The Special One: A Story of Love, Strength, and Family
by Black Raider
Summary: For years, she protected them in secret. When they accepted her, Archer finally felt like she had a home. But she carries a secret with her; a secret she doesn't even know about yet. Archer vowed to protect them with her life, but can she protect the Smurfs she loves from something bigger than anything they've ever encountered? Who IS Archer? And why is she so special?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I gaze across the land from my perch, taking in everything and keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. It's very late; the moon stays high above my head. My mate and my family sleep soundly, peacefully, because I spy no threats to their lives. I cannot sleep tonight; I never do. I'll take a nice long catnap tomorrow after breakfast so I have my rest. But I do not sleep at night; I must protect my family from any danger. If anything happens to them, I fight for their lives, not caring if my life hangs in the balance. My bow remains strong and my quiver keeps full of obsidian-headed arrows, ready to fire at any time. I see no danger around me, and so I pause to look down at my appearance.

My clothes are simple: white pants that stop at my ankles with a hole in the back for my tail and a strapless shirt that doesn't even cover my stomach, only my chest. A white, Phrygian-like style hat rests on my head of long brown hair, currently in a braid down my back; black obsidian arrowheads decorate the outside of the hat. I touch my eyes that glitter like sapphires, but with a silver tinge. The blue of my eyes seems to carry into my equally blue skin, flawless except for the freckles on my cheeks and the tattoo on my arm, near my shoulder: a pointed petal flower with a Yin-Yang symbol in the middle. If I stood up, I would only be as tall as three apples stacked on top of each other.

My name is Archer Smurf. I am named for my impeccable skill with my bow and arrows. I protect the Smurf village and everyone in it from everyday dangers.

My story is unlike any other Smurf's. The stork never brought me to Papa Smurf as a baby Smurfette in a basket. The Smurfs didn't find me in the forest; it certainly wasn't the other way around. My story is long and complicated, filled with thrills, angst, and love.

Would you like to hear my story?

It began a long time ago, at the place where all babies are made.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One- The Beginning**

"Alright everyone! This way! This way! We mustn't dilly dally! Our future mothers and fathers are waiting!"

One by one, the line of storks hurriedly but professionally made their way down the hall, led by their ever loving master, Aleron. Aleron's bushy beard, thick hair, mustache, and eyebrows were black as the night sky. His deep brown eyes twinkled when he smiled. He wore regal-looking yet simple clothes: navy blue pants, brown shoes, and glittering gold and red robes. A gold crown rested on his head. His wife Adora walked beside him. Adora's pitch black hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her knees; her bright green eyes stood out against her pale face. She wore an emerald green Renaissance-style dress with gold trimmings. A dainty gold tiara rested in her hair.

Aleron and Adora led their faithful storks to a long table near a window. About fifty or so baskets rested on the table, each one occupied by a sleeping baby. The storks called out in excitement until their handlers, Algernon, Jean-Claude, and Oliver, could calm them down as to not wake the newborns.

Aleron took out a length of parchment and a quill; he walked up to each basket, double checking to make sure every scheduled delivery was in order.

"Baby human boy to King Gerard's kingdom, check. A tiny school of fish eggs to some salmon in the River Smurf, check. A baby porcupine to a family in that same forest, check." Aleron laughed. "My, my! The Smurfs are certainly getting quite a few new friends!"

"Indeed." Adora nodded. "It's just a shame that we can't deliver a new baby Smurf to them."

"I know my dear." Aleron sighed. "But we all know why we can't do that."

Adora sighed and nodded again. "Perhaps two of the Smurfs will marry, and then we can deliver a new Smurf to them."

"Yea." Jean-Claude scoffed. "And not a screw-up like—" Algernon suddenly slapped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Put a sock in it!" Algernon scolded. "We agreed to never speak about it."

Adora smiled softly, as though remembering something. "Well, I suppose I'll go see how the nannies are doing. Good luck, my little delivery birds." The storks cawed in farewell as Adora drifted down the hall.

Oliver smiled as he looked over each and every stork, scanning their bodies with a scrutinizing gaze; if any stork had something wrong with them, they would have to make other arrangements for that stork's delivery.

Something wiggled in his pocket. Oliver couched twice into his sleeve, and the wiggling stopped.

* * *

"One baby shark/barracuda hybrid." Brendette said quietly. "Fast asleep." She brushed off her white apron, tied over her simple brown dress. She tucked a stray strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. Her violet colored eyes gazed lovingly at the strange predator fish asleep in its tank.

"One baby human/fox hybrid." Iolanthe piped up softly. "Out like a light." She, too, wore a white apron over her simple dress, but her dress was maroon. Her golden blond hair went down to her elbows. Her slate gray eyes traveled to her and Brendette's companion at the other end of the room. "Is that...you-know-what...asleep?"

The third nanny, Papillon, wore a grass green dress and a white apron. She kept her bright red hair in a pixie cut hairstyle. Her emerald green eyes stared at the small blue, stuffed animal mouse she was currently tucking into bed. "She's asleep." Papillon lied in a casual tone, her voice laced with an Irish accent.

"Good." Brendette nodded. "Then let's get some sleep." The three sisters walked out of the room, only to run into Adora on the way out.

"They're all asleep?" Adora asked.

"Yes milady." Iolanthe curtsied as Papillon locked the door. "All of them accounted for, including that little—"

"Don't say it." Papillon snapped. "There's nothing wrong with her."

"There's plenty wrong with her." Brendette scoffed. "You heard Aleron: it's his worst mistake."

"None of those children are mistakes." Adora scolded gently. "Though they are failed experiments, they are also living creatures that deserve love."

"I only wish they could live out their lives out in the world." Papillon sighed as the four girls walked off. "They don't deserve to be locked up in here."

"Here, they are safe." Adora said in a wise voice. "Here, they will not be ostracized or put in danger or tamper with the balance of the world."

Papillon nodded in understanding. But in her mind echoed a small prayer.

_Good luck my ceann beag*_

* * *

"Alright, they're all accounted for." Aleron nodded in satisfaction. "Oliver, I believe it is your turn to send them off."

"Yes sir." Oliver nodded.

"Goodnight Oliver." Algernon said.

"Don't fall asleep during breakfast tomorrow!" Jean-Claude laughed. He yelped when Algernon dragged him away by the ear. Oliver rolled his eyes and laughed. He took the first basket closest to the window and beckoned a stork forward.

"To the city of Atlantis, where King Aquarius and his mermaids live." Oliver instructed. The stork nodded, took the basket, and flew off into the night. Oliver took the second basket and beckoned the storks forward. He gave each stork a basket and instructions until only one basket and one stork remained.

Oliver looked around to make sure he was alone. "Come on out." He opened his pocket to let out the little creature within. The creature looked like a Smurfette: blue skin, light brown hair in a pixie cut, and blue eyes with a tinge of silver. But she was nearly an adult; she wore white Smurf pants, a white Smurf hat, and a gray tank top. A quiver of arrows rested at her hip and she gripped a bow tightly in her hand. The Smurfette wrapped a black, hooded cloak around her shoulders and slung a bag over her shoulder. She caught sight of the tattoo on her arm and frowned, covering it quickly. Oliver smiled and uncovered the tattoo to get one last look at it. The tattoo was a purple, pointed petal flower with a black and white Yin-Yang for a center.

"That tattoo is more than what you take it as." Oliver said softly. "Always remember that."

The Smurfette smiled. "Thanks, Oliver."

Oliver picked up the little blue creature and hugged her. "Goodbye Archer Smurf."

"Goodbye Oliver." the Smurfette said, a few tears escaping her eyes. But she smiled; obviously still proud of the name she gave herself a long time ago. Oliver gently set her down in the basket with a litter of baby raccoons.

"To the forest near the Smurf village." Oliver told the stork. The bird nodded and took off into the night. Archer Smurf looked over the edge of the basket and waved to Oliver until he and the castle he stood in disappeared from sight. She looked ahead as the stork flew on. This was the night she left to find the Smurfs; find the people who would truly care about her. Archer yawned and curled up with the raccoon kits to sleep.

She woke up with a jolt at a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning. She looked up at the mouth of the basket to see rain and black skies. She jumped at another lighting flash. Archer scrambled to the edge of the basket and looked out. The stork fought with the storm, the basket barely grazing the tops of the trees as he flew over a forest. Archer jumped as the thunder made her ears ring. She darted to the poor raccoon kits as they shook with fear. Comforting words floated into their ears until they slept again. Archer ran back up to the edge of the basket and stood on it, holding onto the handle of the basket.

Suddenly, the bottom of the basket hit a high branch, and Archer lost her footing. She became aware of the sensation of falling, and she noticed the stork growing smaller and smaller. She yelped and shouted as branches hit her body; though painful, the branches slowed her fall so that she hit the ground with a soft _THUD._

Archer groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. Lightning lit up the forest briefly, and she let out a screech at the trees that looked like monsters wanting to grab her. She stood and ran in the direction she thought the stork went.

"Hey! Stop!" she shouted over the wind and thunder. "Come back!"

She stopped and looked all around her. The rain came down by the bucketfuls, soaking Archer to the bone. She spun around wildly. Lightning flashed; the tree in front of Archer transformed into a monster with gnarled fingers reaching for her. Archer screamed and ran in the other direction. She sprinted through the forest, making sharp turns every time she saw a tree monster or a glowing pair of eyes. She slipped in mud, ran into tree roots, and bush branches hit her face too many times to count. But she didn't stop.

Suddenly, Archer ran right off a cliff and plummeted into the darkness. She screamed until she hit water. Fighting to live, she pushed herself to the surface. She fought to stay above water as the fast-moving current carried her away. After what seemed like hours, Archer finally managed to pull herself onto dry land. She got to her feet and ran as far as she could until all her energy left her and she collapsed under a tree.

* * *

_La, la, la la la la. _

_La, la la la la. _

_La, la, la la la la. _

_La, la la la la._

Archer's eyes blearily blinked open. She pushed herself to her feet and trudged towards the sound of singing voices. But the exhaustion from last night lingered in her body, and she slumped to the ground again. She lay on her back, closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing. After a minute, she pushed herself to a sitting position, crossing her legs to meditate. She remembered how the other children at the castle teased her for practicing something she learned in a book, but it always helped her calm down or think. Archer took a moment to absorb the heat from the sun overhead. Soon, Archer felt like her old self again.

And not a moment too soon.

"Yow!"

"Mearow!"

Archer suddenly leaped to her feet and ran towards the sound. She hid in some bushes and pushed a branch aside. A ways in front of her stood a human in black robes, red tights and red shoes; his hair was pitch black, like Aleron and Adora's, and he carried a thick book in one hand. The human walked up to a young orange kitten, currently standing on something Archer couldn't make out.

"What do you have there, Azrael?" the human asked. The kitten, Azrael, lifted a foot and allowed his master to take his catch: a small blue thing with glasses. "Am I seeing things? Or are you a little blue person?" the human asked the blue creature in his hands. Archer suddenly noticed the white pants and hat on the creature: they were just like hers!

"Me? Blue?" the creature chuckled nervously. "No! It's just a pigment of your imagination!"

"Don't try to make a fool out of me!" the human snapped, shaking the poor bespectacled creature. "Cause I'm way ahead of you! As I recall, there's something about little blue people in one of my school books." The human knelt on the ground and opened his book, holding the blue person above his head and out of Azrael's reach. "Now let me see. Where did I read that?"

Archer thought hard. Could this little blue person be a Smurf? If he was, then her job just became a hundred times easier. Then again, even if he wasn't a Smurf, Archer felt obliged to help him; who knows what this human would do? Archer pulled her hood over her head and loaded an arrow into her bow.

"Ah! Here it is!" the human said in triumph. "'Smurfs. Little blue mythical creatures believed to be the missing ingredient in the legendary formula for turning lead into gold.' Now I remember! I got it wrong on a test last year! Wizards have been searching for Smurfs since the beginning of wizardry!"

_So he_ is _a Smurf._ Archer thought. _And that human must be a wizard._ Archer darted quietly from under her bush to follow the human as he and his kitten Azrael began to walk off. She tried to run faster, but the human remained ahead of or right next to her.

"...but once I pull this slip knot, things will happen differently this time around!"

Archer skidded to a halt at the sound of laughter. She looked up and her eyes widened. It was the wizard and his cat, but they were much older, and their younger counterparts were coming that way. Archer stood frozen in confusion until she heard a third voice.

"Quick! Help me pull this vine!"

Archer looked back at the younger wizard and Azrael just in time to see them trip over a tightened vine and fall to the ground. The Smurf in the wizard's hand flew out of his grip.

The wizard groaned and stuttered. "What-what happened?"

"Sorry I had to trip you, sir. But I couldn't let you turn my little Smurf into gold!"

"Thank you Papa Smurf!"

Archer's eyes traveled to a nearby stump and her jaw dropped. More Smurfs! The glasses-wearing Smurf stood next to three others: one looked like the bespectacled Smurf but without the glasses, one had a mirror in his hand and a flower in his hat, and one had red clothing instead of white with a bushy beard and mustache. Archer guessed that the red clad Smurf was this "Papa Smurf" mentioned.

"Come back here you wretched Smurfs!" the human wizard shouted. The Smurfs jumped off the stump and ran for their lives. Archer ran after them, determined to not let them out of her sight. She ignored the wizard's vow to find the Smurfs and what sounded like a rock hitting someone on the head. She kept her sights on the white clothing of the Smurfs as to not lose them. Archer scaled a tree and followed along the branches. The Smurfs on the ground didn't stop running until they reached a wide river. Archer remained in the branches above them, listening to them talk.

The Smurf with the mirror panted. "Did we lose him, Papa Smurf? All this sweating will give me blemishes!" He checked his reflection for any impurities.

"I think we're safe, my little Smurfs." the red clothed Smurf, Papa, nodded. "We should Smurf back to the village and tell everyone about this human."

"But we don't know his name." the bespectacled Smurf protested as they kept walked. Archer followed in the trees.

"We know his cat." Papa said. "And we know what he looks like. That's all we need right now."

Archer followed the Smurfs as they crossed a bridge and came to a patch of huge, colorful mushrooms. But as Archer watched from the trees, she realized that they were mushroom-shaped houses. Smurf after Smurf poured from the little village to meet their kin and leader as the quartet returned. Papa Smurf told them about the wizard that wanted to turn the spectacled Smurf ("Brainy" as Archer learned) into gold. Once the warning was spread, the Smurfs returned to their daily lives.

Archer moved away from the village and deeper into the forest. She stopped at the river and sat on its banks, staring into the waters. She found the Smurfs and their village; she knew the way to get there. But now that she knew their location, could she really just walk up to them and tell them her reason for her sudden appearance? Not after what happened today. Plus, Archer didn't feel like they nor she were ready. But based on the determination of that wizard, Archer knew he would be back. How soon, she didn't know. But she did know that the feeling came back; the strong urge to protect these Smurfs from anything that threatened to harm them, especially this wizard and his cat.

Archer made her decision then and there. She stood up, brushed off her pants, and walked off to find a discrete place to build her home.

She would remain close to the village and keep all dangers away from her new family.

**A/N: Ta da! How do ya like them apples…..er, Smurfs? Keep an eye out for the next chapter! I should warn you; this story was rated T for blood, violence, and graphic images. You have been warned.**

***ceann beag- Irish for "little one"**

**The scene Archer witnessed is actually from the Smurf's episode "Gargamel's Time Trip". So I must give Peyo and all those other people credit for that.**


	3. Another Day, Another Danger

**Chapter Two- Another Day, Another Danger**

_THIRTY YEARS LATER_

Archer awoke to sunlight shining through her window and into her face. She yawned and sat up, stretching her stiff muscles. She looked out the window to see clear skies and a warm sun. Smiling, Archer leaped enthusiastically from her bed to begin the day. She sighed as the warm sunlight hugged her bare skin like a fuzzy blanket. She felt no need to cover up despite the fact that she was only in her underwear. Three decades in the forest, and Archer quickly discovered that no creature would peek in during the mornings. Archer found her pants, neatly folded on a chair, and pulled them on. The pants looked quite filthy; grass stains, dirt, and berry juice stained the white fabric. Archer looked forward to laundry day. She grabbed her shirt next; or rather, what was left of it. After years of snipping off patches for her pants, all that remained of the shirt was a thick strip of cloth that Archer wrapped around her chest. Archer pulled on her Smurf hat, just as dirty as her pants, and pulled her hair, now long enough to brush the ground, back in a ponytail. She looked down to check herself out.

Everything seemed in order, but Archer once again chuckled at the cloth snugly fit around her chest. She remembered her human friends Papillon, the nannies, and Adora. Immortal, yes, but also humans; Archer always noticed that a female human's chest was larger than a male's. But when Archer, at such a tender age, asked Brendette why, the poor nanny looked mortified while her friends only laughed. Archer touched her chest; she may never find out why female Smurfs had flat chests, but she didn't mind.

Archer buckled her quiver to her hip and grabbed her bow. She leaped out the door and ran across the tree branches. The animals of the forest greeted their Smurf friend warmly. Archer waved back as she made her way across the forest. She suddenly stopped when she reached her destination and leaped to the ground. All around her stood bushes covered in purplish blue and red berries. Smurfberries, as Archer learned they were called. Archer took a couple handfuls and walked off briskly; the Smurfs often came to these wild bushes, and Archer couldn't be caught, even if she only took a few handfuls of berries. She took only what she needed from these bushes and the rest she found in the forest.

Archer licked smurfberry juice off her fingers and sighed in content. Her happiness was interrupted, however, but a robin swooping dangerously close to her head. She looked up as the bird twittered feverishly, telling Archer about danger. Archer followed the bird through the forest until it stopped, standing on a branch. She and the robin looked to the ground as two beings came down the path. One was an orange tabby with a notch his ear and golden onyx eyes. The other was a human with thinning, pitch black hair, shabby and patched black robes, worn-out tights, and equally as shabby/worn-out red shoes. Archer learned their names a long time ago: Azrael and Gargamel.

"This is it, Azrael!" Gargamel laughed, holding up a flask of reddish-purple liquid. "This is the day I put my plan in motion! In five days, there will be sickness; the next day there will be death; and the day after that, the Smurfs will be mine!"

"Mrow mow." Azrael huffed in disbelief.

"You just wait, Azrael." Gargamel said firmly. "This potion can't possibly fail! I used it on a flea just last week! Once this potion hits Papa Smurf, he'll be doomed!" Gargamel laughed wickedly. "But first, we must find him." They stopped at a tree directly below Archer and the robin. "This looks like the perfect spot to put the finishing touches on the potion." He sat down and began unloading his pack. "Azrael, you find those Smurfs and bring them here. Even if you don't catch Papa Smurf, he'll surely come if one of his Smurfs is in danger. Now go!" Azrael meowed mockingly as he stalked off.

"I'll stay here and watch Gargamel." Archer whispered to the robin. "Go warn the Smurfs! Especially Papa!" The robin nodded and soundlessly flew off. Archer resumed her watch as Gargamel worked. For years, Archer protected the Smurfs from people like Gargamel. No matter who or what threatened them, Archer remained close by to discretely help. As far as she knew, the Smurfs never noticed her. They spotted her once or twice, but eventually settled for the idea that they were seeing things.

Now, another threat has risen, and Archer stood ready to fight for their lives.

* * *

"Smurf outta the way, Brainy!" Hefty shouted from the rock he stood on. "Cannon ball!" The bulky built Smurf jumped and curled into a fetal position. He made a huge splash as he hit the water. The Smurfs around him clapped and cheered.

"Way to go, Hefty!" Handy called.

"That's nothin'!" Gutsy scoffed. "Watch how a real Smurf does it!" The Scottish Smurf ran and jumped. He flipped a couple times in the air before splashing in the water.

Baby Smurf clapped and giggled from his towel. He babbled on in a language only a baby could understand.

"See?" Gutsy boasted. "Baby agrees with me!"

"I hate cannon balls." Said a dripping wet Grouchy.

Papa laughed as he picked up Baby and bounced him in his lap. "Both of you did very well."

"I bet I could do a bigger one!" Hefty challenged. "If I jumped from high enough up."

"You wouldn't jump from anythin' higher than tha' rock." Gutsy taunted.

"Ya wanna bet?" Hefty asked. "Let's see ya jump off the Smurf bridge!"

"Yer on!" Gutsy laughed.

"You two be careful!" Papa warned. But his warning was only half-heard, as the two Smurfs had already run off with a small crowd following.

"They'll be fine, Papa Smurf." Smurfette assured. "Hefty and Gutsy may be boneheads, but they know where it's safe to dive."

"True." Papa nodded. "Well, I think we should head back to the village. I believe some certain Smurflings have a mushroom to clean."

"Do we hafta Papa Smurf?" Snappy groaned.

"A clean mushroom is a happy mushroom." Smurfette said as she wrapped her towel around her waist. "And the last time I went in there, I tripped over your toys and almost smurfed an ankle!"

"That wasn't a toy!" Nat laughed. "That was Slouchy taking a nap!"

They all laughed as they walked. The Smurflings started playing tag along the way, running ahead of Papa and Smurfette. Baby babbled away, tugging at Papa's beard.

"He's got quite the grip." Papa laughed as he gently removed Baby's fist. "We should've called him Hefty Jr."

"It would make sense." Smurfette agreed. "Hefty and Baby spend a lot of time together."

"That is true." Papa nodded. "Of all he Smurfs in the village, Baby seems to like Hefty the most."

"Papa!"

Smurfette and Papa froze, staring at Baby Smurf.

"What happened, Papa?" Slouchy asked as the Smurflings gathered.

Baby giggled, his eyes sparkling. He made a few forced sounds. "P-pa...Papa!"

"Talking Turtles, Baby said his second word!" Sassette cheered.

"First 'Gargamel'." Smurfette remembered. "Now 'Papa'! Baby's starting to talk!"

"Papa!" Baby laughed, clapping his hands. He looked quite proud of himself. "Papa! Papa!"

"That's right, Baby Smurf." Papa laughed. "Well done!"

"We should tell the other Smurfs!" Smurfette encouraged.

"I'll tell them!" Snappy volunteered, running in the direction of the bridge.

"No, I wanna tell them!" Sassette protested.

"Hey, wait for us!" Nat shouted. He and Slouchy ran after their friends. But the Smurflings didn't get very far before they skidded to a halt.

"AZRAEL!" the Smurflings screamed. Azrael yowled as he chased the Smurflings through the forest.

"Pappy Smurf!" Sassette screamed. "Pappy Smurf! Azrael!"

Papa turned in time to see the Smurflings run towards him and Smurfette. His eyes widened at the sight of a familiar feline. "This way!" He led his family through the forest and into a hole under a tree. Azrael stuck his clawed paw inside, trying to snag a Smurf. Papa pushed everyone behind him, keeping them as far away from Azrael's claws as the small hole would allow.

"Oh Papa Smurf." Smurfette whimpered. "What do we do?"

"I'll take care of that hickory nut!" Nat said. He charged for Azrael.

"Nat!" Papa shouted. "Get back here!"

Nat ran out of the hole and kicked Azrael's leg. "Leave them alone you nasty cat!" Azrael turned and snarled. Nat gulped and slowly backed away. "N-n-nice kitty. Good kitty."

Papa set Baby on the ground and ran out after Azrael. Baby crawled out of the hole and pointed his hand at Azrael. He used his magic to telekinetically lift Azrael into the air and throw him aside, accidently knocking Papa to the ground in the process.

"Uh oh." Baby said, putting a finger to his lip.

"Merow!" Azrael shouted, jumping for Baby.

"I got ya Baby!" Sassette shouted, scooping up Baby and running with Nat towards Papa. Azrael ran up behind them. He snatched the two Smurflings by their overalls and ran off with his catch. Sassette and Nat shouted and screamed.

"Papa!" Smurfette cried, helping Papa to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Papa assured. "Take Snappy and Slouchy back to the village. I'll go after Azrael."

"Oh, be careful Papa!" Smurfette called after Papa as he ran.

Up in the trees, the robin that warned Archer of Gargamel watched Smurfette, Slouchy, and Snappy trudge off. Then, he spread his wings and flew off towards the Smurf Bridge.

* * *

"Put us down!" Sassette shouted. She clutched Baby tightly in her arms, careful not to drop him. Eventually, Azrael did drop them, right into a cage.

"And who do we have here, Azrael?"

Sassette gasped. "Pappy Gargamel!"

"Oh great." Gargamel groaned. "The Smurflings. But I see you caught Baby Smurf too. Well done, Azrael."

Azrael meowed with pride. He curled up next to the cage, eyeing Nat and Sassette hungrily.

"You better let us go!" Nat threatened. "Papa Smurf will come and smurf you into next week!"

"I certainly hope Papa Smurf shows up." Gargamel laughed as he held the potion flask over the fire he made. "Otherwise this will all be for nothing." He laughed wickedly, Azrael joining in.

"I hope Papa comes soon." Sassette whimpered.

* * *

"Smurf's away!"

_SPLASH!_

The Smurfs on the bridge and on the banks of the river cheered and clapped. Gutsy's head bobbed in the water, a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Beat that, Hefty!" Gutsy shouted.

"You asked for this, Guts!" Hefty called from the top of the bridge. "Look out below!"

Hefty leaped off the bridge. He did about five somersaults before he hit the water.

"Hey!" Gutsy sputtered. "Watch where yer splashin'!"

"Watch where ya swim!" Hefty laughed as he got out of the water.

"That cannon ball could be bested by a Smurfling!"

"Oh yeah? A flea could best your cannon ball!"

"A flea can't do this!"

Gutsy suddenly tackled Hefty, wrestling him to the ground. Two burly Smurfs rolled and wrestled on the ground, the otter Smurfs cheering them on.

"Watch out!" Tracker suddenly shouted. The Smurfs scattered as a robin crashed dangerously close to Hefty and Gutsy.

"What the Smurf?" Hefty gawked as he and Gutsy untangled themselves.

The robin tweeted nervously and quickly. No one really understood except Tracker. "I think he says something's wrong."

"Can ya take us to the problem?" Gutsy asked the bird. The robin bent down to let Hefty and Gutsy on his back. "All of you go back to the village. We'll be back soon!" The Smurfs waved and wished good luck as the robin flew off with their brothers.

* * *

Archer loaded her bow, kneeling to a position so that she could fire in a heartbeat. Papa hadn't arrived yet. But with those young Smurfs in the cage, Archer feared for their safety. At the moment, they seemed safer in the cage. But Archer remained ready, waiting for the right moment to strike so that nobody got hurt.

"_Oh I'll fry a few and pickle a few and serve a few real cold!_" Gargamel sang. _"Then I'll toast a few and roast a few and boil six Smurfs for gold!"_

_I think I'll fry my ears off if I gotta listen to him sing any more._ Archer rolled her eyes. _Then I'll pickle, toast, and boil _him _into gold!_

"Merow row!" Azrael snarled and hissed, leaping for the cage. A flash of red and blue darted from behind the cage and ran off. Gargamel acted fast and snatched the blur off its feet. Azrael whined as his master stole his snack.

"Why hello there Papa Smurf." Gargamel laughed. "So glad you could join the party."

"Let them go, Gargamel." Papa demanded, gesturing to Sassette, Nat, and Baby.

"Or what?" Gargamel laughed. "Are you going to do something about it?" He opened the cage and threw Papa inside. "Why don't you spend some last moments together before your beloved Papa Smurf is destroyed, hmm?" He laughed cruelly. He turned to his potion again, humming gleefully to himself.

"Oh Pappy Smurf!" Sassette cried, burying her face in Papa's chest. "We have to get out of here!"

"We won't let Gargamel hurt you, Papa." Nat promised. "I'll smurf him a good one!"

"Thank you, Nat." Papa said, smiling. "But I think we should focus more on escaping than fighting."

_How wise._ Archer noted. _No wonder he's the village leader._ Then, Archer got an idea.

"How do we escape?" Sassette asked a little fearfully. "Baby hasn't done anything since we were captured."

"We could pick the lock." Nat suggested.

"With what?" Papa asked. He jumped as something flew dangerously close to his head and impaled one of the wooden poles of the cage. Further investigation revealed that the "something" was an arrow.

"Jumpin' jackrabbits where did that come from?" Sassette asked in a low voice.

"Who cares?" Nat shrugged. "We can use it!" Papa snuck over and yanked the arrow free. He stuck it into the lock and tried to open it. But it didn't work and Papa became worried that Gargamel would hear. So he moved to the hinges of the cage door and tried to pry the metal bands loose.

"And now, for the final ingredient!" Gargamel laughed. He came up to the cage. Papa pushed Sassette and Nat behind him as Gargamel's hand reached towards them. Thinking fast, Papa stabbed the arrow into Gargamel's hand. Gargamel shouted in pain and retracted his hand. That gave Papa and the Smurflings a clear shot to freedom. They ran out as fast as they could, but Azrael caught up and jumped, landing on Papa after he pushed Sassette and Nat away. Azrael grabbed Papa in his jaws and carried him to Gargamel.

"Thank you Azrael." Gargamel said gratefully, taking Papa from the feline. He held the elder Smurf tightly in his fist as he looked in his spell book. "Now let's see. It says to mix potion with a tub of water or a bottle of some sort of drink. 'For faster results, drink entire bottle or soak for twenty minutes.' Well, it's a good thing this cauldron has a lid; I can't wait to see how this affects you, Papa Smurf. I wonder if you'll get spots." Gargamel poured the small vile of red-purple liquid into a small cauldron, watching as the water turned the same color as the potion. Papa fought hard to break free and get away, to no avail. Nat hugged Sassette as they shook in fear under a bush. Sassette covered her eyes, too afraid to see what would happen to her Papa.

"Hi-ho Gargamel!"

Gargamel yelped as a blue blur swung in front of him. He jumped backwards as Gutsy came swinging in again. Archer finally found her next target and fired an arrow. It struck Gargamel's hand and he accidently threw Papa in the air. Gutsy swung in like Wild Smurf and caught him. Hefty ran around Gargamel's feet and wrapped vines around the wizard's ankles. He, Sassette, and Nat pulled on the vines and caused Gargamel to teeter over and fall. Azrael darted off before his master could accidently crush him. Out of instinct, Gargamel grabbed something to catch himself. But instead, his hand caught the edge of the cage. The cage flew through the air and landed on top of the cauldron. Everyone's eyes widened in horror at the next sight: Baby giggling as he tumbled out of the cage and into the cauldron.

"Baby!" The Smurfs shouted.

Gutsy and Hefty busied themselves by hogtying Gargamel while Papa climbed to the edge of the cauldron and peered in. He spied Baby's hand and quickly grabbed it. He pulled Baby up quickly but gently and wrapped the infant in his hat. He jumped down to the ground just as Hefty and Gutsy finished their work.

"I want you two to stay here." Papa instructed quickly. "Watch Gargamel and the potion. Do not let this potion out of this cauldron; not one drop, you understand?" Gutsy and Hefty nodded, each of them taking either the cat or the wizard to watch. Papa ran off into the forest, Sassette and Nat following. Baby was unconscious in Papa's hat, but he looked like he was only sleeping.

"Is Baby gonna be alright?" Nat asked worriedly.

"We can only hope." Papa said sadly. "I'll run some tests and keep him in my lab. After that, we can only watch and hope that Gargamel's spell failed."


	4. Mysteries

**Chapter Three- Mysteries**

Archer stared at the potion for a moment. She watched as Hefty and Gutsy stood guard over their hog-tied captives and the potion. Papa, Nat, and Sassette disappeared a while ago with Baby. Archer didn't know how the potion would affect Baby, but she did know the intense dangers of the potion and it had to be taken care of. Archer reached into a hidden pocket in her quiver and pulled out a strange-looking leaf. She quietly scaled the tree to hang right over the cauldron. She made sure there was no wind and dropped the leaf. It floated down and settled into the potion. The leaf dissolved, and the reddish-purple potion reverted back to water. Satisfied, Archer climbed the tree and ran quietly across the branches, towards the Smurf village.

"Hefty! Gutsy!"

The Smurfs mentioned turned as their smaller brother Brainy ran up the path with a pouch in his hands. Nat ran beside him with a couple squirrels behind them.

"I came with the spell to undo the potion!" Brainy panted as he stopped.

"Great!" Gutsy said. "Undo it and let's smurf outta here!"

Brainy nodded and climbed up to the rim of the cauldron. He cocked his head to one side like a confused puppy. "Where's the potion?'

"In the cauldron." Hefty said.

"No it's not." Brainy said.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"It's right in there!"

"_No_ _it's not!"_

Gutsy sighed. "What the blinking flip is wrong, laddie?"

"Papa gave me this to undo the potion." Brainy said, holding up the pouch. "But all there's only water in here."

Gutsy and Hefty climbed up to the rim of the cauldron and looked in. Hefty cupped his hands and picked up some of the liquid, hesitantly sipping it.

"Water." Hefty confirmed. "Pure, clean water."

"That doesn't make since." Brainy scratched his head.

"No kiddin'." Gutsy nodded. "We 'aven't touched it."

"Weird." Nat breathed.

"Let's smurf outta here." Hefty suggested. Everyone else agreed. Nat instructed the squirrels to free Gargamel and Azrael after they left. The four Smurfs ran off. A few minutes later, they heard Gargamel screaming in frustration, and they laughed.

When they arrived at the village, a crowd of Smurfs surrounded Papa's lab. Hefty and Gutsy pushed their way through, Brainy and Nat close behind. They reached the door and pounded on it.

Clumsy answered it. "You guys can't come in. Papa needs to concentrate." His eyes were puffy and red.

"Why do _you_get to stay?" Hefty demanded.

"I'm making sure no one comes in." Clumsy replied. "I've been sitting here by the door for the past hour."

"Who is it, Clumsy?" Papa's voice sounded from inside.

"Gutsy, Hefty, Brainy, and Nat." Clumsy said glumly.

"Send in Brainy." Papa said hurriedly. "I need his help."

Clumsy opened the door a little wider to let Brainy inside. Hefty and Gutsy squeezed through the door and slammed it shut.

"I can't have this place so crowded!" Papa snapped. Potions, formulas, herbs, and books surrounded the elder and his patient. Baby's still form nearly gave Hefty a heart attack.

"We won't get in the way." Hefty promised.

"Hefty, I understand your concern." Papa said as he flipped through a large book. "But I need space and quiet; Baby's life could depend on it."

"All the more reason fer Hefty ta stay." Gutsy defended, staring worriedly at Baby. "He cares about Baby. If you and Brainy are busy, Hefty can watch Baby. You'll need all the help ya can get."

Papa stared at Gutsy for a moment. He looked at Hefty. The Smurf athlete's face paled to near-white, his eyes glued on Baby Smurf's still body on the table. Papa nodded. "Gutsy and Clumsy go outside and calm everyone down. Keep _all_Smurfs away from here." Gutsy and Clumsy saluted and left to do Papa's bidding.

Papa kept working. Brainy stood close by, running off for anything Papa asked for. There was no messing around or suggestions from Brainy about the "proper way" to brew something. Brainy forced himself to keep his eyes away from Baby; every time he looked, he came close to breaking down in fear that Baby was dead. Hefty stayed close to Baby's side, watching the infant's breathing. Hefty unconsciously started humming a lullaby, tempted to reach out and take Baby's hand in his; but Papa made it _very_ clear that _no one_could touch Baby in case the spell spread like a disease. When he heard the lullaby, Papa gave a sorrowful stare towards Hefty. He frowned in determination and continued to work.

No matter what happened, even if it cost Papa his life, Baby would _not_die that night.

* * *

Archer stayed in the shadows of the trees and houses, avoiding the bright moonlight by any means necessary. All the lights were out in the Smurfs' houses except one: Papa's lab. Archer continued making her way towards the red-capped mushroom. She slid under the window and peered inside. She saw Papa pacing, Brainy flipping through a book, Baby lying motionless on a table, and Hefty holding Baby's hand. Archer silently leaped to the roof and climbed to the top of the chimney. She tilted her head to listen down inside.

"I can't find anything, Papa." Brainy sighed. He slammed the book shut in frustration and threw it aside.

"Now is not the time to get frustrated." Papa said firmly. "How's he doing, Hefty?"

"He won't move." Hefty mumbled. "But his breathing seems fine."

"Good." Papa nodded. "I'm not sure what Gargamel's spell did. We may have to go to his hovel tomorrow and look through his books."

"Let me go, Papa." Brainy offered. "I can get in and out in a few minutes and you can keep an eye on Baby."

"No, I'll go." Papa insisted. "You stay and take care of Baby."

"What do I do if he gets worse?" Brainy asked worriedly. Papa opened his mouth to answer, but found he could not produce one. Brainy's eyes pleaded guidance, tears threatening to spill out. It became clear to Papa: Brainy was terrified. Papa pulled Brainy into a comforting hug.

"He's waking up!" Hefty suddenly shouted.

Archer's eyes widened and she swiftly made her way to the window. She looked in as Papa and Brainy approached Baby.

Baby moaned and raised his fists to rub his eyes. When he opened them and saw Papa, he giggled. "Papa!"

"Baby said, 'Papa!'" Brainy cheered. "He's starting to talk!"

"He looks pretty good." Hefty noted. "Like he just took a long nap."

"Indeed." Papa nodded in thought. He checked all of Baby's vitals thrice through, just to be sure. It got a little difficult; Baby wanted to play more than sit still, tugging at Papa's medical tools and his beard. "He seems just as lively as ever." Papa noted when he finished. "But I want to watch him tonight, just to make sure."

"I'll watch him." Hefty offered. "I'll take him home with me. You get some sleep."

Papa smiled, noting how relieved Hefty sounded. "Very well. But if _anything_ out of the ordinary happens, come wake me up."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" Hefty saluted. He happily picked up Baby and bounced the infant a little as he walked out. Archer remained in the shadows, watching the bulky Smurf walk off with Baby.

_He does look alright._ Archer thought as she returned to the forest. _Perhaps Gargamel's formula failed after all._

Archer shrugged it off, despite the unsettling feeling in her stomach. As far as she knew, another crisis averted for the Smurfs. She could sleep soundly tonight, knowing that her family was safe once more. Archer arrived at her tree house and yawned. She set her bow and quiver on the floor next to her bed of leaves and tiredly undressed. She didn't bother taking her hair out of its ponytail before falling on her bed and sleeping.

The next day, Archer returned to the village, keeping hidden in the bushes. She could see Hefty sitting on a rock and happily bouncing Baby in his lap. Baby giggled and laughed, waving his rattle around. He looked good as new. Archer still couldn't shake the bad feeling she had, but she waved it off. After all, she had somewhere important to be.

Archer slipped away silently, running at full speed through the forest. _But even at full speed._ She thought unhappily. _It'll take me four days to get there._ She sighed and kept running. She never failed to make this annual trip, no matter how far away Oliver and Papillon lived.

* * *

Oliver sighed, pushing his food this way and that across his plate.

"Everything alright?" Jean-Claude asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Oliver lied.

"Oliver, _mon ami_." Algernon sighed. "You 'ave been so depressed lately. Vhat iz wrong?"

"For one thing, you're talking in that bad French accent again." Oliver groaned.

Algernon laughed. "I'm just trying to make you smile."

"It's alright, really." Oliver insisted. "I'm just not feeling too well." He stood up from his place at the table. "I think I'll just go to bed early tonight."

"Sleep well, Oliver." Papillon said, smiling softly.

Oliver thanked his friends and slowly journeyed up to his room. He shut and locked his door and flopped down on his bed. He groaned in his pillow. He reached under it and pulled out a picture; a picture of him, Papillon, and Archer Smurf, drawn a long time ago by Papillon herself. Oliver sighed wistfully. _She should be here by now._ He thought. _What's taking so long?_ Oliver sighed and stuffed the picture back under his pillow, finally settling for the inevitable: Archer had forgotten about them since she started living near the Smurfs. Oliver knew this day would come, but he didn't know so soon.

He jumped when someone yelped. He turned to his window suddenly, grabbed a broom for a weapon. He slowly walked over to the window, ready to strike any idiot that thought invading this place was a good idea. Oliver then heard a whistle and his eyes lit up. He dropped his broom and reached his arm out the window as far down as it would go. He grabbed something from the castle walls and lifted it to his eye level.

"Hey Archer." Oliver greeted warmly.

Archer smiled from Oliver's palm. "Hey Oliver. Sorry it took so long; you wouldn't _believe_ the traffic in the forest."

**A/N: Sorry if I scared ya'll in that last chapter! Shoulda labeled this story as "suspenseful". Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: Fair warning, this chapter has some blood, sad situations, and an event that you're all gonna hate me for. But if you stick with me, I promise the hate will die off. I hope.**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Tragedy Strikes**

"Come back here wretched Smurfs!"

"This way!"

Gargamel continued chasing the Smurfs across a log stretched over a ravine. The log, however, did not agree with Gargamel's weight and snapped. Gargamel screamed as he fell into the water below, shouting about how much he hated Smurfs.

"Another day, another failed spell cast by Gargamel." Gutsy laughed.

"I hate Gargamel." Grouchy growled. Baby babbled and laughed from Grouchy's arms.

"Don't we all?" Hefty laughed. "We better head back."

"Let's make an agreement now to not tell Papa about Gargamel." Grouchy suggested. "Otherwise, he'll never let us babysit Baby again." Gutsy and Hefty agreed. They broke into a run to race each other to the village, Baby laughing all the way. But as the boys arrived at the village, Baby started coughing.

"Poor little tyke." Hefty said sympathetically. "I bet he's thirsty."

"I got 'im." Gutsy offered, taking Baby in his arms. "Ah got a bottle of cool smurfberry juice with yer name on it." Baby half-giggled, half-coughed in response.

"He doesn't sound too good." Hefty noted. "I hope he's not catching a cold."

"I hate colds." Grouchy huffed.

Hefty laughed. "Come on. Let's find some Smurfs to play smurf ball with."

"Sounds good." Grouchy mused. "Gargamel makes me so stressed, and I hate stress!" Hefty laughed as they ran off.

* * *

"There." Papa said proudly. "All fixed."

"Thanks Pappy." Sassette said, hugging her favorite flowerpot to her chest. Growing from the pot was her most prized possession: a gorgeous pink tulip she had been taking care of all summer. A stray smurf ball hit the flower and it crashed to the ground, so Sassette tearfully brought it to Papa Smurf to fix.

"You take good care of that flower." Papa said.

"I will, Pappy Smurf." Sassette promised. "Pretty soon, it'll be ready for your 'long lasting' spell. Then it'll stay smurfy forever."

Papa chuckled. "I think all it needs now is lots of love. I'll perform the spell in a few days."

"Thanks again, Pappy!" Sassette waved as she left. "See ya around!"

Papa waved goodbye to Sassette and then returned to his work. "Let's see. A pinch of crushed smurfroot...a dozen pine needles...a handful of thistle needles...ouch!" Papa pulled a needle from his finger. "Note to self: be _careful_ with needles." He went back to work. "Stir in mixture of water and bog slime...done! Now let's see how _this_ fertilizer formula works." He poured some of the formula on a daisy growing in a pot. The flower steadily grew taller and taller. Papa smiled hopefully. "Oh, please don't turn into a smurfivorous plant." Suddenly, the daisy collapsed and exploded. Papa coughed and opened the windows in his house. "Oh for Smurf's sake! What _is _this disability that I have with flowers?!"

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy coughed as he ran in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Papa nodded. "Just another experiment. Where are your glasses?"

"Oh, so you _did_ notice!" Brainy said proudly. "You see, Papa Smurf, I have finally found a way to keep Baby from stealing my glasses when I hold him!"

"Really?" Papa asked. He took a closer look and noticed the wire frame glasses upon Brainy's face. "Aren't those Narrator's?"

"Beside the point!" Brainy declared. "Now, Baby won't be able to see my glasses and therefore won't be able to take them! These glasses aren't very strong, but I can still see everyone! You're only a little blurry now."

"Wait a minute." Papa raised an eyebrow. "If you're wearing these, what's Narrator Smurf wearing?"

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Papa—OUCH!"

Brainy and Papa winced as Narrator suddenly crashed into the wall next to the door. Narrator stumbled inside, waving his arms around. His eyes looked enormous behind Brainy's glasses. "_Narrator Smurf stumbled around the room blindly, searching for Papa Smurf to tell him something."_

Papa frowned towards a sheepish Brainy. He stopped Narrator in his tracks and took Brainy's glasses off him. He switched glasses between the bespectacled Smurfs.

"Well, at least I can see everything clearly." Brainy sighed.

Narrator cleaned his own glasses on his blue jacket before putting them on. "Much better."

"What did you want to tell me, Narrator?" Papa asked.

"It's Baby Smurf!" Narrator said hurriedly. "He needs help!"

Papa wasted no time in grabbing his medical bag and following Narrator outside. Brainy followed as well. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Gutsy was feeding him." Narrator explained as they ran. "Because Baby was coughing pretty badly. Gutsy thought it was just a sore throat, but then Baby..." Narrator swallowed, looking like he would throw up any second. They arrived at Gutsy's house and burst through the door. When they did, Papa and Brainy realized why Narrator looked so nauseated.

_There was blood on the floor and Baby's mouth._

Gutsy stood across the room, cleaning the blood off Baby's mouth. Papa rushed to his side while Narrator said, _"And then, Narrator Smurf ran from the room to throw up."_ He disappeared to do just that.

"Don't touch that." Papa ordered, pointing at the blood/bile liquid on the ground. "I need it for samples." He handed Brainy a couple test tubes and corks. "Can you do it?"

Brainy looked like he would follow Narrator's example, but he swallowed and nodded. He wordlessly took the test tubes and got to work. Papa checked Baby, making mental notes of his vitals. Baby coughed and some saliva came out; Gutsy kept Baby in his arms and wiped away anything Baby spit up. Papa muttered to himself as he worked. The look on his face wasn't promising. Gutsy, for the first time in his life, looked terrified beyond all belief.

"I've got it, Papa." Brainy said, holding up the test tubes.

"Good." Papa said. "We have to get Baby to my lab. _Now._"

Papa and Brainy ran ahead, Gutsy going a little slower to not jostle Baby too much. By the time he arrived, Papa had a makeshift bed set up on a table. Gutsy laid Baby in the bed, reluctant to let go. Baby looked so exhausted that all he could do was cough and spit up whatever was left in his stomach; by then, there wasn't much left.

"Gutsy, get some water and a bottle." Papa instructed. "See if Baby will drink any." Gutsy bit his lower lip and forced himself to move away and do as Papa said. He made sure the water was at a comfortable temperature before giving it to Baby. The infant gladly suckled on it, relieving Gutsy greatly.

"He's drinking it." Gutsy reported.

"Not too much at one time." Papa instructed. "If he throws up again—"

As if on cue, Baby started gagging and choking. Gutsy turned Baby on his side and helped him throw up in a cauldron. When Baby finished, he started crying. Gutsy pushed the cauldron aside and held Baby in his arms, rocking him slowly and humming softly. Papa took the cauldron and gathered some of the liquid in a beaker. He gave quick orders to Brainy, who carried them out as quickly as they came.

Suddenly, Hefty and Grouchy burst in, panting.

"Is he alright?" Hefty asked hurriedly. "We found Narrator smurfing the contents of his stomach and he told us what happened."

"I'm running tests now." Papa said. "What did you three feed him when you were smurfsitting?"

Gutsy, Hefty, and Grouchy exchanged guilty looks. "We didn't feed him anything." Grouchy said.

"But...earlier today we were attacked by Gargamel." Gutsy admitted. "He tried ta hit us with a spell, but he missed."

"It must've hit Baby or something." Hefty sighed.

Papa gave the boys sympathetic looks. "Don't worry. You didn't know. I'm going to keep working; why don't you boys run along?"

"Can't we stay?" Grouchy asked with big, pleading eyes. "We're all worried about Baby."

"We'll help in any way we can." Gutsy promised.

Papa looked at each of them before nodding. No use arguing anyhow. "Be ready for any orders I give." The boys nodded. Hefty approached Baby and gently rubbed the infant's stomach. Baby looked up and giggled happily. He looked towards Papa and cooed.

"Papa." Baby said softly. Papa smiled and affectionately rubbed Baby's head.

"Good job ya little squeezer." Hefty laughed. "Can ya say, 'Hefty'?"

"No way." Grouchy huffed. "Say 'Grouchy' next."

Brainy laughed. "What in smurf's name are you talking about?"

"We made a bet." Gutsy explained. "A bag of smurfberries and a week's worth of their laundry done fer the Smurf's name that Baby says next."

"How immature." Brainy rolled his eyes, though secretly he hoped Baby would say his name next.

Papa continued working on Baby and flipping through books. Brainy, Gutsy, Grouchy, and Hefty stayed too; Brainy to help with the potions and the others to hold and comfort Baby. The five Smurfs worked hard, through dinner and into the night.

"I'm gonna keep him here." Papa said. "You all get some rest."

"We'll be alright." Hefty yawned.

"I hate being tired." Grouchy struggled to keep his eyes open. "And I hate leaving Baby."

"I'll stay with Baby." Gutsy offered.

"We _all_ will." Brainy said. "We'll stay to help."

Papa stared at the boys for a moment. Again, he found it hard to argue. After all, these four were his most stubborn Smurfs. Then, he nodded. "I'm going to run a few more tests. Gutsy, stay down here with me and hold Baby. The rest of you can set up some makeshift beds upstairs." Brainy, Hefty, and Grouchy nodded and walked off to do so.

Gutsy looked down at Baby, asleep in his arms and coughing a little. His auburn eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "Papa?"

"Yes?" Papa looked up from his work.

"Will Baby be alright?" Gutsy asked.

Papa looked back and forth between Baby and Gutsy. "I don't know, Gutsy. I just don't know."

* * *

For the next three days, Papa, Gutsy, Brainy, Hefty, and Grouchy remained in Papa's lab. The other Smurfs would bring food for them; they kept looking worriedly towards Baby, who only got sicker and sicker every day that passed. Weepy forbade himself from ever going into the lab; the first time he brought food, he started crying so much his tears made the food taste salty.

By the third day, Papa was on his last nerve and Baby looked ghastly. Baby's skin was so pale it looked white; his eyes opened only half the time and were bloodshot; he never cried, laughed, or talked because he was too tired; no matter what kind of food or drink he consumed, it came back up a few minutes later. He stayed in his didey most of the time because he kept soiling his onesies.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Smurfette asked worriedly as she stopped by one evening.

"Well, he's looking less pale." Papa said half-heartedly. "And he can actually stay awake for most of the day."

"That's better?" Brainy scoffed a little.

"Better than he's been in days." Hefty noted. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "He actually had the energy to meddle with Papa's books."

Papa laughed for the first time in days. "Well, that certainly shows he's feeling better."

Smurfette smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed early tonight. You all sleep well."

"Thanks Smurfette." Grouchy waved goodbye. Smurfette waved back before leaving.

"You all should get to bed." Papa suggested. "Tonight's a watch night. If Baby gets worse, let me know."

"I'll take the first watch." Gutsy offered.

"No, I'll take the first watch." Papa insisted. "All of you: bed." The boys had a hard time refusing. They trudged upstairs tiredly. Papa turned back to his books, scanning the pages for anything he may have missed. He was interrupted, however, by a familiar babbling. His eyes widened and he smiled as he turned to Baby. The littlest Smurf giggled and reached his arms out, wanting to be held. He was still pale, with bloodshot eyes, and a slight cough, but he smiled broadly and yipped "Papa!" over and over again. Papa took a break from the book and lifted Baby into the air. He gently tossed Baby into the air a few times. Baby squealed in delight. Papa laughed and blew a raspberry into Baby's stomach. Baby laughed uncontrollably. He grabbed Papa's hat and pulled it over the elder Smurf's eyes. Papa pulled Baby's hat over his eyes; he kept the child's eyes hidden for a while before quickly removing the hat, peering into Baby's twinkling azure orbs.

"Peek-a-boo!" Papa said. Baby burst into a fit of giggles. Papa laughed along with him.

"Papa!" Baby clapped his hands. "Ba!" He suddenly thrust his hand forward, his tiny fist connecting with Papa's nose.

"Ow!" Papa wrinkled his nose and rubbed it. "Oh yes; we should've named you Hefty Jr. you little whippersnapper."

Baby only gave an innocent look. He gently reached out his hands and touched Papa's face. "Papa."

Papa nodded and took Baby's hand in his. "That's right. Papa. Can you say anything else?"

Baby's face scrunched up in thought. "Papa...da loob goo ga!"

Papa laughed. "Close enough!" He nuzzled Baby's forehead against his own. "I love you, my little Smurf."

Baby sighed and yawned. "Da loob goo ga doo."

* * *

Hefty slowly walked downstairs and peered around the corner, careful to not disturb Papa if he was working. He soon discovered the village leader asleep in his favorite rocking chair; Baby rested against Papa's chest, using Papa's shoulder as a pillow. Hefty smiled and put a hand on Papa's shoulder, gently shaking it. Papa woke with a start.

"Oh smurf it all." Papa muttered.

"Papa, go get some sleep." Hefty insisted. "I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"I should keep reading." Papa said, pushing himself to walk towards the bookshelf.

"Papa, go to _sleep_." Hefty laughed lightly. He gently took Baby from Papa and steered the elder towards the stairs. Papa resisted at first, but gave in when Hefty threatened to drag him upstairs.

"If _anything_ changes, anything at all, wake me up." Papa said.

"Sleep, Papa." Hefty repeated until Papa left. He laughed and shook his head, bouncing Baby rhythmically. He gently lay Baby down on his makeshift bed, rubbing Baby's stomach soothingly. Baby's eyes wearily blinked open; Hefty sadly noted how red they looked, the pink hue strongly juxtaposed against Baby's natural cerulean irises.

"Papa?" Baby whispered.

"Papa's sleeping." Hefty said softly. He caressed Baby's head; as he did, he noticed for the first time how small Baby was compared to his hand alone. Brainy once made a smart-aleck remark about how Hefty might one day crush Baby in his bear-like hands. Hefty smurfed him a good one that day, but he truly got concerned over a matter like that.

Baby smiled softly. It was hard to believe a look like that could come from a mere infant. "He..." Baby coughed hard, a little spit escaping his mouth. Hefty smiled and gently wiped the spit away. Baby weakly took a hold of Hefty's finger.

"Hefty..."

The athlete froze, a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"Hefty..." Baby repeated softly.

Hefty laughed a little. "You said my name." His smile grew wider. "You said my name! I won the bet! You said my name ya little squeezer!" He nuzzled Baby's nose with his. "Way to go."

"Papa...an'...Hefty..." Baby sighed. His eyes closed and he became still.

Hefty smiled softly, rubbing Baby's stomach again; he always did this when Baby got upset. But then, he noticed something...off, about Baby.

"Baby?" Hefty said softly. He pressed his fingers against Baby's chest. He leaned down to listen to Baby's breathing.

Hefty's eyes widened. "No...no, no, no..." He stumbled backwards, tripping over Papa's chair. "PAPA SMURF!"

A stampede barreled down the stairs. Papa, Brainy, Gutsy, and Grouchy burst into the room.

"Hefty?" Papa asked hurriedly. "What's wrong?"

Hefty didn't respond. His eyes remained glued to Baby's body on the table. He became unresponsive, curled up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth. He held his head in his hands. He kept muttering, "No, no, no...not Baby." over and over again. Papa's head whipped around to Baby and his eyes widened.

For Hefty, everything was a half-deaf flurry of activity. Papa started shouting orders; Brainy carried out those orders as fast as he could; Grouchy kicked the wall, muttering curses that Papa would've scolded him for if we weren't busy; Gutsy came up to Hefty and wrapped his arms around the athlete in a comforting hug. Hefty kept staring at Papa and Baby as the father desperately tried to revive the child.

Then, everything went dark.


	6. Baby's Funeral

**Chapter Five- Baby's Funeral**

The sun's morning glow caressed the land that morning in a warm embrace. The forest creatures awoke to feel the sun's warm welcome and prepare for their day. But something wasn't right that morning; everyone knew it.

The Smurf Village was quiet.

In the village, nobody could find the need to smile or laugh. Ever since Narrator gave the news about Baby's death, the rate of activity dropped to zero. Farmer didn't have the heart to work in the fields; nosmurf possessed the energy to pick smurfberries; Weepy locked himself in his house with Smurfette to accompany him; the Smurflings wouldn't play with any of their toys. Overall, the village became silent like a ghost town.

The Smurfs that were with Baby when he died got the brunt of the impact. Brainy tore through his books, berating himself for not thinking of a solution sooner. The result: Brainy gained suicidal thoughts, quickly snuffed out by Papa Smurf. Papa himself went into a disconsolate state; he wouldn't talk to any of the Smurfs or even look at them. He gave himself the heart-wrenching job of cleaning Baby and dressing the corpse in a fresh onesie and hat. Needless to say, he couldn't stop himself from crying and holding Baby close to him. Grouchy went into a fit of rage in his house, throwing stuff around, breaking things, and shouting words nosmurf wanted to repeat. When he finally tired himself out, he collapsed on the ground in a fit of hysterical sobbing. Gutsy came to comfort him; he comforted everyone, really. At first glance, Gutsy looked unaffected by Baby's passing. Hefty, Grouchy, Papa, and Brainy knew different: whenever they passed Gutsy's house and looked in, they saw Gutsy rocking back and forth on the floor, clutching something to his chest and muttering incoherent words. Hefty transformed from a lively athlete to a lifeless shell of his former self. He didn't eat; he hardly slept; he drifted around the village like a ghost.

Papa came to Hefty's house one day and knocked softly on the door. The door opened by itself, and Papa pushed his way inside. The shades pulled across all the windows made the room dark and gloomy. Papa spied his tattooed Smurf across the room, curled in a ball and his head buried in his arms. Papa walked up and put an arm around Hefty's shoulders.

"Hefty, you need to get out of this house." Papa said softly. His voice sounded funny from all the crying he had done. "Go visit Gutsy, go for a jog, do _something_. You can't stay in here forever."

"Watch me..." Hefty muttered disdainfully.

Papa sighed in defeat. "Fine. Stay here. But you're coming to the funeral, right?"

Hefty tensed up, but didn't respond. Papa sighed, stood, and walked off. Hefty remained in his position for a long time before he finally stood up to walk out into the sunshine. He hated to admit it, but Papa was right: he couldn't ignore this or shut himself in his house. But where would he go?

Hefty started walking, not really having a destination in mind. His feet subconsciously led him to Gutsy's house, and he knocked on the door.

"Hey Guts?" Hefty called softly. "You in there?"

"Come in." Gutsy's voice replied. Hefty pushed open the door and stared. Gutsy was on his hands and knees on the floor, scrubbing furiously at a dark red stain on the ground. Hefty realized it was dried up, blood/bile vomit that Baby coughed up days earlier. Spending all that time in Papa's house, and this was the first time Gutsy had a moment to clean it. Hefty also noticed how red Gutsy's eyes looked, indicating he cried during this task. Hefty slowly joined his brother, took up a second rag, and helped him clean. The two of them worked hard and a little slow, cleaning up every spot. By the time they finished, their rags and the bucket of water turned reddish-brown. Gutsy grabbed the rags and dumped them in a bucket of clean water to soak; he forcefully tossed the dirty water out a window and slammed the window shut. He threw the bucket aside violently. He buried his face in his hands and slid to the ground. Hefty came up and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a long time.

"He said my name..." Hefty said finally.

Gutsy looked up at his brother. "What?"

"Before Baby..." Hefty swallowed the lump in his throat. "...he looked right up into my eyes...and he said my name..."

Gutsy forced a smile. "Hey, that means ya win the bet. Keep an eye out fer a big bag o' smurfberries."

Hefty smiled, but shook his head. "He said my name...he said _my_ name...and then he just..." Hefty suddenly broke down into tears. "Dear gods, why did it have to be him? Why not me? He didn't deserve it."

Gutsy put an arm around Hefty's shoulders. "I know, Hefty...I know..." He took a shaky breath. "If I could do it over, I would give _anything_ to 'ave Baby back."

Hefty continued to sob. Gutsy felt tears spilling from his eyes and gladly let them fall. They remained that way for a long time, comforting each other, thinking about Baby.

* * *

The next day, without a doubt, was the hardest day for everyone: Baby's funeral.

Handy built the coffin. It took him almost two days to finish it because he kept stopping and breaking down into tears. Tailor made some extra-soft bedding for the inside. Painter sorrowfully created a mural of sorts for the lid of the coffin. Papa cast a spell on the coffin to make it waterproof, not explaining his reasoning to anysmurf.

"Pappy?" Sassette said softly. Papa turned from the casket to see Sassette holding her tulip. "Can you cast that long lasting spell now?"

Papa force a soft smile. "Of course, Sassette." He took the flower from her and cut it free from its pot. He took some powder from a shelf nearby and sprinkled it over the flower, muttering a spell. The flower seemed to glow.

"Thanks, Pappy." Sassette said, taking back her flower and pot. "I'm gonna get ready now."

"Alright, Sassette." Papa ruffled the girl's hair. "I'll send Grandpa and Nanny to pick you and the Smurflings up later." Sassette only nodded and walked off, her feet dragging.

Gutsy pulled on his black pants slowly. He even had a black and gray plaid kilt and sash for the occasion. His black Smurf hat was missing the usual puffball Gutsy loved. Gutsy took a look in the mirror; a sorrowful, black-kilted Smurf stared back. Gutsy grabbed one last thing before joining Hefty and Grouchy downstairs. Both of them wore black trousers and a black Smurf hat. All Smurfs had a single set of black clothing, mostly reserved for rare occasions like this; sometimes, the Smurfs would use their black clothes for happier occasion, just to make fun of the black clothes' supposed implication.

"You ready?" Hefty asked softly. He looked down at the object in Gutsy's hands. "What's that for?"

"Just trust me." Gutsy said. He, Grouchy, and Hefty walked out to meet with Papa. The village father wore black pants and hat like the other Smurfs, but he also wore a black coat. He held Baby's still form in his arms; his pure white clothing made him look like a white and blue spot on Papa's chest. The entire village stood behind Papa, all of them dressed in black and many of them crying. Even the Smurflings dressed in black: the boys wore regular black pants and hat while Sassette wore a black dress and hat. Gutsy, Hefty, and Grouchy stood behind Papa as he led everyone away. Deep gray clouds covered the skies and rain came down like the tears on the Smurfs' faces. They didn't stop walking until they arrived at the River Smurf. Curiously, four figures waited for them: small humans with blue insect wings and dressed in navy clothing.

"Papa, who are they?" Grouchy asked.

"Water sprites." Papa replied. "Very special water sprites." He turned to everyone behind him. "Everyone, these water sprites are from a kingdom far away from here, ruled by a good friend of mine, in the land of Éternel."

Everysmurf's eyes widened. "Really?" Smurfette asked incredulously. Papa only smiled and nodded.

Éternel was a magical place. Only people who died could go there, and the person who died would need proof that they deserved it. It was the one place where someone who died could live out all of eternity in peace. Everyone agreed that Baby certainly deserved it.

Papa turned to the water sprites and bowed to them. "Thank you for making the trip."

"It is our honor." one of the sprites said as she and her sisters returned the bow. "We apologize for your loss."

Papa only nodded. He gestured Handy forward. Handy, Tracker, Sweepy, and Woolly walked forward with the coffin on their shoulders. They carefully walked into the water and placed the coffin into the current. They stood in the waist-deep waters, holding the coffin in place. Papa stepped into the water. He gave Baby one last hug before setting the infant in the soft bedding. Tailor came up with a quilt.

"I meant to give this to Baby for his birthday." Tailor explained, sniffing. "I guess now is as good of time as ever." He unfolded the quilt and tucked Baby in with it. The patchwork cloth was constructed from squares of cloth that came from old projects or important things Tailor made. Stitched into each square was a Smurf's face; in the center square was Baby.

"Thank you, Tailor." Papa nodded. Tailor sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Crazy Smurf helped him out; despite his name, Crazy's tongue wasn't hanging out and his eyes were downcast.

"Handy?" Papa said. Handy looked up and nodded. He pulled out a hammer and some nails from his overalls pocket.

"Wait!" Sassette pleaded. She and Gutsy came forward. "We have something very important to give Baby."

Papa looked towards the water sprites for approval. "Three gifts are allowed." one nodded. Handy put his nails away, looking a little relieved.

Sweepy had to pick up Sassette so she didn't sink so far down in the water. Sassette kissed Baby's forehead and held up her gift for everyone to see. The Smurfs almost gasped, for Sassette held her prized pink tulip that she worked on for months. Sassette gently placed the tulip in the coffin, next to Baby's head. Sassette started crying as Sweepy placed her back on solid ground. She ran to Grandpa Smurf and buried her head in his chest.

Gutsy came up next. He stepped into the water, holding something close to his chest. He took a breath and held up his gift. This time, the Smurfs really did gasp. Gutsy's gift was a bear; a fuzzy, pure black teddy bear with green eyes. Gutsy had that bear since he was a baby, never letting it go. Anyone that touched that bear got a fist in their nose. Gutsy placed the bear in the crook of Baby's arm, gently rubbing his fingers against Baby's cheek.

"Bye laddie." Gutsy said softly. "You hold on ta that fer me." He took a shaky breath and climbed out of the water, joining Hefty and Grouchy once more. Papa nodded to Handy.

Handy sighed and pulled out the hammer and nails again. Tracker, Sweepy, and Woolly held the coffin as Handy hammered down the lid. Painter outdid himself this time; he converted the lid of the coffin into a painting of Baby the night he said his first word, surrounded by his family. Handy tried to hammer the nails in as fast as he could. The pain in his chest only grew with each pound. Finally, he finished. The lid was a little bigger than the coffin itself and a few nail heads weren't hammered in all the way, but it was done.

Papa gestured for Gutsy, Hefty, Grouchy, and Brainy to join him in the water. The five of them took the coffin and brought it out to deeper water. They stopped when the river went to their chests. The water sprites hovered a few feet downriver, ready to take the coffin. Papa gave the final nod. Brainy and Grouchy moved from the back of the coffin. The five Smurfs gently pushed it downstream. They watched as the water sprites waited for the coffin and then start steering it down the currents. The Smurfs waved goodbye until the coffin and the sprites disappeared from view.

Slowly, the Smurfs turned to go home. Hefty, Grouchy, Brainy, and Gutsy waded back to the shore, but Papa hung back. He stared in the direction Baby went.

"You guys head on back." Gutsy said. "I'll wait fer 'im." Hefty, Grouchy, and Brainy nodded, slowly making their way to the village. Hefty stopped when he noticed a lone Smurf standing off to the side. Further investigation revealed it to be Narrator, still in his funeral clothes, complete with a black turtleneck and jacket. Hefty walked up to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

_"And as Papa stared after his beloved little Smurf's casket, he couldn't help but wonder what he could've done to help."_ Narrator said softly. _"All the Smurfs wondered what they could've done." _

Hefty sighed. He patted Narrator's shoulder. They turned and walked back to the village.

Gutsy waited in the rain for a long time. But Papa didn't move for a long time. When he finally turned to walk away, he tripped and fell deeper into the water. Gutsy walked into the water and helped Papa to dry land. The two of them continued their walk into the village, the rain drenching them to their core.

It did nothing to soothe the pain.

**A/N: Keep reading! I promise the hate will die off in the next chapter! Stay with me and review please! Also, could you sign in if you have an account? Arigato gozaimasu!**


	7. Archer's Baby

**Chapter Six- Archer's Baby**

The water sprites kept as firm of grip as they could on the coffin, steering it down the river and to their destination. The rain came down harder and harder, making it difficult to see where they were floating. Thunder rumbled across the sky. Lightning bolts reached out towards the trees.

"We can't fly much farther!" One of the water sprites shouted over the wind. "We need to stop!"

"It's not much farther!" The second sprite hollered. "The fork should come up soon!"

"Where?" The third sprite asked desperately. "I can't see anything in this rain!"

The fourth sprite jumped at thunder. "Maybe we _should_ stop; find somewhere to rest until the storm clears!"

The first sprite pursed her lips. "Very well. Where do we stop?" The sprites looked around, but it was hard to tell what was land and what was water.

Suddenly, a huge wave crashed into them. They hit a rock and were scattered. Two of the sprites fell into the water and fought to get to the surface. The four sprites regrouped quickly and came to a startlingly realization.

The coffin was gone.

The sprites frantically searched the river, shouting in despair; one started calling for Baby. But though they searched and searched for the rest of the night, they never found the tiny casket.

* * *

Archer whistled as she walked, a little skip in her step. Her latest visit to Oliver and Papillon proved emotionally helpful and very fun. She truly missed her immortal human friends. And they stayed careful so nobody knew about her annual visits. If Aleron found her, she'd never leave the castle again.

Archer stopped by a river and splashed some of the water into her face. She sighed as the cool drops ran down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. She drank some of the water from her cupped hands and stood up, brushing the wet grass off her pants. The storm last night certainly hit the forest hard. A lot of broken tree branches fell in the path Archer usually took to go home and forced her to take the long way. But she didn't mind; walking along the river meant she could follow it to the Smurf village and see how everyone was doing.

Archer's ears perked up when a strange sound pierced the tranquil air. She looked and listened all around before deducing the source of the sound: behind some nearby rocks. Archer approached slowly, notching an arrow into her bow. Archer peered over the rocks and found an oddly shaped box wedged between them. Archer set her things aside and climbed down to the box. Sure enough, the sound came from it. Archer wrenched the box free and carried it to more level ground. The lid of the box had a beautiful painting on it, even if it was dirty and covered in grass. Archer put an ear to the lid, listening to the noise. It sounded awfully familiar. Archer ran her hand along the edge of the box, noting how some of the nail heads stuck out and the lid was a tad too big. Archer grabbed her things and picked up one end of the box, dragging it with her home. The sounds inside the box soon turned to...giggles? A hundred questions bounced around in Archer's brain, but she pushed them aside for now. It took some help from a couple birds to get the box up to her house; by then, the giggling stopped and now the box was...crying? Archer rummaged through a small box of tools and pulled out a hammer. She pulled out a couple nails to loosen the lid enough for her to pry it open. When she set the lid down and looked inside, Archer's jaw dropped.

Tucked under a quilt, nestled between a stuffed bear and a tulip, rested Baby Smurf.

Archer snapped out of her shock when she realized Baby was still crying. She picked him up and started bouncing/rocking him, _shh_-ing and speaking soft words. When Baby continued to cry, Archer started to sing. She sang a slow and sweet lullaby that Papillon always sang to her to help her sleep. Sure enough, Baby's cries quieted until he became calm enough to look up into Archer's gentle eyes. He giggled and reached out to touch Archer's face. She laughed and nuzzled him, making him coo like a dove in happiness.

"Now what are you doing out here?" Archer asked a little teasingly. "And in a box, no less." Baby only babbled in response, laughing all the way. Archer smiled. "Well, don't you worry. I'm gonna take good care of you."

* * *

"Azrael! Look at this!" Gargamel called worriedly. Azrael tiredly looked up from his spot on near the fireplace, meowing questioningly. "I didn't mess up that potion from last week! I followed all the directions to the letter; maybe Baby Smurf didn't soak in the potion for very long, but listen to this! 'This spell causes its victim to become dangerously ill and remain that way for a number of days. Then, the victim will fall into a state known as the Sleeping Death. The victim 'dies', in a sense, and stays that way for up to a week, depending on how much of the potion they were exposed to.' Do you know what this means, Azrael?"

Azrael shrugged and meowed, seeming to say, "I don't know."

"This means I never messed up!" Gargamel cheered. "Baby never truly died! That means, if I can concoct the potion once more, Papa Smurf will surely fall!" Gargamel cackled as he worked. "This time, my plan can't possibly fail!" He laughed again while Azrael rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Knowing Gargamel, the plan would most likely fail or end in some form of disaster.

"Just imagine it, Azrael!" Gargamel chuckled evilly, unaware that his feline friend had fallen asleep. "The Smurfs can watch their beloved Papa succumb to the illness and then watch him die again from their cold, dark cages!" Gargamel laughed again, the sound echoing in his small hovel.

* * *

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

Papa tiredly looked up from his book and pushed himself to his feet. Ever since Baby's funeral, his mood remained gloomy and sad; he locked himself in his lab all day, mindlessly flipping though books. But when he noticed the sopping wet sprites outside his lab, his heart jumped to his throat.

"We tried to stop and hide from the storm." One sprite said sadly. "But in all the rain and wind and lightning...we just couldn't see anything. And then we hit that rock and everything went into chaos." The water sprites looked ashamed and like they would burst into tears any second.

"We're so sorry, Papa Smurf." The second sprite said.

"Now is not the time." Papa said, patting the sprite on the shoulder. "Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to fly in that storm. Let's organize a search party and find that casket." Papa called Harmony and Crazy over to sound the alarm for a meeting. Once all the Smurfs gathered and the situation explained, groups split off into the forest to search. They scoured the forest, keeping an eye out for the coffin or the mural on the lid. The water sprites joined Papa, Brainy, Hefty, Gutsy, and Grouchy. One search party snuck into Gargamel's hovel, but found nothing. Papa ordered the Smurfs to not tell anyone else about Baby; he didn't want word to spread. He did, however, talk to Mother Nature and allowed Handy to ask Marina. Unfortunately, neither of them knew anything and could only express their condolences. Marina promised to keep an eye out for Baby and Mother Nature sent out a few of her eagle friends to search from the skies.

The search continued for the rest of the day and well into the night. But, when the Smurfs finally returned out of exhaustion, they came back empty-handed. Papa sent the water sprites home, telling them that he'd send word when they found the casket...if they found it at all. The sprites left sadly, promising to keep an eye out for the coffin. The Smurfs went to bed that night with thoughts of Baby in their heads; some thought about where he could be now, some thought back to happy memories, and some wondered how things could go so badly.

Papa slowly turned the pages of Baby's photo album, staring at the pictures of the young Smurf. He stopped at a larger picture: one with Papa sitting in his easy chair with Baby in his lap, the two of them reading the adventures of Don Smurfo. Papa gently touched the Baby in the photo, smiling wistfully. He suddenly jumped at a knock on the door. He reluctantly closed the album and answered the door; Gutsy stood on the other side.

"Hey Papa." Gutsy greeted glumly.

"Good evening." Papa said. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." Gutsy shrugged.

Papa nodded in understanding. "Why don't you come inside? I'll make some cocoa."A smile tugged at Gutsy's lips just thinking about Papa's famous cup of cocoa.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Papa asked as he served himself and Gutsy.

"I guess so." Gutsy nodded. "I just...I can't get over it. First Baby's gone...then his coffin disappears...and..." Gutsy stared off into space.

Papa's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Gutsy? What's wrong?"

"It happened a while back." Gutsy explained. "While Hefty, Grouchy, and I were smurfsittin' Baby. We were swimmin' in the river an' my foot got tangled in some roots. Hefty tried to get me free, but I was stuck tight. I thought fer sure I'd drown. But then, someone saved me. They cut the roots away an' I swam to the surface. But when I tried ta get a look at who saved me, they ran off." Gutsy sighed. "I think it was that Mystery Smurf we keep spotting."

Papa nodded in thought. "Perhaps it was. I'm afraid it's another mystery that will take time to solve."

Gutsy nodded. "I only wish I knew who it was. I want ta thank them fer saving my life." Papa patted Gutsy's shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Archer snipped away the feet of her pants while trying to soothe Baby's wails at the same time. She pulled on her pants, which now stopped at her ankles. She snipped one of the feet to fit her needs and nodded in satisfaction. She washed it in a bucket of water to get it as clean as possible. She walked to Baby and took off his didey. She took her makeshift didey and dressed Baby in it, tossing the dirty one in the bucket of water to clean. Baby stopped crying and started smiling, obviously happy to have a clean didey. Archer lifted Baby into the air and bounced him, kissing his stomach and making him laugh.

"Well, little guy, it's time for bed." Archer cooed. "I guess this box thing will do for a crib. It's very nice and comfy." She set Baby on the ground and undressed for bed, pulling her hair free and letting it cascade around her shoulders. She sat down next to her bed as she brushed her hair; Baby crawled over enthusiastically. Archer laughed and picked him up, cradling him in her lap. He yawned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You know what?" Archer said, holding up Baby. "You need a name. Then I don't have to call you 'little one' or something." Archer thought for a moment. "Something meaningful and sincere for a name. Let's see...I found you in a box near the river. You have a bear and a tulip. Hmm...I wonder...a storm hit the night before I found you. They say that after every storm there's a rainbow. But I can't call you Rainbow Smurf! You're a boy!" Archer's eyes lit up. "Stormy! Stormy Smurf. Because after a great storm, you showed up."

Baby babbled, obviously enjoying the new name given to him. Archer smiled and kissed his forehead. She lay him down in his box and tucked him in with his bear and tulip. Baby/Stormy yawned; Archer sang to him until he finally fell asleep. She gently rubbed her knuckles against his cheek.

"Goodnight, Stormy Smurf."

**A/N: Told ya the hate would die off. Now come on, people. Did you _really _believe I'd kill off an infant? Baby Smurf? Pff. No way. :)**


	8. Of Archer and Stormy

**A/N: important note- "Stormy Smurf" = "Baby Smurf" just so you remember for now.**

**Chapter Seven- Of Archer and Stormy**

The next morning, Archer woke to the sun and the happy babbling of Stormy. She smiled and lifted him out of his box/crib, kissing his forehead and tickling him. Stormy laughed uncontrollably, squirming to escape the playful onslaught. Archer laughed and set him back down so she could change. By the time she finished braiding her hair, Stormy started whining. Archer dressed him and bounced him a little, but he continued to complain. Then it snapped in Archer's head: he was hungry. So she held him close as she hurried out the door. Stormy stopped crying long enough to stare in wonder; the forest looked so much different when you're running along the branches of the trees. Streams of sunlight shown through the tree branches; forest animals scurried off down below; the river sparkled.

Archer stopped at a small cave, sliding down the rocks to the entrance. A mother wolf and her pups rested inside. The wolf greeted Archer with a soft _woof_.

"Hello old friend." Archer greeted. "I've got a little one here that's hungry. Can you watch him while I'm gone?" The wolf nodded her head and Archer pushed Stormy towards her. Stormy happily crawled to the wolf, who gently nudged him in with her suckling pups. Archer thanked the wolf again before running off. She didn't stop until she reached a barn on the outskirts of the forest. A goat bleated in welcome as Archer snuck under the fence towards her. Archer rubbed the goat's nose affectionately before moving to the goat's udder. She pulled out a pouch and filled it with goat milk, speaking soft words of thanks to the goat. For years, this goat's family happily provided milk for their little blue friend in return for Archer saving their farm from a fire.

When Archer filled a couple pouches, she thanked the goat again and ran off. "Oh Stormy!" She called as she approached the cave. She gasped and ducked behind some rocks. She took some calming breaths before peering around the corner to look again. The mother wolf stood at the mouth of the cave, her teeth bared and her fur standing up. A burly man stood before her, armed with a sword and some rope.

"Now come on ya mangy mutt." The man coaxed cruelly. "Just come quietly."

The mother wolf snarled and barked. Her pups and Stormy hid in the cave, Stormy crying in fear. The man swiped his sword, threatening to slice the wolf's head off. Archer snarled to herself. Obviously, this poacher did not know of the dangers for trying to hunt in her forest. She made her way up the rocks so she stood at the top of the entrance. Without hesitating, she notched an arrow into her bow and launched it. The obsidian-headed arrow pierced the poacher's hand. Archer fired more into his hands, forcing him to drop his ropes and sword. The mother wolf jumped onto the poacher, tackling him to the ground and snarling in his face. The poacher shouted in fear; his eyes suddenly widened when Archer appeared on the wolf's head.

"Don't _ever_ come near my forest again." Archer warned in a dark tone. "Or I'll make sure you regret the day your mother conceived you."

The poacher nodded fearfully. The mother wolf seemed reluctant to get off him, but did so and watched with amusement as he ran off. Archer huffed in annoyance, yet satisfaction; another danger to her forest friends and her family taken care of. She leaped down and ran to Stormy, scooping him up and rocking him to soothe his cries. When he saw his mother figure, Stormy seemed to sigh in relief and hugged her.

"It's alright, my _cean beag._" Archer consoled, using the name Papillon always called her. "I won't let _anything_ hurt you." Stormy murmured something in baby talk. Archer thanked the mother wolf again before returning home. She bounced Stormy rhythmically. The infant Smurf soon started laughing and tugging on his mother figure's hair. Archer laughed, gently pulled her hair free from the baby's strong grip. "You're a strong one, alright. But I don't think 'Muscle Smurf' is a very...smurfy name." Stormy shook his head, obviously agreeing with Archer. She smiled and readjusted Stormy in her arms.

Suddenly, Archer froze. She listened intently all around her. Then, she broke into a sprint, keeping Stormy close to her chest. Stormy didn't make a sound, sensing his mother's distress. Archer scurried up a tree and hid inside a hole. She set Stormy down and hid him under some leaves. She slowly climbed back down the tree, notching an arrow into her bow. She aimed it all around her, keeping a sharp eye out for whatever may have been following her. She heard a twig snap behind her; she whipped around and fired the arrow. Someone yelped from behind a bush. Archer loaded another arrow and ran forward. She leaped through the bush, aiming her bow at the creature on the other side. She fired the arrow; now both of the arrows pinned the creature to a tree by its pants. Archer took out a third arrow, but didn't pull back the bowstring just yet. She took a look at the creature she captured. Before her stood a Smurf who looked like all the other Smurfs except for the red feather in his hat. Archer recognized him as Tracker Smurf; but she pretended to not know him to further keep her secret.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded. "Why are you following me?"

"P-please don't hurt me!" Tracker stuttered slightly. "I-I was only looking f-for someone!"

"That doesn't answer my questions." Archer said, pulling back her bowstring and aiming for Tracker's forehead. "Answer my questions truthfully or I'll turn you into a makeshift unicorn."

Tracker gulped nervously. "My name is Tracker Smurf. I was following you because I thought you were someone I knew."

Archer narrowed her eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. She fired the arrow and it pierced the bark of the tree, dangerously close to Tracker's head. Archer came forward and pinned Tracker to the tree by pushing against his chest. "If you tell anyone about this encounter, I'll make you regret the day you were ever smurfed. Got it?" Tracker nodded quickly. Archer yanked her arrows free and stowed them away. Then, she struck Tracker hard on his skull, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry about that." She said sincerely. She shouldered her bow and ran up to Stormy. The infant Smurf cooed happily when he saw Archer, reaching out to her. Archer smiled and held Stormy close, thankful he was safe.

* * *

"Tracker!" Greedy called.

"Tracker!" Handy hollered. "Where'd you go?"

Handy and Greedy searched for a long time before the latter finally spotted a red feathered hat. The two Smurfs rushed over to their fallen brother, carefully helping him sit up.

"Oh my head..." Tracker groaned.

"What happened?" Handy asked.

"You ran ahead of us and we thought we lost you." Greedy added.

Tracker remembered the Smurfette's warning. "I thought I saw something. But it's nothing. Come on" He stood up quickly only to have the world spin and force him to fall. Greedy and Handy caught him.

"Take it easy Tracker." Handy said. "Let's smurf you to Papa."

Tracker didn't even nod; he allowed Handy and Greedy to steady him as they walked home. Between the headache and the shock from the terrifying experience, Tracker managed a few thoughts about the Smurfette. He knew at once that she was this Mystery Smurf everyone talked about. His only regret was that he never got her scent to track her down.

* * *

Archer woke with a jolt. She turned to Stormy's crib and quickly crawled to it. Stormy wailed from inside, his eyes still closed and his limbs flailing around.

"It's ok." Archer shushed, cradling Stormy in a comforting embrace. "It's ok. I'm right here. Come on."  
Stormy soon opened his eyes and stared sadly up at Archer. He sniffed and whimpered, a few tears spilling from his eyes. Archer gently wiped them away. By the looks of things, Stormy just woke up from a nightmare.

"Papa..." Stormy whimpered.

Archer blinked and stared at Stormy. "What?"

Stormy didn't seem to hear. He kept muttering, "Papa...Hefty...Papa...Hefty..." over and over again.

_He's thinking about them. _Archer realized. _He misses the other Smurfs. _Even so, did the other Smurfs miss him? They did put him in a box. How could they care about him if they set him adrift? Unless they were trying to protect him; but from what? These questions and more made Archer's brain spin; but she decided to ignore them for now. She nuzzled Stormy's forehead lovingly. She sang softly, the Gaelic lyrics from Papillon's lullaby floating into Stormy's ears and calming his cries. Soon, Stormy fell asleep again. Archer lay down in her bed, Stormy still in her arms. She kissed his temple and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Archer hummed a happy tune as she braided her hair. Stormy watched curiously as he drank his milk. Archer's hair, because it touched the floor, always took a long time to braid. But braided hair kept neat easier. Archer smiled in satisfaction when she finished and moved to Stormy, who finished his bottle. He bounced him until he burped and started tickling him. He laughed uncontrollably. Archer laughed along with him as she dressed the baby in his onesie, which was covered in a few patches; the patches covered the wear and tear from the past week Stormy and Archer spent together. Stormy babbled away as Archer buckled her quiver to her hips. Then, Archer put Stormy in a bag-like cradle and slung him onto her back. She took up her bow and jogged out into the sunshine. Archer gave a slight shiver. Autumn seemed to be coming early this year; cool, crisp breezes nipped at Archer's skin.

Archer kept jogging until she reached the trees closest to the Smurf village. She made sure Stormy kept quiet before sneaking a little closer, taking mental notes about the Smurf's activities. Everything looked normal; Smurfs worked in the fields, played ball, or milled about the village. But the aura of the village felt both dark and depressing. The Smurfs seemed to force a smile or any shred of happiness back into their lives, but the efforts seemed futile.

Archer raised an eyebrow quizzically. She moved on to the smurfberry bushes outside the village. Strangely enough, no Smurfs were there except one. Archer watched as Papa Smurf slowly walked through the bushes and into the forest. He looked desolate and sad even from Archer's angle. She silently followed Papa through the forest, keeping close by until he finally stopped at a small clearing. He sat down under a tree, leaning against the roots. He sighed sadly. Archer noticed something in his hands, leaped to the ground, and crept closer to get a better look. She realized Papa held a Smurf hat in his hands; but this hat was much smaller than the others' hats.

Papa gently rubbed the fabric with his thumb, staring at it but not truly seeing it. He wanted to cry, no, more like sob, over the loss of his littlest Smurf. But he found that all his tears had been shed. Nothing could be done now. The coffin was never found, and so nobody could rest in peace.

Archer continued to observe Papa, vaguely aware of Stormy climbing out of his sling and looking over her shoulder.

"Papa!" Stormy suddenly yipped.

Archer and Papa jumped. Archer shrunk into the bushes as Papa's head looked all around. Archer stayed low and still until Pa relaxed.

Stormy suddenly started clapping and laughing. "Papa! Papa!"

Archer pulled Stormy into her arms, hoping she could calm him down. Papa stood up, looking around.

"Baby?" He called.

"Papa!" Stormy laughed. Papa started walking towards the bush Archer hid in. Archer turned and darted away to another bush. Papa looked in the bush and in a few other bushes near it. But Baby wasn't there. Papa sighed and sat down, finally deducing that he was losing it.

Archer watched from her bush. Stormy became quiet, but he reached for Papa Smurf enthusiastically. Archer looked back and forth between the elder and the infant. She knew at once that Papa missed Baby. And it would be selfish of her to keep Stormy from his true family. Archer hugged Stormy and kissed his forehead one last time. She crawled forward, keeping Stormy quiet. She came up right behind Papa with the intent to set Stormy down and run away. But maybe Papa heard something or sensed Archer behind him; either way, Papa spun around, and the two Smurfs were literally nose-to-nose. Deep blue locked with indigo/silver as they stared at each other. For Archer, she was too shocked to move. Papa was just as surprised, now that he knew that the Mystery Smurf was actually a Mystery Smurf_ette_.

Archer snapped back into focus when she heard Stormy laughing and saw him tug on Papa's beard. She spun around and ran.

"Wait!" Papa called, trailing after her. "I won't hurt you!"

Stormy reached out for Papa, whimpering a little. Archer suddenly stopped just as she was about to jump into the bushes and disappear. She turned to look at Papa, who stood frozen as he stared at Stormy. Papa's eyes shifted between Stormy and Archer. He didn't move in fear of scaring the Mystery Smurfette off. That didn't stop him from staring at the infant Smurf in her arms. Archer held Stormy Smurf close, not wanting to let go. But she swallowed back the lump in her throat and started coming forward. Papa still didn't move, like waiting for a baby deer to approach. He made the mistake of taking a step forward and Archer stopped. She now stood about two feet away from Papa. Both of them stared at each other. Stormy cooed happily.

Archer gave Stormy one last hug. Then, she set Stormy down on his feet. The infant wobbled a little before taking a step forward. Then another...and another...and another...

Papa smiled a little. He knelt down and held his arms out. Stormy/Baby continued walking, babbling happily. He took his steps steadily and a little hesitantly. But he finally reached Papa and tumbled into his arms. Papa picked Baby up and tossed him into the air. They laughed, joyful tears in Papa's eyes. He held Baby close, rubbing his forehead against Baby's. He tried to not crush the infant as he squeezed him, shaking a little from shock and happiness. Papa kissed Baby's forehead, smiling all the while.

"How in smurf's name did—" Papa looked up at the Mystery Smurfette, only to see she disappeared. He looked all around. "Hello?" He called. "Where did you go?" But no response came. Papa looked around one last time. He looked down at the spare Baby Smurf hat in his hand. He pulled off the hat Baby currently wore and replaced it with the spare. Then Papa set the first hat on the ground, turned, and walked off, cradling Baby in his arms.

Archer waited until Papa disappeared to come out. She picked up Stormy's hat and hugged it to her chest. Someday, she'd be with her _cean beag_ again, she just knew it.

* * *

Papa stopped at the outskirts of the village. Baby giggled, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his old home. Papa smiled ecstatically. The Smurfs would surely burst in happiness when they saw Baby. When he couldn't contain his excitement (and when he noticed Harmony and Lazy passing by) he came forward.  
"Harmony! Lazy!" Papa called softy. Harmony and Lazy turned and ran up to Papa Smurf. When they saw Baby, they almost shouted in excitement and shock; Papa covered their mouths quickly.

"How did...who...what the..." Harmony couldn't stop stammering.

"I'm sure you have a million questions." Papa said. "The other Smurfs will too. Wait about ten minutes and call everyone in front of my house." Harmony only nodded wordlessly and ran off. Lazy left his blanket and empty smurfberry basket with Papa and joined Harmony. Papa placed Baby in the basket and covered him with the blanket. He still tried to stay conspicuous as he made his way to his house. He got inside just as Harmony's trumpet sounded. Soon, the Smurfs gathered in front of Papa's house. Papa tried to hold back his excitement as he pulled Baby from his basket. He walked up to his door.

"You ready to show us the surprise?" Harmony asked excitedly.

"Here I come!" Papa called from the other side of the door. He opened it and stepped outside. Baby babbled and waved in greeting. The Smurfs all reacted differently. Some of them squealed in joy; some hugged each other; some fainted from shock; some became weak in the knees and were forces to sit down. Gutsy, Hefty, Grouchy, and Brainy pushed their way forward. Baby laughed uncontrollably at the sight of them.

"Hefty!" Baby laughed.

"Ah smurf." Grouchy groaned. "Baby really _did _say your name first."

"Told ya!" Hefty laughed. He took Baby and tossed him into the air. "Ya said my name next ya little squeezer!"

Baby laughed. "Papa and Hefty!"

"He's talkin' alright!" Gutsy laughed.

"And walking!" Papa added. Hefty put Baby on the ground so he stood up. Baby wobbled a little, but pushed himself to start walking. He teetered and tottered over to Gutsy, who laughed and scooped him up.

"Aren't you jus' full o' surprises?" Gutsy said, bouncing Baby in his arms.

"How did you find him, Papa?" Brainy asked. "_Where _did you find him?"

"I didn't." Papa said, shaking his head. "Someone brought him to me. I think you all will be happy to know that our 'Mystery Smurf' is actually a 'Mystery Smurfette'." The Smurfs gave quizzical looks. Papa laughed lightly. "I'll explain everything at dinner."

* * *

Archer stayed in her perch up in a tree. She made sure nosmurf could see her and lowered herself to the ground on Baby's coffin. She made sure the bear, tulip, and blanket were still inside. She heard voices behind her and jumped into the bushes. She watched as Farmer and Greedy passed by. They noticed the coffin and, in a state of excitement, carried it on their shoulders back into the village.

Archer smiled in satisfaction. She stood and began a casual walk home, ready for a nice long rest. Protecting her family took a lot out of her; but she persevered, never letting anything stand in her way. And she dreamed of the day she could join the Smurfs as an official member of their family.

Archer started whistling the Smurf's famous tune, a little skip in her step. _Until next time, Smurfs._


	9. A Winter Saviour

**Chapter Eight- A Winter Saviour**

Months passed. Archer continued her watch on the village; the Smurfs continued their daily lives, overjoyed that Baby came back. But, in the process of all this, the Smurfs and Archer prepared for winter. Farmer requested help from most of the Smurfs to help in the fields. Another group of Smurfs found food in the forest. The third group made sure the storehouse was in good condition. Archer, meanwhile, harvested food from wild bushes and trees. Years ago, she built a makeshift wagon/sled to haul the food up to her home and store it in her tree. Forest animals usually helped pull the wagon, depending on who was available.

Winter hit hard and fast. What began as a soft snowfall one morning turned into a full on blizzard by day three. Once the storm settled, all the land in every direction was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The Smurfs didn't mind; after they dug up their houses, they got to play in the snow.

Gutsy dove to the ground as a flurry of snowballs occupied the space he was just in. He flung his own snowball and it nailed Panicky Smurf in the chest. Poor Panicky screamed and fainted. Chef and Baker dragged him home as the snowball fight continued. Hefty hit Grouchy, who chucked a handful of snow right back. Hefty ducked and the snow hit Pap instead. Instead of getting angry, Pap laughed and shook the snow off his hat.

"Nice aim, Grouchy!" Papa complimented.

"Ya wanna join us, Papa?" Hefty asked.

"No thank you." Papa shook his head. "I have other matters to attend to." He walked off. But he stopped a ways away and discretely picked up a snowball. He threw it and turned to walk again, whistling innocently. He chuckled in amusement as he listened to Brainy and Hefty argue over who threw the snowball.

Papa passed by Smurfette and Baby. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're going for a walk in the forest." Smurfette said. "It's so pretty out there when it snows."

"Keep an eye out for Gargamel." Papa warned.

"Of course!" Smurfette nodded. "Maybe we'll get lucky and see that Mystery Smurfette!"

Papa nodded in thought. Their Mystery Smurfette hadn't been seen since Baby returned. There have been a few sightings; including one where she caught Brainy after he was smurfed from the village (again). But she knew the forest well; nobody could find her even if they tried.

Suddenly, Crazy started wailing. He and Greedy ran past Papa at breakneck speed.

"The storehouse is on fire!" Greedy screamed. "The storehouse is on fire!"

Papa started shouting orders. "Grab the buckets! Form a line from the river to the storehouse! Quickly!"

Archer's head snapped up. She could hear Crazy all the way at her house. Thinking fast, she grabbed her archery things and rushed out the door, pulling up the hood of her poncho. She made sure her hair was up and off her neck so it didn't get tangled. She pulled her poncho closer to her body. It was simple really, turning her black cloak into a poncho to keep her warm in the winter. Archer leaped over tree roots and tore through bushes, praying that everysmurf was alright. She hid in the trees closest to the village and quickly counted all the Smurfs; she didn't relax until she knew they were all accounted for. But her eyes widened when she saw the charred remains or the storehouse.

"Is there anything left, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.

Papa sighed and tossed aside the burnt piece of wood he held. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"But we're barely a week into winter!" Vanity cried. "How are we gonna survive? Starvation does _not_ look good on me!" He stared worriedly into his mirror.

"Everyone stay calm!" Papa ordered. "The less we freak out, the better we can think. I want all of you to go home and smurf up any food you have. Whatever's left will be divided amongst everyone. Handy, we'll need to use one of your storage sheds for a temporary storehouse."

"Of course, Papa Smurf." Handy nodded.

"All of you bring the food to Handy and I for storage." Papa finished. "Go!" The Smurfs hurried home to gather as much food as they could find. Chef, Baker, and Greedy, being the cooks of the village, found the most. But even with their food added to the already small amount, it didn't even fill Handy's shed a third of the way. Papa tried to keep everyone's hopes up, but even he couldn't deny it: this amount of food won't last them a month.

Archer continued to watch from her tree, wondering if she could do anything to help. She turned and leaped from tree to tree, looking for any shred of life. But no matter how hard she looked, nothing could be found.

The next couple days were hard. Papa set up a strict ration until he could find a solution. Unfortunately, no solution came to mind, and the Smurfs' food kept diminishing. Some of the Smurfs gave up their share of food to the Smurflings, Grandpa, Nanny, or Papa. Papa refused to take any of it, despite the others' persuading. He locked himself in his lab for hours on end, looking for anything that could help. But even when he found a solution, either the ingredients were unattainable or he didn't want to risk a disaster by trying. It seemed the only course of action was to leave the village, a thought everyone loathed; Archer especially disliked the idea when she heard it.

Clumsy tried to stop his mouth from watering as he carried a tray of food to Papa's lab. It had been two weeks since the storehouse burned down. Clumsy mustered up his strength and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Papa's raspy voice called from inside. Clumsy pushed his way inside and quickly shut the door behind him. He gazed sadly at Papa Smurf, currently looking through one of his spell books. Stack after stack of books surrounded him. Two weeks of little to no food made all the Smurfs' ribs stick out, but Papa's seemed more defined.

"I brought you some dinner." Clumsy offered, holding up the tray.

"Not hungry." Papa lied. "You can have it."

"Papa, you're gonna starve to death." Clumsy sighed. "You have to eat _something_."

"I'm fine, Clumsy." Papa assured. "Really, I am."

Clumsy frowned. He slammed the tray on a nearby table, the loud sound echoing in the mushroom. Papa finally looked up from his book and stared at Clumsy.

"You shouldn't have to do this!" Clumsy snapped. "We're all starving; that doesn't mean any of us have to die because of it! Especially not you! You don't have smurf yourself to death for our benefit! We lost Baby once and none of us are gonna lose you too!"

Papa continued to stare. Then, he set his book aside, walked up to Clumsy, and pulled him into a fatherly embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you." Papa held Clumsy out at arm's length. "You have to understand; everything I do, I do to keep you and everyone else safe and alive. Do you understand?"

Clumsy nodded. He turned and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned and said to Papa, "You say you want to protect us, but did you ever think that we want to do the same for you?"

Papa became silent after Clumsy left. The accident-prone Smurf's words ran in his skull. He turned and noticed the food still on the table. Papa returned to his books, slowly eating the bowl of smurfberries as he did.

* * *

Clumsy dug deeper and deeper, but he couldn't find anything in the snow or thee dirt below it. He grunted in frustration and climbed back to more solid ground. He continued walking through the forest, looking for any speck of green. He shivered and pulled his scarf and coat tighter around him. The wind picked up, blowing snowflakes into Clumsy's eyes. He squinted, desperately trying to make out the scenery around him. But he only saw dark blurry shapes in a vast whiteness.

_This is so smurfdiculous._ Clumsy groaned inwardly. _I never should've left the village. At least not without another smurf with me. What was I thinking?_

Clumsy shivered again. He turned to go back the way he came, but discovered that the trail disappeared. He walked one way, then turned and walked a different way, and then spun around in another direction. But no matter which way he turned, everything looked the same.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath his feet. Clumsy shouted as he fell into the whiteness. His head hit something hard, and his world went black.

* * *

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy called. "Papa Smurf!"

Papa turned away from the dead smurfberry bush he was studying to see Brainy, Grouchy, and Painter running up to him. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find Clumsy anywhere!" Brainy panted.

"He iz not in hiz house." Painter added. "And not anywhere in ze village! And Poet found some tracks leading into ze forest!"

"He's out there?" Papa asked, staring into the forest. "In this weather? A storm's coming!"

"I hate storms" Grouchy grumbled, crossing his arms. "What do we do, Papa?"

"Find Tracker, Camper, Hefty, and Gusty." Papa instructed. "Tell them to meet me at the tracks Poet found. Then tell everyone else to get inside and stay there till the storm passes." The three Smurfs nodded and ran off. Minutes later, the four Smurfs Papa asked for arrived. Tracker and Camper immediately got to work, inspecting the tracks and following them into the forest. Papa, Hefty, and Gutsy stayed close behind. Tracker crawled on the ground, thankful for the gloves he wore, and sniffed the tracks. He crawled around everywhere. The other Smurfs called Clumsy's name, but the wind took their voices away.

Finally, Tracker stopped. He called everyone over to where he kneeled. "Be careful! There's a cliff here. This is where the tracks stop. I bet you anything Clumsy tripped and fell."

"Then let's get down there!" Hefty encouraged.

"Not all at once!" Camper protested. He took out some rope from his backpack. "Lower me and Tracker down to the bottom and we'll see what we can find. I'll tug on the rope twice for you guys to pull us up." Hefty, Gutsy, and Papa took a hold of the rope while Camper tied the rope around his chest like a harness. He hooked his arms under Tracker's armpits and hugged him to his chest. Camper sat on the edge of the cliff and slowly scooted over the edge. Gutsy, Hefty, and Papa let the rope slip, a few inches at a time. Camper and Tracker could hardly see anything except whiteness and the rocks of the cliff inches away from them. Camper didn't let go of Tracker until he felt his full body weight on his feet. Tracker sniffed the ground while Camper inspected the disheveled snow on the ground. His hand brushed against something soft and wet...and smelly. Camper's hand grabbed the object and he pulled it free.

"Tracker..." Camper said, his voice cracking. "Tell me you have a scent."

Tracker stood up and shook his head sadly. "He was definitely here. His scent is here—" he pointed to the pile of disheveled snow. "—but I can't catch his scent anywhere else. It's like he just disappeared."

Camper held up the object in his hands: a white wool coat. Tracker's eyes widened. Camper nodded. "Either Gargamel got him or he got lost. But he's long gone by now. His scent was lost in the snow."

Tracker looked all around. He got on his hands and knees and put his nose into the snow. But no matter how hard he tried, he could only smell dirt and all the other aromas of the forest. Camper eventually pulled him away and tugged on the rope twice. Camper and Tracker felt the rope pull them up the cliff. Clumsy's coat lay next to Tracker's nose; he involuntarily inhaled the scent, trying to locate it in the air around him. But the wind threw the scents this way and that, making it impossible to pinpoint anything.

"What'd you find?" Gusty asked. Camper wordlessly held up Clumsy's jacket.

"His scent is lost in the wind." Tracker said sadly. "If we come tomorrow, I should be able to find it again."

"Will he even survive until tomorrow?" Camper asked bitterly. Everyone looked towards Papa. He rubbed the wool coat with his thumb.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Papa finally said. "We'll find him and bring him home." They started their journey back to the village. The wind picked up and the snow stung their eyes. Camper tied the rope around everyone's waists and they walked in a single file line. Papa stopped when he felt a sharp tug on the rope. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Hefty had to call over the wind, even though he stood right behind Papa.

"Is everyone alright?" Papa asked.

Hefty looked behind him. "We're all accounted for."

"Alright." Papa nodded. He resumed his struggle against the storm. But he felt another tug; this one pulled him forward. Though he didn't know why, Papa felt an urge to go in that direction. Suddenly, a length of vine looped around Papa's wrist. The vine tightened and dragged Papa forward. Papa tried to resist at first, but the person on the other end was strong. He walked, leading the other Smurfs forward. Suddenly, the vine went slack. Papa tore the vine off his wrist and looked around.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Camper asked.

"I don't know." Papa admitted. "But I have a feeling we're not alone."

Sure enough, a sound echoed over the wind. "Shamu-waaaaaah!"

Papa yelped as he was tackled into the snow. He felt a smooth tongue on his face and instantly recognized who tackled him. "Wild!"

Wild Smurf yipped happily as he hugged his father. He chattered away in squirrel talk. He took Papa's hand and led the way through the snowstorm, up a tree, and into the safety of Wild's tree house. Camper took back his rope and stowed it away.

"Thanks for the help, Wild." Gutsy said gratefully.

"Wild, have you seen Clumsy anywhere?" Papa asked hopefully. "The Smurf that trips over everything?"

Wild thought for a moment before shrugging, cooing sadly.

"Well, thanks anyway." Tracker said.

Wild, sensing the distress of his guests/family, bounded over to a large chest in the corner. He grabbed some walnut shells from the floor and scooped something from the chest. When Wild came back, he balanced six walnut shell-bowls full of smurfberries on his arms. The Smurfs each took a bowl gratefully. Papa thanked Wild with a smile, scratching the feral Smurf behind the ear. Wild purred and buried his face in his bowl.

"Is it alright if we stay here for the night?" Hefty asked. "I don't think we should smurf around outside with this storm."

"Wild?" Papa asked. "Is that alright with you?"

Wild nodded, chirping happily like a bird.

When they all finally settled into bed, Wild made sure the windows were bolted shut and everyone had a blanket; Wild usually used a pile of blankets (made and given to him by Tailor) as a sort of nest. But he instead took apart his nest and gave each Smurf a blanket. It surprised everysmurf every time Wild did something like this; something that wasn't wild in nature.

Wild snuggled up next to Papa, yawning. Papa pulled his blanket off and covered Wild with it. Wild looked confused and concerned.

"It's alright, Wild." Papa assured. "I'll be fine." Wild still looked worried, especially when he started prodding Papa's ribs, still poking out from lack of nutrients. Papa lay down and closed his eyes to sleep, hoping Wild would settle. Then, he felt something soft and something warm. He opened his eyes to see Wild curled up against his chest and the blanket over both of them. Papa smiled and ruffled the leafy Smurf hat on Wild's head.

* * *

When the Smurfs at Wild's house woke up, Wild and Tracker led a search for Clumsy. Strangely enough, both Wild and Tracker caught the scent and it led them to the village. The Smurfs in the village came to meet the search party.

"Papa Smurf!" Smurfette called. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"You won't believe what happened!" Grandpa said.

"What happened?" Papa asked worriedly.

"No need to worry." Nanny assured.

"It's amazing!" Dreamy cheered. "It arrived just this morning!" Papa raised an eyebrow in confusion. So the Smurfs led Papa to the village square. Papa's eyes widened at what stood there.

In the village square stood a large makeshift wagon almost overflowing with food; smurfberries, nuts, various berries, and roots. Sleeping on top of the wagon was...

"Clumsy!" Papa called happily.

Clumsy jerked and suddenly rolled off the wagon. Papa quickly caught him and pulled the accident prone Smurf into a tight hug. Clumsy laughed and hugged Papa back.

"I'm sorry I wandered into the forest." Clumsy said quickly. "I was out of my smurf for doing something so stupid."

"Don't worry." Papa assured. "What matters is that you're home, and you're safe, and you're...wearing a poncho. Clumsy, why are you wearing a poncho?"

Clumsy looked down at the black poncho he wore. "Oh! That's how I survived in the forest! The Mystery Smurfette found me! I only saw her a few times; I was asleep most of the time. But she saved my smurf and must've forgotten to take her poncho back." Clumsy tugged at the fabric with a guilty look. "She gave it to me to keep me warm. I lost my coat in the forest."

"We found it." Camper said, holding up the coat.

Papa stared at the wagon of food. He looked back at Clumsy and noticed something in the poncho hood. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"What's that, Papa Smurf?" Nosy asked, standing on his tiptoes to look at the paper. "What does it say? Huh? Huh?"

"It doesn't say who it's from." Papa said. "It only says, 'This food should last you until late spring if you ration it well. Stay in the village.'"

The Smurfs exchanged glances. Some looked to Wild, but he shook his head. Papa eventually gave instructions to move the food to Handy's shed. They obeyed, still wondering how this food could've come; though most assumed that the Mystery Smurfette was responsible. However, they didn't have time to think about it because they had to prevent Greedy from swiping a few hat full's of berries. The Smurfs never knew a pair of eyes watched them for the rest of the day.


	10. The New One

**Chapter Nine- The New One**

Archer shielded her eyes from the spring sunshine as she gazed across the land. Everything looked in order; happiness all around, no poachers in sight. No humans at all, actually, save for a 3-person family on a picnic a few days ago. Archer had watched and followed them for a while before concluding that they meant no harm. She continued her trek through the forest when an explosion rang out. Archer had expected to be forced into shooting someone. Then she noticed three beings flying towards her. She jumped away as they landed in the spot she previously occupied. She had cautiously approached the fallen beings and realized with a start that they were the family she saw earlier. She rushed to the mother and father, only to find them dead. She moved on to the daughter, a red-brown, curly-haired girl in a darling spring green shirt and long brown skirt. Archer breathed a sigh of relief when she found her alive. She gently nudged the girl until she started waking up and darted off, praying the girl would find her way home soon and that the parents rested in peace. She hadn't seen the girl since that day.

Archer kept moving until she reached her destination: the river. Smiling, Archer climbed down the rocks, setting down her archery things and the towel she carried. She smiled amusingly at the picture of Vanity Smurf on the towel; he _did_ throw it out into the rain, so Archer assumed she could take it. Archer stepped down into the water, sighing in content. The cool waters felt amazing after running around in the hot weather. Archer pulled off her clothes, piece by piece, washing them in the river as she did. When she finished each piece, she laid it flat on the rocks to dry in the sun. While her clothes dried, she began to wash the grime and sweat off her, splashing water in her face and rubbing it all around. She sang to herself, content beyond all belief.

* * *

Papa checked his list again, looking back and forth between it and the basket he carried. "Smurfroot, smurfberries, downy raven feathers, leaves from a birch tree, and thistles." Papa nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect. Now, to see if it causes another explosion." He chuckled to himself. "I wonder how long it takes to blow the roof off."

He paused when he heard singing. He cocked an ear and started following the sound until it led him to the river. He slowly climbed over the rocks and looked over the edge. His eyes widened when he found the Mystery Smurfette in the river. She was currently running a fish bone comb through her long, acorn colored hair. She continued to sing, unaware that someone watched her. Papa silently thanked heaven that the wind didn't blow his scent towards her; he had a good feeling that her sense of smell matched or possibly beat Tracker's. Papa pursed his lips before making a decision. He set his basket down and quietly climbed down the rocks towards the girl. He tiptoed closer and closer, holding his breath in anticipation. Not wanting to startle her (or see things he shouldn't see) he stopped a good foot away from her and knelt to the ground.

"Hello." Papa said softly.

The Mystery Smurfette spun around with a gasp. She stared at Papa with wide, deer-in-the-headlights kind of eyes for a moment before her head disappeared under the water. She swam off, darting away like a fish.

"Wait!" Papa called. "I won't—" Too late. The Smurfette disappeared. "...hurt...you..." Papa sighed. So close. He shook his head, thinking he'd try again another time. Then, he noticed the Mystery Smurfette's things on the rock.

Archer continued to swim, remaining underwater. She swam a good ways down the river before resurfacing. She kept low in the water, looking around for Papa Smurf. When she felt like she lost him, she smirked and sighed, leaning on a rock. Then, a shadow passed over her. She turned and screeched.

"I'm not looking I swear!" Papa shouted, holding the towel in front of his face. Archer didn't run this time; she only stared. "I think these belong to you." Papa showed Archer her clothes and archery things, currently slung over Papa's arm. "You left them back there." Archer narrowed her eyes and said nothing. "Look, I only want to talk to you. Maybe get some answers. You've done much for my family and I wanted to thank you properly. Can we talk? Please?"

Archer didn't move for a moment. Finally, deciding she owed Papa at least a partial answer, she took her towel from him.

Papa kept his eyes closed and set Archer's things down. "I'm going to wait over here." He turned to walk off. "Just let me know when you're done and I—whoa!"

Archer gasped when Papa suddenly fell off the rock. She didn't relax until he called up to her and said he was alright.

After Archer dried off and dressed, she and Papa sat on the rocks and talked. She wouldn't reveal her name just yet; in fact, she didn't really reveal anything. Whenever Papa asked a certain question, she remained silent. From what Papa _could_ get out of her, Archer lived in the forest for many years and preferred to live there instead of in the village. That second part sounded hard to believe; for some reason, Papa knew she lied there.

"So why help us?" Papa asked.

"You live in the forest." Archer replied simply. "Anyone that lives in this forest remains under my protection." She stared off into the distance. "You're kinda the only family I've got."

Papa nodded in understanding. "You're sure you don't want to live in the village? I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

Archer shook her head. She suddenly froze, listening. Papa listened too, but only heard the birds. The Smurfette before him must've understood something he didn't, because she suddenly leaped to her feet. "Come on!"

"Why?" Papa asked. But Archer already took off into the forest. Papa grabbed his basket and sprinted after her, but she ran far ahead.

Archer continued to run, not looking back to see if Papa followed. Her fleet-footed gait made her travel time short; she arrived at Gargamel's hovel in minutes. She quietly climbed to the window and looked in. Gargamel's snores echoed from upstairs. Azrael slept near a dying fire. A cage rested on the table, next to a small cauldron full of some thick green liquid. Inside the cage, curled in a ball with her head buried in her arms, was another Smurfette. This one wore white Smurf pants and a Smurf hat, but she also had a spring green T-shirt and a white skirt to match. Her reddish-brown hair was messy and in tangles.

Archer tiptoed over to the cage, keeping her eyes on Azrael. She approached the bars and slipped her arms through. She tapped the Smurfette's shoulder and covered her mouth before she could scream. The Smurfette turned to stare at Archer with fearful eyes. Archer put a finger to her lips and moved to the door. She took one of her arrows and started picking the lock of the cage. The Smurfette came to the door and watched. Archer finally heard a soft _click _and the lock opened. She tried pulling the door opened, but it creaked loudly. Archer almost cursed.

"Hold on." The Smurfette whispered. She took Archer's arrow and pried loose the bolts on the hinges of the door. The bolts fell to the ground. The door came loose and clattered to the ground.

Azrael jumped, his head whipping around to look at the two Smurfettes. Archer took back her arrow and notched it into her bow. She fired it as Azrael ran towards them. The arrow lodged itself in the cat's foot. He yowled in pain. Archer took the Smurfette's hand and pulled her along. They jumped to the ground and took off running, Azrael close behind. They got so close to the window when it slammed shut.

"Get them, Azrael!" Gargamel shouted. "You get that Smartette and I'll get the other one!"

_Smartette? _Archer thought. _Is that her name? _A scream interrupted her thoughts. She turned to the source. Azrael pinned the Smurfette—Smartette—to the ground. A deep gash ran across her leg. Archer fired a few arrows; they stuck into Azrael's paws, distracting him long enough for Archer to pull Smartette to her feet. They hurried to the door, Smartette limping badly. Gargamel chased them, but Archer fired arrows into his foot. Gargamel howled in pain as he clutched his foot, hopping on the other one.

"Wait." Smartette said. "That potion up there," she pointed to the small cauldron. "I know a good way to destroy it." She whispered something to Archer. She smirked craftily and ran up to one of the shelves and grabbed a bottle of red liquid. She pushed the entire bottle into the cauldron. It bubbled ferociously before exploding. Archer flew out the window while Smartette was blasted through the door. Her head spun as Archer pulled her to her feet. The two of them ran, ignoring Gargamel's frustrated shouts. Archer continued to run until they were a safe distant away. But when Archer turned to Smartette, the red-haired Smurfette was nowhere in sight

"Oh brilliant." Archer groaned. She ran through the forest, searching for any sign of white, blue, or reddish-brown. She skidded to a halt when she heard voices. She leaped into some bushes. When she looked out, Papa walked by her, supporting Smartette as she limped alongside him. Archer waited until they left and journeyed home. Smartette was hurt badly, but Archer was relieved with the knowledge that she was in good hands.

Smartette looked behind her. Papa gave her a concerned look. "Something wrong?"

"That Smurf." Smartette said softly. "She saved my life and I didn't get to thank her."

"Don't be surprised." Papa assured. "She doesn't expect thanks. She only wants to protect us."

* * *

Archer kept a close eye on Smartette for a few weeks as the Smurfette healed. Steadily, her wounds healed and she could walk around without a crutch or a limp. Smartette looked shy at first, but slowly warmed up to the Smurfs. Archer noticed amusingly that she got especially close to Brainy.

A few weeks after Smartette's arrival, a huge rainstorm hit. Everyone stayed inside for the entire day; Handy, Hefty, and Papa only left to open the flood gates of the dam to prevent the river from overflowing. They spent less than a minute outside before the rain soaked them to the bone. Nanny and Smoogle ushered them inside her house (it was closer to the dam than theirs) and made them all cocoa. The next day, puddles littered the ground and the road was muddy. The Smurflings and many other Smurfs decided to play in the mud. What started as mud pie "baking" turned into a mud fight sooner than you could say "smurfberry pie". Papa ran out to stop it, but everyone was covered in mud by then. Papa gently ordered them all to their respective baths.

"I think next time we should have Papa join us." Nat suggested.

"That _would _be fun." Sassette agreed. "But would Papa actually do that?"

"Ah highly doubt it." Farmer laughed as he, Papa, and Smartette came up beside them.

"Unfortunately, I am not one for mud fights." Papa admitted. "Give me a magic battle and I'm all for it."

Smartette giggled. "We're going to collect plants, herbs, and other ingredients for Papa. You Smurflings wanna come?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a very smurfy idea." Papa warned. "The river is very swollen after that storm."

"We'll be safe, Pappy Smurf." Sassette promised. "Can't we come? Please?" Papa looked reluctant, but he finally agreed (with much persuasion from Farmer and Smartette) as long as the Smurflings remained careful.

"Ok, here are your jobs." Papa instructed. "Farmer, we need some cattails. Smartette, gather some seashells that look like this." Papa handed Smartette a picture of the shell. "You should find them close to the water and in the water. Sassette and Nat, help me gather some algae from these rocks." They split off to work. Sassette and Nat climbed carefully over the rocks, picking off bits of algae from the rocks and passing it to Papa to put in a bag. Papa stood waist deep in the water, reaching down to scrape the greenery off the rocks farther down; he reached down so far he almost put his face in the water.

Sassette noticed a good, thick patch of algae just below the water's surface. She climbed down to it and grabbed a fistful. She pulled hard, but the algae stuck fast. Sassette gave it one last, super hard tug and pulled it free. Suddenly, Sassette started falling backwards. She screamed a little as she fell. Nat jumped to a rock and grabbed her hand.

"Papa!" Nat called. "I'm slipping!"

"Hold still!" Papa ordered.

Nat stood rigid in the spot, grasping Sassette's hand. He didn't move a muscle. Papa made his way towards them. He set his bag down on the land and climbed onto the rocks. Suddenly, a dragonfly zipped past Nat's neck, startling him. He and Sassette splashed into the river. Before Papa could react, the two Smurflings got swept away by the fast-moving current.

"Nat!" Farmer shouted. "Sassette!"

"Hang on, guys!" Smartette called. "We're coming!" The three Smurfs abandoned their things and sprinted down the edge of the river, keeping a close eye on the Smurflings. Nat climbed onto a log and pulled Sassette with him. They sat on the log, holding on for dear life and screaming for Papa. Papa kept running, trying to find a place to catch them.

"Pa!" Farmer hollered. "There'z a waterfall a-comin' up!"

Papa looked ahead with horror to see Farmer was right. "Nat, Sassette! Try and steer towards us!" Nat and Sassette paddled like crazy, but the swift river proved too strong.

Suddenly, a figure jumped from the trees. When everyone looked, they found it to be the Mystery Smurfette. She gave a tremendous leap and landed on one end of the log. Sassette and Nat flew off the log, flying through the air. Papa, Smartette, and Farmer skidded to a halt, but that didn't stop Nat and Sassette from accidently plowing Papa and Smartette into the ground. Farmer looked back to the Mystery Smurfette, who clung to the log as it continued down the river. Farmer ran after her.

"Take the Smurflin's back t' the village!" Farmer shouted behind him. He continued after the Mystery Smurfette. But he just got to the edge of the cliff when she tumbled over. Farmer hurried down to the bottom of the falls and searched for the Smurfette. He noticed a pair of flailing arms and jumped into the water. He came up holding the Mystery Smurfette to his chest. He pulled her on land as she squirmed.

"Hol' still!" Farmer ordered gently. "Ah won' hurtcha." The Mystery Smurfette continued to squirm; Farmer spoke soft, soothing words until she calmed. He set her down and looked her over. "Ya'll go' a cut." The Smurfette looked down at her arm and noticed a nasty scrape across her bicep. Farmer knelt down and tore a length of cloth off his overalls. He soaked it in the water and wrapped it around the Smurfette's arm. She seemed unsure how to react.

"Thanks." She said finally.

"Sho thing, shugah." Farmer nodded.

"Farmer!"

Farmer and the Mystery Smurfette turned towards the cliff. "Farmer! Where are you?" Papa's voice called.

The Mystery Smurfette turned to leave, but Farmer took her hand in his. "Wai' a sec." Farmer pleaded. "Let meh sho' ya th' village an' th' other Smurfs."

"I can't." The Smurfette shook her head.

"We need t' know who ya are." Farmer pleaded. "Please."

The Mystery Smurfette looked in the direction of the voices. "I'm _really _sorry to do this." She suddenly punched Farmer in the face.

Farmer's eyes rolled. He had a goofy look on his face. "Sweet smurfberries." He groaned before falling over, unconscious.

Papa approached the edge and his eyes widened when he saw Farmer. He climbed down to the country bumpkin and shook him awake.

"Are you alright?" Papa asked worriedly.

Farmer groaned as he sat up. "Ah'm fine." He nodded. "But Ah los' 'er."

"The Mystery Smurfette?" Papa asked. Famer only nodded, rubbing his sore face. Papa noticed a good amount of blood coming from his nose. "Let's get that nose fixed up. The Smurflings and that Smurfette are safe, and that's all that matters." Farmer only nodded in agreement. Papa helped him to his feet and they walked off to the village.

Archer watched them from the trees. She put a hand on her makeshift bandage, staring off into space. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. She spun around, aiming an arrow at Smartette's head.

"Easy now." Smartette said in a calm voice. "I know you. You're the Mystery Smurfette everyone talks about. You rescued me from Gargamel." Smartette's eyes traveled to the tattoo on the Smurfette's right arm. She smiled inwardly. _She and Hefty would get along well._ Then, she saw the bandage. "You're hurt. Here, let me help." She took a step forward, but the Smurfette tensed and aimed her arrow to Smartette's nose. "You helped me, now let me help you in return." Smartette insisted. "I promise I won't tell anyone in the village about you."

Archer narrowed her eyes. But, sensing the truth in Smartette's words, she lowered her bow.

Smartette smiled and opened the jar she held. She removed the bandage from Archer's arm, scooped some of the cream from the jar, and rubbed in on the cuts. Archer growled in her throat from the stinging. "My name's Smartette. But a lot of Smurfs call me Smarty."

_I already knew that. _Archer thought bitterly. "Name's Archer."

Smartette smiled. "Fits you." She tied the cloth from Farmer's overalls back onto the cuts. "There, all done. And I _will _keep my promise. The village won't know any more than they already do; I'll not tell them about this encounter."

Archer's gaze hardened. "They better not. I'll be watching." She punched Smartette's arm and darted off. Smartette rubbed her arm, but remained silent as she walked home.

**A/N: I'm trying to capture how the Smurfs with accents talk (i.e. Farmer, Gutsy, etc). If I'm screwing up, let me know. Also, how do you like Smartette so far? Trust me, you'll see plenty more of her in the story. She's actually a character a friend of mine made up.**


	11. Archer Arrives

**Chapter Ten- Archer Arrives**

Papa and Farmer continued their trek. They looked in every tree, but didn't find it.

"Do ya really think Wild'll know about th' Mystery Smurfette?" Farmer asked.

"Wild has spent more time in the forest than Tracker." Papa noted. "If this Mystery Smurfette lived here for a while, Wild would know. Maybe he can catch her scent." Papa suddenly spotted Wild's tree house. "Wild! Wild Smurf! You up there?"

Wild's head poked out of his window. He chirped happily and skittered down the tree. He tackled Papa and then Farmer in a tight hug.

"Ha' there Wild." Farmer laughed.

"Wild, we're looking for a Smurfette." Papa explained. "She has long brown hair and a flower on her arm. Have you seen her?"

Wild's eyes widened happily. He nodded, chattering like a chipmunk. He gestured up to his tree house and started climbing to it.

Suddenly, the Mystery Smurfette burst through the window. She ran across the branches, leaping from one tree to another.

"After her!" Papa called. He didn't want to lose her again; he finally decided she needed to live with other Smurfs besides Wild, seeing how she wasn't as feral. Papa and Farmer ran across the ground while Wild followed in the branches.

Archer looked behind her and inwardly growled. "Smurf it all."

She jumped to the ground, Wild close behind. She ran through a bush, pulling back a branch. She let go, sending the branch swinging back and smacking Farmer and Wild. Papa managed to duck and continued the chase. Archer noticed and tried to shake him, to no avail. She finally resorted to desperate measures and ducked behind a tree. When Papa rounded the corner, a black arrowhead greeted him. He stopped just as the point grazed his nose. He stared down the shaft of the arrow and into Archer's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." Papa said slowly.

"The feeling's mutual." Archer growled. "So go home before I put an arrow in your skull."

"Not without you." Papa said firmly. "You'll love the village, I know it. I just think we could offer you a better home than the forest. You're different from Wild; you aren't as...well, wild."

Archer felt a smirk tug at her lips, but she held back.

"I don't leave anysmurf behind." Papa continued. "Wild is happy here in the forest. I only thought you would be more comfortable in the village."

Archer didn't move for a long time. Then, she lowered her bow. "What makes you think I would want that?"

"You said we're the only family you have." Papa reasoned. "And everyone would love to meet you. They're all curious."

Archer stared at the ground. She opened her mouth...

"Heeeeeelp!"

Papa and Archer jumped. Papa realized with horror that the voice belonged to Farmer. He ran off towards the source of the cry. Archer didn't move, staring after Papa. The elder Smurf continued as fast as he could. He followed the distressed sounds coming from Farmer and Wild. He stopped short when he nearly ran into Azrael. The feline snarled and started chasing Papa. Wild shouted and growled, trying to break him and Farmer free of Gargamel's grip. Papa kept running, keeping as far away from Azrael's claws as possible. Suddenly, Gargamel reached down and snatched Papa off his feet.

"Well now, isn't _this _convenient!" Gargamel laughed. "Come Azrael! I believe Papa Smurf has a date with my cauldron!" Gargamel and Azrael laughed evilly. Papa, Farmer, and Wild shouted and thrashed in Gargamel's grips. But Gargamel already walked too far from the village and his grip almost crushed the Smurfs' ribs. Gargamel ordered them to stop yelling or he'd snap their necks. Based on the malice in his eyes, he wasn't bluffing.

Gargamel immediately threw his captives into a cage when he arrived at his hovel. He moved the cage to the mantle, right over a smoking cauldron. Papa, Wild, and Farmer coughed and moved as far away from the black cloud as possible. Gargamel hummed gleefully as he worked on the potion in the cauldron below the Smurfs. He continued to work, ignoring the Smurfs' coughs and gagging from the smoke.

Farmer used his straw Smurf hat to fan away the black cloud. "Dad gum, Gargamel, you smurfin' sonuva smurf!" He growled. "The _least _yo' could do is keep us someplace less smokei!"

"Oh shut up!" Gargamel snapped. "You'll be Azrael's dinner soon anyway! What do you need to breathe for?"

Farmer growled. "Smurfho'."

Papa would've scolded Farmer for such language, but every time he inhaled, smoke invaded his lungs. He put his hat over his mouth and nose, instructing Farmer and Wild to do the same. Wild didn't like it very much, but Farmer managed to encourage him to do it. Gargamel poured a few more bottles of strangely colored liquid into the cauldron. He sprinkled in a few different colors of dust. He took a wooden spoon and stirred the potion. He waved the aroma up to his nose.

"Ah...I think it's just about ready!" Gargamel laughed. "Just a few more ingredients!" He skipped happily to his shelves, rummaging through them.

Farmer coughed. "Pa' Smurf. We gotta get outta here."

"I know." Papa nodded. "I know. We'll be alright. If I don't make it out of here, you and Wild will."

"Don' talk like that." Farmer snapped. Suddenly, they heard the creaking of the cage door opening. Wild suddenly jumped forward and sank his teeth into something. The Smurfs heard Gargamel shout. Wild grabbed Farmer and Papa and pulled them along. They jumped as far as they could and landed inches away from the fire. They ran as fast as they could, but Azrael and Gargamel chased them. Farmer and Papa jumped as Gargamel almost crushed them under his feet. Wild and Azrael growled at and circled each other. Wild jumped onto Azrael, biting the feline a few times before the cat threw off the Smurf. Azrael leaped for Wild when a foot planted itself in the cat's face. Wild yipped happily when he saw Hefty.

"Leave him alone you stupid cat!" Hefty shouted, punching Azrael in the nose. He grabbed Wild's hand and pulled him along. Azrael darted after them, but Gutsy suddenly appeared, distracting Azrael long enough for Hefty and Wild to run.

Gargamel cornered Papa and Farmer and reached down to grab them. Suddenly, a couple arrows pierced his hand, and he drew it back. Archer sped past, grabbing Papa and Farmer as she did. Gargamel worked fast, closing all the doors and windows and locking them.

"Get those Smurfs!" Gargamel screamed. "Kill them if you must but keep Papa Smurf alive!"

The Smurfs scattered all over the hovel. Gargamel and Azrael ran in circles trying to catch them. Archer caught sight of the cauldron and got an idea. She knocked over a broom and started dragging it towards the cauldron. Hefty, Gutsy, and Farmer helped her while Wild and Papa distracted Azrael and Gargamel. Archer stuck the broom handle end between the cauldron and the metal grate it rested on. She shooed the other Smurfs under the table; when Gutsy tried to follow her, she held up her fist threateningly. She ran off, whistling to Azrael and shoving Wild under the table with the other Smurfs. The orange cat turned and hissed. He chased Archer across the room and up onto the mantle. Archer stopped halfway, turning to face Azrael. The Smurfs on the ground stared, horrified, when she didn't pull out an arrow. Azrael pounced onto Archer and the two of them fell off the mantle. They hit the broom; the effect was like a seesaw, sending the potion-filled cauldron flying into the air and slamming into the door. The door exploded, sending Gargamel flying into the table. He groaned in pain as he lay in the broken pile of wood.

"Let's smurf outta here!" Hefty shouted. They all ran to the door. Archer finally stabbed an arrow into Azrael's tail, forcing the cat to jump off her. She ran after the Smurfs, who waited at the door for her before running. They didn't stop running until they couldn't see Gargamel's hovel. They all breathed heavily, leaning on rocks and sitting on the ground.

Archer suddenly gasped in pain. She hugged her stomach and fell to her knees, sitting on her ankles. The Smurfs gathered around. Papa knelt next to Archer and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of blood on her arms. Archer pulled her arms away a little; three horizontal cuts ran across her stomach, from one hip to the other. It was amazing her organs didn't fall out; luckily, the scratches weren't too deep.

"We need t' get yo' to th' village." Farmer urged.

"Dabbler and I can patch you up." Papa offered. Archer shook her head, pushing herself to her feet.

"Don't move." Hefty said. "You're hurt pretty badly."

"Let us help you, lass." Gutsy requested. Archer shook her head, pushing them away. Papa grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"You _cannot _go walking around with a wound like that." Papa insisted. "You'll bleed to death. We can give you proper bandaging and a place to heal." Archer turned away, standing firm. Papa frowned. "Young lady, you can either walk with us to the village or we can drag you there." Archer raised an eyebrow. Papa nodded. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Archer hadn't spoken a word since she rescued the Smurfs from Gargamel. Now, she wouldn't stop screaming and shouting.

"Put me down!" She screamed. "Put. Me. Down! Let me go you smurfin' idiots!" She continued to shout, thrashing around and trying to break free. But Hefty had a firm grip on her ankles and Gutsy had an even firmer grip on her wrists.

Finally, Papa stopped. "Put her down for a moment." Hefty and Gutsy hesitantly obeyed, keeping tight grips on her limbs. Papa knelt next to Archer and made sure the leaves around her cuts were secure. "You can't flail like that. You'll do more harm than good." He put his fingers to her neck, noting how fast she breathed and how her heart raced. "You were on an adrenaline rush. You have to relax; take a little smurf nap. I promise, Smurf's honor, that you will not be harmed. I'll make sure of it."

Archer took a few calming breaths and nodded. Her eyes became heavy. She slumped a little, but Papa supported her.

"Gutsy, come and carry her, please." Papa requested. Gutsy nodded and gingerly lifted the Smurfette into his arms, bridal style. Archer looked up into his warm blue eyes and felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't help but blush a little. Eventually, exhaustion got the better of her, and her head slumped against Gutsy's chest. She was out like a light.

The Smurfs hurried to the village, Farmer running off to get Dabbler while the others took the Smurfette to Papa's mushroom. Papa cleared a table and Gutsy laid the Smurfette on it. Farmer burst into the room with Dabbler by his side.

Dabbler's eyes widened when he unwrapped the leaves and saw the cuts and blood. "Holy Mother of all that is Smurf!" He sighed. "Get some towels! How in Smurf's name did she get like this?"

"Azrael." Hefty replied. "Got her while she was saving our lives."

Dabbler breathed in amazement. "That's one brave Smurfette." He took the towels from Farmer and started soaking up the blood from the Smurfette's wounds. Papa helped wipe the blood from her cuts. His eyes widened a little when he noticed how thin she was; her ribs stuck out just enough to count every one of them.

"She's so skinny." Gutsy noted as he, Hefty, Farmer, and Wild stood near Archer's head.

"No kidding." Dabbler huffed. Something clicked in Papa's head, and he suddenly realized why she was so thin: she was starving. This Smurfette must've left the Smurfs that food from last winter; which means she probably had little to eat those long months.

Dabbler put a large square of gauze over the cuts and gently pressed it down. Blood started seeping through almost immediately. "Help me prop her up." Farmer and Hefty lifted Archer by her shoulders while Gutsy supported her head. Papa and Dabbler worked together to wrap gauze around and around her torso, covering the cuts in a good couple of layers. Dabbler tied off the gauze and sighed. "There. She should be fine in about a week. Meanwhile, make sure she doesn't move too much."

"We'll put her in my bed tonight." Papa said. "I'll watch over her. Meanwhile, send word to Handy; we need another mushroom built in the next few days."

"Is she really gonna stay?" Farmer asked hopefully.

"Of course she is." Papa nodded. "She can't do much moving for a while; and I think she _needs_ to move into the village. I have the strangest feeling she always wanted to." The other Smurfs agreed. They filed out of the door to tell the other Smurfs the news. Gutsy hung back for a while, staring at Archer's face. Papa caught the stare and raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "Gutsy."

Gutsy looked up suddenly. "Huh? Oh...uh...I'll jus' be goin' now." He turned and walked out the door, pausing for a moment to look back at the Smurfette on the table. "You take care o' her."

Papa smiled and nodded. Gutsy smiled back and walked off. Papa slung the bow and quiver of arrows over his shoulder and gently lifted Archer into his arms. He carried her upstairs and set her down in his bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin. He set her archery things down and pulled up a chair. He found himself staring at the Smurfette's face, mesmerized by how young she looked, yet she couldn't be any older than most of the Smurfs. Papa reached over and brushed her hair out of her face, smiling softly to himself. He sensed a magical presence in the room, and he quickly realized it came from the archery loving Smurfette before him.

"Rest well, my mysterious little Smurf." Papa said softly. "I think you and I will get along just fine."


	12. First Day in the Village

**Chapter Eleven- First Day in the Village**

Archer woke up the next morning exhausted beyond belief. She didn't open her eyes just yet; her fingers rubbed against something soft and warm, and she knew at once that she wasn't in her leafy nest in her tree house. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She lay on a soft bed near the window. The covers grazed her chin. To her right were a nightstand and the window. To her left...

Archer jumped with a small scream when she saw Papa Smurf asleep in a chair beside her. She hissed in pain and clutched her stomach. Her sudden outburst woke Papa and he nearly fell out of the chair. He looked towards Archer and their eyes locked.

Papa spoke first. "Are you alright?"

Archer only nodded, but she still held her bandaged stomach.

"Here, let me see." Papa offered, scooting a little closer to her. Archer growled in her throat. "Now come on. I only want to help." Archer narrowed her eyes, but allowed Papa to prod at her bandages and ask if it hurt. She wanted to snap at him that yes, it _did _hurt, but she held her tongue. After all, she suffered through worst wounds and could easily ignore the pain now. "Everything seems in order." Papa nodded. "You're healing quite well, and very quickly. Interesting. Are you hungry?"

Archer shook her head, but her rumbling stomach gave her away. Papa smiled knowingly and left to get food. Archer looked around the room again, noting the simplicity and the nice, at-home feeling. The feather filled mattress she lay on and the fuzzy blanket wrapped her in a warm embrace. The pillow wasn't too bad, either. It was certainly more comfortable than the makeshift leaf bed she made for her tree house.

Papa returned with a bowl of porridge in each hand. He handed one to Archer, advising her to blow on it because of the heat. Archer tentatively slurped a few porridge spoonfuls for a minute before she lifted the bowl to her lips and drank it hungrily. Papa chuckled a little, preferring to use a spoon. He jumped when Archer let out a belch when she finished her porridge. She put a finger to her lower lip in an "uh oh" gesture.

"Very smurfy." Papa laughed again. "Just wait until some of the boys get into a burping contest."

Archer let a smile appear on her face. She had to admit, Papa had such a sense of humor.

"Well, I'm going to get Doctor Dabbler Smurf to check you out." Papa announced, taking Archer's bowl. "Stay in this bed until we determine if you're ready to walk." Archer huffed, obviously not happy with the idea. But she nodded in agreement. Papa smiled and left, whistling as he did. Archer sighed and looked around the room for something to do. She found her archery things and moved them to her lap, feeling much more at ease when she did. Her eyes then settled on the nightstand next to the bed and, more importantly, the book on top of it. Archer grabbed the book and opened it, discovering it to be a spell book. Archer continued to read, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.

Then, her ears perked towards a noise. She turned to the staircase but saw nothing. After a moment, though, six sets of eyes peered over the top step.

"Bouncin' Bunnies, she sure is pretty." A small girl's voice said.

"Yeah, but remember: she smurfed Farmer and Tracker pretty hard." A small boy's voice point out.

"She doesn't look so tough." A second boy scoffed.

"Wild could vouch for her." A third boy yawned. Something chirped in response. Something else cooed happily like a dove.

Archer smiled softly. She jerked her head, indicating they could come forward. The six pairs of eyes turned out to be Wild Smurf, Baby Smurf, and the Smurflings. Sassette held a vase full of flowers. Snappy carried a thick book in his hands. Baby giggled and clapped, reaching out for Archer, Wild gently handed him to Archer and let her bounce him in her lap.

"Hiya!" Nat said enthusiastically. "My name's Nat."

"I'm Sassette."

"Snappy."

"Slouchy..."

"And this is Wild!" Sassette pointed to said Smurf. "That's Baby Smurf that you're holding." Archer only smiled and nodded in greeting. She knew who they were; she watched them for years. But she refused to speak, out of shyness and stubbornness.

"We got ya these." Sassette put the vase of flowers on the window sill. "I hope you like them."

"Wow, Azrael really smurfed ya good." Nat said sympathetically, staring at Archer's bandages.

"I bet you smurfed him a good one right back." Slouchy yawned. Archer nodded, smiling proudly.

"So what's your name?" Sassette asked. Archer's smile disappeared and she looked down. "Silent Snakes, you don't talk much, do ya?" Archer shook her head.

"Do you even _have _a name?" Snappy asked. Archer nodded.

"But ya ain't gonna tell us, huh?" Nat guessed. Archer shook her head.

"Who cares?" Snappy snapped. "Hey, have you ever heard of this?" Snappy showed Archer his book.

Archer smiled when she saw the Smurf on the cover. He had white trousers, a purple cape, and an oddly shaped purple Smurf hat with an elegant red plume stuck in it. A saber was buckled to his hip and he wore a purple mask over his eyes. He had a thin, Italian-style mustache, no doubt to match his Italian accent.

"That's Don Smurfo!" Snappy said excitedly. "He's the greatest Smurf hero that ever lived!"

"You'd like to think that." Slouchy laughed.

"He is!" Snappy stomped his foot. He pushed the book into Archer's hands. "You can read, right?" Archer nodded. "Then you hold onto that. You'll love the smurfy adventures Don Smurfo goes on!"

"Snappy knows everything about Don Smurfo." Slouchy noted. "He can tell ya anything about him."

"Perhaps later."

They all turned to the staircase as Dabbler and Papa came up. "Why don't you Smurflings go play?" Dabbler suggested. "I have a patient to check on."

"Aw, do we hafta? Snappy whined.

"Yeah, we wanna get to know her!" Sassette added.

"Maybe if she's well enough, you guys can help me give her a tour of the village." Papa offered. "But later. Baby should go to Nanny's. Why don't you all go play with Puppy for now? I think he'd be up for a game of fetch." The Smurflings didn't look too optimistic. "It's either that or helping Brainy organize his library."

"See ya!" The Smurflings called, stampeding down the stairs. Baby laughed as Sassette bounced down the stairs with him in her arms. Wild stayed behind, however, right next to Archer.

"You too, Wild." Dabbler instructed. "Out." Wild growled at Dabbler, snuggling close to Archer. Archer, in turn, put an arm around him and gave him a hug.

"I think that as long as Wild sits still, he can stay." Papa assured. "The only reason the Smurflings couldn't stay is because it would be too crowded."

Dabbler sighed but agreed. He had Archer stand up and used the bed as a table, laying out another square and a few rolls of gauze. He started with the makeshift bandage on Archer's arm, gently untying the fabric from Farmer's overalls. But then, Dabbler's eyes widened. "It's gone..."

"What?" Papa asked.

"Farmer said she had a pretty nasty cut here." Dabbler explained. "But look." Papa did, and all he saw was unbroken skin, like the cut was never there.

"Interesting." Papa murmured. "Farmer wouldn't have lied; and he certainly wouldn't have torn his clothes for no reason."

Dabbler set the green cloth down; Archer took it from him, making it clear she wanted to hold onto it. Dabbler didn't argue. He was too busy cutting away the bandages around Archer's stomach. When he and Papa inspected the wounds, they were once again amazed. The cuts across her stomach were an ugly shade of red and still bled a little, but not as profusely as before. In fact, they looked like they were almost healed. Dabbler only had to wrap the gauze around Archer's stomach instead of using the large square.

"It just doesn't make sense." Dabbler sighed. "She's healing impossibly fast." Archer only shrugged, indicating she couldn't explain it either.

"Well, the good news is you can get that tour today rather than later." Papa announced. Archer's face lit up and her tail wiggled. She strapped her quiver to her waist and shouldered her bow. She and Wild followed Papa downstairs, leaving Dabbler to clean up and try to organize his thoughts.

_How could she smurf so quickly? _He thought. _That shouldn't be possible. Unless she knows magic. But Papa says she's been out cold all night. Even Papa doesn't involuntarily heal that fast. _Dabbler looked out the window as Papa, Wild, and the Smurfette walked off.

_I wonder..._

* * *

Archer swiveled her head all around, staring in wonder. She'd seen the village many times, but she never took a walk _through _it. Watching from the trees was nothing compared to walking down the dirt roads and having the Smurfs greet you. Well, the latter was a little nerve-wracking. Archer never really engaged in any form of direct contact with the Smurfs, so she sort of ducked her head when they tried to speak to her. She kept her bow ready in her hand; her free hand constantly went to her quiver when a Smurf accidently startled her. Plus, a lot of Smurfs called her "Mystery Smurfette".

"Hey Mystery Smurfette!"

Speak of the Devil Smurf.

Archer turned as Clumsy enthusiastically came down the path, carrying something folded in his arms.

"You remember me?" Clumsy asked. "I'm Clumsy. You saved my smurf last winter. If it weren't for you, I would've become a smurfsicle!" Archer silently laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Anyway, I wanted to return this to you." He handed Archer the black cloth in his arms. Further investigation revealed it to be Archer's black poncho.

"That's very smurfy of you, Clumsy." Papa praised. "Care to join our little tour?" Clumsy nodded excitedly and followed Papa through the village. Now, Archer had a feral Smurf on her right and an accident prone Smurf on her left. Somehow, she felt more at ease.

As they continued their walk, they passed by Painter creating a new masterpizza: Vanity next to Smurfette's rose bush.

"Hello zhere, Papa Smurf!" Painter greeted. "And who is _zhis _lovely mademoiselle?"

"The Mystery Smurfette." Clumsy answered. "She won't say her name."

"My, my, she iz beautiful, no?" Painter complimented.

"Not as beautiful as me, of course." Vanity said. "But I will admit, your complexion is simply to die for!"

Archer's cheeks burned and she blushed. She never received such compliments before.

"All finished!" Painter announced.

Vanity took a look. "Smurfy, Painter, absolutely smurfy."

"AROOOOOOOO!"

Everyone jumped at a loud wail. Archer spun around, notched an arrow in her bow, and aimed it at the source of the sound. The source was a Smurf less than a foot behind her, looking like any other Smurf except his tongue hung out and he had an insane look on his face.

"Whoa, wait a smurf!" Papa shouted, stepping between Archer and her target. "It's alright. Don't shoot."

"And don't move!" Painter ordered, running over and setting up his easel. "This will make a wonderful painting! 'Ze Majesty of ze Mystery Smurfette'." He started painting furiously, biting his tongue in concentration.

"This is Crazy Smurf." Papa introduced as Archer kept her pose. "He's harmless, really, just loud." He turned and frowned at Crazy. "Why would you scare us like that?"

"Jokey give me smurfberry pie." Crazy replied, holding up a couple slices to prove it. He handed Archer a slice and apologized. Papa held onto the slice while Archer remained in her position for Painter. Crazy left, muttering something about smurfing Jokey's ears off.

"Done!" Painter called. Archer suddenly released her arrow. It ricocheted off some of Baker's pans, bounced off a chimney, and impaled itself in one of the towers on the bridge.

Painter ignored the incident. "Ta da!" He said proudly. Everyone, once they got over their shock with an arrow, gawked at the painting. It perfectly portrayed Archer, in her stance, with an arrow pulled back and ready to fire.

"That looks just like her!" Clumsy complimented. Wild cooed in approval.

"Merci, mon ami, merci!" Painter sighed in content. "I shall put it in her mushroom when Handy's finished."

Archer gave Papa a quizzical look. "We thought you'd like your own house." Papa explained. "A little place to call your own. We'd be happy to move anything from your tree house here."

Archer was amazed. She hardly spent a day in the village, and they were already building her a house. She smiled and nodded, truly grateful.

Papa continued to show Archer the village. Everysmurf waved hello or came up to meet Archer. Chef Smurf offered her some smurfberry cookies; Poet came up with "An Ode to Mystery Smurfette"; Handy, Hefty, Gutsy, and Grouchy paused from building her house to shake her hand warmly; Wooly and Tailor presented her with a new wool coat ("Much warmer than that poncho.").

By the time the tour finished and dinner was eaten, Archer was finally escorted to her newly finished house. When she stepped inside, she found a good portion of the room occupied by a mountain of gifts. Papa gave her a quick tour of the house and let her know what time breakfast was tomorrow.

"I hope it suits you." Papa said. "And I hope we can get to know you better tomorrow." Upon receiving no response (and wanting to escape the awkward silence), Papa bid her goodnight and turned to leave.

"Archer."

Papa paused at the door and turned to the Mystery Smurfette behind him. "What was that?"

"My name is Archer Smurf."


	13. Chimeny Sweeps, Kilts, and Wrestling

**A/N: Just a disclaimer. We all know I don't own the Smurfs even if I own the movie. Archer is all mine! No stealing! Smartette belongs to Keira Pegasus!**

**Chapter Twelve- Chimney Sweeps, Scottish Kilts, and Wrestling Matches**

When Archer awoke the next morning, she was startled at first to see she was in a strange place. Then she remembered everything from the past few days and relaxed. She jogged downstairs and noticed the presents again. Curious, she decided to start with those.

She noticed the painting of her made by Painter and hung it up on the wall. She picked up a small box ad untied the string. The second she opened the lid, a wonderful smell emerged, for inside rested a batch of Chef's smurfberry cookies; Baker and Greedy also made her a pie and cake. Poet left his 'Ode to the Mystery Smurfette'. Brainy gave her a thick book titled 'Quotations of Brainy Smurf'. Something told her she wouldn't enjoy it much. Vanity gave her a large oval mirror, which she hung in her bedroom. Tailor made her a quilt for her bed, with a note that told her to stop by his place for new clothes. Archer opened a nicely wrapped present next, not noticing the name on the tag. When the box exploded in her face, she became angry at first. Then, she found a second box from Jokey and opened it to find flowers and a cloth to clean her face. Tracker and Camper's gift was her favorite so far: they made her a quiver full's worth of stone headed arrows.

Archer jumped when someone called, "Lookout below!" and a black cloud of soot billowed in from her fireplace. She notched one of her new arrows into her bow and aimed it at the creature that just came down her chimney.

"Whoa! Hold fire!" The Smurf cried in a cheery British accent. "I come in peace!"

Archer waited for the soot to settle and finally got a god look at the Smurf. His pants were black instead of white, and he wore a red scarf and black, oddly shaped Smurf hat. A chimney sweeper rested on his shoulder.

"'ello there, mate." The Smurf titled his hat in greeting. "The name's Sweepy Smurf. Just wanted ta clean the chimney and meet the new girl."

Archer, realizing he meant no harm, lowered her bow and helped Sweepy to his feet. "Name's Archer. Archer Smurf." She coughed, noticing how much soot still remained on Sweepy himself and how much got on her hand by just touching him. She wiped he soot off on her pants.

"Jolly good to meet ya, Archer!" Sweepy said happily as he cleaned the chimney. "Ya know, the other Smurfs are wonderin' where you are. You skipped breakfast."

"Lost track of the time." Archer shrugged. "I do have to see Tailor, I suppose. He said something about new clothes for me."

"No problem, mate!" Sweepy assured. "I'll take ya there. But first, why don't we head off to Baker? I bet he's got something for your breakfast."

Archer laughed lightly at Sweepy's enthusiasm. She filled her quiver with a handful of her new arrows and shouldered her bow. She and Sweepy walked off down the path, waving to the other Smurfs on their way to Baker's.

Baker hummed as he worked, pulling out a fresh loaf of bread from the oven.

"Mornin' Baker!" Sweepy called.

Baker stuck his head out the window and waved to Archer and Sweepy. "Well, look who's up? Finally decided to join us, eh Sleeping Beauty?" Archer only shrugged in response.

"You got anything leftover from breakfast?" Sweepy asked.

"Greedy pretty much beat you to it." Baker admitted. "But I do have some cinnamon smurfberry bread, fresh outta the oven." Baker disappeared and returned with a plateful of bread slices. "Can you be my taste testers?" Sweepy and Archer nodded and took their pieces.

Sweepy bit into his happily, sighing in content. "Ah, good and warm, just how I like it! Good work, as always."

Archer, on the other hand, gagged a little and coughed after swallowing her first bite. Baker looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Archer assured. "I've never had something so sweet."

Baker sighed in relief. "Well, I hope you get used to it. I've got a reputation to uphold."

Archer chuckled. "Well, I should go. I have to find Tailor and Farmer." Sweepy swiped another slice of bread and they walked off, waving goodbye.

It wasn't long before they reached Tailor's mushroom. As they approached the door, Farmer passed by with his wheelbarrow. "Mornin' you two!" Farmer greeted. "An' 'ow's th' newest member of th' village?"

"Smurfy." Archer nodded. "Oh, I think this belongs to you." She pulled out the strip of cloth from Farmer's overalls. "Thanks for the help and sorry I punched you."

"No problem, shugah." Farmer waved it off, tucking the cloth in his pocket. "Happy ta help. I'd love ta stay and cha', but I got melons ta harves'." He lifted his wheelbarrow again and walked off, whistling as he did.

"I guess I should head off as well." Sweepy said. "Here are plenty more chimneys to clean. Cheerio!" He waved as he left Archer at Tailor's door. Though a little nervous, she managed to gather her courage and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" Tailor called through the pins in his teeth. He pinned the cloth he worked on it place and stuck the rest in the built in pincushion in his hat. He stood and brushed off his hands as he answered the door. "Ah, there you are...uh..."

"Archer." Archer introduced.

"Fitting name." Tailor nodded. "Come on in." Archer followed Tailor inside and noticed Gutsy, standing on a stool and holding his arms out.

"Hey there." Gutsy greeted. "Archer, right?"

Archer nodded. "And you're Gutsy."

"Dat's right." Gutsy nodded. "Good memory." It was true that the Smurfs introduced themselves yesterday, but Archer knew who their names for years.

"I'll take your measurements after I finish Gutsy." Tailor said, returning to his work. Archer noted the large hole in Gutsy's pants, right over his knee, and he wore a red/green plaid kilt and sash instead of his usual blue one.

"Promise me you won't tear this." Tailor pleaded as he finished stitching the kilt.

"Don' worry, lad." Gutsy assured. "I'll keep it in my closet till Christmas."

"Why get it done now?" Archer asked.

"Because all the other Smurfs will be crowdin' around, puttin' in requests fer Tailor." Gutsy shrugged. "Besides, de kilt hadda hole."

"There, all done." Tailor said, standing to look at his work. "Now get this off and put your old one on; I don't want you getting this dirty or torn again."

"Yeah, yeah." Gutsy nodded, waving a hand dismissively. He stepped behind a changing curtain while Tailor led Archer to the stool. He took his measuring tape and starting wrapping it around Archer, lengthening it, shortening it, and scribbling measurements in a notebook.

"What kind of clothes do you want?" Tailor asked as he worked.

"What's wrong with these clothes?" Archer asked.

Tailor stared a little. "Well, I suppose I could remake these with newer and cleaner cloth. But wouldn't you want something that...I don't know, covers you up a bit more?"

"Not really." Archer shrugged. "I like this outfit."

Tailor stared again. "Ok..." He wanted clothes that covered more because the clothes Archer wore now sort of made her look...gorgeous; her hourglass figure was well-defined and almost irresistible, even with her ribs poking out from starvation and the bandages around her stomach.

Gutsy came out as Tailor was finished. "Thanks again, Tailor. This helps a lot."

"Of course." Tailor nodded.

"Can you take care of my Winter Dance kilt next week?" Gutsy asked.

"Bring it by later today." Tailor instructed. "I'll have it done by tomorrow along with Archer's clothes."

"Thanks lad." Gutsy said. "Well, I'm off to help Handy. He's fixing a hole in my roof."

"May I come?" Archer asked.

"Sure." Gutsy nodded. "Come on." Archer waved goodbye to Tailor and jogged to keep up with Gutsy. She walked alongside him, staring at everything around her. She couldn't get over how much prettier the village looked when she was walking in it rather than staring at it from a tree. She kept falling behind Gutsy and running to keep up with him. Gutsy only smiled and patiently waited every time she slowed. Finally, Archer grabbed a hold of Gutsy's sash. He paused and turned.

"Do you mind?" Archer asked. "I don't want to get lost. And in the forest, a baby will sometimes grab their mother's tail while they walk to not get separated."

Gutsy felt tongue-tied. He finally swallowed. "Uh, no it's fine." He turned and continued walking, feeling a slight tug at his sash from Archer. His face felt hot and his heart pounded in his chest. He wouldn't stop fiddling with his Christmas kilt.

"So, what exactly is that Winter Dance thing?" Archer asked.

"Huh?" Gutsy jumped a little.

"The Winter Dance." Archer repeated. "I've seen it a couple times from the forest, but I never really understood."

"It's a celebration we have." Gutsy said. "Just a little post-Christmas Smurf holiday."

"Fun." Archer smiled. "What do you do?"

"Dance, talk, eat, and basically just enjoy ourselves." Gutsy shrugged. "Papa believes we should have a special celebration for winter."

"Makes sense." Archer nodded. Gutsy didn't look back at her; he felt like he should keep talking, but couldn't force his voice to work. His mouth felt dry. _I hope I still have some iced smurfberry juice at home._

They soon arrived at Gutsy's mushroom; Handy and Hefty were already there, setting things up near a good-sized hole in Gutsy's roof.

"What happened to your roof?" Archer asked.

"Jus' a little mishap with Handy's catapult." Gutsy shrugged.

"What was in the catapult?"

"Me."

Archer laughed, flashing her pearly whites and her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Gutsy couldn't help but stare. He continued to stare until he accidently ran into the ladder, knocking it out from Handy's feet. Handy yelped and hung onto the edge of the hole.

"Whoa Nellie!" Handy whimpered. "Help!"

"Relax, Handy, you're fine!" Hefty assured.

"Are you smurfed?" Handy snapped. "If I fall, I'll break something! I don't wanna be stuck in my wheelsmurfer for the rest of my life!"

Handy felt a tap on his head and looked up. He was surprised to find Archer kneeling next to him. She offered a hand and Handy gratefully took it. She pulled him up onto the roof and hung onto the chimney with her other hand. She continued to hold Handy's hand until Gutsy and Hefty could put the ladder up again and allow the two Smurfs to climb down.

"Thanks for that." Handy sighed.

"No problem." Archer nodded. "Shall we try this again?"

They laughed and went back to work. Handy climbed back up the ladder with Archer right below him. Gutsy stood on the ground to take wood from Hefty and pass it to Archer who passed it to Handy. Handy hammered the pieces into place. Archer struck up a conversation with the boys about general things: what usually went on in the village, important things that happened the past few days, and some of the things the Smurfs assumed about Archer.

"Super powers?" Archer laughed as they took a break for some iced smurfberry juice.

"You did so many things for us!" Hefty protested. "You even smurfed Baby back to life!"

"First off, I don't have super powers; but I do know magic." Archer explained. "Second, Baby never died; he was under a spell that put him in a state of death-like sleep. When I found him, the spell wore off. All I did was take care of him."

"Wow." Gutsy breathed. "Dat's amazin'."

"Maternal instinct, I suppose." Archer shrugged. "I have to admit, I was really reluctant to give my little Stormy back to Papa. He grew on me."

"We know he likes you too." Handy noted. "The first few days he came back, he wasn't very happy. We could never figure out why."

"Didn't you see how happy he was yesterday?" Gutsy piped up. "He wouldn't stop laughin' when he saw you."

"I think he's just a flirter." Hefty scoffed.

"Like you?" Handy teased.

"I ain't a flirter!" Hefty protested.

"Oh please!" Gutsy scoffed. "You make googly-eyes at Smurfette all da time!"

"How would you know, ya skirt wearin' ballerina!" Hefty taunted.

"First off, dis is a kilt." Gutsy said. "Second, it's called river dancing, not ballet! And this so-called 'skirt wearin' ballerina' could beat you down in two seconds!"

Archer laughed. "Do you two always settle your differences by fighting?"

"Yep." Handy nodded. "It's hard to explain; you wouldn't understand."

"I do." Archer nodded. "In the forest, animals, especially males, fight over territory, mates, and sometimes just because they're ticked off. I was taught how to fight by many animals, even a bear."

"You fight?" Hefty asked, surprised. "Like wrestling and fist fighting?"

"Yep." Archer nodded. "Ya gotta be strong to survive in the forest."

"Alright, let's see what ya got." Hefty said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Archer asked, concerned. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"It'll be fine." Hefty said dismissively, pulling Archer to her feet. "Come on; hit me with your best shot." He held up his fists and bounced a little on his feet. He suddenly threw a punch to Archer's arm. Archer moved faster, blocking Hefty's attack, thrusting her knee into his stomach, and planting her fist in his face. Hefty stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, holding his nose.

Archer covered her mouth in shock. "Are you alright? I am so sorry, I never should've—"

"Are you kidding?" Hefty said, shocked beyond belief. "That was so awesome! Do it again!"

* * *

"All I'm saying is how do we know she's not a creation of Gargamel's?" Brainy protested.

"She saved me from Gargamel." Smartette reasoned. "Even if she_ was _created by that nasty wizard, it's obvious she's against him. Just like me and Smurfette."

"I just hope we can convince Sassette the same thing." Brainy grumbled. "I mean, do you listen to her? She acts like Gargamel's all sweet on the inside. He's rotten to the core! But does she listen? Oh, no! She calls him 'Pappy Gargamel' for smurf's sake!"

"Brainy!" Papa laughed. "It doesn't matter where Archer came from. She's on our side; she's done more for us than we give her credit for. Who knows what else she's done?"

"We should thank her somehow." Smartette said. "I know she's humble and modest and stuff, but an amazing Smurf like her deserves it. She risked her life to save us so many times, and we never knew it!"

"Exactly what I was going to say!" Brainy piped up. "Perhaps a smurfy feast tonight!"

"That's a smurfy idea, Brainy." Papa nodded. "I'm sure Baker, Chef, and Greedy wouldn't mind."

"It'll give Greedy a chance to make some of his best dishes. And then eat about half of them himself!" Smartette giggled. "Smurfy thinking, Brainy."

"I know." Brainy said smugly. Smartette only smiled innocently.

The three of then stopped when they noticed a crowd of Smurfs outside Gutsy's mushroom, circled around something. Exchanging glances, they walked over and pushed their way through the crowd, curiously peering at what lay in the center. Their eyes widened when they saw Tracker and Archer wrestling on the ground, the other Smurfs cheering for either the boy or the girl. Finally, Archer pinned Tracker to the ground, sitting on his stomach and holding his arms down. She moved her knee to keep his arm down and used her free hand to tap Tracker's head repeatedly.

"Stop!" Tracker groaned. "Smurf it off! This is torture!"

"You better believe it!" Archer laughed. "Chinese Torture!"

"What in smurf's name are you doing?" Papa demanded.

Archer ceased her torture technique long enough to smile up at Papa. "I'm showing the Smurfs how I was taught to fight in the forest. It was Hefty's idea."

"You should've seen her earlier, Papa Smurf!" Hefty laughed. "She's got some good moves."

Papa rolled his eyes. "Archer, please get off of Tracker."

"Yes Papa Smurf." Archer obeyed, even going as far as to help Tracker to his feet.

"All of you move along." Papa called. The Smurfs groaned in disappointment, but did as Papa said. "I have some things to work on in my lab. Can you please try to stay out of trouble?"

"May I come with you to your lab?" Archer asked excitedly.

"Papa's lab is for sorcerers." Brainy scoffed. "And their apprentices. Such as myself."

"And me!" Smartette piped up. "I'm pretty good with potions." Brainy shrugged dismissively.

"I happen to know a little magic." Archer pointed out.

"Oh please." Brainy scoffed. "The odds that you know magic—"

"How about I show you, Owl Eyes?" Archer snapped.

Brainy paused. "Owl Eyes?"

"You ever notice that your eyes are huge behind your glasses?" Archer explained. "You remind me of an owl."

Brainy didn't look especially happy about his new nickname, but Papa spoke before he could. "You are most welcome to accompany us, Archer."

"Thank you Papa." Archer feigned a curtsy and followed the three of them to Papa's lab. She smirked in triumph at Brainy, who only "humphed" and sped up to walk beside Papa. He listened scornfully as Smartette and Archer talked and laughed behind him.

_Great._ Brainy thought bitterly. _Another sorceress. As if Smartette's competition wasn't bad enough._


	14. Spells and Feasts

**A/N: I know these chapters aren't as exciting as the previous ones. But trust me, it's all for good reasons. It'll pick up soon enough. Plus, I'll be updating a lot more often.**

**Archer belongs to me!**

**Smartette belongs to Keira Pegasus!**

**The Smurfs belong to Peyo!**

**Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks!**

**I know I'm just rambling now!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen- Spells and Feasts**

Archer sprinkled in a pinch of ground wormroot, muttering something in a foreign language. Papa, Smartette, and Brainy watched her. Papa and Smartette were in awe while Brainy looked bored. When Archer finished, a ring of smoke puffed from the cauldron. Then, a stream of light shot up, forming a shape above their heads. The light contorted into the shape of a dragonfly, buzzing around and zipping past their heads. Archer muttered something else, and the dragonfly transformed into a dragon, blowing fire and roaring. Then, it disappeared.

Papa and Smartette clapped. "Well done, Archer." Papa complimented.

"Thanks." Archer nodded.

"That was amazing!" Smartette cried in awe. "Wasn't that just amazing, Brainy?"

Brainy shrugged. "It's alright."

"Well, maybe you could teach me your way." Archer suggested.

No sooner had she finished her sentence, Brainy began mixing things in the cauldron and talking about how his was the proper way. But he didn't listen when the others warned him against a certain ingredient. The potion exploded, and everyone was forced to run outside coughing.

"Brainy!" Papa scolded. "That was the last of the wormroot!"

Brainy chuckled nervously. "Oh, really? Sorry Papa Smurf."

"'Sorry' won't fix the problem." Papa said sternly but gently.

"Don't worry, Papa." Archer assured. "Brainy and I will go gather wormroot while you and Smartette fix up the lab. Sound good?"

"Very well." Papa waved them off. "Brainy can show you where it is."

"Don't worry, I know." Archer assured, jogging off. Brainy was forced to sprint to keep up.

"How do _you _know where the wormroot is?" Brainy demanded.

"I've lived in this forest for a long time." Archer replied. "I know every rock, tree, and bush within a ten-mile radius."

"Oh yeah?" Brainy grunted as he jumped over a tree root and ran to keep up. "Exactly how long _have _you been living in the forest?"

"Almost thirty years to the day." Archer replied casually.

Brainy froze for a moment, staring. He shook his head to snap out of it and ran to catch up. "You're just smurfing with me, right?"

"Nope." Archer shook her head.

Brainy sighed in amazement. "So, Gargamel _didn't _create you?"

"Not a chance." Archer assured.

"Then where did you come from?" Brainy asked. "Obviously, you're not thirty years old. So where did you live before the forest?"

Archer stopped in her tracks. Brainy looked back and noticed a sad look on her face. Suddenly feeling guilty, he walked back, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Sorry." Brainy said. "You can't blame me for being curious."

"Of course not." Archer agreed. "At least you weren't being nosy. And it doesn't matter where I came from; I'm never going back." Archer took a breath and restarted her brisk pace. "Come on, the wormroot's this way." She was gone before Brainy could ask any of the thousand questions ringing in his head. He scrambled to keep up and suddenly a branch slapped him in the face. He groaned and slumped to the ground. Archer came back and peered through the bushes to look at him. "Are you coming or not?"

"Just a minute." Brainy groaned, rubbing his head. Suddenly, he patted his head a couple times, realizing his hat was gone. "My hat! Oh smurf, my hat!" He crawled around frantically, searching the ground. Archer found the hat and picked it up. She noticed something inside and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She stared at it a moment before crumpling it in her fist and handing Brainy back his hat. He looked overjoyed to see it and immediately pulled it on his head. He waved off his behavior as his concern for the few hats he owned and hurriedly made his way to the wormroot. Archer looked suspicious, but followed.

* * *

Archer shut the door to her home and looked around to see if anyone was looking. She uncurled her fist and unfolded the paper in her hand. She read it aloud to herself.

"'It is easy to pretend we are strong. It is much harder to admit we are weak. A true friend, by loving every part of us, teaches us to love our weaknesses.' Wow." Arched breathed. She suddenly remembered something and ran to Brainy's book, still resting on the table from this morning. She flipped through it and realized the writing on the paper was the same as the writing in the book.

Archer whipped around to the door as someone knocked. She opened it to find Clumsy on the other side.

"Hey Archer." Clumsy greeted happily.

"Hi Clumsy." Archer smiled.

"Papa wanted me to get you." Clumsy said. "We got a surprise for you."

"You're overdoing it, really." Archer laughed. "You guys already smurfed me a house, all these gifts, and Tailor's getting me new clothes."

"It's our pleasure!" Clumsy assured. "Now come on!"

Archer laughed and followed Clumsy outside. "Hey, you know the book _Quotations by Brainy Smurf_?"

"Oh yeah." Clumsy nodded. "He writes all these books with quotations about himself."

"Do you remember this one?" Archer showed Clumsy the quote.

Clumsy's eyes widened. "Brainy's been looking all over for that!"

"It's so much more different from his other quotes." Archer noted. "His book is full of egotistical comments and boastful notes. But this, this is insightful, wise, humble..."

"Yeah." Clumsy nodded. "He thought of it after the Darkness Monster stole his glasses." Archer raised an eyebrow. "Long story." Clumsy waved it off.

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me about it at dinner." Archer suggested as they walked into the dining hall. "It's awfully dark in here, isn't it?"

"SURPRISE!"

Archer let out an animalistic yowl, leaped into the air and clung to the rafters like a cat. The Smurfs arched their heads to stare at her in shock and awe.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Harmony said sheepishly. Archer sighed in relief and jumped down, landing masterfully on her feet.

"We made a wonderful feast." Chef said. "To welcome out newest member to our family."

"You didn't have to do that." Archer smiled kindly.

"We always do it." Greedy assured. "We did it for Wild when we found him." As if on cue, the feral Smurf bounded forward and leaped into Archer's arms, licking her face affectionately. She let out a giggle and hugged Wild.

"Well, thank you." Archer said, smiling softly. "You're all too kind."

"You've done much for us." Papa noted. "This is the least we could do."

"Enough talking!" Baker called. "Let's eat!"

The Smurfs agreed and started lining up at the buffet table. Everyone piled food on their plates (Greedy had two balanced in each hand) and took a seat at one of the many tables set up outside. Archer spotted Brainy sitting with Papa and Clumsy. She made her way over, set her plate down, and tapped Brainy on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" Archer asked. Brainy looked suspicious, but nodded. He and Archer stepped away from the crowd and Archer pulled out Brainy's quote. "I think this is yours."

Brainy took the paper and his eyes widened when he saw it was his quote. He patted his hat frantically and realized it was missing the paper.

"Did you read it?" Brainy asked nervously, stuffing the paper back into his hat.

"Yes." Archer admitted. "And I must admit, I've never read something so deep and impacting."

"Really?" Brainy asked, a little surprised.

"Mm-hm." Archer nodded. "You're pretty smart Owl Eyes. Even if you have an ego and jealousy problems."

Brainy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't like that I supposedly showed you up in Papa's lab today." Archer explained. "I didn't realize how important being Papa's apprentice was to you."

"How did—"

"I've been watching you guys for thirty years." Archer said. "I know everyone here and how they act."

"Creepy." Brainy admitted. "But ok."

"I already know enough magic to not need a master." Archer continued. "I promise, I'm not trying to upstage you or replace you. I don't want the person I'm trying to protect to hate me."

"Protect?" Brainy cocked his head in confusion.

"You guys are the only family I have." Archer said. "I will protect you with my life."

Brainy stared for a moment before smiling. "You know, maybe we could exchange magic notes sometime? And don't worry about protecting us with your _life_. I mean, we can smurf our own against Gargamel pretty well."

Archer laughed. "They say owls are some of the wisest creatures on earth. I guess your name has more than one meaning." She punched Brainy's arm lightly. "See ya around, Owl Eyes." She jogged off to get her food, leaving Brainy behind. He let her words sink in a minute and smiled. He rejoined Papa and Clumsy to resume their conversation.

Archer took her food and sat with Smurfette, Smartette, and Sassette. Hefty, Gutsy, Grouchy, Tracker, and Greedy sat off to the side, talking and laughing. Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy joined them as Archer approached the girls.

"Hiya Archer!" Sassette greeted warmly.

"Hey." Archer replied, sitting next to the enthusiastic little Smurfling.

"How's the food?" Smartette asked Archer, tucking a strand of her deep auburn hair behind her ear.

"Pretty good." Archer nodded. "It's definitely different from what I usually eat in the forest."

"I can imagine." Smurfette agreed. "How could you survive out there and not be feral like Wild?"

"I only lived there thirty years." Archer noted.

"Then where did you live before the forest?" Smartette asked.

Archer frowned at her food.

"Yeah, and where'd you get that smurfy tattoo?" Sassette added.

Archer's fist clenched and her free hand covered her tattoo. "None of that matters. I'm never going back where I came from and this tattoo is a painful reminder. Subject change, please?" The girls were quiet for a moment.

"Um, how'd you get the bow and arrows?" Smurfette asked.

"The bow was a gift." Archer explained. "I usually make my own arrows from carved sticks, feathers I find in bird nests, and obsidian rocks from the volcano nearby. I carved the obsidian into arrowheads. I do have some arrows with stone arrowheads from Tracker and Camper."

"Hoppin' Hares, that's cool!" Sassette said.

"Yeah." Archer nodded. "I go to the volcano every two months or so to get more obsidian."

"May I accompany you on your next trip?" Smartette asked. "I could use some of the ash and pumice stone for my experiments."

Before Archer could answer, a loud belch rang out. The girls looked over at the boys, who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Nice one, Guts!" Hefty laughed, giving Gutsy a high-five.

"That was nothing!" Grouchy scoffed. He gulped down his smurfberry juice, waited a moment, and let out a burp. The boys laughed again.

"Gross." Smartette groaned.

"You boys are so rude!" Smurfette snapped.

"Yeah!" Sassette agreed.

Suddenly, the loudest belch of all rang out. The two groups froze and stared at the source. Archer put a hand to her chest, clearing her throat.

"Sorry." Archer said sheepishly.

The boys busted out laughing.

"That was smurfy, Archer!" Nat laughed.

"Not bad for a girl." Snappy nodded.

"You guys are disgusting!" Smurfette snapped.

"Aw, smurf off Smurfette!" Snappy waved her off. He pulled Archer closer to the boys. "Can you do that again?"

Archer held up a finger and took a couple gulps of her water. She paused and then let out a belch. She and the boys laughed. Each of them took turns drinking and then burping, laughing all the while and trying to best each other's burps.

"How did you get so good at this?" Grouchy laughed.

"See, when you live in the forest, manners isn't that important." Archer smirked. "Why keep it in?" She burped again, followed by a small hiccup, causing the boys to howl in laughter.

* * *

"And I was thinking that Archer could use some guidance from a master such as yourself." Brainy suggested. "Or from me, your brilliant apprentice."

"That sounds very nice." Papa nodded. "She does seem interested in magic. And she's good at it. Which makes me wonder where she got those powers?"

"She may be named Archer, but I think she should've kept the name Mystery Smurfette." Clumsy noted.

"Indeed." Papa nodded in thought.

"Pappy Smurf!" Sassette whined as she, Smartette, and Smurfette approached the boys.

"The boys are having a burping contest again." Smurfette complained.

"Again?" Smartette exclaimed. "They've done this before?"

"Girls, if you can't stop them, why do you think I can?" Papa laughed.

"Archer's with them." Smurfette noted.

Papa, Brainy, and Clumsy stared. "You're kidding." Brainy guessed hopefully.

"Nope." Smartette groaned. "Archer's winning."

"_This _I have to see." Papa said, standing up. The girls led them to the contest and they stared. Archer was surrounded by the boys; all of them burped, drank, and laughed like drunkards, not necessarily in that order.

"Holy Smurf." Brainy breathed.

"Burping Boars, she's such a tomboy." Sassette scoffed. "It's like she's not even a girl!"

"Now we know why she doesn't have an 'ette' on the end of her name." Smurfette sighed.


	15. Vanity and the Volcano

**Chapter Fourteen- Vanity and the Volcano**

Archer scrunched up her eyes as the sunlight hit them. She stayed snuggled under her quilt for a little while longer before forcing herself to rise. She stretched and stood, twirling around. The nightgown Tailor made her was awfully comfy; floor length, pure white, long sleeves, a simple collar, and all of it made of warm cotton. Archer pulled it off and put on her usual clothing. Tailor certainly outdid himself with the cloth she used for a shirt. He made the strip in all different colors. Today, she wore a silver one. She pulled her hair into a braid and buckled her quiver on. She grabbed her bow and leaped out the window, landing on all fours on the ground. She waved to the other Smurfs as she made her way to the fields.

Two weeks passed since Archer's arrival. The Smurfs quickly grew accustomed to her and she in return slowly stopped aiming arrows at their heads when they spooked her. Today, she agreed to help Farmer in the fields, tending to some of the smurfberry bushes. Many of them sprouted tiny, immature berries and Farmer wanted to give them a little extra water and make sure their roots were strong.

Archer arrived at the fields and saw Farmer already there. He hammered the ground with his hoe and pulled the weeds out, tossing them in his wheelbarrow. He took off his straw hat to fan his face, sweat glistening off his dark blue skin. When he spotted Archer coming up, his face broke into a huge grin.

"Mornin' Archer!" He called cheerily.

"Hey Farmer." Archer greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Righ' now, Ah'm weedin' the fields." Farmer explained. He picked up a basket and handed it to Archer. "Ya think you could harves' some carrots?"

"Sure." Archer took the basket and briskly walked off in the direction Farmer pointed to. She whistled as she made her way over there, smiling as the warm sunshine hit her face. Summer was coming, and that meant sunshine and swimming for all. Archer couldn't wait to show the boys _her _cannon ball skills. As she pulled carrots from the earth, she noticed a nest of birds in the tree right beside her. She smiled at the sound of those tiny baby birds, cheeping away for their breakfast. Soon enough, a father blue jay flew in. But instead of going to his babies, he swooped down to Archer, twittering nervously. Archer set her basket down and climbed onto the bird's back. He flew off quickly while Archer spoke assuring words to calm him down. But when Archer saw why the bird was so nervous, she became infuriated. The mother blue jay was caught in one of Gargamel's Smurf traps. Obviously, the wizard failed to realize that these traps should be checked on regularly, or creatures like this will starve and die.

Archer spoke comforting words as she fiddled with the lock, sticking an arrow inside and twisting it around. After a minute, the lock clicked and Archer pulled the door open. The two blue jays flew around each other happily. Archer smiled in triumph. The blue jay mother gathered the food she had for her babies and the father gave Archer a ride back to the fields. She waved as the birds flew off.

"Another day, another crisis averted." She sighed. She took up her basket again and checked for any more carrots. Upon finding no more mature sprouts, she returned to Farmer to report. Farmer, however, was no longer in the smurfberry fields; Archer found him asleep under an oak tree. He pulled his hat over his eyes, his chest rose and fell steadily, and one hand rested on his stomach while the other lay by his side, palm up. Archer set her basket and bow down on the ground; she unbuckled her quiver and set it down as well. She went on all fours and quietly crawled over to Farmer, keeping her breathing slow and soft. She stared at his hand and then looked at her own. Without having a reason, she lined up her hand with his. Their hands were almost exactly the same size, despite his being large and burly like a bear's. She smiled a little. Archer moved slowly and carefully to Farmer's head. She leaned down and put an ear on his chest. She could feel/hear his heartbeat like a timpani drum. Farmer's heart was strong; the sound of its beating was like a lullaby. She inhaled his scent, smiling at the odor of dirt and hay.

Farmer opened his eyes under his hat and smiled at Archer's actions. He slowly raised a hand and rested it on her head. Archer's head snapped up and she suddenly jumped over Farmer's head, clinging to the tree and scurrying up like a chipmunk.

"Whoa, whoa!" Farmer laughed, moving his hat out of his eyes and looking up at Archer. "Where are you going?"

Archer paused and looked down at from the branch she rested on. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Farmer laughed as Archer came down from the tree. "What?"

"Before I lived in the village," Archer explained. "I always ran away and hid whenever one of you guys saw me."

"Ah see." Farmer nodded as he and Archer made their way back to the village. "So did ya'll enjoi mah heartbeat?"

Archer blushed a little. "Sorry. Just something a wolf taught me when I lived with his pack. He put my hand against his paw and showed me how different they looked. Then, he had me listen to his heart. He said, 'No matter what we look like or how we act on the outside, we are all the same on the inside: a family. United as one so we will never fall.'" Archer sighed. "Living with that pack was the best ten years of my life. I stayed with the pack until the wolf that took me in passed away. Then I moved on to find a more permanent home for myself."

"That's amazin'." Farmer breathed.

"Yeah." Archer nodded wistfully. "That wolf was wise and kind. He helped me survive my first decade in the forest. I will always be grateful for that."

Farmer smiled. "Ah would be too."

"I guess I remembered when I listened to your heartbeat." Archer said. "You also smell nice."

"Ah do?" Farmer raised an eyebrow.

"To me you do." Archer nodded. "You smell like the earth. It's comforting."

Farmer sighed in awe. "Wow. No one really likes tha' abou' me."

"I lived in the forest for years." Archer shrugged. "I love the smell of the dirt and the trees." The two of them stopped outside Farmer's house. Farmer emptied his wheelbarrow of weeds off to the side and took the basket of carrots from Archer. "Well, I'm off to the volcano. Papa needs ash and pumice stone for some experiments. You wanna come?"

"Ah don't see why not." Farmer shrugged, setting the basket on a table near the window. "Let's go." They journeyed off to Papa's lab for some bags to hold their findings and made their way towards their destination.

"Hey!" Vanity called, running up to them. "You guys are going to the volcano?"

"Yep." Archer nodded. "Papa needs supplies."

"Great!" Vanity said. "I'm coming too."

Farmer and Archer stared. "Ya'll ain't serious." Farmer scoffed.

"I am." Vanity assured as he walked alongside them. "Let's go!"

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Vanity, you hate dirt and grime. We're going into a volcano! You'll get covered in ash. And where in Smurf's name is your mirror?"

Vanity looked down at his hands; for the first time in his life, they were empty of his usual hand mirror. "Oh, I don't need it."

Farmer and Archer stopped dead in their tracks. "Four words: are you smurfing me?" Archer cried in disbelief.

"What's wrong with leaving behind my mirror?" Vanity said quickly. "Come on! That ash and dirt won't gather itself!" He ran ahead, so far that Farmer and Archer had to hurry to catch up.

* * *

Vanity tried not to shudder at all the dirt and ashes. He could only imagine how filthy he was; he actually became relieved at the thought of no mirrors. He was also thankful that Archer put him in charge of gathering pumice stones while she and Farmer gathered ash.

"Oh smurfness." Vanity groaned. "I hope this does stain my clothes." Then, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and noticed a small patch of flowers. These flowers had pointed, layered petals and tall, leafy stalks. The stalks were dark green and the actual flower part was black with a white center. Vanity's eyes widened in awe and he walked over to the flowers. When he reached the edge, he was amazed to find a small field of the strange flowers on the other side.

"Wow." Vanity breathed. "Hey Archer! Farmer!" The two Smurfs looked up at the call and hurried over to Vanity. When they saw the field of strange flowers, their jaws dropped.

"Smurf's alive!" Farmer sighed.

"They're beautiful!" Archer cried happily. "Good eye, Vanity." She started down the hill. "You guys keep gathering ash and pumice stone; I'm gonna smurf a few of these for Papa to look at." Vanity and Farmer nodded and returned to work.

"Those were purty, Van'ty." Farmer complimented. "Ah'm surprised ya'll didn't pick one fer yerself."

Vanity's smile disappeared. He fingered the flower already in his hat. "I didn't want one. Flowers are for Smurfettes, not big, manly Smurfs like you and me."

"Manly?" Farmer laughed. "Sho, we a lil' on the buff side. But 'manly'?"

"Yes!" Vanity snapped. He stomped off, leaving Farmer confused and concerned.

Vanity grumbled to himself as he plopped himself down on the banks of a lake. He looked into his reflection on the lake and his eyes widened. There was soot in his hat and smudged all around his face. On the verge of a freak out, Vanity quickly scooped up some water in his cupped hands and splashed it on his face. He rubbed away all the soot so it couldn't be seen. He tore off his hat and scrubbed it as clean as he could get. Then, he noticed the flower again. He looked back at his reflection, his face now clean of all dirt and grime. Then, Vanity snapped. He ripped the flower out of his hat, crumpled it up, and threw it as far as he could. He threw his hat into the ground and stomped on it. He picked up dirt and mud by the fistfuls and rubbed it all over his face, arms, and chest. He looked at his reflection again. A black and blue splotched, red-eyed Smurf stared back, tears falling from his eyes. Vanity rubbed the tears away and splattered more wet ash onto his head and all over his face. He looked again and cocked his head at the sight. This time, the reflection of a Smurfette stared back; a Smurfette with long brown hair and kind, indigo/silver eyes.

"Vanity..."

Vanity slowly turned to stare at Archer's bare feet. She knelt down and gently tilted Vanity's head so he looked her in the eyes. "Vanity, what are you doing?"

Vanity sniffed and pushed her away. "Nothing...leave me alone..."

Archer sighed. She pulled out a small jar from the pack Papa gave her and scooped up some water. She gently dumped it on Vanity's back, washing away the soot and mud. She repeated the action for both of his arms, his head, and his chest. Then, she took her hat, soaked it in the lake water, and wiped Vanity's face clean. Vanity was too distressed and upset to refused or push her away. When Archer finished cleaning his face, she rubbed as much soot out of his hat as she could, wrung it out, and gently set it on his head. She took one of the flowers from her basket and tucked it behind his ear.

"There." Archer smiled. "There's the Vanity I know and love."

Vanity looked at his reflection, only to swipe at the water angrily. "I look pathetic."

"You look very handsome." Archer contradicted.

"Exactly." Vanity huffed. "I care too much about my looks; I should have been born a Smurfette."

Archer sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Vanity, why did you come out here with us?"

Vanity finally broke down crying. "C-Camper wouldn't s-stop bugging me about h-how I look! He c-called me a p-pathetic little w-wimp! I-I couldn't take it! W-when I told him I wasn't l-like that, h-he didn't b-believe me!" Vanity hiccupped a little. "H-he told me t-to go with you a-and Farmer. He said i-if I did, and I went w-without my m-mirror, he'd s-stop calling m-me n-names!" Vanity buried his face in his hands, crying his heart out. Archer pulled Vanity into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Vanity, there is _nothing _wrong with caring about how you look." Archer assured. "Camper may not care, but that doesn't give him the right to tease you about it. Your smurfy looks and your care about how you look make you who you are. Papa wouldn't have named you 'Vanity' if you didn't care about how you look."

Vanity sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "You really mean that?"

"I do." Archer nodded. "Smurf's Honor."

Vanity smiled. "So, you don't mind that I'm, as the other Smurfs say, narcissistic?"

"It's who you are." Archer said. "Trying to fight who you are is against nature. Just smurf with it."

Vanity nodded in understanding. "Thanks Archer." He pulled Archer into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Here, I have something for you." Archer said as she pulled away. She reached into the water and pulled out some wet ash/sand mix in her cupped hands. She emptied it in the jar. She continued the process until the jar was about three-fourths of the way full; she filled the rest of the jar with water. "Here. Use this to wash your face. The sand will gently scrape off dead skin and the ash is great for your skin. It should reduce how many times you need a facial. Make sure you always keep it wet."

Vanity's eyes widened in surprise as he took the jar. "Really? Wait, how do you know?"

"I like to look nice." Archer shrugged. "Even in the forest." The two of them laughed.

Farmer smiled from his spot, gazing upon the duo. He whistled to get their attention. "C'mon you two! This stuff ain't gonna ge' home on its own!" Vanity and Archer gathered their things and ran after Farmer. The trio laughed and talked all the way down the mountain, like old friends.

* * *

Camper and Tracker laughed as they watched Jokey pull yet another one of his famous pranks.

"That never gets old." Tracker wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah." Camper agreed. "Unless he smurfs it to you." The two friends nodded in agreement. Camper spotted Archer, Farmer, and Vanity finally arriving home from the volcano. He frowned when he saw the flower behind Vanity's ear and the surprisingly lack of soot he had on himself. _Guess the little runt couldn't take it. _He inwardly scoffed. _Smurfing loser. I knew he would crumble the second he got there. _He saw the returning trio look towards him. Their smiles disappeared. Vanity looked to Archer and Farmer and nodded. He handed his basket off to Archer and made his way over, keeping his eyes on Camper.

"Hey, Tracks?" Camper piped up.

"Yeah, Camps?" Tracker said.

"I'll meet with ya later." Camper said.

Tracker shrugged. "Sure. I've gotta get to bed anyhow. See ya tomorrow!"

Camper waved goodbye to his brother and returned his hard gaze to his smaller brother that approached him. Vanity glared. "Hello there, Prissy Smurf."

Vanity took a breath. "I know you aren't fond of my scrutinizing facial care. I know you think I'm a little princess and I probably don't even deserve to live."

"I wouldn't say the 'don't deserve to live' part." Camper admitted. "But I do think you're a wimp. All you'll ever be is a prissy little girl." He turned to leave.

"I'm not finished." Vanity snapped. Camper turned back to him. "I don't care that you think of me that way. I am who I am and you can't change that. I don't care how much you abuse me; you've already tortured me for the past three years. But I'm not going to be bothered by it. Smurf me with your best shot. I can take it."

Camper snorted. "What rock smurfed you on the head?" He turned to leave, but Vanity gripped his shoulder.

"That 'rock' was Archer." Vanity smirked. "She taught me to love myself. And guess what else she taught me?"

* * *

"Very well done you two." Papa congratulated.

"Yeah, this stuff will be great for my experiments." Smartette agreed.

"Glad ta be o' service." Farmer said, taking off his hat and bowing teasingly. "Well, Ah'm off ta bed. Got mo' farmin' ta do tomorra!"

Archer smiled, hugging Farmer. "Thanks for helping, Farmer." Farmer nodded and made his way to the door. But when he opened it, his eyes widened.

"Sweet smurfberries!" he gasped. Papa, Archer, and Smartette looked to the door and Camper stepped inside, holding his head. There was an ugly purplish black circle around one of his eyes. Archer looked past him and noticed Vanity walking by, smirking and discretely rubbing his knuckles.

"I'll get a smurfroot mud pack." Smartette announced, rushing to one of the shelves to do so.

"How in smurf's name did this happen?" Papa asked worriedly.

Camper cast a quick look at Archer. Her gaze was loud and clear. "Uh...I tripped...and smurfed my eye...against a rock."

"Ouch." Smartette winced, handing Camper a mud pack.

Camper smiled, albeit nervously.


	16. Don Smurfo's Date

**Chapter Fifteen- Don Smurfo's Date**

_CLANG!_

_FSSH!_

_WHOOSH!_

_CLANG!_

"Oof!"

Gutsy laughed as he stumbled back, holding his stomach. Archer smirked in triumph.

"Dat was a sucker punch!" Gutsy moaned teasingly.

"Den dat makes you da suckeh!" Archer mocked in a purposefully bad Scottish accent.

Gutsy laughed and lunged again. His and Archer's swords clashed together once more.

"C'mon Arch!" Sweepy called.

"Smurf him a good one!" Hefty joined in.

"You got this, Gutsy!" Dreamy clapped.

"Come on, Gutsy!" Grouchy chimed in. "You can beat a girl!"

Archer spun around and bonked the flat of her sword against Grouchy's head. He groaned and slumped to the ground, much to the other Smurfs' amusement.

Archer continued her fight, trying to swipe Gutsy's sword out of his hand. Gutsy, in return, basically tried to tackle her to the ground. Unfortunately, they were evenly matched. What's more, both of them were distracted in some way. Archer was busy trying to keep her quiver and bow out of the way; she still had them with her since she didn't trust herself to leave them on a rock with unattended Smurfs. Gutsy, meanwhile, was distracted by...Archer. He couldn't help himself. For some strange reason, he couldn't stop himself from staring. Everything about Archer mesmerized him: her long, acorn colored hair, her dazzling indigo eyes with the sharp silver streaks, her interesting tattoo on her otherwise flawless skin, and so much more.

Archer blocked an attack from Gutsy and lunged, grabbing his sash and pushing him into a house. He dropped his sword and Archer judo-flipped him to the ground. She held the point of her sword to his nose, smiling in triumph.

"Archer: three." Archer said. "Gutsy: zero."

_I bet she used magic to distract me._Gutsy guessed. "Best four out of seven!"

Archer rolled her eyes. "Maybe another time." She stabbed her sword into the dirt. "I promised Papa I would go with Smartette to gather ingredients for his spells."

"Smartette sure spends a lot of time with you." Slouchy noted.

"Yeah." Archer agreed. "But I think it makes her feel safe. Besides, I don't think anysmurf else would go with her. Either that, or she's too shy to ask."

"You two hurry back." Tracker called as Archer left. "A doozy of a storm is coming!"

Archer waved in response. She looked up at the clear blue skies and the beautiful shining sun. She couldn't help but doubt that a storm was coming anytime soon. But she knew Tracker's nose never failed; he predicted an early winter and it happened, so when he says a storm is coming...well, better safe than sorry.

* * *

Just as Tracker predicted, the storm hit the village hard. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the wind pushed the trees to one side, the ominous black clouds made everyone a tad nervous; but no rain came down, so it was the usual summer storm. No one was really worried. In fact, all the Smurfs slept soundly in their warm, comfortable homes.

Well, _almost _all of them.

Archer bolted upright with a scream. She breathed hard, her wild eyes darting around in fear. Thunder made the windows shake. Archer ducked under her covers, squeezing her eyes shut. When she peered over the edge of her quilt, lightning cast shadows all around her room. She screeched and dove under her bed. She breathed hard, her vision flooded with memories of that night she fell from the stork's basket all those years ago. She opened her eyes and tentatively crawled out.

_Maybe Papa's still awake._ She thought. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check on him._Archer pushed herself to walk downstairs and out the door. She was so scared she didn't even realize she left her archery things behind. She was buffeted by the wind and her braid whipped about. She pushed on, keeping her eyes on the red-capped mushroom that belonged to Papa. Even in the dark, she could tell Papa's lab from his house; something she was truly grateful for. She jumped at a flash of lightning and ran to the door. She knocked a little hard and waited anxiously for an answer.

Papa yawned as he opened the door. "Oh, good evening Archer."

Archer immediately felt guilty. _I woke him up._"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"No, of course not." Papa waved it off. "Please, come inside." Archer had a hard time refusing. She instantly felt relieved when she entered the calm of the house. Papa led her upstairs to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He patted the spot beside him, but Archer refused.

"What can I help you with?" Papa asked, smiling kindly.

"I just...wanted to see if you were alright." Archer said as casually as she could.

"I see." Papa nodded, not really believing Archer's words. "That's quite a storm out there."

Archer didn't have time to respond. Another round of thunder and lightning came. Papa jumped and laughed a little. "Oh yes, quite a—" He turned to find Archer missing. He looked all around the room, but she disappeared altogether. Then, he noticed a large, quivering lump on his bed. He lifted the covers and peered in. He stared with pity at the sight of Archer, curled in a ball, shaking, and whimpering in pure terror.

"Oh, my little Smurf." Papa murmured sadly. He reached down and took Archer's hand in his. She looked up a little, peeking out with one eye. Papa gently pulled her up next to him. She buried her face in his chest, shaking slightly from her crying. Papa wrapped her in a comforting embrace, murmuring words of comfort in her ears. "Shh. It's alright...it's alright my little Smurf...I'm right here..." He continued to hold the vibrating blue bundle in his arms, gently stroking her hair. Slowly, Archer stopped shaking. But Papa could still feel her tears through his nightshirt. His eyes traveled to a book on his nightstand and he picked it up. With an arm still wrapped around Archer, he opened the book and propped it up on his lap. He started reading, retelling the adventures of Don Smurfo. Archer slowly uncurled herself and stared at the pages as Papa read. Eventually, her tears stopped altogether and she stared in awe at everything Don Smurfo had ever done.

Papa looked down after a while and realized Archer fell asleep. He smiled and set the book down. The storm still raged outside, so there was no use trying to get her home. Besides, she still had a firm grip on his nightshirt, like she was afraid he'd leave her. Papa gave her a gentle squeeze and pulled the covers farther up over them. He reminisced back to when some of his Smurfs were just Smurflings, and they too came to him during a storm. They were so terrified they couldn't go back to bed. So they all piled onto Papa's bed and slept with him the rest of the night.

Papa settled down to sleep, still keeping a protective arm around Archer.

Just like any father would do for their child.

* * *

Archer first became conscious of soft cotton against her cheek. Then, she heard a steady heartbeat. She inhaled quietly, catching a scent of various herbs, pine, and other strange scents. Archer slowly opened her eyes and found her vision flooded with red. Her eyes traveled up to a white bush of hair, and then to look into Papa's sleeping face. She moved a little and found one of Papa's arms wrapped around her. Archer smiled and sighed through her nose. She slithered like a snake out of Papa's embrace and tucked the blanket back around him. She slipped out the window and darted away before anysmurf saw her.

It was another couple hours before Papa woke up. He was a bit surprised to find Archer missing. But he smiled when he saw her climbing the bridge to retrieve one of her arrows from a post.

Archer yanked her arrow free and stored it away. She took a look around, noting how beautiful the village looked from a bird's eye view. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, leaning her face towards the warm sun. There truly was a rainbow after every storm, metaphorically and literally speaking; a large rainbow was arched over the village and cast a brilliant stripe of colors across the sky.

Hefty jogged across the bridge, right under Archer. "Morning Archer!"

Archer, spooked, suddenly jumped with a yelp. She lost her footing and started plummeting to the ground. She twisted her body around to land properly, but soon found she didn't need to. Somesmurf tackled her, did a flip, and landed on his feet while holding her bridal style. Archer looked up at the Smurf's face and noticed a haughty smile, soft gray-blue eyes, a strange purple Smurf hat with a red plume, and a purple mask over his eyes.

"Smurfoli ravioli!" Don Smurfo sighed worriedly in his thick Italian accent, setting Archer delicately on the ground. "What was a beautiful Smurfarina like you doing up-a there?"

Archer brushed herself off. "I was looking for one of my arrows."

That's when Don Smurfo noticed the bow and quiver full of arrows. "My, my. Beautiful but not delicate. How smurfy."

"Thank you." Archer mockingly curtsied. "I lived in a forest for a long time."

"Ah, I love a Smjrfarina that can-a fight." Don Smurfo sighed.

Archer noticed the look in Don Smurfo's eyes and smirked. _I could get used to him pretty fast._

"Don Smurfo!"

Archer and Don Smurfo turned to see the Smurflings running up to them.

"Galloping Goats, Don Smurfo!" Sassette panted. "Ya shouldn't have smurfed off like that!"

"My apologies, my little Smurfbinos and Smurfbina." Don Smurfo titled his hat. "But I had to save this beautiful Smurfarina." He took Archer's hand and kissed it. "I do believe I have-a found my soul mate."

_Okay, too much._"Uh, I'm flattered, really." Archer assured, retracting her hand. "But I think you're smurfing to conclusions."

Don Smurfo shook his head. "I have never met such a gorgeous Smurfarina."

"Looks ain't everything." Archer said, turning to walk away. Don Smurfo followed her, the Smurflings trailing after him.

"I know that." Don Smurfo assured. "But I do not-a know you yet. Perhaps we could talk over dinner?"

Archer stopped, staring at Don Smurfo. "I'm sorry. We've known each other for five minutes and you're asking me out?"

"I would love-a nothing more than to share this afternoon with you." Don Smurfo bowed.

"But I thought we would hang out today." Snappy whined.

Don Smurfo face palmed. "Ah yes! I promised Snappy and the little Smurflings I would spend the day with them."

"How about we go out at dinner tonight?" Archer chuckled. "Dazzle me tonight."

Don Smurfo's face lit up. "Wonderful! I shall see you tonight, my beautiful Smurfarina." He kissed her hand again and walked off with the Smurflings.

Archer smiled softly. She did enjoy reading about Don Smurfo. To go on a date with him was a dream come true. She readjusted her bow on her shoulder and walked through the village. She smiled and waved to the other Smurfs as she did her rounds. She quickly stepped aside as Brainy ran past.

"What's going on?" Archer called.

"Don Smurfo's loose again!" Brainy called.

"I know." Archer shrugged. Brainy skidded to a halt and ran back to Archer.

"Where is he?"

"Probably getting ready for our date tonight.' Archer said. "It may be morning still, but he seemed very excited to go out with me."

"You can't go out with Don Smurfo!" Brainy protested.

"Why not?"

"He's a storybook character!"

"So?"

"He's from a book!"

"So?"

"He needs to go back!"

Archer rolled her eyes. "No he doesn't. He has every right to be here just like anyone else."

Brainy spotted Papa walking by. "Papa Smurf, please tell Archer that Don Smurfo belongs in his book and not out here!"

"Why is Don Smurfo out of his book _again?"_Papa demanded.

"The Smurflings wanted to introduce Archer to him." Brainy groaned.

"Mission accomplished." Archer nodded. "He's already made a date with me tonight."

Papa raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

"He looked quite smitten with me." Archer said proudly.

"Papa, tell her Don Smurfo can't stay out here!" Brainy requested.

Papa looked at Archer. Then, his gaze traveled to Don Smurfo and the Smurflings, currently walking towards the forest. "Archer, go find Hefty and Gutsy and tell them to watch over Don Smurfo and the Smurflings. I'm sure Don Smurfo will enjoy his stay."

"Sure thing, Papa." Archer nodded. She ran off.

Brainy stared at Papa. "You can't be serious."

"I don't see why he can't stay a while." Papa said. "Unless he or we are in grave in danger by him being here, Don Smurfo is certainly welcome in our village."

Brainy rolled his eyes. "Oh Mother of Smurf help us all."

Papa's smile disappeared and he glared at Brainy. The bespectacled Smurf realized his mistake and quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry! A complete slip of the tongue! You know I wouldn't do that on purpose!"

Papa's face softened and he sighed. "I know. I know."

Brainy sighed as well. "I miss her too. Everyone does."Papa started unconsciously rubbing his chest, fingering something unseen by Brainy. He adjusted his glasses and coughed nervously. "Well, I think I'd better be going. I have...uh...more quotations to write. Yeah! Lots more quotations." He chuckled nervously and left. Papa only sighed and continued his walk around the village.

* * *

"She's strong and brave." Nat explained. "She's not delicate. So don't freak out if she does some crazy things."

Don Smurfo nodded in understanding. "Sounds-a like my kind of Smurf."

"Don't tick her off, though." Hefty warned. "She'll smurf your block off."

"Right." Don Smurfo nodded. "What about flowers? What kind of flowers does she-a like?"

"Hmm. That's tough." Hefty admitted. "Hey Gutsy!"

The Scottish Smurf had been staring at the ground, walking a few feet behind the group. His head shot up when he heard his name called. "Huh?"

"What kind of flowers does Archer like?" Hefty asked.

"How would I know?" Gutsy scoffed a little nervously.

"You spend a lot of time with her." Sassette pointed out.

"I do not." Gutsy grumbled.

"Sure you do." Snappy insisted. "And you stare at her all the time."

"I do not!" Gutsy snapped.

"You must-a know much about her!" Don Smurfo guessed. "Please, would you-a tell me about her?"

"Later." Gutsy growled. "C'mon. We should head back fer lunch."

"No need." Slouchy assured. "We made a picnic." He held up his picnic basket to prove his point. Gutsy grumbled something ineligible, but everyone had already set out the blanket and unpacked the basket. Gutsy took his food and sat away from the others, leaning against the roots of a tree. He ate in silence, frowning as he listened to Don Smurfo tell the story about how he defeated his evil doppelganger. Gutsy couldn't explain why the thought of Archer with Don Smurfo bothered him. Why should he care? Archer could date whomever she wanted. Even if Don Smurfo was a stupid, arrogant, self-centered son of a—

"Eh, Gutsy!"

Gutsy spewed smurfberry juice. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared up at Don Smurfo. "What do you want?"

"I want-a some advice for Archer." Don Smurfo said almost pleadingly.

"You can't get enough from them?" Gutsy jerked his head towards the Smurflings and Hefty.

"You seem to know her better." Don Smurfo reasoned, sitting down in front of Gutsy. "I want ta know what she likes."

Gutsy rolled his eyes. "Ya swept her off her feet pretty well. What do you need me for?"

Don Smurfo noticed Gutsy never made eye contact with him. Something clicked in his head. "Listen...Gutsy, right? I'm the kinda guy that always sweeps the ladies off their feet. That's just-a nature. Archer...she's different. She's kind and-a smart an—"

"Beautiful and strong." Gutsy interrupted. "And she's brave; if she truly cares about you—if she truly _loves_ you—she'll die to protect you." Gutsy stood up and took Don Smurfo by the collar of his cape. He hoisted the masked Smurf to eye-level, glaring into his gray-blue eyes. "I'm warnin' you only once, _laddie_. If you don' treat her right, if you hurt her in _any_way whatsoever, I'll give you such a smurfing that you'll wish you never met me."

Don Smurfo stared a little fearfully into Gutsy's bright blue eyes, now cold and hard. Finally, Don Smurfo nodded. "I will treat her like a princess and-a more."

Gutsy nodded in satisfaction and dropped the saber wielding Smurf. Don Smurfo bowed and ran off. Gutsy clutched his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut in anger. He spun around and punched the tree root. He pressed his forehead against the rough wood, sighing through his nose.

_Dat was a lot harder than I thought._ Gutsy mentally noted. _But it's done. Nothing else matters now._

**A/N: Super busy schedule for me! Sorry for the late update! But many more chapters are coming! I'll have at least three more chapters updated by Christmas, just for you guys. Thanks for the reviews! Happy Christmas!**


	17. Conflicting Love

**Chapter Sixteen- Conflicting Love**

Archer hummed as she pulled on a gold strip of cloth for her shirt. She brushed out her hair and let it hang loose around her shoulders. She checked herself out in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She may have not put on makeup, but she didn't need it. Besides, Archer hated makeup.

Her ears perked at the sound of a knock on her door. She shouldered her bow and jogged downstairs to answer it. She blinked in surprise when she saw Gutsy. "Hey Gutsy. How ya smurfin'?"

"Fine." Gutsy shrugged. "I just...uh..." He swallowed, trying to keep it together.

"Is something wrong, Gutsy?" Archer asked, leaning against the door frame. It didn't help Gutsy's cause; he couldn't help but stare at the hourglass shape of Archer's body. Sure, Smurfette was a pretty thing and Smartette was cute as a button. But you couldn't describe Archer as "cute" or "pretty". More like "gorgeous" or "goddess-like".

Gutsy eventually snapped himself out of it. "I wanted ta see how ye were before yer...date..." He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice at the word "date".

Thankfully, Archer didn't notice. "I'm doing alright. I expect Don Smurfo to show up any second now." As if on cue, the Italian swordsmurf came trotting up the path, whistling happily to himself. "I should go. See ya around." As Archer walked past Gutsy, a bit of her hair blew into his face. He inhaled the scent of jasmine, violets, and other flowers.

"Archer..." Gutsy said suddenly.

Archer stopped and turned to him. "What is it?"

Gutsy stared at Archer. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Archer waited patiently, a little eager to listen. But no matter how hard he tried, Gutsy couldn't force it out. "Have fun." He said weakly.

Archer was concerned, but put on a smile. "Thanks."

Gutsy forced a smile as he watched her leave. He stared sadly as Don Smurfo presented Archer with a beautiful bouquet of roses. She smiled, her eyes sparkling, as she accepted them. Don Smurfo offered his arm and Archer laughed as she took it. They walked off with arms linked and laughing. Gutsy sighed and trudged home, his head hung. He thought back to his conversation with Papa earlier that day.

* * *

_Gutsy knocked on the door of Papa's lab, trying to organize his thoughts. Papa opened the door and looked surprised to see Gutsy._

_"Something wrong, Gutsy?" Papa asked as he invited him inside._

_"You could say dat." Gutsy nodded, sitting in a chair._

_"What seems to be the problem?" Papa asked, rummaging around for his medical bag._

_"I feel funny." Gutsy explained. "I think Archer cast a spell on me."_

_"A spell?" Papa repeated worriedly. "Do you know what kind?"_

_"No." Gutsy shook his head. "But my palms are sweaty, I feel light-headed, my stomach's chrunin', my knees are wobbly..." Gutsy took a breath. "And worst of all, I feel like dere's a hole in me chest, right here." He pointed to where his heart rested under his chest. "What do you think Archer did ta me?"_

_Papa laughed, shaking his head. "It sounds like Archer Smurf stole your heart."_

_Gutsy's eyes widened in realization. "Well, tell her ta give it back!"_

_Papa rolled his eyes. "No, not like that." Gutsy cocked his head to one side like a puppy. "Gutsy, my little Smurf, you're in love!"_

_The Scottish Smurf's eyes widened. "W-what?"_

_"You like Archer." Papa explained. "A little more than as a sister."_

_Gutsy shook his head, laughing nervously. "No, no, I don't think so. I mean, Archer's a great girl. She's amazing and strong and brave and beautiful and kind and..." Gutsy froze. "Holy Smurf I'm in love!"_

_Papa smiled knowingly. "Really? I didn't notice."_

_"But what do I do?" Gutsy asked desperately. "I've never felt this way about Smurfette or Smartette."_

_"Did you ever think to, oh I don't know, tell her how you feel?" Papa suggested._

_"I can't jus' walk up ta her an' blurt out, 'I love you!'" Gutsy protested. "I need serious advice, Papa."_

_Papa laughed again. "What do you want me to say?"_

_Gutsy took a breath. "Ok, I know I'm going to regret this and you're not gonna like it. What did you do with Mama?" Papa's smile disappeared. He stared at the ground, suddenly lost in thought. Gutsy sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave brought it up."_

_"No, it's fine." Papa assured. But Gutsy could see his eyes were glassy. "When I started falling for your mother, I will admit I wouldn't even look at her because I was so embarrassed." Gutsy smiled at the thought of Papa so shy. "But, when I finally got the courage to talk to her, we went on walks, picnics, and we...just spent time together; we got to know each other."_

_"And it worked?" Gutsy guessed._

_"We talked, fell in love, got married, and raised a hundred little Smurfs." Papa said. "If it wasn't meant to be, we would've known during those first few dates."_

_Gutsy sighed blissfully. "Alright, I'll do it!" He jumped to his feet, his eyes now glowing with confidence. "I'll go ask her on a date right now!" He charged for the door, but stopped at the last second and turned back to Papa. "One last question: what if I love her, but she doesn't love me back?"_

_Papa sighed sadly. That_ was _a possibility. A great possibility. The feelings aren't always mutual. Oftentimes, Smurfette wouldn't return feelings towards certain Smurfs. In Handy's case, he was greatly in love with Marina the mermaid, but they were forced to separate. Papa looked into Gutsy's eyes. "If she doesn't love you back, accept it. Perhaps she'll warm up to you. If not...well, they say if you truly love something, let it go."_

* * *

So he did. If Archer was so quick to go on a date with Don Smurfo, why would she go on a date with him?

Gutsy flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and groaning.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hey Gutsy! You wanna play smurfball with us?" Hefty called. "Winner gets their entire house cleaned by the losing team!"

"Go away." Gutsy called through his pillow.

"Come on, Gutsy!" Grouchy called. "It'll be fun!"

"Go _away_." Gutsy repeated.

Hefty and Grouchy exchanged looks and pushed their way inside. They approached Gutsy's bed and stared at the Scottish Smurf.

"You ok?" Hefty asked.

"I'm depressed." Gutsy groaned.

"I hate depressed." Grouchy huffed. "What are you depressed about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gutsy muffled into his pillow.

"We aren't gonna leave you alone until you talk." Hefty said. "You talk or we wrestle it out again."

Gutsy, not in the mood for wrestling, finally recounted his talk with Papa.

"If you like her, tell her!" Grouchy insisted."

"Not a chance!" Gutsy huffed, sitting up on his bed. "Dat Don Smurfo beat me to it."

"Don Smurfo, Don Shmurfo!" Hefty scoffed. "Ya just gotta show Archer who's the better Smurf!"

"Him." Gutsy groaned.

"You don't know that." Hefty said.

"Then why is she on a date with him?"

"Because you didn't ask her first!"

"Oh, face it lads, I'm hopeless!"

Gutsy flopped back down on his bed.

"What if you ruined the date and then asked her out?" Grouchy suggested.

"Are you nuts?" Gutsy growled.

Hefty pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gutsy, you can't hold it in. I should know."

Gutsy and Grouchy looked curiously at Hefty. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know what you're going through." Hefty explained. "I'm pining for a young lady and I don't have the nerve to ask her out. That doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Who's the lady?" Gutsy asked, raising a rusty eyebrow.

Hefty looked sheepish. "Uh...Smurfette."

"Really?" Grouchy scoffed. "Hefty, _all _the Smurfs are in love with Smurfette."

"Yeah." Hefty nodded. "But they don't think about her every waking minute of every single day. I'm starting to understand how Gargamel feels with his obsession with us." Hefty shook his head. "But that's beside the point! Gutsy, you have only _one _Smurf for competition. Surely you have what it takes to beat him!"

Gutsy stared at the round. Then, he stood up. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll ask out Archer if you ask out Smurfette."

Hefty's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Gutsy smirked.

Normally, Hefty would refuse. But, seeing how he was with Gutsy and Grouchy, he groaned. "Fine. But you have to ask out Archer first."

Gutsy gulped a little, but nodded. "Alright, I'll do it when she gets back."

"No!" Grouchy said as he and Hefty pushed Gutsy to the door. "Do it now! Tell her you want to hang out sometime! Don't pass up the opportunity!"

"But what if she's on her date?" Gutsy asked.

"You're Gutsy Smurf!" Hefty encouraged. "Risk taker! Live up to your name and go do it!"

Gutsy's face broke into a smile. "Ya, ya I'll do it! I'll do it!" He ran off, chanting, "I'll do it!" to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Archer and Don Smurfo walked beneath the trees, enjoying the night. So far, Archer wasn't dreading the date. They ate a nice dinner served by Baker, dropped off the roses at Archer's house, and had a quick saber sparring match. Now, with the moon casting a soft, luminous glow and the warm air enveloping the pair, the night seemed to get better and better. Archer soon discovered that Don Smurfo was kind, funny, strong, and a gentlesmurf. What made Archer really happy was that Don Smurfo didn't treat her like she would shatter if he touched her. He understood she was strong and brave like him.

"Are you-a cold, my Smurfarina?" Don Smurfo asked, reaching up to unbuckle his cape. "Here, take-a this."

On the other hand...

"No, really, I'm fine." Archer resisted. "I spent many years and therefore many winters in the forest. I'm used to the cold."

"I'm not-a going to take 'no' for an answer." Don Smurfo said.

Archer rolled her eyes, but allowed Don Smurfo to drape his cape over her shoulders and buckle it into place. "Thanks."

"You know, you don't-a have to be strong all the time." Don Smurfo said as they continued walking.

"Of course I do." Archer insisted. "If I'm not strong, how can I protect my family?"

"They can-a protect themselves." Don Smurfo reminded her. "They have before, no?"

Archer had to agree with that. "It's my job. I promised I would keep them safe. It wasn't a promise to anyone but myself."

Don Smurfo nodded in understanding. "But who protects you?" Archer stopped walking. Don Smurfo stood in front of Archer and tried to get in her line of vision. He lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. He smiled warmly. "No one protects me." Archer said softly, moving past him to keep walking. "I take care of myself."

"I see." Don Smurfo nodded. "But you know, it's-a alright to have someone to look after you."

Archer stopped again. Now, the two of them stood on the bridge, looking out at the land. Archer stood at the railing, staring down at the river. Don Smurfo joined her. He waited for her response patiently, not pushing or nagging her.

"Do you know what it's like?" Archer asked. "Do you know what it's like to have a group of people be your family, and have them be the only family you've got? Have you ever had the desire to be with other people; people like yourself? To not be locked away in a so-called 'sanctuary' for most of your life? And when you break out and find people that love you, do you understand the feeling of responsibility for their lives?" Archer's nails dug into the wooden railing, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Because they're all you have...and you want to return home every day to see their faces...to hold them close..." Archer took a shaky breath to calm herself. "Because if they're gone, you'll have no one left. _No one._" Archer turned away to hide the tears. She hated crying in front of others; especially now, when she was with a Smurf she met just this morning.

Don Smurfo wrapped his arms around Archer and pulled her into a hug. Archer tried to calm her cries and apologize, but the lump in her throat wouldn't go down. For a long time, the two Smurfs stood on the bridge, him comforting her. They didn't speak nor move. Finally, Archer relaxed and looked up to apologize for her little episode. But before she could speak a word, Don Smurfo moved first.

He leaned forward and his lips crashed into hers.

Gutsy's eyes widened at the sight. He stared for a moment before shrinking farther into the bush he hid in.

Archer's eyes widened in shock. She stood frozen there, letting Don Smurfo kiss her. Once she recovered, she allowed herself to be immersed in the kiss. The two love struck Smurfs remained like that for a while before breaking apart to breathe. Archer's sapphire/silver eyes locked with Don Smurfo's gray-blue ones.

"I do not-a care what you say." Don Smurfo whispered, his nose brushing against Archer's. "I swear by my-a sword, I _will _protect you no matter what."

Gutsy's face fell. His shoulders sagged as he walked from the pair. His feet dragged in the dirt as he made his way home. Hefty and Grouchy waited by his door. They broke into smiles as Gutsy approached.

"Hey Guts!" Hefty laughed. "What'd she say?"

Gutsy didn't answer. He pushed past the two of them and slowly shut the door behind him. He dragged himself upstairs and plopped himself down on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow, fingering something that lay underneath it.

* * *

Archer couldn't stop smiling as Don Smurfo led her home. Their hands remained intertwined the whole way. Once they arrived at Archer's mushroom, Archer returned Don Smurfo's cape.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Archer said happily.

"It was-a my pleasure." Don Smurfo said, kissing Archer's hand. "And I will keep my promise, no matter what the future holds for us."

Archer smiled and nodded. "And I hope you remain in the village; you're family now."

Don Smurfo nodded. "Well, I should-a get going. I'm spending the night in the Smurflings mushroom."

"Well then, good night." Archer said.

"Sleep well, my Smurfarina." Don Smurfo bowed. Archer gave him a kiss on the cheek and darted inside, leaving Don Smurfo to giggle with glee as he journeyed to the Smurflings' house.

Archer leaned against the door, sighing. She had a soft smile, but she frowned a little when she reached up to touch her lips. Don Smurfo got props for being a good kisser. But why did Archer feel so...unsatisfied?


	18. Smarty Pants

**Chapter Seventeen- Smarty Pants**

"Unsatisfied?" Smurfette repeated.

Archer nodded. "It's hard to explain. He was nice and courageous and a great kisser. But...something was missing."

"Like what?" Smartette asked.

"Well, you know how they say that when you kiss someone you love, you feel a spark?" Archer explained. "Well, when I kissed Don Smurfo, I didn't really feel anything. I suppose I felt some happiness and maybe the smallest of sparks."

"But...?" Smartette guessed.

"All I know is that it wasn't how I imagined it would turn out." Archer sighed. "It wasn't like how I read it in storybooks."

"I would think it never is." Smartette shrugged. "Then again, Don Smurfo came from a storybook and he's playing out things like he's still there."

Archer pushed her food around her plate. "I guess..."

"Archer!" Papa called as he and Brainy approached the girls. "Just the Smurf I wanted to see."

"I still think I could smurf it alone." Brainy protested. "We don't need some Smurfette to do it." He looked towards Smartette as he spoke. Smartette continued to eat, but Archer noticed her fist clench.

"Archer, I need some mandrake root from the South Mountain Range." Papa explained. "I would go myself, but I promised Brainy I'd teach him how to make a new potion."

"Consider it done." Archer nodded, wiping her mouth and accepting the bag from Papa. "I'll head off as soon as I refill my quiver." She waved as she left, smiling at the thought of being on top of those mountains and looking out across the land. She arrived at her house and took some arrows from a box in the corner. She made a mental note to get some obsidian, twigs, and feathers while she was out; her arrow supply was running low. Archer briskly made her way to the door but blinked in surprise when she saw Smartette on the other side.

"Hey Smartette." Archer greeted. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if I could join you." Smartette asked shyly.

"I don't see why not." Archer shrugged as she walked. Smartette practically ran to keep up with Archer's pace. "Why do you want to come?"

"Uh, fresh air." Smartette said simply.

"You sure you're ready for mountain air?" Archer asked.

"How bad could it be?" Smartette scoffed.

* * *

Smartette huffed and puffed, almost collapsing from exhaustion. "Is it much farther?!"

Archer laughed as she climbed with ease. "Yeah, a little bit. Persevere, oh Smartette! You _did _say you were ready for mountain air!"

Smartette groaned in regret. "Ah smurf it all." She pulled herself up on the ledge Archer stood on. "Tell me we're close to that stupid root."

"Another ledge or two and we'll reach a small clearing at the top." Archer explained. "The mandrake plants grow there. We'll gather what we need and go."

"Good." Smartette sighed.

"I need to gather some sticks to make more arrows." Archer pointed out. "We can grab those on the way down."

"Fun." Smartette grumbled.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok? You seem...grouchy."

"I'm fine." Smartette said hurriedly. "Let's go. Those clouds don't look promising."

Archer looked up at the dark gray clouds overhead. What made it worse was that, since they stood on a mountain, they were closer to lightning, if any came at all. Archer quickened her pace, helping Smartette along the way. But Smartette kept pushing her away, insisting she could do it alone. Archer's worry continued to elevate. Once the girls reached the clearing, they went right to work, digging up plants and snipping away roots. They left some roots still on the plants and replanted them, hoping they could return to this spot to gather mandrake root again in the future.

As they worked, the wind began to pick up. Rain drizzled down. Archer and Smartette worked faster, hoping to get a ways down the mountain before the rain became worse. Unfortunately, the storm hit the mountain range just as they finished. Rain came down in buckets and the wind came in great gusts. Archer and Smartette struggled against the storm as they climbed down; the wind seemed to want to blow them off the rocks.

"What do we do?" Smartette shouted over the wind.

"Keep climbing!" Archer called back. "We're almost at the bottom! We can take shelter in the trees!" Archer waited for Smartette to protest and suggest something more logical in her masterful tone. But when she heard nothing, she looked down to find Smartette still climbing. She looked absolutely miserable in the wind and rain, her auburn hair whipping around like an out of control torch. Archer wanted to talk, but it didn't seem like the right time.

Archer's head snapped up at a rumbling sound that sounded nothing like thunder. Her eyes widened at the sight of a mudslide. "Smartette! Take cover!" Archer and Smartette jumped in different directions. But Smartette was too slow and the mudslide snagged her. She screamed as she was swept down the mountain. Archer acted fast, sliding down the mountain and jumping from tree to tree, as sparse as they were, to reach Smartette. She notched an arrow into her bow, aimed, and fired. The arrow grabbed Smartette's shirt and pinned her to a tree. Archer used another tree's branch to launch her into the air and to the tree Smartette rested under. Archer slid down the tree and helped pull Smartette up to her. She held Smartette like a piggyback ride and climbed up the tree again. She waited for the mudslide to settle before going on all fours like Wild Smurf and run down the tree, across the rocks, and into a cave. She gently set Smartette on the ground and they stared out at the storm.

"We're not goin' anywhere in _that_ storm." Archer sighed. "Why don't we make a fire?"

"I'll gather the branches!" Smartette offered quickly, dropping her bag of roots.

"You sure?" Archer asked worriedly. Smartette looked terrible: mud from her chest down, her hair in tangles, sopping wet, and her clothes torn.

"I'll be fine." Smartette insisted, hurriedly going to the mouth of the cave to get branches from some nearby bushes.

Archer raised an eyebrow, but she only sighed. She set the root bags aside and set her archery things down. Smartette returned minutes later, a little cleaner but even more wet. What's more, she shivered like a rattlesnake's tail, struggling to hold the bundle of wood in her arms. Archer took them from her and helped her sit down. Archer grabbed a couple rocks and set up the wood for a fire. She struck the rocks together a couple times and the sparks ignited the wood. In minutes, a blazing fire created a bubble of warmth that surrounded the two Smurfettes. Archer sighed as she sat close to the fire. She looked over at Smartette, currently hugging her knees to her chest and staring into the flames.

Finally, Archer couldn't take it. Usually, she didn't prod at people's personal problems; it wasn't her business. But enough was enough. "Alright, Miss Smartette. You've been acting weird all day. What's smurfing on?"

"Nothing." Smartette shrugged.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Smartette Smurfette, you are a _really _bad liar."

Smartette groaned. "You wouldn't want to listen to my petty problems." Archer scooted closer to her, waiting expectantly. Smartette finally confessed, "I'm just frustrated. Just because there's an 'ette' at the end of my name does _not _mean I'm fragile! None of the other Smurfs see me as you are: strong, courageous, independent. I don't want them to treat me like I'm a thin pane of glass about to break with the smallest touch!" Smartette stood and walked to the opening of the cave, staring out into the rain. Archer followed quietly, listening to Smartette continue. "I don't want to be helpless. I want to be able to stand up for myself and not have others do it for me. 'Specially towards Brainy...he keeps teasing me about how me being a girl makes me weak and not as good as magic." Smartette sighed. "I just have to show people that I can be strong too!" Smartette turned and threw a punch. Archer hardly moved as Smartette's fist connected with her abdomen. Smartette's eyes, which had been shut, opened in shock and looked up at Archer. She jumped back. "I am soooooo smurfily sorry! I didn't mean to—"

Archer laughed. "Don't worry about it. I've been hit with _way_ harder. And I totally understand where you're coming from." She led Smartette back to the fire. "Yeah, I'm strong and courageous. But I'm still a girl. Smurfette wants to put me in a dress no matter how many times I refuse. And don't worry about Owl Eyes; he's got an egotistical side, remember? You _are _strong. That punch you threw was pretty good for a newbie." She punched Smartette's arm playfully. "You just need a little practice."

Smartette half-chuckled, rubbing her arm. "What I would need is a teacher."

Archer stared at the fire in thought. "Hmm..." she mused. "A teacher, huh?"

* * *

Papa paced a little, stroking his beard in thought. "They should've returned by now. Especially before that storm. I _knew _I shouldn't have sent Smartette with Archer."

"I completely agree with you, Papa Smurf." Brainy said a little smugly. "I _told _you that Smartette wasn't ready. She won't be ready for a long time! The odds of her succeeding are—"

"Papa!" Dreamy shouted as he ran past Papa's lab. "They're back!"

Papa and Brainy ran out to join the Smurfs gathering around the two returning Smurfettes. Each Smurfette carried a pack stuffed full of mandrake root. They pushed their way through the crowd of Smurfs and delivered the bags to Papa.

"Thank you, my little Smurfettes." Papa said gratefully. "I'm so happy you're safe." Then he noticed how wet they were and how muddy Smartette looked. "Great Smurfs, you're so filthy! Why don't you two go wash up?"

"I'll make you two some cocoa!" Baker announced, running off to do so.

"It wasn't a problem." Archer assured.

"Archer made sure we were sheltered from the storm." Smartette said.

"Good." Papa nodded. "Well done." He and Hefty shouldered their bags and returned to Papa's lab.

The Smurfs began to disperse, leaving Archer and Smartette alone with a moody Brainy. "You two think you're _so _smurfy, don't you?"

Smartette and Archer shared a look. "Yep." They nodded simultaneously.

Brainy rolled his eyes. "Ok, Archer could've done it on her own. She lived in a forest for thirty years. Smartette, you on the other hand wouldn't have last a minute if Archer wasn't with you. You're too—"

"Brainy," Smartette snapped, stepping closer to Brainy. "I'm done listening to you complain. You should know that I'm not as helpless as you think."

"Oh really?" Brainy asked with a smug smile. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you see, I learned a lot on the trip." Smartette glanced towards Archer. Instantly, Archer knew what was coming, especially at the sight of Smartette's fist clenching.

"Like what?" Brainy asked.

_WHAM!_

Brainy stumbled back a few feet and fell to the ground, holding his nose. Smartette rubbed her knuckles and smirked. "Like that. Something I believe you deserve."

Brainy glared and scrambled to his feet. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Smartette smurfed me in the nose!"

Archer and Smartette high-fived. "How about we go wash up and get some of Baker's cocoa, Smarty Pants?"

"Love to!" Smartette nodded, actually enjoying her new nickname.

**A/N: How do you like that? Smartette's got some courage! And a new nickname! Fair warning: next couple chapters will be quite suspenseful. I hope I'm not boring anyone. I want to keep the story interesting.**


	19. A Competition For Her Hand

**Chapter Eighteen- A Competition For Her Hand**

The late summer air wrapped Farmer in a blanket of warmth, making his work a little more enjoyable. He always worked harder in the fall because he had to harvest food for the storage house and he wanted to keep warm in the usually cold air. He leaned on his hoe and sighed.

"Hiya Farmer!" Jokey called as he walked over. "Here; I brought you a surprise!"

Farmer smiled when Jokey handed him a colorfully wrapped present. "Thank you, Jokey. Tha's awfully—"

_BOOM!_

Jokey laughed as the soot-covered Farmer glared at him. "Now _that_ was funny!"

"Why you little..." Farmer growled. He picked up his hoe and raised it threateningly over his head. Jokey started backing up slowly. "When Ah'm done with ya, you're gunna..."

"Hey Farmer!" Archer called as she passed. "Hi Jokey!"

The boys froze and watched Archer pass. Farmer's hoe never came down, but Jokey didn't move either. They just stared a little dreamily.

Archer continued to walk. She spied Gutsy and Hefty having a wrestling match with Grouchy watching amusedly. "Hi guys!" She called as she walked by. She didn't notice the boy freeze and giggle a little.

"Good morning, Archer!" Chef greeted as he leaned out his window. "I made this for you!" He held out a heart-shaped cookie for her.

Archer resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She just smiled and accepted the cookie. "Thanks, Chef. That's very nice."

"Of course." Chef nodded, laughing a little giddily. He bonked his head on the way back into his house, but only continued to giggle.

Archer sighed. She continued her walk, nibbling on her cookie. It may have been late summer, but to Archer it felt like the first day of spring. The Smurfs wouldn't stop ogling over her, Smurfette, and Smartette. Mostly her. It didn't bug her at first, but after two weeks, it gets old. She only found peace when she was with Don Smurfo. They weren't officially in a relationship, but Don Smurfo was the only Smurf she could talk to without him acting like one of Cupid's arrows hit him. And if she couldn't turn to Don Smurfo, she went to Smurfette, Smartette, Sassette, or even Papa.

"Good morning my little tomboy Smurfette!"

Speaking of Papa...

Archer smiled and jogged up to Papa. Papa could never decide whether to call her his "little Smurfette" or his "little Smurf", she he came up with something unique.

"Hi Papa." Archer greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Papa blinked in surprise at the hug, but returned it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Archer lied.

Papa smiled knowingly. "How about you join me in my lab? I'm working on a new experiment and I think you need a distraction." Archer gladly obliged, following Papa to his lab. "What I'm doing is creating a better vision potion. Around the time of the blue moon festival, I summon a vision. This potion allows me to do that. My goal is to make a potion that will hopefully make these visions more clear."

"More clear?" Archer questioned.

"One can only guess so much about a vision." Papa explained. "I want to make my visions as clear as possible to know what might come."

_To protect my little Smurfs._ Papa never said it, but Archer could pick it up. She watched Papa work, occasionally looking through his spell books herself. They worked together, adding herbs and liquids, mixing, and heating. Suddenly, Archer's elbow bumped a flask; it and its contents fell into the cauldron, causing a huge cloud of smoke to rise up. Papa and Archer coughed, pushing open windows and even the front door. Papa grabbed the cauldron and tossed it into the dirt. Archer and Papa shared a look before they started laughing.

"Shall we try this again?" Archer suggested. Papa laughed and agreed. Archer couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in her father's eyes. She always loved Papa's eyes. All the Smurfs had blue eyes, but usually with a mix of another color like green, brown, gray, etc. But Papa's eyes didn't have any tinge to them. They were pure, deep, cerulean blue. They were full of kindness and warmth. It was those eyes that really drew Archer to the Smurfs.

* * *

"Even though I'm a Smurf, I was made from a spell Gargamel performed to smurf Smurfette." Sassette explained. "I'm even made from the same kind of clay. That's why I call Gargamel 'Pappy'; he made me, so he's like Pappy Smurf."

"But he's evil." Smurfette protested.

"He can't be all bad." Smartette shrugged. Smurfette gave her a look, and Smartette had to change her mind.

"Fightin' Fireflies!" Sassette exclaimed. "What's goin' on?" The girls looked to find a lot of the Smurfs arguing and fighting. Groups of Smurfs got into fist fights. They shouted, punched, and tried to put each other into the ground, ignoring the girls' shouts.

Smartette ran off and Smurfette found Scaredy and Panicky hiding behind some barrels. "What in smurf's name is going on here?"

"The Smurfs got a little wild." Panicky said, shaking. "They're fighting over who got Archer the best present."

"What?" Sassette asked, cocking her head.

"A-Archer s-said if she s-saw another f-flower she'd sh-shoot the holder." Scaredy trembled. "S-so the S-Smurfs are f-fighting over who g-got the b-better p-present."

"That's ridiculous!" Smurfette said, staring in shock at the fighting Smurfs.

"Look out!"

Smurfette pulled Sassette out of the way as Gutsy and Don Smurfo suddenly occupied the space they were just in. Gutsy's broadsword and Don Smurfo's saber clashed together, sparks flying each time. Sassette held onto Smurfette, staring in fear. It didn't help when Archer came storming by, Smartette and Papa trailing behind. Archer grabbed Don Smurfo's and Gutsy's hands in each of her own, turned, and judo-flipped the two of them to the ground. Then, she let out a shrill whistle, catching the attention of all the Smurfs. They stared at her, a little fearful at the rage in her eyes.

"Are you all insane?" Archer demanded, her voice low. "One, I am not a slab of meat. Two, you are all idiots for thinking that _this_ is a logical way to win my hand!" She turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving everyone in dumbfound silence.

* * *

"I swear, I am going to skin them alive and turn them into coats!" Archer almost screamed as she paced across her floor.

Papa calmly poured some tea for himself and the girls. "Don't overreact, Archer. They're boys being boys."

"They're smurfstards is what they are." Archer snapped.

"Archer!" Smurfette scolded. "Not with Sassette in the room!"

"Why?" Sassette asked. "What's a—" A look from Smartette, Smurfette, and Papa told her to drop it.

"They're only acting like boys." Smurfette assured. "I had to go through this same thing. And I haven't even decided who I'm going to marry."

"Well, those guys are going to kill each other if we don't stop them." Smartette pointed out.

"Then what do you suggest?" Papa half-laughed.

Archer finally sat down and sighed. "In the forest, two males will compete for a female in a physical confrontation; it allows them to show off their superiority."

"We are _not_ pitting the Smurfs against their throats." Papa said firmly.

Archer shook her head. "I never said they'd fight each other."

Papa and the girls exchanged half-confused, half-worried glances.

* * *

"This competition will decide once and for all who I will marry." Archer announced. "After this, nosmurf is _ever_ going to fight over me again. Got it?"The Smurfs nodded and murmured their agreements. They were still pretty shocked from her fierce scolding and they all knew that disagreeing with Archer would be hazardous to their health."The competition is this: each Smurf will have one chance to prove himself...by fighting _me_." The Smurfs gasped and murmured to each other in shock. "This can be any kind of physical fight: wrestling, weaponry, fist fighting, even magic. I will take on as many Smurfs as I can per day. The challenger can choose the fighting style. I decide how the winner is determined. Papa and Grandpa will serve as referees and potential doctors." Some of the Smurfs gulped. "You all get _one_ chance. The Smurf that wins against me will win my hand in marriage." Archer jumped down and gazed at the sea of Smurfs before her. "The competition starts tomorrow. May the best Smurf win." She walked off, disappearing into the trees. The Smurfs spread out to start practicing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Papa?" Grandpa asked nervously. "Archer's quite the fighter. She might seriously hurt one of them."

"It's Archer's choice." Papa sighed. "I think that's why she wanted us to watch the matches."

Grandpa took a breath, trying to calm the unsmurfy feeling in his stomach. "This is _not_ going to end well."

* * *

The next morning, Archer hardly finished her breakfast before she was challenged by Tracker to a fist fight. She didn't react much besides wipe her mouth and follow Tracker to the arena Papa set up in the village square. The Smurfs gathered around to watch.

Tracker cracked his knuckles, bouncing on the balls of his feet to prep himself. Camper was with him in his corner, speaking encouraging words. Archer sat cross-legged on the ground and meditated. Smartette and Smurfette gave her encouragement, but it was almost not needed. After all, Archer didn't look nervous in the least.

"Are you two ready for the match?" Papa called.

"I'm ready!" Tracker replied, continuing to jump on his toes. Archer only nodded, standing up and handing her archery things to Smartette. She stood a few feet from Tracker, holding up her hands defensively.

"Smurfs stand ready!" Papa announced. _This is not going to end well_. "And begin!"

Tracker bounced around a little, throwing small punches to fake out Archer. It didn't faze her in the least; she kept her eyes locked with his as he circled her. Tracker lunged, throwing a punch towards Archer's stomach. Archer jumped back, easily avoiding the blow. She continued to move, avoiding Tracker's fists with ease. She kept it up for less than thirty seconds before she moved in. She planted her fist into Tracker's face with all her strength, sending him flying out of the ring. The Smurfs watched in shock and awe as he crashed into a firewood pile. Camper ran over to Tracker worriedly.

"Tracker!" Camper gasped. "Are you okay?"

Tracker groaned, holding his nose. Blood poured from his nostrils and his nose clearly looked broken. Papa quickly declared Archer the winner and ran to help Tracker to his feet. Nanny took over and helped Camper escort Tracker to his home to fix his nose.

"Anyone else?" Archer challenged. She didn't look the least bit tired.

A lot of the Smurfs were pretty scared at that point. But their desire for Archer's hand was stronger than their fear. Greedy came forward with a wrestling match, thinking he'd use his weight to pin Archer to the ground. The result was the exact opposite; Archer tripped Greedy and sent him rolling out of the ring. Chef and Baker each challenged Archer to a knife fight using their kitchen knives. Archer managed to hold her own against them both. She grabbed Chef's hand that held the knife and slammed her forehead against his to send him stumbling backwards. For Baker, Archer knocked the knife from his hand and left a small scratch on his cheek with her own knife. When Camper and Tracker returned, Camper fought Archer in an interesting battle: shovel fighting. It was like sword fighting with shovels. Camper thought he would have the advantage; instead, Archer rapped him on the knuckles and slammed the shovel into Camper's face. He ended up with a nose like Tracker's. Jokey came forward with his exploding presents, thinking he could tackle Archer in a smokescreen. But when the smoke cleared, Jokey was in a tight headlock and Archer was sitting on him. Even Scaredy and Panicky came up to challenge Archer. Both wanted Archer for a mate because they felt safe with her around. Unfortunately, both of them collapsed before they could lay down a single blow.

The next five days was more matches and more injuries. Surprisingly, some fights lasted just a little longer. Handy challenged Archer to a wrestling match. He put up as good of a fight as he good, even to the point when he scratched Archer with the point of his pencil. But he still was put into the ground with a good number of bruises. Brainy and Archer got into a magical battle. Brainy actually knew more magic than he led on. He kept the battle big, loud, and quite explosive. Archer actually had to try in order to defend herself. She ended the battle when she suddenly clutched Brainy by the throat and slammed him into a house. Brainy scrambled away before Archer could hurt him anymore. Sweepy used his chimney sweep to fight; he may have covered Archer in soot, but she still managed to steal his sweeper and use it like a bat to knock him out of the ring. She and Wooly got into a raging wrestling match that left them both with quite a few bumps and bruises. Hefty, Farmer, and Grouchy put up even bigger fights and each walked away with a black eye. Clumsy tried to fight, but kept tripping and ended up defeating himself.

The fights continued. All the Smurfs wanted to try and win Archer's hand. The fights ranged from wrestling, fist fights, spears, and a few swords. A few of the more interesting ones included a feral bear fight (Wild Smurf), a hand mirror sword fight (Vanity Smurf), another magic fight (Alchemist Smurf), a shoe fight (Cobbler Smurf, the shoemaker), an axe fight (Timber Smurf) and a sword fight where Harmony used his horn as a sword. Even Painter tried to battle with Archer, using his paintbrush to color her face and distract her. Unfortunately for Painter, he got a face full of paints when he lost.

"I tell ya, Papa Smurf." Grandpa sighed as he helped Painter wipe paint off his face. "This can't go on."

"Tell me about it." Painter groaned.

"Incoming!"

Grandpa, Papa, and Painter jumped as Flying Smurf flew through the window.

"Hey Papa." Flier said in a goofy voice. "I finally flew!" He giggled and fell in Painter's arms, spitting out a few teeth.

"I think you're right." Papa nodded. "But it's the Smurfs' choice to challenge her. I can discourage them from doing so, but I can't really stop them."

"Do not worry, Papa Smurf." Painter assured. "Zhere are only a few Smurfs left."

"Like who?" Papa asked hurriedly.

Painter thought for a moment. "Only Don Smurfo and Gutsy."

"Papa!" Smurfette called. "Archer's fighting Don Smurfo in a saber fight!" Papa, Grandpa, Flier, and Painter exchanged glances and rushed outside. Sure enough, Don Smurfo had his saber out, slashing at Archer. He held back a lot, not wanting to hurt his Smurfarina. Archer held back a little too, only because she actually respected Don Smurfo. Their blades clashed again and again, sending sparks flying each time. The Smurfs stood back in fear of getting burned. Papa watched in amazement as they continued to fight. Don Smurfo was always a great swordsmurf, but he and Archer looked evenly matched.

"I don't want-a hurt you, my Smurfarina." Don Smurfo said regretfully.

"The feeling's mutual." Archer assured. "But don't go easy on me!" She lunged again, blocking an attack from Don Smurfo and slamming her elbow into his jaw. She knocked his sword away and tossed aside her sword. She body-slammed Don Smurfo and pinned him to a house. His gray-blue irises locked with her sapphire-silver ones. They stared deep and hard into each other's eyes, hers shining with fierceness and distress and his sparkling with apology and kindness. Archer released him and walked to the center of the ring.

"Is there anyone else?" Archer shouted. "Or have I bested every Smurf in this village?"

The Smurfs exchanged glances. Each and every one of them sustained a wound from their fight with Archer. It truly seemed like Archer had defeated every single Smurf in the village, minus the Smurfettes, Papa, and Grandpa.

"Ye 'aven't fough' me, yet!"

The Smurfs gasped and turned to the speaker: Gutsy Smurf.

Archer stared at Gutsy, her eyebrows furrowing together. "What's your challenge?"

Gutsy hardly hesitated. "I challenge you to a sword fight."

The Smurfs gasped again, staring between Archer and Gutsy. When Archer accepted, they looked horrified.

"Shall we begin?" Archer suggested.

"How about we begin tomorrow?" Gutsy suggested. "Then we both 'ave our rest and time ta practice."

Archer thought for a moment. "Very well, but no tricks."

Gutsy nodded. "Of course not. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Archer nodded. Gutsy turned on his heel and walked off to practice.

Papa pushed his way to Archer. "I think you're making a mistake."

"How so?" Archer asked as she journeyed home.

Papa tried to walk ahead of her to better get her attention. "Archer, Don Smurfo may be good with a saber, but that's because he's a storybook character; he's _supposed_ to be good. But there's a reason Gutsy is the one Smurf I trust to lead a fight. He's the _best_ swordsmurf in the entire village. Nosmurf has _ever_ beaten him in a sword fight."

"I beat him."

"That was a sparring match. This will be an all-out battle between you and him. If both of you try your hardest to win, there are three different ways it could go. One: you win and he's hurt badly. Two: he wins and you're hurt badly. Three: both of you tie and get hurt badly. No matter what happens, both of you will get hurt one way or another."

"I'm not afraid." Archer insisted, pulling out a sword and starting to slash at a practice dummy.

"I'm not worried that you're afraid." Papa said. He stopped Archer's practice and turned her to stare into her eyes. "I'm worried that you might get hurt in more ways than one."

Archer stared back at Papa. She could see genuine concern in his eyes. "I think I can handle it." she assured.

Papa sighed in defeat. "Very well. I just hope you know what you're getting into." He turned and left, thinking he might have better luck with Gutsy.

_So do I, Papa Smurf. _Archer thought wistfully. _So do I. _

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! What do ya think of that? Well, best of luck to Gutsy and Archer in the next chapter!**


	20. Gutsy vs Archer

**Chapter Nineteen- Gutsy vs. Archer**

Smurfs shouted and cheered as Archer made her way to the ring, her bow and arrows replaced with a sharp silver sword. She stared straight ahead at her destination, glaring in determination.

Gutsy felt dozens of Smurfs pat him on the back as he came from the opposite direction. The flat of his sword rested on his shoulder and he fingered the hilt. He sighed through his nose, trying to calm his nerves.

Papa looked back and forth between the two approaching Smurfs. He couldn't convince either of them to back down; in hindsight, it was a hopeless cause in the first place. Still, Papa worried for them. He knew for a fact that both of them would walk away sustaining wounds.

Archer jumped over the railing of the arena, twirling her sword about. Gutsy calmly stepped over the fence, adjusting his sword comfortably in his hand. The two Smurfs met in the middle of the circle and shook hands, each looking like they wanted to crush the other's hand in their grip. They each took a few steps back. The Smurfs grew quiet.

"Smurfs at the ready!" Papa called. Archer and Gutsy took their fighting stances, their eyes locked.

"You think she'll beat him?" Smurfette asked Farmer worriedly.

"On my mark!" Papa shouted.

Farmer sighed. "Ah dunno, Smurfette. Ah dunno."

"Begin!" Papa cried.

The two blades clashed together with a sharp, metallic _CLANG!_

The battle had begun.

Gutsy swung his sword around towards Archer's head, an attack she easily blocked. She lunged with a punch, but Gutsy caught her fist and spun her around. She used her momentum to flip and aim a kick at his head. He ducked, crouching low to the ground and pushing off to tackle Archer. She landed on her back and pushed him off with her legs, successfully throwing him aside. Gutsy lunged once more. His and Archer's swords clashed again and again. Many of the Smurfs jumped at the sharp _CLANG_that the swords made every time they connected, which seemed every two seconds. When their swords weren't clashing, Archer's and Gutsy's fists were flying. Archer would land a fist to Gutsy's gut and an elbow to his back. Gutsy would, in turn, swipe at Archer's legs and force her to the ground. She jumped back to her feet milliseconds later, swiping her sword at Gutsy. The Smurfs gasped in horror as the tip of the sword met Gutsy's cheek, leaving a shallow cut. Gutsy returned to the battle like nothing happened.

Smurfette pushed her way through the crowd to Papa. "Papa Smurf, this can't go on! You have to stop them!"

"We can't." Papa said, keeping his eyes glued to the match. "It was Archer's idea and Gutsy rose up to the challenge. All I can do is watch and make sure no one gets hurt too badly."

Smurfette turned her terrified gaze to Archer and Gutsy's fight. _Please, Archer, just don't do anything you'll regret._She prayed.

Gutsy managed to plant his foot into Archer's stomach, sending her to the ground. She rolled aside as Gutsy's foot stomped down onto the spot she previously occupied. Archer jabbed with her sword, but Gutsy jumped back just in time. Archer raised her sword up and slammed the blade down. Gutsy dove aside as the sword became lodged in the fence. Poor Scaredy, who stood not a foot away from the fence, screamed and fainted. Archer tried to pry her sword free, but Gutsy came in and forced her to move to avoid his blade. Archer kept jumping back as Gutsy continued to advance. She knew he wouldn't actually slice her in half, but he did go as far as to leave a good-sized cut on her arm.

Archer glared hard. She jumped forward the second Gutsy left his defenses open and tackled him to the ground, his sword skittering across the dirt a ways from them. Archer shoved Gutsy to the floor when he tried to stand and rushed to grab her sword. She tried again to pull it loose. Once she yanked it free, the force sent her spinning around. Gutsy held up his own sword to prevent Archer's blade from butchering him.

"Are ya sure ye should be handlin' dat sword?" Gutsy raised an eyebrow.

Archer growled. "Are _you_sure you should be fighting a force greater than you?"

The Smurfs "Ooooohhhhh"-ed behind her, watching for the next move.

"How much longer are ya gonna keep this up, lass?" Gutsy asked in a sad-like tone.

"Long enough to do this!" Archer pressed her palm into Gutsy's chest. There was a flash and Gutsy flew backwards. He crashed into the fence, smashing a section of the wood. The Smurfs winced in sympathy and watched in horror as Archer charged forward, her fist aflame. Gutsy grabbed a length of the fence poles and swung it like a bat. The wood connected with Archer's side and she hit the ground hard. She and Gutsy charged for each other, their swords scraping against each other. Shower after shower of sparks rained down and the sound the connecting swords made was like high-pitched thunder. A storm erupted in the middle of the ring. One might think that a battle lasting this long would get boring. On the contrary, it made the Smurfs stand on their toes and climb onto things (and each other) to get a better look. Archer and Gutsy's faces were drenched in sweat, they were covered in bruises and cuts, but neither backed down.

Papa's eyes widened in worry as he stared at his quarreling Smurf and tomboy Smurfette. Surely the battle had to end soon. But Papa knew better; Gutsy and Archer were always evenly matched. Either one of them tired before the other (not likely) or one of them purposefully did something to lose (a little more likely). Papa only wished that the fight would end soon so that everyone could move on from this unsmurfy experience.

Gutsy tried to focus on winning, but he noticed something strange. When he looked into Archer's eyes, he saw a glowing red ring around her pupil, where the silver tinge of her eyes usually was. It was then that he noticed how truly angry she looked. Her eyes burned with fury...wait, was that _real_fire in her pupils?

Gutsy grunted in pain as another blast from Archer's palm sent him flying again. Archer threw blast after blast at Gutsy, who could only block or knock aside the blasts with his sword. He somehow got close enough to Archer to land a punch to her face. Archer stumbled backwards and fell on her back. Gutsy approached her slowly, staring worriedly at Archer's still form.

Suddenly, Archer jumped to her feet, laying down blow after blow onto Gutsy. As he blocked her attacks, he noticed Archer's eyes returned to normal. But she was still pretty miffed. She relentlessly unleashed what energy she had left. Gutsy kept fighting back, listening to the Smurfs around him.

"Come on, Archer! You can beat him!"

"You got this, Gutsy!"

"Smurf her a good one!"

"Go Gutsy!"

"Archer, you can do this!"

"Pound 'im ta dust!"

"Keep it up, Arch!"

"I hate sword fights!"

Gutsy noticed Papa in the crowd. His eyes were wide and he stared fearfully at the fight. Gutsy looked back at Archer and notices her eyes. They were full of pain and distress. He instantly felt guiltier than he already was. So he made his final decision.

Archer lunged, swiping her sword across Gutsy's face. Another shallow cut became etched into his cheek, right under the first one. Archer moved fast, jabbing the point of her sword into Gutsy's hand. His sword clattered to the ground. Before he could recover, Archer slammed into him, pushed him through the fence, pinned him to a house, and put her blade to his throat. Archer and Gutsy breathed hard, staring into each other's eyes. Archer held Gutsy to the wall with her hand on his neck and hoisting him off the ground. Gutsy stayed still so he didn't choke or get his throat sliced. The Smurfs didn't move an inch; they only stared and waited for the next move.

Finally, Archer stepped away and set Gutsy on his feet. She picked up his sword and shoved it into his hands. Wordlessly, she turned and walked off. Papa came forward to support Gutsy as he almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Easy now, my little Smurf." Papa soothed. "Take it easy. You're on the tail end of an adrenaline rush."

Gutsy sighed. "I'm fine." He reached up to wipe his forehead of sweat.

"Come on." Papa said, gently pulling Gutsy along. "Let's patch you up."

"We'll take care of the ring." Handy offered as he and some of the other Smurfs started cleaning up.

Smurfette stared sadly after Gutsy and Papa. Smartette stared after Archer.

Smartette sighed. "That ended well, huh?" She asked sarcastically.

* * *

Papa helped Gutsy sit down in a chair and ran to get supplies. "How are you feeling? Nauseous? Headache? Dizziness?"

"No." Gutsy said glumly.

Papa returned with a jar, some bandages, and an ice pack. Gutsy immediately put the ice pack to his head as Papa took some cream from the jar and smeared it onto some of Gutsy's cuts. The more serious ones were the two on his cheek, the one on his hand, and a particularly nasty cut across his chest. Gutsy remained still and almost unresponsive as Papa wrapped gauze around his chest, wiped the blood from his cheek, and dressed his hand in bandages. When Papa finished Gutsy's hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Gutsy, I want you to be honest with me." Papa requested. "Did you let Archer win?"

Gutsy scoffed with a soft smile. "Are you kidding? I would neveh jus' _let_ 'er win. Nah, I jus' got distracted."

Papa nodded, not sure whether or not to believe him. "You put up a good fight. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Papa." Gutsy replied, his smile disappearing.

Papa eyed Gutsy curiously. "Something bothering you? Apart from losing the match and Archer's hand in marriage?"

Gutsy sighed, setting the ice pack on a table. "That's just it. I don' care who Archer marries. This entire competition was ridiculous!"

"Oh really?" Papa mused. "Why is that?"

"You told us dat marriage was a bond between two souls in love." Gutsy explained. "It jus' doesn't seem right ta force Archer ta marry somesmurf she don' love."

Papa raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you enter the competition? You two are evenly matched; but one of you was sure to win sooner or later."

"I know." Gutsy nodded.

Papa held his head. "Gutsy, I still don't understand the problem."

"I jus' wanted ta join the competition." Gutsy said. "I didn't want ta be left out, I suppose. But even if I had won, I wouldn't 'ave forced 'er to marry me." Gutsy stared out the window. "I may love her, but I don' know if she even _likes_ me."

Papa smiled softly and patted Gutsy's shoulder. "Gutsy, I'm sure she likes you. And you don't know if she loves you or not because you never ask and she never said."

Gutsy looked up at Papa and pushed himself to his feet. "Thanks Papa. But it's no use now; none of the Smurfs could beat Archer, so she's not gonna marry any of em. Especially not me." He walked out the door, his head hung. "She never would've wanted to anyway."

Papa stared after Gutsy sadly, pondering what he could say or do to help. But no ideas came to mind. He started putting away his bandages and the jar. As he did, he noticed someone darting away from his house, like they were afraid to be caught. Papa opened his window and leaned out to get a better look. He just barely managed to catch a glimpse of a long, acorn brown braid of hair.

**A/N: Whew! What a fight, huh? Looks like Archer's gonna be a bachelorette for a while! Or is she? (evil laughter) Lots more chapters coming in today! Stay turned!**


	21. A Visit from an Unsmurfy Friend

**Chapter Twenty- A Visit from an Unsmurfy Friend**

_ZIP!_

_THUNK!_

Pause...

_ZIP!_

_THUNK!_

Pause...

_ZIP!_

_"Sacrebleu Smurf!"_

Archer winced, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Painter, are you ok?"

Painter took a breath to calm his racing heart. "Ah am fine, Archair. You just surprised me. And you hurt my masterpizza!" He held up his poor painting he recently finished, pointing to the arrow lodged in Brainy's face. Archer noticed how the painting depicted both Brainy and Papa practicing magic in Papa's lab.

"Sorry, Painter." Archer said a little sheepishly. "I'm just relieving some stress."

Painter noticed how tense she looked as she pulled back another arrow and fired it. He also discovered her targets: a painting of Brainy's face pinned to a tree. Two stacks of small paintings rested next to the tree: one of more Smurfs' faces and another of torn-up paintings, no doubt from the number of times Archer hit them.

"Are you still mad about zat?" Painter asked. "It waz months ago!"

"It was this past summer." Archer noted as she tore down Brainy's picture and put up one of Grouchy. "We're only halfway through autumn. I think I can hold a grudge at least until Christmas."

Painter sighed. _No use trying to persuade her otherwise. _"Archair, perhaps you need a distraction."

"Besides shooting paintings of the Smurfs?" Archer clarified, shooting Grouchy's painted forehead.

"Oui, mon ami!" Painter insisted. "Why don't you be mai muze for today?"

"Your muze?" Archer questioned.

"Oui, mademoiselle!" Painter nodded enthusiastically. "Come to mai house and Ah shall paint you!"

Archer looked uncertain at first. But when Painter added that he'd have some smurfberry candy to share, she couldn't say "no". So, ten minutes later, Archer was sucking on a piece of candy and posing for Painter.

"Beautiful, mademoiselle!" Painter complimented. "You're beauty iz simply unmatched!"

"Thanks Painter." Archer laughed a little. "I'm glad you weren't in that pile of paintings I was shooting earlier."

Painter looked surprised. "Why waz I not in ze pile?"

"Because you are one of the few Smurfs that didn't drive me crazy with this marriage and suitor thing." Archer explained. "You're one of my best friends, Painter, and I'm happy for that."

Painter smiled, fanning his eyes like he was gonna cry. "My dear little Archair Smurf! Zat is ze most wonderful zing I have evair heard."

Archer laughed. "It's true. I know that technically, we're all brothers and sisters here, but Smurfs like you and Farmer and Vanity...you guys seem to be the only ones that really get me."

"Well, you have done much for us!" Painter pointed out as he continued to paint. "You got Vanity zat facial sand, helped Farmer in ze fields almost every day, and you are _such _a good muse!"

Archer laughed again. "Thanks, Painter."

"And do not worry about ze competition or ze othair Smurfs." Painter assured. "I am sure zis will all blow ovair. Ze still love you."

"They do?" Archer asked, surprised.

Painter nodded. "We are a family aftair all."

Archer stared off into space, Painter's words ringing in her skull.

* * *

"He cornered me in a clearing surrounded by the mountain! Inside the clearing was a pool with brown, bubbling muck!"

"Yuck!"

"He demanded the Long Life Stone once more, but I refused to back down!"

Papa smiled amusedly as Sassette clung to him, shaking a little. When it came to ghost stories around the campfire, Grandpa really knew how to make everysmurf scream and shake. But Papa had to admit, whenever he listened to those terrifying things Grandpa witnessed himself, he became a little worried. Nemesis, for example, was a clear threat and returned quite a few times to steal the Long Life Stone. His grudge against Grandpa was so great that it seemed he would kill to get what he wanted. And he most likely would.

"He tried to blast me to dust!" Grandpa continued. "But he missed me by a mile! The blast bounced off the walls before hitting Nemesis and throwing him into the pool!"

"Ooooohhhhh!" The Smurfs said, awestruck.

"I thought for sure he was gone." Grandpa said. "But he emerged from the pool unharmed! And he had transformed into a creature with terrible hiccups and a face that could scare the face off Father Time's clock! I ran away in terror but Nemesis's voice echoed behind me." Grandpa started mimicking Nemesis's voice. "'You'll pay for this! You'll never be rid of me, Old Blue! Never!'" Grandpa paused, trying to hide his smile at the Smurf's terrified faces. "Nemesis never forgot. He's out there now, searching for me, to find our Long Life Stone and destroy us all! So beware, young Smurfs. You never know when he'll pop up."

Suddenly, Grandpa Smurf was yanked backwards into the bushes. He reappeared in someone's hand, squirming and kicking. The figure had gnarled hands, a raggedy purple robe with a hood to hide his face, and kept hiccupping. The figure laughed menacingly. The Smurfs screamed and ran back to the village as fast as their feet could carry them. Only Papa and Sassette remained. Sassette trembled in fear, clutching Papa Smurf. Papa kept his arms around Sassette, staring at Nemesis. Then, he noticed the pitch change in Nemesis's laughter. It sounded...joyful. Then he realized Grandpa wasn't struggling anymore.

"That was great!" Grandpa laughed. "Well done, Handy!"

"Nemesis" stepped closer to the firelight to reveal one of Handy's wooden machines dressed like Nemesis. Handy and Smartette were at the controls under the hood.

Papa laughed. "Sassette, take a look!"

Sassette nervously peeked out and noticed the ruse. She sighed in relief. "Jeepers creepers, Grandpy Smurf, I thought that really _was _that nasty old wizard!"

"Rest assured, Sassette," Papa said comfortingly. "Nemesis will never find our village."

"No one can." Handy reminded her. He used his machine to get himself, Grandpa, and Smartette to the ground. "Not since Smartette, Papa, Archer, and Brainy made that invisible shield spell for the village."

"And if Nemesis ever _did _find us," Grandpa assured, waving his walking stick around. "I'd smurf him one right over his ugly head!"

"But what if he tries to hurt us?" Sassette asked nervously. "What do we do?"

"Archer will protect us." Smartette reminded her. "I highly doubt she'd be afraid of someone like Nemesis."

"And I'll be here." Grandpa promised. "Nemesis has a grudge with me, so I'll make sure he stays away from us and the Long Life Stone."

"Promise?" Sassette asked, yawning a little.

"I promise, little Sassy." Grandpa nodded. "Now come on; let's get you to bed." He scooped up Sassette and had her sit on his shoulders as he journeyed down to the village.

"I better find those terrified Smurfs." Papa chuckled. "I bet they're still scared out of their smurf."

"I better get to bed too." Handy said. "I gotta visit Kind Gerard and pick up the Clockworks. They're due for a checkup."

"Clockworks?" Smartette inquired, cocking her head.

"Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette." Handy explained. "I invented them. They live with King Gerard in his castle. You wanna come with me to get them?"

"I'd love to!" Smartette said happily. "I've always wanted to see a castle!"

"I think you'll really like King Gerard." Handy said as he, Smartette, and Papa started home. "He's a really nice king, and he's only a kid!"

"Wow." Smartette breathed. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"I think he'll be happy to see you, too." Handy agreed. "We'll meet at my house tomorrow morning and eat breakfast on the way."

"Great!" Smartette cheered. She waved goodnight as she ran home, dreaming of what the castle might look like.

* * *

Archer jumped from branch to branch, absorbing as much heat as she could from the early morning sun. She took a deep breath of the crisp air, enjoying her morning exercise routine. Hefty took jogs; Archer ran across the trees.

Archer spotted two familiar faces and called, "Hi Handy! Hey Smarty Pants!" She jumped closer to them and hung upside-down on a bush branch.

"Hiya Archer!" Smartette greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Running across the trees." Archer said. "I do it every morning. The real question is, what are _you _two doing?"

"We're on our way to King Gerard's kingdom." Handy said. "Going to get the Clockworks. You wanna come?"

"Oh, I don't know." Archer said uncertainly.

"Come on, Archer." Handy insisted. "You spend too much time watching over the village. I'm sure everything will be fine if you're gone for a day."

"They've handled it before." Smartette pointed out. "Worst case scenario: Gargamel attacks. And they can take on him any day."

Archer thought for a moment. "Nah, I'll go with Handy when the Clockworks go back to King Gerard. I got a feeling in my gut that tells me staying here is the better option."

"You trust your gut?" Smartette raised an eyebrow.

"It's never failed me before." Archer shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Handy nodded. "We'll see ya later!"

Archer waved as they disappeared down the path. She flipped right-side up and continued her sprint across the trees. She noticed something strange in a tree up ahead and sped up. At first, she thought it was a bird nest; but further investigation proved different. It was Archer's old tree house.

Archer crawled through the window and looked around. Months without proper cleaning left the room covered in dirt and a cobweb or two. The Smurfs moved most of her things to her mushroom in the village, but her makeshift bed, table, and even the chimney remained. Archer set her bow down and lay on her leafy bed and breathed in the sweet scent of the earth and tree bark. She closed her eyes and sighed, smiling softly. How she missed this familiar smell. It was so much different than when she put boughs of tree branches around her mushroom. Archer often thought about returning to the forest; going back to protecting the Smurfs from the cover of the trees. The village was great and the Smurfs knew about her, but she felt...different from the others. She hardly spent a year with them and she felt alone. Separated from Smurfs from the day she was born resulted in a sort of affection gap. Archer craved to find whatever was missing from her supposedly whole life. What could it be? She had a home, a family, and a role to play. She even had a father that loved her with all his heart.

So _why _did she feel like an important piece was missing?

* * *

"Oh help, please help!" Sassette cried dramatically as Slouchy pretended to hold her hostage.

"Ha ha!" Snappy laughed. "Take this! And this! You don't stand a chance against the great Don Smurfo!"

Nat threw another ball at Snappy, who knocked it aside with the stick he held. Nat laughed evilly. "Even the great Don Smurfo cannot defeat me, Nemesis!"

"Oh really?"

The Smurflings turned and saw the true masked saber-wielding Smurf. "I am-a sure that this Nemesis is-a no match for me." He pulled out his saber. "En garde, foul wizard!" Nat took up a stick and used it as a sword. Don Smurfo attacked lightly, tapping his saber against Nat's branch. Snappy, Slouchy, and Sassette cheered as they watched the sword fight continue. It was a quick fight; Don Smurfo easily knocked the stick from Nat's hands and pretended to stab him. Nat moaned and fell down "dead". The Smurflings cheered.

"My hero!" Sassette batted her eyes playfully. Don Smurfo laughed, knelt to Sassette, and kissed her hand.

"Smurfaroo, that was fun!" Snappy cheered.

"I wish Papa could be here." Sassette said. "He told me he taught a lot of the Smurfs how to sword fight."

"Is that so?" Don Smurfo mused. "I would-a love to see what he knows."

"So would we." Slouchy agreed. "I've only ever seen Papa do magic."

"Kinda hard to imagine Papa with a sword." Nat noted.

"Well, why don't we go get him?" Don Smurfo suggested. "I want to see what he can-a do with a blade."

"Smurfaroo, let's go!" Sassette cheered. The Smurflings and Don Smurfo ran off, but they didn't get far before Don Smurfo herded them all into the bushes. They stared out as someone passed by. They didn't see much; only a shabby purple robe that trailed across the ground. But when they heard the hiccups and looked up, they saw a hunched over wizard with a hood pulled over his head and glowing red eyes.

Nemesis looked all around, scanning the area. He knew Smurfs had to be around here somewhere. He was well aware of Gargamel's castle in this area; and he knew Gargamel constantly fought with the Smurfs in this area. When he found the Smurfs, he would find the Long Life Stone and his worst enemy. Nemesis pulled his hood farther over his face, scowling at the thought of what Grandpa Smurf caused him to turn into. But he smiled evilly at the thought of the torture he'd put the wretched creature through.

Don Smurfo glared at Nemesis as the wicked warlock stopped right outside the bush they rested under. He usually would run out there and slice Nemesis to ribbons. But the presence of the Smurflings made the situation dire. Plus, Papa and Archer taught him that the best fights are the ones avoided. Don Smurfo could only hope that Nemesis would move on so that—

"Gargamel!" Nemesis shouted. "Get (hic) out here!"

Oh smurf it all.

Gargamel stumbled as he emerged from the trees, Azrael by his side. He shook a little as he spoke. "W-what is it oh feared one?"

"Are you sure that (hic) you know where to (hiccup!) find the Smurfs?" Nemesis growled.

"Of course!" Gargamel assured. "Azrael is like a Smurf bloodhound!"

"Mow merow?" Azrael gulped a little.

"Of course you are!" Gargamel hissed. "You've sniffed out Smurfs before!" Azrael knew he was right and groaned worriedly.

"Then tell that (hic) blasted cat to (hic) get a move on!" Nemesis almost shouted.

Gargamel flinched. "Of c-course sir!" He nudged Azrael forward. "Get going you fur ball!"

Azrael meowed exasperatedly. But he started sniffing around. He tried to catch a whiff of the familiar scent of Smurf in the wind, but he couldn't catch it. Meanwhile, his nervousness rose as he glanced worriedly at Nemesis. Then, something caught his eye. He whipped around and spotted Snappy leaning out from under the bush. Azrael pounced, yowling. Don Smurfo yanked Snappy backwards just as Azrael landed just inches away.

"Run my friends!" Don Smurfo urged, drawing his saber. "Back to the-a village!"

The Smurflings ran for their lives as Don Smurfo fought, sword vs. claw, against Azrael. Gargamel chased after the Smurflings while Nemesis just shouted at him. The chase between Gargamel and the Smurflings ended quickly; he grabbed Snappy in one hand and Slouchy in the other. Nemesis spotted Sassette and snatched her up. Sassette's eyes widened in horror as she stared into Nemesis's glowing red orbs. She always dreamed of facing Nemesis bravely; Grandpa did it so many times before. But when she stared into that sharp gaze, she felt literally scared stiff.

"Surrender now!" Nemesis demanded. "Or I'll (hic) destroy these little pests (hic) now rather than later."

Don Smurfo growled. He hated it when he was forced to do that. He sheathed his saber and reluctantly allowed Gargamel to throw him in a cage with the Smurflings.

"We got them!" Gargamel cheered. Suddenly, he spotted a flash of blue and green. "Azrael! One's getting away!"

"Let him go!" Nemesis ordered. "Let him run right to (hiccup) the other Smurfs. They'll come (hic) running for their friends."

* * *

"Papa Smurf!" Nat shouted. "Papa Smurf! Please help!"

Papa, Grandpa, and Archer looked up from their conversation as Nat came running up. Archer knelt to the Smurfling's eye level and supported him as he breathed hard.

"What's going on?" Archer asked worriedly. _I knew something would happen._

"We were out in the forest." Nat panted. "And Don Smurfo was with us. Then, we ran into..." Nat struggled to catch his breath.

"Take a deep breath, Nat." Papa instructed. "Who did you run into?"

Nat finally calmed himself down. "We ran into Gargamel, Azrael, and Nemesis! And they captured Don Smurfo and the others!"

"Stay here!" Papa instructed. "I'm going to get my magic things!" He ran off to his lab, Archer close behind him.

"To Smurf with that." Grandpa growled as he made his way into the forest.

Nat scrambled after him. "Where are you going, Grandpa?"

"I'm going to show Nemesis what happens when you mess with my family." Grandpa said as she stomped into the forest. "I promised Sassette I would protect her, and I am _not _about to break that promise."

"But Papa said to wait!" Nat protested.

"There's no time!" Grandpa broke into a run.

"Wait!" Nat called. "Let me show you where we saw him!" They continued running through the forest. Nat made a mental note about how he had _never _seen Grandpa Smurf so angry.

* * *

Papa and Archer raced back to where they met Nat and Grandpa. Papa had a bag of potions and powders with him. When they arrived at the spot, however, they found the elder and younger Smurf missing.

"Where are they?" Papa asked worriedly.

Archer knelt to the ground. She picked up a pinch of dirt and rubbed it between her fingers, sniffing it. "Their scent and tracks lead into the forest." She stared in the direction they went. "You don't think Grandpa would do something stupid, would he?"

"Like go after Nemesis himself?" Papa suggested.

Archer and Papa shared a look before sprinting off.

**A/N: Of course Grandpa would go after Nemesis himself! That was kind of predictable. But what happens in the next chapter? Not so predictable.**


	22. Nemesis's Revenge

**Chapter Twenty One- Nemesis's Revenge**

"You better let us go!" Snappy shouted. "We're not afraid of you!" Nemesis glared, snarling a little. Snappy gulped and stepped back behind Don Smurfo, who drew his saber in a bit of a futile attempt to protect them.

"You better watch your (hic) tongue little Smurf." Nemesis warned. "I don't want (hic) to have to (hic) kill you."

"You will not-a touch them." Don Smurfo growled.

"Uh...s-sir Nemesis." Gargamel piped up.

"What?!" Nemesis shouted, turning his attention from the caged Smurfs.

"I was just wondering if I could possibly take one or two of those wretched Smurfs." Gargamel asked sheepishly.

"These Smurfs are (hic) bait for Old Blue!" Nemesis snapped.

"B-but I helped you capture them!" Gargamel protested. "I deserve some of the spoils!" Azrael voiced agreement.

"Silence!" Nemesis shouted. "These Smurfs are (hiccup) mine!"

"Now see here!" Gargamel snapped. "I don't think you—" He was interrupted, however, when Nemesis used his ring to blast him and Azrael out the window. The wizard and feline yelped and shouted as they tumbled down and into the moat. They crawled out to solid ground, sputtering.

"Oooh, if I never see that disgusting creature again," Gargamel growled as he and Azrael journeyed home. "I'll be the luckiest wizard in the forest."

* * *

"We should be nearly to the village." Handy said. "Then we can introduce you two to Archer."

Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette chirped and whirred happily, obviously excited to meet the new Smurf. Clockwork Smurfette had already bonded with Smartette. The two of them wouldn't stop holding hands and giggling over who-knows-what.

Handy looked over at Smartette, noting the look on her face. "You sure you're ok, Smartette? You've been awfully quiet."

The auburn haired Smurfette looked up and forced a smile. "I'm fine Handy, really."

"If you say so." Handy nodded, but he looked unsure.

Suddenly, Clockwork Smurf whirred alarmingly. He disappeared into some bushes. Handy, Smartette, and Clockwork Smurfette flinched as the sound of a struggle met their ears. They hurried through the bushes and found Clockwork and Archer in a wrestling match with Papa watching surprised.

When Archer realized who she was fighting, she released her opponent and helped Clockwork to his feet. "Sorry about that."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Smartette asked.

"Nemesis has Don Smurfo, Sassette, Snappy, and Slouchy." Archer said hurriedly.

"Grandpa and Nat went after them without us." Papa explained. "We're trying to catch up with them."

"Let us help!" Handy insisted as he, Smartette, and the Clockworks followed Papa and Archer through the forest. "The Clockworks aren't affected by Nemesis's ugly mug!"

"I think we can handle it." Archer assured.

"Actually, I think the Clockworks _should _accompany us." Papa said. "Handy's right; Clockwork can look Nemesis right in his unsmurfy face and not shy away in horror."

Archer groaned a little. "Fine, but let's hurry! Grandpa and Nat got a pretty good head start, and I don't wanna think about what'll happen if Nemesis gets his hands on them."

_"If"? _Handy thought. _Or "when"?_

* * *

Grandpa and Nat peered out over a rock at the dark castle that loomed ahead. Once, it belonged to an evil wizard that terrorized the land. A failed experiment resulted in his imminent death, and the castle was abandoned. Now, Nemesis seemed to have occupied it for his own nefarious needs.

"So what's the plan, Grandpa?" Nat asked nervously.

"We go inside, get the others, and smurf Nemesis into next week." Grandpa said simply.

Nat sighed. "Ok, I'll be right behind you. No way am I staying here."

"Fine." Grandpa said dismissively. "Come on." He and Nat stayed in the bushes and as out of sight as possible. They reached the drawbridge, its chain long since rusted and broken and the gates blown apart. Nat stayed close to Grandpa's side as they journeyed through the castle. It wasn't a very large castle by human standards, but it took a long time to find the old wizard's chambers. Grandpa and Nat slowly snuck inside, keeping an eye out for Nemesis. The chamber's walls were basically made of bookshelves, each shelf stuffed full of books. Empty beakers, flasks, and test tubes clustered one of the tables. The second table rested next to a large cauldron, rusted and black. A cage was on the table, and Grandpa could just make out the red plume on Don Smurfo's hat.

"Psst!" Nat whispered. "You guys up there?"

Don Smurfo stood at the bars of the cage and stared worriedly at Grandpa and Nat. "You two should not have-a come here. That wizard—"

"Won't hurt you as long as I'm here." Grandpa assured, looking over the cage door.

"I knew you'd come, Grandpy." Sassette said happily.

"I told ya," Grandpa reminded her. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's what you think, Old Blue!"

The Smurfs gasped and spun around, staring in horror. Nemesis stepped forward, laughing evilly.

"Now you wretched Smurfs." Nemesis growled. "Let's have a little (hic) chat."

"Let them go, Nemesis." Grandpa ordered, gesturing to the Smurfs behind him. "This is between you and me."

"I couldn't (hic) agree more!" Nemesis suddenly launched a blast from his ring. Grandpa and Nat dove aside as the cage was thrown to the ground. Nemesis laughed cruelly.

* * *

"I can't _believe _you left Grandpa alone after you told him!" Smartette snapped. "Obviously, Grandpa would go after Nemesis the _second _he heard!"

"I didn't think he'd do something like this!" Papa protested. "Archer, why didn't you stay with him?"

"He's _your _dad!" Archer countered. "_You _take care of him!" She groaned in frustration. "I can't believe he would do something so senile! He's going to get himself killed!"

"He's Grandpa Smurf." Handy reminded her. "Get used to it."

Clockwork Smurfette chirped, pointing ahead. Archer, Papa, Handy, Smartette, and the Clockworks peered through the bushes at the dark, looming castle before them.

"You think they're in there?" Smartette asked. Suddenly, there was the sound of a blast and a cruel laugh echoing from one of the towers.

"That didn't sound good." Handy gulped.

"C'mon!" Archer urged, sprinting off towards the drawbridge.

"Archer!" Papa called as he and the others trailed behind. "Wait for us!" But by the time they had gone across the draw bridge, Archer disappeared. Clockwork Smurf squeaked and whirred, glaring in determination as he charged in one direction. The others followed close behind. Papa listened worriedly to the sounds of battle and magic being used, praying that everyone was alright.

* * *

Grandpa jumped as a blast nearly turned him to dust. Nat struggled to open the door or pick the lock, to no avail. Nemesis continued his attacks, not stopping for a second. He noticed Nat trying to pick the lock and aimed his ring at him. Grandpa's eyes widened in horror, being too far away to help. But then, an arrow pierced Nemesis's hand and he jerked, screaming in pain. The blast sailed over Nat's head and hit a bookshelf, forcing it to disintegrate and spill the books everywhere. Grandpa watched in awe as Archer charged forward, firing more arrows. She shoved one of her arrows into Grandpa's hands.

"Pick the lock and get them out of here." Archer ordered. "I'll hold him off as long as I can."

Grandpa didn't have time to respond before Archer ran off, launching a fireball from her palm. The flaming sphere caught the edge of Nemesis's robes aflame, and he desperately tried to stamp it out. Archer continued her attacks as Grandpa helped Nat pick the lock to the cage. Don Smurfo darted out first, drawing his saber and stabbing it into Nemesis's foot. Nemesis shouted and kicked him away. Don Smurfo went flying, slamming into Archer and sending them both crashing into the beakers and flasks. Glass flew everywhere. Nemesis spotted the Smurflings with Grandpa and sent blasts flying. The Smurflings and Grandpa scattered. The Smurflings were so terrified that Grandpa couldn't calm them; all they could do was avoid the blasts and scream.

Don Smurfo groaned and pushed himself to his feet. "Are you alright, Smurfarina?"

"Fine." Archer nodded as Don Smurfo helped her up. "We gotta get down there."

Don Smurfo nodded in agreement. He hoisted his blade high and Archer loaded her bow. They charged with simultaneous battle cries. Don Smurfo continued to swipe at Nemesis and Archer launched arrow after arrow. But Nemesis once again sent a blast that blew them away. Don Smurfo rushed to Archer's side.

Nemesis took a look around at the chaos ensuing. He spotted little Sassette making a break for the door and aimed his ring. Sassette tripped and hit the ground hard. She struggled to stand again. Nemesis waited until she was on her feet before launching his attack. Sassette screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, covering her head with her arms.

"SASSETTE!"

_BOOM!_

Papa, Handy, and the Clockworks had rounded the corner just as Nemesis threw the blast. Archer leaned on Don Smurfo. Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy huddled together. They stared in horror at the sight while Nemesis only laughed triumphantly.

Sassette slowly opened her eyes to see her vision clouded with white. She breathed a little hard. She became aware of a pair of arms wrapped protectively around her. Sassette slowly looked up and gulped.

"G-Grandpa Smurf?"

Papa was the first to recover and ran to Grandpa's side. He gently turned him to his back and his eyes widened at the deep cut on Grandpa's chest, running from his shoulder to his hip. Papa held up a hand to stop the other Smurflings from coming any closer. Archer, Don Smurfo, Handy, Smartette, and the Clockworks cautiously came forward. Smartette's hand flew to her mouth in shock and Handy put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Don Smurfo's hand clenched hard around his sword. The Clockworks whirred sadly.

Archer turned as Nemesis snarled and came running towards them. Fuming, she fired an arrow right into his face. He recoiled, holding his forehead where the arrow hit. Archer's mind raced as she went through her options.

"Take the Smurflings and get out of here." Archer ordered. "Clockworks, stay with me." The Clockworks chirped and saluted. "We'll catch up with you in a bit, but you have to get them out of here."

"What about Grandpa?" Slouchy asked worriedly.

"He'll be with us." Archer assured. "Now go!"

The Smurfs looked worried, but nodded. Smartette took Slouchy's hand while Handy took Nat's. They led the two Smurflings out the door as fast as they could.

"Snappy, go now." Archer ordered.

"I'm not leaving without everyone else!" Snappy snapped, stomping his foot.

Archer sighed a little. _I don't have time for this. _She knelt down to look Snappy in the eyes. "Snappy, you have to go. You have to be strong. Don Smurfo will take you; can you show him how strong you are?"

Snappy didn't answer, but he did seem to like the idea of showing his hero how strong he was.

"Snappy, I promise it'll be ok." Archer assured. "You're gonna go to sleep tonight and tomorrow morning we're all gonna eat breakfast together. Save me, the Clockworks, and Grandpa a couple seats, ok?"

Snappy sighed angrily. "Ok..."

Don Smurfo took Snappy's hand and hurried him away. He looked back one more time at Archer before forcing himself to keep going.

Archer saw Nemesis coming again. "Clockworks distract the idiot please." The Clockworks saluted again and charged for Nemesis. Archer ignored his painful shouts and foul language as she turned to Sassette. "Sassette, you have to go now. Papa's gonna take you home."

Sassette shook her head. "I'm not leaving Grandpa."

"Sassette, there's no time." Archer placed a hand on the quivering Smurfling's back. "You have to go."

"No!" Sassette almost shouted. "I won't leave him!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and into Grandpa's beard as she clutched his chest. "He's gonna be alright! He'll get up by himself!"

Archer looked back at Nemesis, trying to fend off the Clockworks. He tried to blast them to pieces, but they were too fast. But Archer knew they couldn't keep it up forever. She placed her hands on Sassette's shoulders. "Sassette, I'm only going to tell you one more time." she said sternly. "Go with Papa and go _home_."

"No..." Sassette sobbed.

"Sassette, I don't want to have to tear you away from him." Archer warned.

"No!" Sassette screamed.

Archer sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry about this." She clutched Sassette's shoulders and yanked her away before she could tighten her grip on Grandpa's overalls. Sassette kicked and screamed, demanding to be put down. Archer forced herself to ignore her and the pain in her chest. "Take her and get out of here. _Now._"

Papa, who had been staring in shock and sadness, suddenly snapped out of his trance and took Sassette in his arms. He kept a tight grip, despite her thrashing around. He looked back at Archer with a worried glance. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"_Go, _Papa_._" Archer urged him on. "I promise everything will be fine."

Papa nodded and hurried to the door. Clockwork Smurfette followed him and closed the door once he left. Papa looked back at Archer one last time.

The last thing he saw was Archer drawing one of her arrows.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Please don't hate me! I'm posting the next chapter now so you can see what'll happen!**


	23. Who Are You?

**Chapter Twenty Two- Who Are You?**

"Put me down!" Sassette screamed. "Let me go! I wanna go back!"

Papa readjusted the squirming Sassette in his arms, trying to swallow the tears and the lump in his throat. He never heard one of his Smurfs so distressed. The other Smurfs and Smurflings walked a little ways ahead of them. They kept looking back at Papa and Sassette, giving sympathetic looks at the latter, still screaming and crying. Finally, Handy stopped and waited for Papa to catch up.

"Papa, she can't keep screaming like that." Handy said. "She might lure some unsmurfy things towards us."

"Gargamel was with-a Nemesis." Don Smurfo added. "If he is-a still out in the forest, he might-a come after us."

"I know." Papa nodded.

"Can't you do anything to get her to be quiet?" Smartette asked.

"I can." Papa said. "But I'd have to put her under the Sleeping Spell."

"What's the problem with that?" Snappy asked.

"I don't want to have to do that to her." Papa snapped. "It doesn't seem...ethical."

"Papa now is _not_the time to discuss ethics." Smartette snapped. She silently berated herself for snapping at Papa. "Papa, it's either smurfing Sassette to sleep or risk getting caught by Gargamel. Just do it." Papa sighed and nodded. Don Smurfo, Snappy, Smartette, Slouchy, Handy, and Nat walked up ahead of Papa. They didn't look back.

Papa set Sassette on the ground and held her in front of him. "Sassette, I need you to listen to me."

Sassette only half-listened. She kept trying to get past Papa and run back to Grandpa.

"Sassette, you have to be calm." Papa instructed. "If you don't calm down, I'm afraid you'll attract Gargamel. You don't want that, do you?"

"I want Grandpa!" Sassette yelled. "Let me see him, Pappy, please!"

"Sassette, Archer promised she'll be back." Papa said in a soothing voice. "You have to wait. We all do."

"I didn't wanna leave him!" Sassette shouted. "Why did you make me leave him? I wanna go back!"

"Sassette, please stop shouting. You have to be calm."

"I wanna go back! Please, Papa Smurf, let me go back!"

"If you don't calm down, Sassette, I'm going to have to Sleep Spell you."

"I wanna go back to Grandpy Smurf! Please!"

Papa sighed. "I'm so sorry to do this, Sassette." He pulled out a flask of yellow powder and sprinkled some into his palm. He blew some of the powder into Sassette's face with a "Poof!"

Sassette coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. Her eyelids grew heavy and she yawned. "No...don't wanna..."

Papa shushed her gently. "Just sleep my little Sassette."

"Wanna...see...Grandpa..." Sassette struggled to stay awake.

"Everything will be alright." Papa assured, scooping Sassette up in his arms.

"Grandpa..." Sassette's head slumped against Papa's shoulder.

Papa gently stroked Sassette's hair. A few tears escaped his eyes. "It'll be alright..."

* * *

"Keep it up, Clockworks!" Archer called. "I'll be right there!"

The Clockworks whirred and squeaked in response as they continued their attack. They circled Nemesis, tripping him and forcing him to the ground. Clockwork Smurfette grabbed books from the shelves and threw them down. Clockwork Smurf grabbed bits of glass and put them in Nemesis's path. He howled in pain and jumped up and down, clutching his feet. He learned early on that his hideous face had no effect on the mechanical Smurfs. So he used his magic. Unfortunately, he fared no better with that either.

While the Clockworks distracted Nemesis, Archer kept all her focus on Grandpa. She took her arrow and cupped a hand around the arrowhead. She murmured incoherent words as she breathed on the obsidian. When she took her hand away, the arrowhead changed to a soft blue and was glowing like a firefly. Archer knelt close to Grandpa's side and gently placed the tip of her arrow where the wound began. With a steady hand and slow movements, Archer ran the tip across Grandpa's cut. As she did, the blood disappeared and the wound began to close, like a zipper. Even Grandpa's torn overalls stitched themselves up again. Archer continued until the cut was fully closed. She whispered something else into her arrowhead and it reverted back to normal. Archer stood and ran towards Nemesis, firing her arrow; she failed to notice that Grandpa still hadn't moved an inch. Nemesis snarled and reached down to snatch her up. Just before his hand closed around her, Archer pulled out a pouch.

"You have made a (hic) very bad mistake." Nemesis growled. "I should (hic) kill you for this (hiccup)!"

"Yeah, yeah." Archer shrugged, pouring some yellow dust into her palm. "Whatever." She held up her palm full of the dust. "Poof!" She blew the dust into Nemesis's face. He coughed as he dropped her. Clockwork Smurfette quickly caught her; they and Clockwork Smurf watched in awe as Nemesis swayed and then fell to the ground, snoring.

Clockwork Smurf clicked and chirped questioningly at Archer.

"Sleeping spell." Archer shrugged, stowing the pouch in her quiver. "Works every time."

* * *

Sassette awoke the next morning and saw her bedroom ceiling.

"Sleepy swans, what a dream." She sighed. She looked out her window and saw bright sunshine. "I bet all the other Smurfs are at breakfast." She jumped down from bed and ran to her dresser for a fresh pair of overalls. But when she started pulling off her nightgown, she realized that she wasn't wearing a nightgown but a very dirty pair of overalls she had worn the day before. Then, the events from yesterday flooded back to her. Playing with the other Smurflings and Don Smurfo...the encounter with Nemesis, Gargamel, and Azrael...getting captured...some Smurfs coming to rescue them...Nemesis about to blast her to dust...somesmurf saving her life...

"Grandpa." Sassette gasped. She darted outside, finally noticing that Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat weren't in their beds. She galloped down the path, hardly noticing the sulking Smurfs around the village. Sassette burst through Papa's lab door, startling Papa, Brainy, and Smartette inside.

"Are you alright, Sassette?" Smartette asked, concern lacing her voice.

Sassette panted, leaning on her knees. "Where...where is...Grandpy?"

Papa looked towards Brainy and Smartette. "Can you two give us some time alone?"

Brainy and Smartette shared a look. "Sure Papa Smurf." Brainy nodded. For once, he didn't seem reluctant to leave. He and Smartette left the lab, casting sympathetic looks at Sassette.

"Poor Sassette." Smartette sighed as she closed the door. "She really took this hard."

"I don't want to be around when Papa breaks it to her." Brainy nodded as he and Smartette continued on.

"Yeah." Smartette nodded. "Snappy's not feeling too smurfy either."

As if on cue, Snappy Smurfling came stomping by. His eyes were red and some leftover tears streamed down his face. He ignored Brainy and Smartette when they tried to greet him. When Brainy tried to lecture him on greeting etiquette, Snappy threw a rock at his head. Smartette and Brainy passed Handy a few minutes later.

"How ya smurfing, Handy?" Smartette asked sympathetically.

"Alright, I suppose." Handy sighed. "But the Clockworks aren't back yet. I'm really worried about them."

"You're worried about a couple machines?" Brainy scoffed. "Why not be worried about actual Smurfs?"

"Ah, smurf up Brainy." Handy snapped. "I'm not in the mood. It's bad enough that the Clockworks are gone. But Archer and Grandpa are with them, which means they're missing too."

"Missing or dead." Brainy noted sourly. He instantly regretted those words. He sighed and trudged home, his head hung.

"We have to keep _some_ hope." Smartette encouraged. "We can't give up now."

Handy nodded. "I guess so."

* * *

Papa knelt down to Sassette's eye level and stared into her blue-green eyes. "Sassette, I need you to listen and understand. Alright?"

Sassette sniffed and nodded. "But where's Grandpa Smurf?"

Papa sighed. "Archer and the Clockworks haven't returned yet. Nosmurf has seen them. My best guess is that they're still at the castle or in the forest."

"But are they okay?" Sassette asked worriedly. "They're gonna come back, right? Archer promised she'd be back with Grandpa."

"I know." Papa nodded. "And I'm sure Archer keeps her promises. We have to stay hopeful."

Sassette sniffed, tears threatening to fall. "Pappy, is Grandpa gonna..."

"Sassette, do _not_ think like that." Papa said, pulling her into a hug. "Grandpa is a very brave Smurf. He was willing to give his life to help us; to help _you_. And if I know Grandpa, I know he wouldn't do that for just _anysmurf_."

Sassette's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want him to give his life for us. I want him here!"

Papa gently rubbed her back. "I know, Sassette. I don't want to lose him either." He sighed, at a loss for words. "I don't know what we'll do if—"

Poet and Painter suddenly burst into the lab, panting like dogs. "Papa Smurf!" Poet exclaimed. "They're back! Archer and the Clockworks are back!"

"Oui!" Painter added. "And Grandpa iz with zem!"

Sassette's and Papa's eyes widened. Sassette pushed past Poet and Painter to join the Smurfs running towards the forest. Papa, Painter, and Poet came after them. Harmony blew his trumpet for all it was worth. Everyone stared at the four figures emerging from the trees. Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette stood on either side of their group, like guards, waving in greeting to the Smurfs approaching. Archer stood between them, supporting a familiar, elderly Smurf dressed in yellow.

"It's Grandpa!" the Smurfs cheered. "He's back! He's alive!"

Grandpa had an arm around Archer's shoulders and leaned heavily on her and his staff. He put his weight on his right leg and kept his left off the ground. His left leg was bent at an odd angle, indicating a pretty severe break. He looked exhausted and maybe a little irritated at the need to be supported, but his wounds were gone and he looked healthy as ever.

Sassette broke into a sprint, tears streaming down her face and her pigtails flying behind her. "GRANDPY!

Grandpa looked up and his face broke out into a smile. He knelt down on his good leg just in time for Sassette to fly into his arms. He laughed, holding her close. "Hey there, little Sassy. Miss me?"

Sassette continued to cry, hugging Grandpa tight. "D-don't smurf that again, Grandpy Smurf! I was w-worried that you...that you..." She hiccupped a little from her sobbing.

"Now, now, come on Sassette." Grandpa laughed a little. He held her out at arm's length. "I'm alright. Everyone's alright. We're just a little banged up."

Sassette sniffed and smiled. "I'm happy you're ok, Grandpy."

"Clockworks!" Handy cried happily, pulling his machines into a hug. "You're ok!"

Clockwork Smurf clicked and whirred happily. Clockwork Smurfette kissed Handy's cheek.

"Hey you!"

Archer hardly flinched when Snappy suddenly punched her stomach. "You promised you'd be back by morning!" Snappy snapped. "It's almost lunchtime!"

Archer chuckled and pulled Snappy into a hug. "Sorry about that. It's kinda hard to lug around an old Smurf with a broken leg."

"Ah smurf up ya whippersmurfer." Grandpa grumbled. "And I'm fine!"

Archer rolled her eyes and helped support Grandpa as he stood. "Come on, Gramps, you're going to Dabbler to get that leg patched up." Grandpa tried to protest, but shut his mouth when Archer threatened to kick him there.

* * *

Archer balanced the tray of tea on her head as she walked into Grandpa's house. She found the elderly Smurf in his bed with Sassette asleep beside him. His leg was wrapped up and propped up on some pillows.

"Evening Gramps." Archer greeted.

"Good evening." Grandpa greeted, looking engrossed in the book he read.

"I got you some tea." Archer said, setting the tray on his nightstand. "Just wanted to check on you." Grandpa didn't answer. Archer exhaled, noting the uncomfortable silence. "Well, I'll just be going. Make sure you and Sassette aren't late for breakfast." She started towards the door.

"Who are you?"

Archer stopped and turned to Grandpa. "I'm sorry?"

"Who are you?" Grandpa repeated. "That blast should have killed me, yet you made it look like it never happened. You lived in the forest for thirty years but act like a civilized Smurf. You have impeccable powers." Grandpa cast a look at Archer. "Who are you _really_?"

Archer sighed. "Grandpa, I'm just a Smurfette wanting to protect her family."

"From what?" Grandpa asked.

"Anything." Archer said. "Anything that will hurt the Smurfs."

Grandpa went back to his book. "Listen closely, Archer Smurfette." he said. "I always welcome a Smurf or Smurfette, and I trust Papa Smurf's judgment. But after all that's happened since you arrived, all these mysterious things that happened, it just seems a little hard to fully trust you."

Archer frowned. "I will give my life to protect my family. That includes you and the Clockworks..._everysmurf_."

Grandpa nodded in understanding. "You should know, Archer Smurfette," Grandpa glared a little, putting a protective arm around the sleeping Sassette beside him. "I will do the same. Even if I have to protect them from you."

**A/N: Good news: Grandpa's alive! Bad news: he has some trust issues with Archer. Oh dear. Keep reading!**


	24. Hidden Scars

**Chapter Twenty Three- Hidden Scars**

Timber Smurf sang as he chopped away at a tree. Other Smurfs stood off to the side at a safe distance.

"Almost done!" Timber announced. "You should be proud, my friend." He told the tree. "You're going to be a wonderful Christmas tree!" Then, the tree started creaking and Timber jumped away. "TIMBER!"

"Holy Mother of Smurf!"

_CRASH!_

The Smurfs gathered around as Archer popped out of the branches, brushing pine needles from her black poncho. "By golly! Sorry about that, Archer." Timber said, resting his axe on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Archer assured as Timber helped her up.

"Are you sure?" Brainy asked. "You said the forbidden phrase!"

"What?" Archer asked.

"It's not forbidden." Hefty said. "Papa doesn't like it when we say, 'Mother of Smurf'."

"Oh, my bad." Archer nodded.

"Are you okay, lass?" Gutsy asked. "Ya don' look too happy."

"I'm fine." Archer pushed the boys away. "I was just spacing a little. I gotta find Papa."

"In the village." Brainy instructed.

"He be in his lab." Miner added. Archer nodded and ran off before the boys could say another word. So they roped up the tree and started lugging it home.

"Heave! Heave!" Brainy called from his post. "Come on, you guys! This tree isn't going to smurf to the village by itself!" The Smurfs frowned and glared at Brainy as he sat on the evergreen they were dragging through the snow. At least the snow on the ground made the pulling a little easier.

"Come on you guys!" Brainy ordered. "Papa Smurf always says that punctuality is perfection and Papa Smurf—ouch!" Brainy yelped as Hefty's snowball connected with his skull and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"If only Papa hadn't stopped us from hitting him with a mallet." Hefty groaned.

* * *

Archer raised a hand to knock on the door to Papa's lab, only to accidentally knock on Papa's head instead.

"Sorry Papa!" Archer said hurriedly.

"Not at all." Papa laughed, rubbing his head. "I actually was about to come looking for you. I need some special ingredients from the top of Ice Mountain and I was wondering if you wanted to join me. I could really use some help."

"I'd be happy to help." Archer nodded. "I could use some mountain air right now."

"Good." Papa nodded. He poked his head back into his lab. "Smartette, can you clean up in there and watch my lab? We'll be back later tonight."

"Sure thing, Papa Smurf!" Smartette's voice sounded from inside.

Papa nodded in satisfaction and joined Archer as they walked towards the mountain. They passed by the Smurfs pulling the Christmas tree and Papa waved cheerily, excited for his surprise to the Smurfs. But he noticed Archer was strangely quiet. She didn't smile like she usually did. Papa wanted to ask what was wrong, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to drop it for now. So they continued their trek, through the forest and snow up to Ice Mountain.

As they arrived at the base of the mountain, Archer stopped. She listened closely, cocking her ears in different directions. "Humans!" She hissed. "Hide!" She and Papa scurried up a tree and waited. Sure enough, the sound of hooves on the ground reached their ears. They looked down as two humans approached. One was a handsome teenage boy in squire's clothes, with hair black as ash and deep brown eyes. The other was another boy, this one much younger and shorter, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The taller boy rode a white horse with black spots and the younger boy rode a black goat.

Papa laughed. "Why, it's Johan and Peewit!"

The squire and jester halted their steeds and looked up at their names. "Why, Papa Smurf!" Johan smiled. "What an unexpected pleasure!"

"Hiya Papa Smurf!" Peewit greeted. "Who's your friend? She doesn't look like Smurfette."

"This is Archer Smurfette." Papa introduced. "She joined us just last summer."

"An honor to meet another Smurf!" Johan bowed. "My name is Johan. Knight at the Good King's castle."

"And I'm Peewit!" Peewit greeted. "Jester and music extraordinaire!" He started singing in his off-key voice, forcing Archer to cover her ears.

"A pleasure to meet you." Archer laughed a little.

"What are you two doing out here?" Papa asked Johan and Peewit.

"We were on our way home." Johan explained. "But the storm last night delayed us, and we still have one last mission to complete."

"I still say forget it!" Peewit crossed his arms. "There's no way I'm going up Ice Mountain!"

"You're going up Ice Mountain?" Archer clarified. "So are we."

"Why don't you accompany us?" Papa offered. "I'm sure we can smurf the job done faster."

"What about Biquette?" Peewit asked. "She and Bayard can't go up there! And I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in days!"

"We _both _haven't eaten in a single day." Johan corrected.

"Peewit, why don't you take Bayard and Biquette to the village?" Papa suggested. "Wait for us there. Perhaps Greedy will even make you some warm smurfberrynog."

"Oh boy!" Peewit cheered. "Really?"

"Go on, we'll meet up later tonight." Papa encouraged.

Johan dismounted from Bayard and waved as Peewit rode off. He helped Papa and Archer down and set one Smurf on each shoulder. "I certainly hope we can finish soon. I would very much like to be home for Christmas."

"So would we." Papa nodded. "But this shouldn't take much time as long as we are careful."

* * *

"Would you...a-choo!" Gargamel sniffed. "Hurry up you stupid cat! We're almost to the mountain!"

"Merow meow!" Azrael whined.

"I don't care if you're cold." Gargamel snapped. "You have the luxury of fur!"

Azrael huffed, but he did have to admit that he wasn't truly cold. He just wanted to go home. The hovel was just warm enough to be better than outside.

"Azrael!" Gargamel hissed. "Look!"

Azrael and Gargamel hid behind a snow pile as Johan, Papa, and Archer walked by some ways away. They laughed and talked, a sound that made Gargamel sick to his stomach. "Smurfs, Azrael! What luck!"

Azrael voiced his agreement, licking his lips.

"If we can just get them away from that squire boy, we'll have quite the Christmas feast!" Gargamel laughed excitedly. "Hmm...now how do we do that?"

Unaware of the danger, Johan, Papa, and Archer continued their chat.

"That's quite an interesting tattoo." Johan complimented. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I've had it for a long time." Archer said as she pulled her poncho back over her shoulders.

"Where _did _you get it?" Papa asked.

Archer's smile disappeared. She stared at the ground, suddenly looking sad.

Johan nodded in understanding. "Painful reminder?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Archer nodded.

Papa instantly regretted asking. But he was thankful for the subject change at the sight of some snow flowers up ahead. "Here they are!"

Suddenly, the trio jumped at a roar. Johan drew his sword and Archer loaded her bow as a large yeti emerged from a cavern nearby.

"Whoa! Stop!" Papa cried hurriedly. "Don't harm him! He's a friend!"

When the yeti spotted Papa Smurf, he smiled and his yellow eyes softened. He gently patted Papa's head and grumbled happily.

"Uh, explanation please?" Archer requested.

"This abominable snowman lives here and tends to the snow flowers." Papa explained. "One day, when some of the Smurfs came to gather the pollen, Smurfette was captured by the lonely creature. In return for an annual visit from Smurfette, the snowman set her free and allows us safe passage." The yeti nodded to confirm and waved as he left. Papa chuckled. "I do believe we woke him from his nap, however." Archer and Johan laughed.

"So what do we need?" Archer asked.

"I need some pollen of the snow flower and a special kind of rock from in that cave." Papa pointed to a cave nearby, some distance from the yeti's cavern.

"I can get the pollen." Archer offered.

"I need to gather petals of the snow flower." Johan said. "I will stay with Archer."

"Good!" Papa nodded, handing Archer a jar from his pack. "I'll return shortly. Please try to not wake the abominable snowman."

"Yes Papa Smurf." Johan and Archer nodded as Papa disappeared into the cave.

"So Papa says you lived in the forest for a long time." Johan said as he and Archer got to work. "Was it hard?"

"You learn to adapt." Archer shrugged. "It gets pretty easy after a couple years. Protecting the Smurfs, now _that_ gets challenging."

"Why's that?"

"There are many dangerous people that won't hesitate to hurt them. Sometimes they need little extra protection."

Johan smiled softly. "You truly do care about them, don't you?"

"They're my family." Archer replied simply. "They're all I have. You _never_ give up on family."

Johan loved it. This little Smurfette was so brave, so strong, and so kind. He could easily relate to her; he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Peewit, the Good King, or Princess Savina. Archer felt the same towards Johan. He was nice and courageous with a big heart. She felt like she could tell him anything.

Well, _almost _anything.

So the pair continued to work and talk. Johan told about meeting Peewit, becoming a squire, studying to be a knight, and how he and Peewit befriended the Smurfs. Archer talked about her time in the forest, how she moved (against her will) into the village, and all the adventures she had since she arrived. Johan seemed especially interested in her marriage competition, especially her vigorous sword fight between her and Gutsy that she won. The young knight and arrow-wielding Smurfette laughed like old friends. Johan couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Archer were human.

Suddenly, shouts and yowls echoed from the cave nearby. Johan and Archer started running towards it, but they skidded to a halt when they heard, "We got him, Azrael, we got him!"

"Gargamel!" Archer cried. "Hide!" Johan scooped her up and dove behind a snow pile. He peered out as Gargamel and Azrael emerged. Azrael held Papa Smurf in his teeth. The elder Smurf was terrifyingly still.

"Well done, Azrael." Gargamel complimented. "I knew you weren't _completely_ useless."

Azrael growled a little, but didn't open his mouth in fear of losing his catch.

"Come on now!" Gargamel urged. "I want to extract all the magical knowledge he has before you eat him for a Christmas feast!"

Azrael was tempted to eat Papa Smurf then and there, but his fear of Gargamel beating him or turning him into a toad trumped out his hunger. Besides, Papa was still unconscious and trapped in his jaws. He wasn't going anywhere. On the other hand, the pack he carried was kinda heavy. But the second Azrael tried to put Papa down, Gargamel threatened to kick him off the mountain.

"We gotta help him." Archer said, glaring at Gargamel.

"I'm on it." Johan nodded, drawing his sword. "How shall we go about this? Subtle and scary or demanding and bold?"

"Demanding and bold." Archer nodded. "Definitely."

Johan smiled and nodded. He jumped out from the snow pile just as Gargamel approached. "Stop you fiend! Unhand my friend!"

Gargamel was surprised at first, but then he glared. "Stand aside, boy! This Smurf is mine!"

"You will let him go or we'll force you!" Archer shouted from Johan's shoulder.

Gargamel laughed. "What harm can a foolish boy and a puny Smurf do?"

In response, Johan swung his sword around. Gargamel ducked before his head could get lopped off. "Run Azrael!" Gargamel shouted as he and his feline friend made a run for it. Johan gave a chase, scooping up a handful of snow and nailing Gargamel in the head. Archer jumped down and charged for Azrael. Johan took up his sword as Gargamel manipulated an icicle to fight him. Ice and steel clashed against each other. Archer fired a few arrows into Azrael's rump. He yowled in pain, dropping Papa in the process. Archer whacked Azrael's head with her bow before he could grab her father again. Johan kept hacking at the icicle until it broke to pieces and fell to the ground.

"You may have beaten my icicle, but you can't beat this!" Gargamel pulled out a wand and launched a blast, only for Johan to swing his sword like a bat and hit a homerun right towards the mountain. Everyone watched in shock and awe as a dull _BOOM _echoed out. There was silence for a moment before a rumbling rang through the air. Snow and rock dislodged itself from the side of the mountain and barreled down straight towards them.

"Run for your smurf!" Archer shouted, draping Papa over her back. Johan scooped them up and ran as fast as he could through the snow. Gargamel and Azrael screamed as they went the opposite direction.

Papa groaned. "Oh my smurf. What's happening?"

"We have a problem!" Johan shouted.

Papa finally noticed the avalanche and his eyes widened. "Over there! Smurf into that cave!"

Johan noticed the cave ahead and charged for it. Archer and Papa clung to his cape, trying with all their strength to remain on his shoulder. Johan dove just as the avalanche crashed down behind him.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Papa?"

"I'm right here. Johan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Papa Smurf. But where are you?"

"Here."

"Papa, it's pitch black. How are we supposed to see you?"

"Hold on." There was the sound of rocks shifting. "There."

Johan and Archer stared in wonder at Papa, who now held a crystal that glowed softly.

"Oh Papa." Archer breathed. "What is that?"

"They're called Moon Crystals." Papa explained. "They glow in the dark like a full moon."

"Incredible!" Johan breathed. "Simply incredible!"

Archer looked all around at the rocks surrounding them. "What would be more incredible is if we could get out of here."

"Don't worry." Papa assured. "We can dig ourselves out."

"Dig?" Archer repeated. "Are you insane?"

"I must agree with Archer, Papa Smurf." Johan said. "We don't know which is rock and which is snow."

"Then we'll need more light." Papa said. "We can rest for a while and start digging later." He took off his pack and started rummaging through it. "I should have a little firewood in here."

"I'll see if I can find anything else to burn." Johan said as he started shifting through rocks.

"I'll get some stones to start it." Archer offered.

Minutes later, with the small amount of kindling Papa had and bits from a broken branch Johan found, a fire blazed in the small cavern. The light of the fire gave them a better look at their surroundings: a wall of snow on one side and the rest of the cave leading the other way.

"I don't suppose there's another way out?" Archer asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Papa shook his head. "We'll start digging soon."

Johan yawned. "I wonder what time it is. I'm getting sleepy."

"We can sleep, then." Papa insisted. "Start digging in the morning." He looked up at the stone ceiling. "Whenever that is."

"Papa, you're bleeding." Archer noted suddenly.

Papa looked down and noticed the claw marks on his arm, no doubt from Azrael's attack. Blood ran down Papa's arm. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Johan said, reaching down to tear away some of his cloak. "Oh dear. It seems I lost my sword in the avalanche."

"We'll find it when we're outta here." Archer assured as she took the cloth from Johan. She soaked it in some of the snow and wiped away the blood from the cuts. She tied the makeshift bandage snugly on the wound. "Don't worry; this one shouldn't scar like the others."

Papa raised an eyebrow. "'Others'?"

Archer looked up and nodded. "The other scratches. They must've been pretty deep if they scarred that badly."

"Archer, what are you talking about?" Johan asked. "What scars?"

"The ones on Papa, of course." Archer said simply.

"Where?" Papa asked cautiously.

Archer pointed to each spot as she named it. "Here on your shoulders, arms, back, chest, and stomach. Were you mauled by a bear or something?"

Johan looked, but only saw smooth, unbroken skin. "Archer, I do believe you hit your head during the avalanche. There's nothing there."

"You can see them..." Papa realized with shock.

"How could anyone miss them?" Archer scoffed. "Maybe _you _hit _your _head Johan."

"Papa Smurf, what's wrong?" Johan asked worriedly.

Archer cast a similar glance when she saw Papa's face. "Papa?"

"How can you see them?" Papa asked. "I put a spell on the scars to make them invisible."

"I don't know." Archer shrugged. "I can see through magic spells. I can't explain it."

"So they really are there?" Johan asked, surprised. "How did you get them?"

Papa's eyes went to the floor. Archer guessed immediately, "Painful reminder?"

"In more ways than one." Papa nodded.

"How did it happen?" Archer asked.

Papa tried to refuse, but one look from Archer and he knew it would be pointless. "I was trying to protect somesmurf I loved...and I failed."

Johan's face fell. "I'm so sorry, Papa Smurf."

"Who was it?" Archer asked. "Was it this 'Mother Smurf'?"

Papa blinked in surprise. "How do you—"

"None of the Smurfs would answer me when I asked if there was ever a Mama Smurf." Archer explained. "I just wanted to know who she was." She looked hopefully towards Papa.

The elder Smurf sighed. "Her name was Luna. It is said that, the day the stork delivered her, she looked up and said, 'moon', just as Grandpa took her in his arms. So he named her Luna Smurfette. And yes, she was once our Mama Smurf."

"So what happened to her?" Archer asked.

Papa waved it off. "It's a long story."

Archer scooted closer to him, resting her chin in her hand and propping her elbow upon her knee. "We've got time." When Papa didn't answer, she sighed. "Please Papa. I wanna know; I wanna know why nosmurf will talk about her. Was she evil?"

Papa laughed. "Are you kidding? She was the nicest Smurf in the world unless she was angry." He noticed Archer's enthusiastic face. "Alright, I'll tell you. But it's a long story, with much joy but also much pain."

"I can give you two some privacy if—"

"Not at all, Johan." Papa said, patting the spot beside him. "You should hear this too. I think you'll discover something very interesting about one of Luna's friends."


	25. Papa's Past

**Chapter Twenty Four- Papa's Past  
**

_"It was a very long time ago." Papa started his story. "Back when I was with a different family and went by a different name. The Smurfs you know now were not the first family of Smurfs in the world."_

* * *

"Come on, smurf that little runt into next week!"

"Get him good!"

"Pound him into the ground!"

"You can do it, Baby! Stay strong!"

Baby grunted, wiping blood from his nose. He tackled his opponent again, only to have his red hat pulled down over his eyes and shoved to the ground once more.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Baby's opponent scoffed.

Baby growled and ran forward, only to get a fist to the mouth. His opponent grabbed him and pinned him to the dirt. Baby struggled to breathe against the weight on his chest.

"Fighter! Smurf it off!"

Baby's opponent, Fighter Smurf, looked up to see his father. The yellow-clad Smurf glared down at his son, indicating that he was in serious trouble...again.

"Fighter, get off him." the yellow clothed Smurf requested.

"Yes Papa." Fighter obeyed, grabbing Baby by his scruff and hauling him to his feet. "I was only trying to teach Baby Smurfling here some new techniques."

"Uh huh." Papa nodded disbelievingly. "Luna, dearest, can you take Baby to get patched up?"

A young Smurfette stepped out from behind Papa. Her white skirt, tank top, and ballet flats sparkled in the sunlight. Her rusty auburn hair was braided and went down to her elbows. Her eyes mesmerized all the Smurfs in the village: one was pure periwinkle and the other was pure lavender.

"Sure thing, Papa." Luna nodded. She helped Baby stand and led him to her house. The Smurfs' houses were actually holes or shacks in the trees, so as to keep away from unwanted predator guests. Luna sat Baby down at her table and went to get her things. She pulled out a bowl of water, a washcloth, some bandages, and a bowl of smurfberries. Baby slowly started to snack on the smurfberries while Luna wiped away the blood on his face and arms with a wet cloth. She wrapped his cuts in the bandages.

"You did a good thing." Luna said after a long moment of silence. "You tried to avoid the fight, but when you couldn't, you tried your best to win."

Baby scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm a runt, remember? I'm the smallest Smurf here."

"You're just growing out of your Smurfling stage." Luna protested. "It's not your fault."

"If I were a normal Smurf, my name wouldn't be ridicule and nosmurf would—"

"If you were a 'normal' Smurf," Luna interrupted. "You wouldn't have said the name of our worst enemy when you were a baby, and therefore not be destined for greatness."

"Greatness?" Baby scoffed.

"Might I also add that you are the only Smurf besides Papa that gets to wear a different color other than white?" Luna pointed out.

Baby shrugged, staring down at his red pants. "Yeah, I guess that's a perk."

"There, see?" Luna smiled. Baby looked away, his cheeks burning.

"Well...uh..." Baby cleared his throat nervously. "I gotta go meet up with Brave. I'll see ya around." He hurriedly left, tripping a little and laughing nervously as he did. Luna only rolled her eyes and laughed. That Baby Smurf was certainly an adorable character.

"Hey there, Sorcerer Smurf!"

Baby rolled his eyes as his best (and only) friend came up and slapped him on the back. "Bravery Smurf, how many times must I tell you to stop calling me 'Sorcerer'?"

"Another couple hundred times would be fine." Bravery laughed. "But only if you stop calling me 'Bravery'. Use my nickname."

Baby smiled. "You got it, Brave."

The bulky built Smurf smiled. He looked quite different from the other Smurfs with his rusty red eyebrows and sideburns. He even had a bit of red hair on his head. The only thing missing, as Baby constantly teased, was a Scottish or Irish accent to match his hair. Brave claimed he used to have an accent, but he taught himself to stop talking like that to stop the other Smurfs from teasing him.

"Why would they tease you?" Baby once asked.

"I didn't always have these muscles." Brave had replied.

* * *

_"Brave was my closest brother and friend." Papa explained. "He was the first Smurf that truly accepted me. It was like we were inseparable twins."_

_"What happened to Brave?" Archer asked._

_"I'll get to that." Papa assured._

* * *

"The trick is to move deliberately." Papa instructed. "The speed depends on the spell or potion. Moving too fast could mess up one spell but work perfectly for another."

"Got it." Baby nodded as he watched his father work.

"And if everything works out, you get something like this." Papa tossed a leaf into the cauldron and a cloud of smoke rose up. It shaped itself into a bird that fluttered around and tickled Baby's face.

"That's amazing, Papa!" Baby smiled broadly.

"I'm glad you think so, Baby." Papa nodded.

Baby's face fell and he sighed. "Papa, is it possible to change my name?"

"Why?"

"Because 'Baby' is for...well, babies. I want a _real _name, like Brave and Fighter and Luna. Why couldn't I get a real name?"

"You will get a different name." Papa assured. "Very soon."

"When?" Baby asked enthusiastically.

"When you're ready." Papa said, patting Baby on the shoulder. "Now why don't you and Bravery Smurf go smurf up some smurfberries for me, hm?"

Baby nodded, and then wrapped his arms around his father's neck, burying his face in Papa's black beard. "I love you, Papa."

Papa smiled and returned the hug. "I love you too, my little Smurf." Baby ran off to grab a couple baskets and Brave. They worked hard all through the afternoon, laughing and talking.

Baby yelped as a cold splash of water rained down on him.

"Oops." Fighter laughed. "Didn't see ya there, runt."

"Why don't you go smurf someone your own size?" Brave snapped. "Like a cockroach? I'm sure you two have much in common."

Fighter sneered. "I ain't gotta problem with you, Bravery. Let's try and keep it like that." He looked back towards Baby. "What do you think you're doing? Hanging around with Luna?"

"I believe Luna is the one hanging around me." Baby said simply. "She is free to be with whomever she wants."

"You better stay away from her." Fighter threatened, shoving Baby. "When the time comes, she's gonna have _me _for a mate."

"Is that the problem?" Baby asked innocently. "Are you threatened by me being with Luna?"

Fighter growled, clenching his fists. Brave noticed this immediately and stepped between them. "Come on now, gentlesmurfs, let's not get hasty."

"This won't be hasty." Fighter assured, raising his fists.

"Hey you guys!"

Fighter, Brave, and Baby turned to see another Smurf running up to them. "What's going on?" Baby asked.

"Papa's called an emergency meeting!" The Smurf said quickly. Baby, Brave, and Fighter followed the Smurf back to the others as the rest of the village gathered. All of fifty-some Smurfs stood or sat down at the base of a large tree. Papa and Luna stood before them. Luna held a pentagon-shaped box. It was the one thing that everysmurf knew the contents of: the legendary Long Life Stone of the Smurfs.

"Attention my Smurfs!" Papa called. "I've called you here to announce something!" He paused to make sure everysmurf was quiet. "I'm going on a journey!"

The Smurfs' eyes widened in shock and they murmured to themselves. "Why, Papa Smurf?" One called out.

"I want to explore the world." Papa said. "See new things. And I promise I'll be back someday. Until that time," he turned to Luna. "I am putting Luna Smurfette in charge. Guard the Long Life Stone well and rule this family as I would."

"Smurf's honor." Luna nodded.

"Good." Papa shouldered his bag and started walking off into the forest. "Goodbye my Smurfs!"

"Goodbye Papa Smurf!" The Smurfs called. They waved until their father disappeared from sight. Then they went back to their normal routines, talking amongst themselves.

"With Papa gone, who's gonna protect us from—"

"Don't say it!"

"Yeah, Luna can protect us."

"Or Fighter."

"Or Bravery."

Baby sighed. "I'm really gonna miss him."

"We all will." Brave assured.

"But who's gonna teach me magic?" Baby asked as they journeyed back to the smurfberry bushes.

"I'm sure Luna can." Brave noted. "Besides, you've got more serious problems to deal with." Baby cocked his head to one side. "Luna! You gotta confess that you like her quick!"

"_All _the Smurfs like Luna." Baby reminded him. "She's been our mom since..." Baby went silent. Nosmurf really liked to talk about how Papa's mate, Nanny Smurf, went missing soon after Baby was delivered.

"Yeah, but now we're in a whole new smurf." Brave said. "Luna's our technical 'chieftess'. That means whichever Smurf that marries her will become our new Papa Smurf aka the village leader."

"I don't think we'd have a problem with that." Baby waved it off.

"Oh yeah?" Brave scoffed. "Smurf a look." He jerked his thumb behind them. When Baby looked, he groaned at the sight of a crowd of Smurfs surrounding Luna, each and every one of them holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Smurf me." Baby groaned.

* * *

_"I tried to get Luna's attention, but Fighter's abuse continued so much that I was afraid to go near her for a long time." Papa sighed. "I never liked Fighter, even if he _was _my brother."_

_"How on earth did you live with him for so long?" Johan asked incredulously._

_Papa's face fell. "Unfortunately, my breaking point came much sooner than I wanted. One night, I had a vision; a vision that would forever change my life."_

* * *

Baby woke with a gasp, breathing deeply. His eyes darted around in fear. _The other Smurfs. _He thought as he frantically scrambled to the door. _Gotta tell the other Smurfs._

"Hey Baby!" Brave greeted as Baby ran past. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"No time!" Baby shouted. "We gotta call a meeting!"

"Why?" Brave called after him.

"We're all in danger!" Baby yelled.

Brave froze for a moment before running after Baby to Luna's home. They burst through the door, surprising Luna as she was fixing breakfast. When Baby made his request, she almost refused. But the look in his eyes worried her, so she set off a small firework that indicated an emergency meeting.

"What's going on, Luna?" Fighter asked.

"Baby has an announcement to make." Luna called. A lot of the Smurfs groaned. "Hey! Everysmurf is allowed to call these kinds of meetings. Baby, tell us what's happening."

Baby stepped up before everysmurf. He usually hated speaking in front of all these Smurfs. But the situation was so dire that he could easily swallow his fear. "We have to leave the village."

Immediately, the Smurfs burst into laughter and groans until Luna caused an explosion in the air to silence them.

"What are you talking about, Baby?" Brave asked.

"I had a vision last night!" Baby explained. "Mandrake is dying. And he—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a smurf." Fighter interrupted. "Mandrake? _The _Mandrake? As in our worst enemy and _your _first word?"

Baby resisted a groan. "Yes. He's dying and he's planning a final attack."

"We can handle it." Brave assured. "We've fought off Mandrake before and we've even done it a few times without Papa here."

"Yeah, but Mandrake plans to unleash his full power to finally destroy us all!" Baby said frantically. "Using all that power would've destroyed him. Now that he's nearing the end of his life, he thinks he can finally unleash his power! We have to leave before he finds us! If we move, he'll die off before he can hurt us!"

"This is ridiculous!" Fighter scoffed. "Mandrake is a lumbering, stupid, cat/plant hybrid. An accident that never should've happened. What makes you think we have to leave?"

"I've seen what will happen if we don't." Baby insisted. "It's bad; _very _bad. We have to leave as soon as possible. Mandrake is going to attack tonight, as soon as the sun goes down."

"Yeah right." Fighter scoffed.

"No offense, Baby." one Smurf pointed out. "But I think you may have just had a nightmare."

"No, no I know the difference between a dream and a vision." Baby assured.

"Not a chance." Fighter waved it off. "I think you're acting like a Smurfling since Papa left."

"I'm telling the truth!" Baby snapped. "If we don't leave, we could all be killed! Isn't it better safe than sorry?"

"Forcing the entire village to move isn't practical." another Smurf said. "I think it would be wiser to go to Mandrake's lair and see if he's still there. Perhaps even scout the forest."

"I'm telling you—"

"Smurf up, runt." Fighter snapped. "I say we smurf the forest. Luna, you're our leader. What do you think?"

Luna looked back and forth between Baby and the group of Smurfs. "I want you, you, and you to search Mandrake's lair." She said, pointing to each Smurf she spoke to. "Be sneaky about it. You, you, you, you, you, and you go scour the forest. The rest of you, stay in the forest. Make sure your spears are sharpened in case we need to fight. Go!"

The Smurfs dispersed to do Luna's bidding. Fighter came up, grabbed Baby's shoulder roughly and pulled him to the side. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you better smurf it off. You don't have a chance at impressing Luna with a shpeel like that."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." Baby frowned. "I'm trying to protect my family."

"Whatever." Fighter shoved Baby to the ground and walked off.

Luna and Brave came up behind Baby and helped him to his feet. "You are very wise. Avoiding a fight like that." Luna noted.

"Yeah, right." Baby almost snorted.

"Were you serious?" Brave asked. "About the whole, 'Mandrake-coming-to-kill-us' thing?"

"I know what I saw." Baby assured. "The sooner we leave, the longer we live."

Luna sighed. "I'm going to smurf up a vision and see what's going on. Why don't you come with me?"

"Sounds good." Baby nodded. He and Brave followed Luna to her home.

A few hours later, the Smurfs returned to report that Mandrake was not anywhere in the forest. Fighter determined he had finally smurfed the dust or left the forest forever. Luna insisted that they be prepared, but not many Smurfs seemed to hear her.

Baby picked at his dinner that evening, eyeing the summer sun as it steadily made its way to the mountains. Brave came over and cast him a sympathetic look. "You doin' okay?"

"No." Baby grumbled. "I—hey!"

Fighter laughed at the now-wet Smurf, having just poured his water over him. "You are so pathetic. What made you think anyone would believe your lie?"

"I am _not _in the mood." Baby growled. "It was never a lie."

"You're such a smurfhole." Fighter sneered. Brave's eyes narrowed at Fighter's language. "Now listen, runt, I'm only gonna—"

"I have a name!" Baby suddenly stood. "I expect you to know it and call me by it! I don't call _you _Numbskull Smurf even if you _are _one!"

Fighter growled. "You wanna be smurfed into next week?"

"I want to be respected." Baby requested. "Like every other Smurf here. And I want to keep my family safe from that stupid monster that constantly threatens to kill us."

"Smurf off ya moron." Fighter scoffed, shoving Baby aside.

Baby growled and finally snapped. He tackled Fighter to the ground. They wrestled and punched each other. The other Smurfs gathered around, cheering on the fight. Baby unleashed everything he could on Fighter, but the latter had the muscle that usually only steroids could give. Baby was completely outmatched. He got the wind knocked out of him, tasted blood in his mouth, and felt like his limbs would fall off from exhaustion and abuse.

"Enough!"

_BOOM!_

Everysmurf jumped at the explosion right over their heads. Luna stomped forward and yanked the two opponents apart. "Both of you to your respective homes." Luna growled. _"Now."_

Baby and Fighter glared daggers as they parted. Baby slammed the door closed to his house and kicked a hole in the wall. He looked around, noting how empty the house had become since Papa left. From the moment Baby was born, he lived with Papa to be an apprentice in magic and because he got sick a lot. But he grew to be strong. He knew it.

And now, he knew what he had to do.

Baby grabbed a large backpack from the corner and started filling it with Papa's books. On top of the spell books and journals he put all the powders and potions Papa owned. Baby grabbed another backpack and started filling it with a couple blankets, some bowls, food, and his spare red pants and hat. He slung the bag of books over his shoulder (almost fell over doing it) and dragged the other pack with him. He managed to carefully transport himself and the bags to the ground and started off into the forest.

"Hey Sorcerer!"

Baby turned as Brave jogged up to him, Luna right beside him. "What are you guys doing here?" Baby asked incredulously.

"We're coming with you." Luna said, readjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Why?" Baby asked.

"Because we wanna live." Brave said simply. He also had a bag on his shoulder. He took the one Baby dragged across the ground and slung it up on his other shoulder.

"You guys believe me?" Baby looked doubtful.

"Listen, I can tell when somesmurf is lying." Luna assured. "Besides, I saw a similar vision in my potion."

"We don't leave anysmurf behind." Brave nodded, smiling. "I'm with you all the way."

Baby smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Come on." Brave jerked his head. "Let's find a cave or something to stay for the night."

Baby nodded as they continued to walk. His face burned when Luna smiled at him. But then Brave cracked a joke and he forgot all about it. They continued their trek until Luna found a large tree that looked safe enough for the night. So the three of them climbed up to the higher branches and secured their bags with a length of rope.

Luna noticed an odd look on Baby's face. "What's wrong?"

Baby sighed. "The other Smurfs are in danger. We should've insisted that they leave." He started climbing down the tree. "We have to go back for them."

"You want to go back for a bunch of moron Smurfs that liked to beat you into the dirt?" Brave clarified.

"They're still family." Baby said as he started back to the village. "And I promised Papa I'd protect our family."

Luna and Brave shared a look before following Baby back through the forest as fast as they could.

Alas, they were too late.

All Baby, Luna, and Brave could do was watch in horror from their spot behind a rock. Mandrake was a large cat, same size and look of a tiger, but was musty green with sickly yellow stripes. His claws were overgrown and he had fangs. He didn't have fur, but rather skin like the stem of a plant. He was currently tearing through the village, destroying the trees that held Smurfs' homes, crushing Smurfs under his paws, and even blowing fire from his mouth. Normally, Mandrake didn't have the fire, overgrown claws, and fangs. But, as Baby deduced, this was what happened when Mandrake unlocked his full power. Meanwhile, Smurfs screamed and shouted, either trying to fight or run. It was all for naught, because Mandrake easily destroyed them all. Bodies flew every time Mandrake swiped his claws. Screams rose up to the sky. Mandrake roared in triumph.

Finally, when the last Smurf had been killed, Mandrake gave a final roar before his body dissolved and blew away into the wind. Luna, Brave, and Baby stepped out slowly, staring in horror. There was blood, broken branches and even more broken bodies. Brave put an arm around Luna as her eyes welled up with tears.

Baby knelt down next to Fighter's body. He gently closed the Smurf's eyes and patted his still chest. Then, Baby stepped back and raised his hands. Magically, everything began to reassemble. Luna stepped up to help him. Together, they fixed the destruction caused by Mandrake and arranged the Smurfs' bodies in neat rows. Brave could only stand and watch, trying to fight his tears. Baby gently pushed Luna away, indicating he wanted to finish it himself. He knelt to the ground and touched the dirt. Steadily, the bodies of his family sunk down into the soil like a mass grave.

_Rest in peace, Smurfs. _Baby thought as he continued the spell. _I'm sorry, Papa._

As the last body disappeared, Baby collapsed onto the ground.


	26. New Friends, New Changes, a New Member

**Chapter Twenty Five- Some New Friends, Some New Changes, and a New Member**

_Archer was silent for a long time. "You know, it wasn't your fault. They didn't listen to you."_

_"But I felt responsible for them." Papa said. "They were my family after all."_

_"Not a very nice family." Johan pointed out._

_Papa nodded. "But it was all behind me. After the burial, Luna, Brave, and I moved on. Luna led us through the forest for three days before we arrived at a kingdom." Papa looked towards Johan. "There, we met a very interesting young woman."_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Baby asked.

"Even I have to admit this doesn't seem like a good idea." Brave noted. "Papa always told us to be wary of humans."

"Don't worry." Luna assured. "We're looking for a specific human."

Baby and Brave still looked unsure, but they followed Luna across the drawbridge and into the castle walls. They stayed in the shadows as Luna led the boys through the castle and down to the kitchen. The only one there was a young human woman with deep brown eyes and pitch black hair tied up in a bun.

* * *

_"This woman, as we soon discovered, was one of your ancestors." Papa told Johan. "She was very kind and very wise. She befriended Luna many years ago when she got lost in the forest. Which explained why she didn't freak out when she saw us."_

_"Amazing." Johan breathed. "I guess that explains how I got along with the Smurfs so easily." The three of them laughed._

_"So then what happened?" Archer asked enthusiastically._

_"Patience, my little Smurf." Papa calmed. "Patience."_

* * *

"That sounds terrible!"

"It was." Luna nodded.

"Thanks again for the food, Miss Laura." Baby said.

"Not a problem." Laura waved it off. "Luna is a very good friend of mine."

"Wench!" A voice boomed from upstairs. "Where is my supper?!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." She grudgingly picked up a tray of food and disappeared upstairs.

"That doesn't sound like a very nice king." Baby noted.

"The people don't like him much either." Luna sighed. "His brother was supposed to be king, but he went on a long journey and has yet to return. Laura says the king now is planning to keep the throne, even after his brother returns."

"Why doesn't anyone stand up to him?" Brave asked.

Laura suddenly appeared at the door, a large bruise over her eye. She immediately went to the water bucket and soaked a rag in the cold water.

"There's your answer." Luna said simply.

"Okay, all in favor of smurfing this guy into next week?" Brave offered.

"Don't worry." Laura assured. "The rightful king will return tomorrow, and then everything goes back to normal."

"What if the evil king resists?" Baby asked.

"We smurf him into next week." Brave shrugged. "I just said that."

"I don't think you should." Laura warned. "I think everything will be alright. Tonight, I will take you into the forest and you can find a new home."

"We should stay for a while." Baby insisted. "I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Laura was still unsure, but when she realized resistance was futile, she left to make some makeshift beds for her guests.

But Baby couldn't sleep that night. The events from the past couple days raced through his mind. He still had trouble accepting it all; it seemed like a bad dream and he would wake up any second now. But he knew, deep down, that this was it. He had no family besides Luna and Brave. Papa was gone on a journey and would return to find his family dead. Baby desperately wished he could find Papa and tell him what happened, but he had no idea where he was now.

"Baby..." Luna said softly. "You asleep?" Baby didn't answer; he shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. He heard rustling of covers and then footsteps. Luna sighed. Then, her lips pressed against his temple in a soft kiss. She returned to her bed, leaving Baby a little more at ease.

* * *

_"Just as I predicted, the evil king refused to give up the throne. So we helped Laura take back the kingdom." Papa said. "And she was made an honorary member of the king's court and even married the prince. Generations later, a descendant of the royal family had twins, and one of the twins journeyed off to make their kingdom elsewhere. That kingdom is the very same kingdom that the Good King rules today. That's why you, Johan, were born into the castle. Your family had been living there for many years."_

_"What about you, Luna, and Brave?" Johan asked._

_"Ah yes." Papa nodded. "Well, as promised Laura took us into the forest we live in today, assuring us that it would be safe since it was far, far away from the nearest village. There, we decided to make a home for ourselves."_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Brave complained.

"Not yet." Luna said. "We still need to find the perfect place."

"We're almost there." Baby assured. "I feel something pulling me forward."

"Let's hope it pulls us towards food." Brave grumbled.

Baby kept moving, following the magical tug that led him through the forest. They already crossed a river and passed by a great oak tree. Ideas bounced around in his skull already. But he kept walking, almost running, through the trees. Brave and Luna had a bit of a hard time keeping up. They almost crashed into Baby when he finally stopped in a large clearing. It was a rough circle that had a clear view of the beautiful periwinkle sky.

"This is awesome!" Brave said, smiling broadly.

"This is it." Baby said. "This is where we're going to live."

"Here?" Luna clarified.

"We'll build houses for ourselves." Baby said enthusiastically. He set his bag down and started walking about, staring at everything and picturing how it would look. "We'll be safe here. There's plenty of room for more Smurfs. We can plant smurfberry bushes there! And some vegetable and fruit fields over there! We'll have a storage house for food in the winter and a dining hall!"

"A dining hall?" Brave repeated.

"We're gonna make friends." Baby said. "We won't be secluded like everyone in our last village. If we have powerful enough friends, we can protect ourselves from even bigger threats!"

"Uh, do you think we should start with those two beings trying to hide from us?" Luna suggested.

Baby and Brave whipped around just as two shadowy figures disappeared behind some trees.

"Who goes there?" Baby shouted. "Show yourselves!"

"Oh please don't be angry with us!" A woman's voice called sweetly. "Are you three Smurfs?"

Luna, Brave, and Baby exchanged looks. "Yes we are." Luna called. "And two of us happen to know magic. So unless you want to be toads, I suggest you come out."

"I would appreciate you _not_ turning us into amphibians!" An elderly man's voice laughed. He and the woman stepped out into the sunlight. The man had a long grey beard and hair, thought most of his head was bald. He wore white robes with a brown belt and carried a scythe. The woman had white hair with a crown of yellow daisies. She wore a beautiful pink dress with a lighter pink skirt underneath. She carried a wand with a yellow star on the top.

"Hello little Smurfs." The woman greeted. "My name is Mother Nature."

"And I am Father Time." The man introduced. "Your Papa Smurf has said much about you."

"Papa told you about us?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Mother Nature nodded. "He told us to expect you. Father Time told me about your village. I'm so sorry the other Smurfs couldn't make it."

Brave nodded. "So, why did Papa tell you about us?"

"We're here to help you." Mother Nature said happily. "The Smurfs are some of my favorite creatures of the forest. And Father Time has known your Papa for many years."

"We are here to help with anything you need." Father Time assured.

The trio of Smurfs smiled, relieved that something was finally going right.

Mother Nature and Father Time remained with the three Smurfs for a long time. Luna came up with the idea of fashioning he houses to look like mushrooms to better camouflage them. Everyone like the idea, even knowing that only a Smurf or friend to the Smurf could find the village. So three mushroom houses were made, one per Smurf to decorate their own way. Luna also came up with ideas for a dining hall, a storage house, and a magic lab for herself and Baby. Baby even fashioned a special mushroom statue that he called a "Speaking Shroom". Father Time showed them where his cave was and presented his utensils of time magic. Mother Nature led them to where her home rested and invited them over anytime for tea. They were very thankful and promised they'd come over as often as they could. Brave, on the other hand, was eager to explore the forest and didn't return to their new home for at least a week. When he came back, he took up almost an entire day to describe the land around them.

Years passed. Brave, Baby, and Luna continued to live in their little village, though it was a little odd calling it a village since they were the only ones living there. As the years passed, love blossomed. Baby found it hard to hide how often he stared at Luna during the day. Luna only smiled, making Baby's face burn. Brave constantly ribbed them both for it, but neither would admit that they liked each other.

"Why don't _you_ ask her out or something?" Baby asked Brave one day.

"Because I look to Luna as a sister, not a potential mate." Brave shrugged. "You two would look nice together, though."

Baby groaned, trying to hide his purple face under his red hat.

Decades passed. The Smurfs grew and changed. Brave's hair grew a little to actually cover his head in a buzz cut; however, his hair was usually covered by his hat, which now had a blue puffball on the tip. Luna cut her hair so it barely brushed her ear lobes. She started wearing simple, Renaissance-style dresses that were white and red. Baby kept his usual red clothing, but he started growing an umber colored beard and mustache. Things didn't get very exciting very often, much to Brave's disappointment. But they did have quite a few storms, animal attacks, and one or two human battles that almost crushed their homes.

Baby whistled as he picked smurfberries, stowing them away in his basket. He popped a few of the plumper ones into his mouth.

"Hey Sorcerer!" Brave called as he leaped down from a tree.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" Baby laughed.

"Nope." Brave shook his head. "Not unless you marry Luna and become Papa."

"Aren't _you _supposed to be the next Papa Smurf?" Baby pointed out. "You are the eldest." It was true that usually the first born took the role of Papa after his successor.

"I've thought about it." Brave admitted. "But I never really took an interest. Luna's my sister, not my daughter or mate. I'm proud to be Bravery Smurf."

Baby sighed. "Wish I could smurf the same."

Brave sighed as well. He took the basket from Baby and forced the younger Smurf to look him in the eye. "Baby Smurf, it doesn't matter that your first word didn't give you a name you prefer. I got my name from standing up to a savage wolf and punching him in the nose. You _will _get a name you deserve. And frankly, I think you deserve 'Papa' more than anyone else. Especially anyone in the village. I know you love Luna." He raised an eyebrow. "You _do _love Luna, right?"

Baby stared at the ground. "I can never stop thinking about her. It's like there's a hole in my chest whenever she's not near me. But whenever I try and tell her I can't live without her, my throat gets clogged like I'm choking on a smurfberry." Baby sighed. "I can't smurf my life without her by my side. I just don't know how to tell her."

"That way was nice."

Baby jumped while Brave only smirked in triumph as Luna jumped down from the tree they stood under. "I knew Papa should've named you 'Timid Smurf'." Luna laughed.

Baby's face burned. He opened his mouth, but could only stutter incoherent words.

"I'll leave you two lovesmurfs alone." Brave chuckled, disappearing through the trees.

_I'm gonna kill you, Brave. _Baby growled.

Luna smiled and came up to Baby. "Do you really mean all that?"

Baby's cheeks burned. "Uh...well, I think lying is _very _unsmurfy and...uh..."

"So you _did _mean it?" Luna guessed.

"Well, I think you're a very nice Smurfette and I wouldn't want to lie to you, you know, cause I already said that lying is unsmurfy and I wouldn't lie to you in fear of hurting your feelings and—" Luna's lips suddenly crashed onto his, halting his rant. When they pulled away, Baby laughed a little nervously. "That was a great way to tell me to smurf up."

* * *

Mother Nature couldn't help but smile warmly the entire time. Father Time straightened his robes for the thousandth time, even though the only guests at the wedding were many forest animals. Baby hyperventilated a little, despite Mother Nature constantly telling him to relax. A squirrel hurried in from the trees and chattered away excitedly.

The birds started singing in a symphony of tweets and whistles, playing out a beautiful wedding song. Mother Nature created a carpet of flowers that led from the trees to Father Time and Baby. Brave came down the aisle, dressed in his usual pants and hat but with a blue kilt. Baby couldn't help but laugh a little; ever since he was left alone with some of Father Time's books about Scotland, Brave had soaked up the Scottish culture like a sponge. He even wore a kilt and tried talking in a Scottish accent.

Luna's arm was linked with Brave's, and Baby stared at how beautiful she looked. Her sparkling, sleeveless white dress had a ribbon tied around the waist with a bow in the back. It trailed across the ground, almost blending with her train, carried by a couple chipmunks. Her veil was attached to a small tiara that Baby gave her as a proposal gift.

When Brave and Luna got to Father Time, Brave teasingly kissed Luna's cheek and stood aside to watch. Baby took Luna's hand and they stood before Father Time.

It was a bit of a blur. They said their vows. Father Time pronounced them mates. They kissed (both felt like fireworks were exploding in their chests). And the animals voiced their excitement as the newlyweds walked back down the aisle and into their shared mushroom. Baby scooped Luna up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Is this necessary?" Luna laughed.

"Brave threatened to smurf me over the head if I didn't." Baby shrugged.

Luna rolled her eyes and jumped down from Baby's arms. "I think not."

Baby shook his head. "Can I at least have a dance, my dear?" He bowed teasingly, holding out his hand.

Luna gigged and took his hand. They twirled and spun, holding each other close and smiling.

Luna leaned in and kissed Baby's cheek. "I love you."

Baby sighed happily. "I love you, too."

* * *

_"We were happy as two Smurfs could be." Papa sighed happily. "And you'll never believe what we received for a wedding gift a week later."_

_"What?" Johan and Archer asked eagerly._

_"A stork came." Papa smiled. "With a little bundle of joy."_

_"A baby?!" Archer nearly squealed._

_"Yep." Papa nodded. "More specifically, Baby Gutsy."_

_"Gutsy?" Johan laughed disbelievingly._

_"Gutsy." Papa confirmed. "He was our first child. And he resembled Brave so much that it was easy to see where he got his name. Needless to say, Gutsy and Brave got along quite well."_

* * *

"Ready, Gutsy?" Brave called.

"Ready, Uncle Brave!" Gutsy Smurfling responded. He readied himself from the branch he stood on.

"And...jump!" Brave called.

Gutsy Smurfling jumped from the branch. He did a couple somersaults in the air before landing in Brave's arms.

"How was dat?" Gutsy asked in his cute little Scottish accent.

"Perfect!" Brave nodded.

"Gutsy Smurfling!"

The two Smurfs cringed a little and turned as Luna came up. She looked more worried than angry. "What have I told you about—?"

"Luna, dearest, we've gone over this." Brave interrupted. "You can't stop a Smurf for doing what he's known for. You couldn't stop me, so why stop Gutsy?"

Luna pinched the bridge of her nose, but smiled. "Can't you promise you'll be more careful? You're only fifty years old."

"Sorry Mama." Gutsy said sincerely. "Where's Papa?"

"Visiting his friend Homnibus." Luna replied. "You know how wizards are."

"I'm sorry, what about wizards?"

Luna laughed as her mate wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Back so soon, Papa Smurf?"

Baby Smurf, now known as Papa by his mate, brother, and child, laughed and nodded. "Homnibus is quite the wizard. I think he and I will get along just fine."

"Just don't visit too often." Luna said as she walked off. "You married _me_, remember." She swayed her hips a little as she disappeared.

"Yuck." Gutsy groaned.

"No smurfing." Brave agreed.

**A/N: If you've ever seen the movie **_**Brave, **_**then you know how cute a little kid Scottish accent is. They're adorable! Just like Gutsy Smurfling!**


	27. Loved Ones Lost

**A/N: Fair warning. You're all gonna hate me. I know this chapter is long (eleven **_**full **_**pages, typed) but it'll all be explained. And then it'll be the end of the super long flashback.**

**Chapter Twenty Six-Loved Ones Lost**

_"That sounds like Gutsy." Archer nodded. "Gutsy from birth." Her smile slowly disappeared when she noticed Papa's downcast face. "What happened?"_

_"Well, soon after Gutsy turned fifty-one, more Smurfs were delivered to us." Papa explained. "Luna, Brave, and I raised them all as they continued to come. More houses had to be built for the hundred Smurfs that arrived. We had ups and downs, thankfully more ups. But then, everything changed. In one year, I lost two of my closest family members."_

* * *

"Kick the ball over here!"

"No, no! Over here!"

"I got it! I got it! Oof!"

"Clumsy! Watch out!"

Everysmurf hit the dirt as their smurf ball went flying over their heads. They cringed at the sound of breaking glass and gave sheepish looks when Luna came from her mushroom and tapped her foot.

"Sorry Mama Smurf." The Smurflings chorused.

"You all should be more careful." Luna said. She snapped her fingers and her broken window fixed itself. "You might hurt someone."

"Too late." Papa said as he stepped out. He rubbed his head with one hand and held the smurf ball in the other.

"Sorry Papa Smurf." The Smurflings chorused again.

"It was Clumsy Smurfling's fault." Brainy Smurfling said in his lecturing tone. "He tripped over the ball _again_."

"Oh smurf off, Brainy." Hefty Smurfling gave his brother a small shove. "It was _my _fault. I kicked the ball and it smurfed off Clumsy's head."

"Well, thank you for being honest." Papa nodded, rolling the ball back to the Smurflings. Hefty jumped away as the others resumed the game.

"If I had to be honest again," Hefty said to his parents. "I thought I should let you know that Gutsy Smurfling isn't so...smurfy."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"He hasn't been playing with us." Hefty explained. "He won't do _anything _with us. We don't know what to do."

"I think Gutsy really misses Brave." Papa guessed. "He's been gone for almost a week."

"I haven't talked to Gutsy in a few days." Luna noted. "He's been sitting alone an awful lot."

"He locked himself in his room the entire day." Hefty piped up.

Papa and Luna shared a look. "I'll go talk to him." Luna offered. "Why don't you referee the game and make sure no more windows are broken?"

Papa nodded and went back to the game. Luna disappeared into her old mushroom, long since remodeled for Gutsy Smurfling. Papa blew his whistle and restarted the smurf ball game. He smiled as his little Smurflings continued to play and laugh. He remembered when he was a Smurfling, the "runt" Baby, and nosmurf played games very often. In fact, everysmurf's favorite game was "Pound Baby Smurf". He noticed poor Brainy Smurfling became the next target for a similar game. A lot of the Smurfs would drop kick him out of the village when he got on their nerves. The village had certainly grown; Luna insisted that each Smurfling should get their own mushroom house and the dining hall should be remodeled to be bigger. So far, everything was going well.

"Papa!" Luna cried as she ran up, a paper clutched in her hand.

Spoke too soon.

The Smurflings halted their game as their mother came up to Papa. "What's wrong, Mama?" Clumsy asked worriedly.

"I went to talk to Gutsy." Luna panted a little. "I found this." She handed Papa the parchment. Papa looked it over, his eyes widening with every word.

"Papa?" Jokey Smurfling asked worriedly.

Papa looked up. "Gutsy's gone to find Brave. He's run away."

The Smurflings and Luna gasped. "Ran away?" The Smurflings repeated.

"I hate Gutsy running away!" Grouchy Smurfling crossed his arms and frowned.

"What do we do?" Hefty asked. "We gotta find him!"

"I'll find him." Papa assured. "All of you stay here. Tracker, do you think you can find Gutsy?"

Tracker Smurfling saluted. "I'll smurf my best, Papa."

"We'll be back soon." Papa promised, kissing Luna's cheek. He, Tracker, and Hefty ran off, despite Papa telling Hefty to stay behind. But when he insisted on coming, Papa just rolled his eyes and let him follow.

* * *

Gutsy Smurfling scrambled up the rocks, pulling him higher and higher up the mountain. He stopped for a moment and looked all around him. He only saw the mountain he climbed and the treetops. He thought for sure he'd see Uncle Brave from up here; obviously, he underestimated the density of the forest. He groaned and hit his head against a rock.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Gutsy jumped and he spun around. His face broke out into smiles when he saw the warm grin of his uncle. "Uncle Brave!"

"Hey Guts." Brave jumped down to the Smurfling. "What the smurf are you doing out here?"

"I came ta find you!" Gutsy exclaimed happily.

"Oh really?" Brave mused. "You know, I was gonna smurf home in a few days. Then I noticed a little blue bumpkin coming up here and decided to follow him."

"Farmer Smurfling is a bumpkin." Gutsy corrected. "And I couldn't wait!"

"Why not?" Brave asked, kneeling down to Gutsy's eye level.

"Because nosmurf wants me around." Gutsy pouted a little. "It's not da same without you. I missed when we would smurf death-defying stunts to scare Mama."

"And ya didn't think to play with the other Smurflings?" Brave raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Hefty and Grouchy are pretty fun." Gutsy admitted. "But I—"

"Gutsy, listen to me." Brave said gently, putting his hands on Gutsy's shoulders. "I know we got a cool thing goin'; I mean, you and I have been real close. But these Smurflings are your brothers, you _family_. You need to get attached to them too. There are gonna be days when I'm not around, and you're gonna have to either think of ways to have fun by yourself, or you can have fun with your family." He made sure Gutsy was staring him dead in the eyes. "This family is all you've got. Don't _ever_let that go."

Gutsy sighed, but then he smiled. "I promise."

"That's my boy." Brave ruffled Gutsy's hat on his head. "Now how about we smurf home?"

Gutsy nodded enthusiastically. Brave lifted him up onto his shoulders and started climbing back down the mountain. They whistled away happily, thinking about how Luna and Papa would rant and scold Gutsy for running away. But they both knew a cup of cocoa from Papa would follow.

Brave suddenly froze, listening all around him. He pulled Gutsy off his shoulders, but still held him close. Suddenly, he dove to the side as a blast of energy occupied the space they were just in. Brave glared up at a short human man wearing purple robes with a red coat over the top. His red hood over his head had devil horns to match his evil personality. His pencil mustache made him look all the more sinister. Brave knew this warlock just as Luna and Papa did, considering the number of times he tried to capture them for gold.

"Hotap." Brave growled.

"Why hello pathetic little cretin." Hotap greeted sinisterly.

"What do you want?" Brave snarled, holding Gutsy protectively.

"I want gold, of course." Hotap laughed evilly. "And if I'm correct, which I always am, I believe I need Smurfs for that."

"Even if that were true, what makes you think we'd give ourselves up so easily?" Brave challenged.

Hotap laughed again. "My dear little Smurf, you act like I'm going to ask nicely."

_That's my cue._Brave suddenly threw the rock he had picked up. He turned and ran, ignoring Hotap's enraged shouts.

Papa, Tracker, and Hefty's heads snapped up at Hotap's outburst. "That didn't sound good." Hefty gulped.

"We gotta get up there!" Tracker exclaimed. "Gutsy's tracks go up there!"

Papa's eyes widened. "Stay here! I'll be back!" He ran off before Hefty and Tracker could protest.

Hotap scanned the area, searching for a scrap of blue against the rock. "Come on out, Smurfs. I don't want to hurt you _that_badly. You come out now and I'll make your death painless. And you won't have to watch he little brat die."

"Hotap!"

The imp grunted in pain as he was tackled to the ground. He managed to throw his opponent off him and his eyes narrowed. "Papa Smurf. A pleasure as always."

"Hotap, you have ten seconds to get your sorry smurf out of here." Papa threatened.

"Or what?" Hotap laughed.

To respond, Papa launched a ball of energy from his palm and blasted Hotap into the rocks. "Gutsy! Gutsy, where are you?"

"Yo Socerer!"

Papa turned as Brave jumped down from the rocks. Gutsy was trembling in his arms. He continued to tremble as Papa took him into a fatherly embrace. "You alright, my little Smurf?"

"Uh huh." Gutsy nodded. "I'm sorry fer running away. This never would've happened if I hadn't left."

"This is not your fault." Brave assured. "Let's just smurf home."

Suddenly, a blast shot dangerously close to their heads. Hotap laughed again as he sent another blast.

"Hotap, stop!" Papa warned. "You can't keep hitting the rocks or—"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Hotap snapped. "Take this!" He launched another blast. This one hit the rocks. A rumbling noise came from the ground.

"That's not a smurfquake." Brave groaned.

"Run!" Papa shouted. Hotap, realizing his mistake, teleported off the mountain. Papa, Brave, and Gutsy ran to get away from the rock slide. Unfortunately, Gutsy tripped and fell down the mountain. He grabbed a bush sticking out in the middle of the river of rock and clung to it, cringing every time a rock hit him.

"Hang on, Gutsy!" Brave shouted.

"Brave, wait!" Papa shouted. Too late; Brave was already diving into the rock slide, jumping from stone to stone to get to Gutsy. The Smurfling looked up and climbed higher onto the bush. He stood on a branch and bounced a little as he waited. When Brave was close enough, Gutsy used the branch to get extra air as he leaped towards his uncle. Brave caught Gutsy in his arms and continued to jump, trying to get to solid ground. Papa followed close behind, praying that Brave and Gutsy will be alright. Brave suddenly jumped, aiming straight for Papa, who waited happily.

Suddenly, a boulder barreled down and slammed into Brave. He shouted in pain and, upon instinct, wrapped himself protectively around Gutsy. Papa watched in horror as his brother and son disappeared beneath the rocks.

When the rocks finally settled, Papa ran down and started digging around. Hefty and Tracker joined him. They shouted for their lost family members and dug furiously through the dirt and stone for a long while before Hefty shouted, "I found them!"

Papa's eyes widened at the sight. Brave's body was covered in dirt, bruises, and a few cuts. He wheezed a little, no doubt from a punctured lung and broken ribs. One of his legs was bent at an odd angle. Papa knelt down beside his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Brave's eyes blinked open and he looked up at Papa. He smirked. "Hey Sorcerer Smurf."

Papa laughed. "You never stopped calling me that."

Brave coughed a little, some blood escaping his mouth. He gently uncurled his arms and let Gutsy crawl out. Surprisingly, he was unharmed, just a little dirty. But when he saw Brave, his eyes widened and he shook a little.

"Uncle Brave?" Gutsy sniffed a little. "I-I'm so—"

"Don't apologize, kid." Brave insisted. "I should've been looking where I was jumping."

"Just stay still." Papa said, looking around for something to use as a stretcher. "We'll smurf you to Luna. She can help you."

Brave shook his head slowly. "I'll be fine. Just don't smurf a big funeral over me."

"Don't talk like that." Papa snapped.

"If I wasn't named 'Bravery', I would've been named 'Blunt' Smurf." Brave scoffed. "Our papa told us early on that everysmurf has his time."

"Yours isn't now." Papa snapped.

Brave smirked haughtily. "Eh, smurf up. I'll be fine. Why don't you bury me under the Great Oak? Luna and I made a bet that the first one to die would be buried under the Great Oak."

"_Why _would you make a bet like dat?" Gutsy demanded.

"She thought I'd kill myself before you were born." Brave coughed up more blood. His eyes were getting heavy. "Look, kid, you're the eldest Smurfling. You're gonna have to help take care of the other Smurfs. Be their big brother. Can ya do that for me?"

Gutsy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Brave smiled and ruffled his head. Then he looked up at Papa, currently lifting a piece of wood telekinetically. "Hey, would you stop—"

"No." Papa growled. "I won't stop trying to help you. I've smurfed it before and I'll smurf it again: I _never_give up on family."

Brave shook his head small. "You always were the stubborn one. I see why Papa liked you." He looked his brother in the eye. "Just promise you'll take good care of your little Smurflings. You'll never know how precious they are until you lose them."

Papa took Brave's hand and gave it a squeeze. He telekinetically lifted Brave onto the makeshift stretcher and picked up one end. Gutsy, Tracker, and Hefty took up the end at Brave's feet. They carefully maneuvered down the mountain before hurrying to the village. Brave looked up at the sky, taking in the warmth of the sun. He sighed in content, closing his eyes in pleasure.

* * *

_"By the time we smurfed back to the village, it was too late." Papa said sadly. "Brave was gone."_

_Johan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry Papa Smurf."_

_"Brave died a hero." Archer reminded Papa. "He wouldn't be afraid."_

_Papa shook his head. "He wasn't. And he got his wish; we buried him beneath the Great Oak. Luna noted how the tree seemed stronger...like Brave was lending his strength." Papa sighed. "I thought it couldn't get worse, but I was severely wrong. We saw Hotap a few more times since then, including once when he enlisted goblins to kidnap the Smurflings to turn them into gold. I thought we smurfed the last of him after that, but he returned one final time." Archer noticed Papa's fist clench as he spoke. "It was a_ severe _mistake on his part."_

* * *

"Jack and his mother lived in wealth for the rest of their lives." Luna finished the story. "And nobody was ever bothered by the nasty giant ever again. The end."

"Can you read another?" Vanity Smurfling asked sweetly.

"Oh, I don't think so." Luna laughed lightly as she stood. "I know about a hundred little Smurflings that should be in bed and asleep."

"Clumsy's already asleep!" Brainy pointed out. It was true; the little Smurfling dozed off in the middle of the story. He currently rested in Papa's lap, using his shoulder for a pillow. Lazy Smurfling was curled up at Papa's feet.

"That doesn't count." Luna said. "You all should be asleep."

"I hate sleep!" Grouchy huffed.

"Come on, Mama." Poet Smurfling pleaded. "One more story? Please?"

"Please?" The Smurflings gave their best pouts.

Luna sighed. "I don't know..."

"They can stay up, dearest." Papa said, standing and setting Clumsy in his chair.

"They can?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Papa shrugged. He turned to the Smurflings. "You can stay up late. Mama and I were just going to tell each other how much we love each other." He pulled Luna in and kissed her.

The Smurflings' faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Yuck!"

"Ew!"

"Goodnight!"

The Smurflings stampeded out of the mushroom and to their own houses, carrying Clumsy and Lazy with them.

Luna laughed. "You are evil."

"I know." Papa nodded. "It should be obvious how much I love you."

"Oh smurf up." Luna rolled her eyes. Papa took her hand and spun her around. "Are we really going to dance now?"

"Why not?" Papa asked, holding his mate close. "Now that the Smurflings are in bed."

"PAPA SMURF!"

"MAMA SMURF!"

"Smurfed too soon." Luna groaned. She and Papa rushed outside, only to skid to a halt and stare in horror.

"Greetings Smurfs!" Hotap laughed. "I bring to you: a blast from your past!"

Hotap rode upon Mandrake, in all his mean green tiger fury. But he lacked the fire blowing and was now the size of a common house cat, which Papa was thankful for. The Smurflings, however, still scattered everywhere, scared beyond their smurf.

Papa finally snapped out of it and started barking orders. "Smurflings! Hide in the forest! Go!" The Smurflings obeyed their father and made a break for the woods. When Mandrake tried to follow, Luna took up a sword and stabbed his foot. The cat yowled and turned on her. Papa dodged Smurflings as he ran into the lab. He grabbed a few potions off the shelves and rushed outside to help Luna. She grunted in pain as Mandrake's paw sent her flying. Papa threw one of his potion bottles and it smashed against Mandrake's head. It exploded on impact, sending Mandrake flying to one side. Luna stood and slashed her sword across the cat's stomach. Mandrake snapped his jaws, almost taking her head off. Papa pulled her away as Mandrake stood and pounced for them. Papa created a force field around him and Luna. They winced as Mandrake pounded on the sphere surrounding them. Papa tried to concentrate, but it was getting harder and harder as Mandrake continued his relentless attacks.

Gutsy herded the last few Smurflings into the forest and turned when he heard Mandrake roar. His eyes widened when he saw his parents tossed aside like rag dolls. He found one of the toy swords on the ground and scooped it up. As Mandrake prowled closer and closer to the unconscious Luna, Gutsy stabbed his sword into the cat's tail. He tried to, anyway; the wood didn't draw blood, but it certainly caught Mandrake's attention. He turned to face Gutsy, hi malicious yellow eyes locking with Gutsy's terrified blue ones.

Gutsy gulped as he started backing away. "N-nice kitty." He wacked Mandrake in the face with his wooden sword, distracting him long enough to run.

"You idiotic, mangy feline!" Hotap snapped. "You're a terrifying beast! I would assume that you're not so useless you pathetic, whimpering little—" Hotap didn't have time to finish. Mandrake grabbed him in his claws and threw the warlock into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Mandrake roared to the sky and darted after Gutsy. Papa suddenly jumped between them, launching a fireball into Mandrake's face. Mandrake snarled and swiped at Papa, his claws scraping his shoulder. Papa grabbed a handful of dust and threw it into Mandrake's face. The cat hissed and tried to wipe his eyes clean. Papa grabbed Gutsy's hand and pulled him along as they ran.

"Where are we going?" Gutsy asked fearfully.

"To hide in the foest!" Papa said hurriedly. "We'll be safe there."

Gutsy yelped as Mandrake's claws whooshed past. He didn't dare look back; and he couldn't find the strength to scream when the cat's teeth caught his sash and pulled him into the air. He felt Mandrake's hot breath and tried to muster as much courage as possible. Needless to say, it wasn't easy. Suddenly, Mandrake released him and he hit the ground. When Gutsy looked up, he saw his mother on the back of Mandrake's neck, yanking on his ears. Papa rushed in to help, but was knocked into a wall by Mandrake's tail. Gutsy jumped away as Mandrake's feet nearly crushed him. He watched in awe as Luna continued her odd battle with the cat. She yanked on his ears, pounded her fist into his head, and launched spells into him as often as she could. Most of her spells missed because he was moving so much. Mandrake snarled and yowled as he tried to shake the Smurfette off him. He finally rolled over and Luna hit her head on the ground as she fell off.

Gutsy's eyes widened as Mandrake pounced on his mother. Her screams rang out as Mandrake's claws raked across her skin. Gutsy tried to move to avoid watching, but was literally scared stiff. He noticed a flash of red and blue as Papa rushed in and slammed into Mandrake's head. He and the cat tumbled to the side. Papa came again, but Mandrake's claws swung around, slashed his chest, and slammed him to the ground. He grabbed Papa's arm and shoulder in his teeth and threw him aside. Papa hit the ground hard, but hardly had time to stand up before Mandrake's claws raked across his back and shoulders. He grabbed a rock and threw it into the cat's eye, distracting him enough to run. But once again, Mandrake's claws caught him, and he flew through the air and landed next to Luna. As he struggled to stand, his eyes locked with Luna as she too struggled. In that fleeting moment, they both knew this was a battle they would most likely lose. But they were ready...even if their children weren't...

Mandrake crouched low, his yellow eyes glaring at his bleeding blue prey. Papa put himself protectively between the murderous cat and his mate, preparing himself for more teeth and claws.

Mandrake pounced, but before he could touch them, Luna shoved Papa aside and launched twin spheres of energy from her palms. Mandrake flew backwards, crushing the storage. Luna collapsed from exhaustion, only to be caught in Papa's arms. Mandrake snarled, his eyes ablaze with fury. He ran forward, intent on ending this now. Papa held Luna close and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it to be over.

A shout and a roar made him look, and his eyes widened. Gutsy had grabbed a sword (heavy as it was) and somehow managed to climb to the roof of a house, jump onto Mandrake as he ran by, and plunge the blade into the cat's skull. Mandrake crumpled to the ground, dead before he hit the dirt. Gutsy breathed hard, from adrenaline and shock. He pushed himself to his feet and wobbled a little as he made his way over to his parents.

Papa unfolded his arms to get a better look at Luna. He _really _wished little Gutsy wasn't there to see her like this: covered in scratches and blood, abnormal breathing, her clothes torn and blood-stained, hair a mess, and her eyes a little glazed over. Gusty swallowed the lump that tried to choke him to death and removed his blue plaid sash. He began to wipe away some of the blood on his mother's chest, moving gently and carefully to not hurt her. Luna reached up and took Gutsy's hand in hers, gently stopping him. She smiled softly, rubbing her cheek with his knuckles.

"You help Papa take care of your brothers, ya here?" Luna breathed. "You be strong. You gotta be there for them when they need you. Can you do that?"

Gutsy held back tears and forced a smile. "Yes Mama."

Luna nodded. She looked up at Pap next. "Now listen—"

"You're going to be fine." Papa promised. "We'll patch you up and you'll be good as smurf in no time."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Stubborn from birth. As usual."

"I will _not _lose you like I lost Brave." Papa insisted, deep seriousness in his voice.

"You couldn't do anything for Brave. And you can't do anything now. Accept that and move on."

"Luna, I—"

"Listen closely. You can't leave our children like our Papa did. You have to be there for them. You have to be their leader and father. You have to protect them. Mandrake is gone and he'll stay that way. But there are still many dangers." Luna stared Papa in the eyes. "You promise me you'll protect them or I'll haunt you the rest of your days."

Papa smiled a little at that last comment. He blinked away tears and nodded. "I promise."

Luna sighed and looked up at the star-filled sky. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Sing the lullaby I sing to the Smurflings. I want to make sure you remember it."

Papa almost scoffed and refused; he could hardly sing to save his life apart from the usual tune he whistled while he worked. But ne nodded. He held Luna close and rocked a little as he sang softly.

_"Come now my baby_  
_Come rest your sweet head_  
_Go on off to_  
_Your dream land_

_Hush now my baby_  
_For now all is well_  
_I'll be right here_  
_When you wake..."_

Luna's eyes grew heavier and heavier. The stars looked brighter. She smiled and sighed happily. She ignored Papa's voice breaking as he continued to sing. She was content and at peace.

It was perfect.

Papa trailed off at the end of the song. Luna's face remained peaceful with a small smile, even in death. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and into his gray-brown beard. He rubbed his forehead against his mate's, hugging her tightly. Gutsy scooted over to Papa and wrapped his arms comfortingly around Papa's neck. Papa smiled a little, freed and arm, and pulled Gutsy into the hug.

The moment was interrupted by a groan. Papa's eyes narrowed at Hotap, who was just waking from his unconsciousness. "Gutsy, wait here." Papa whispered. He gently lay Luna on the ground and moved away from her and Gutsy. He marched right up to Hotap and grabbed the warlock by the throat. Hotap was about to snap at the elder Smurf, but the look in Papa's eyes literally scared him speechless.

"Listen _very _closely." Papa didn't shout; he spoke in a low, threatening tone. "If you _ever_ harm my family again—if you ever come to this _forest _again—I swear to every god I know and on my very life," Papa made sure Hotap looked him in the eyes so he would know the severity of his promise. "I will put you through so much pain and torture that you will go to your knees and _beg _me to kill you. And just to torture you more, I'll make sure you live the rest of your life in agonizing pain."

Hotap wanted to think he was bluffing. But the look in the elder Smurf's deep blue eyes made it hard to believe that. So he gulped (to the best of his abilities, considering Papa's grip on his throat), and nodded, promising he'd leave the forest forever. Papa dropped Hotap and continued to glare as Hotap disappeared through the trees.

Papa turned and slowly walked back to Luna and Gutsy. His eldest son stared in surprise, having never seen Papa so angry. He watched as Papa took Luna up in his arms and carried her home, laying her on a table and draping a sheet over her. Gutsy slowly walked up to his father as he leaned heavily on the table.

"Papa...?" Gutsy said softly.

Papa knelt down and pulled Gutsy into a tight hug, which he gladly returned.

"Gather your brothers." Papa said softly. "Make sure every one of them is smurfed home safe and sound."


	28. Christmas Day

**Chapter Twenty Seven- Christmas Day**

"I wouldn't allow any of the Smurfs see their mother until I could cast a spell that would make her wounds invisible; similar to the spell that covers my scars." Papa finished sadly. "I sent her to Éternal and created a headstone for her on the outskirts of the village. Nosmurf will talk about her."

"It bugs you, doesn't it?" Archer guessed. "To talk about someone you loved that you lost."

"Are you always this good at guessing games?" Johan shook his head.

"I don't want anysmurf to remember that horrible night. So I hid the scars so they didn't stare or feel bad." Papa said. "I can't let them feel that pain again."

Archer stared off in thought. "You know, the Smurfs were awfully young then."

"So?" Papa asked.

"So, they're nearly adults now; all of them, minus the Smurflings, are at least 150 years old, if not older." Archer reasoned. "I think they're ready to know. They're old enough to understand and I'm sure they're curious."

"What makes you say that?" Johan questioned.

"I've heard them talk." Archer explained. "I hear everything in the village. They _do _think about her and it's obvious they don't know much about her. And they want to know more. I'm sure it would be a great way to connect with them. They're your children. Don't you trust them?"

Papa stared off into space for a long time. "I don't know."

"Spend time with them." Archer insisted. "Maybe talking about Luna would help you move on."

Papa smiled. "Archer Smurfette, you are so good at reading people."

Archer smirked proudly. "Thank you smurfily much."

Papa laughed. "Alright, I'll see if they're ready. Who knows? I could always give them more than one Christmas gift."

* * *

The trio was jolted awake the next morning when some rocks were knocked loose. Sunlight poured in. Archer loaded her bow and waited, her muscles tensing. But she relaxed when Harmony and Gutsy's heads peeked in.

"They're here!" Harmony called. "Hold on, guys, we'll smurf you outta there in no time!"

Minutes later, Harmony and Gutsy (joined by Peewit) dug their friends out of the cave. Harmony and Gutsy each hugged Papa and Archer. Peewit almost tackled Johan in a hug and returned his sword.

"When you didn't return this morning," Peewit explained. "I got really worried."

"So he convinced us ta smurf up 'ere ta get ya." Gutsy finished.

"Let's get out of here." Archer urged. "It's Christmas today and, on a more serious note, Gargamel might come back."

"How right you are!"

"Gargamel!" Everyone shouted as they ran. Normally, Johan would pull his sword on him, but he already knew that was a bad idea. So he and Peewit scooped up the Smurfs and hurried through the snow.

Archer remained on the ground, having the ability to keep up with Johan and Peewit's pace. She looked all around her, trying to find a quick way to get rid of the wily wizard and his equally as crazy cat. But all she saw was snow and ice. What's worse, they were running downhill, and Gargamel was catching up. Then, she spied a tree up ahead and got an idea.

"Follow me!" Archer ordered as she scurried up the tree. The others were close behind.

"How is climbing a tree gonna help?" Peewit demanded.

"We'll be safe up here." Archer replied.

"But Gargamel and Azrael can climb!" Harmony cried.

"Don't worry about them." Archer assured.

"I'll get you wretched Smurfs!" Gargamel shouted as he approached the tree.

"Worryin'!" Gutsy snapped.

"Harmony, play your trumpet. Peewit, start singing." Archer instructed. "As loud as you two can."

"Are you smurfed?" Harmony exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Archer urged, keeping her eyes on Gargamel and Azrael.

"Archer, I don't think—" Peewit said uncertainly.

"Do it before I put an arrow into your skulls!" Archer shouted.

Harmony started blowing hard on his trumpet. Peewit belted out his highest notes. Everyone else covered their ears in pain. Even Gargamel and Azrael winced at the sound. Suddenly, Peewit and Harmony stopped when a rumbling noise rang out. Everyone in the tree clung to the bark as a wall of snow cascaded down towards them. Gargamel and Azrael screamed and high-tailed it down the mountain.

"Curse you Smurfs!" Gargamel shouted as he and Azrael were swept away.

The Smurfs and humans continued to hold the shaking tree as the avalanche thundered past. Gutsy came close to falling off, but Archer grabbed him and pulled him in close. It was a long while before the snow finally settled and they could release their death grip on the fir.

Peewit cheered. "Now _that_ was awesome! Good thinking, Archer!"

Archer smirked in triumph. But when she turned, she realized she was still holding Gutsy. The two Smurfs separated quickly, much to the others' amusement.

"Come on." Papa encouraged as they climbed down the tree. "Let's smurf home. It is Christmas after all."

"We should be getting home as well." Johan nodded.

"But Biquette and Bayard are still in the Smurf village." Peewit protested. "And—"

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" Archer laughed. Peewit only chuckled sheepishly.

"Why don't you two join us for Christmas?" Papa suggested. "At least for a while. You need rest and food."

"Oh boy!" Peewit cheered. "Can we, Johan? Huh? Can we?"

"We don't want to be a bother, Peewit." Johan scolded gently.

"Don't worry about it." Harmony insisted.

"Our home is yer home." Gutsy added.

Johan finally smiled and nodded. He and Peewit followed their friends through the snow-covered forest to their village. As they walked, Papa stole glances towards Archer, noting how she kept staring at the trees and she wasn't smiling like earlier. In fact, as Papa mentally noted, Archer had been acting very strange this past month, especially when it got close to Christmas time.

Papa moved closer to Archer and nudged her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Archer shrugged.

Papa huffed. He took Archer's shoulder and stopped her walk. "You all go ahead." He told the boys. "We'll catch up." The boys hesitated a moment, but nodded and moved on.

Papa turned Archer so she faced him. Her indigo-silver eyes locked with his dark cerulean ones. "What's going on, my little tomboy Smurfette?"

Archer smiled a little and sighed. "I've just been feeling a little...alone."

"Alone?" Papa repeated.

Archer nodded. "I spent thirty years' worth of Christmases watching from the trees. I lived in the village hardly a year. I don't know, I just feel like there's a gap between me and the other Smurfs. Like I don't really know them. And I _want _to know them. But I..." Archer sighed. "I feel like I'm not really part of this family."

Papa stared at her. He noticed Archer unconsciously rubbing her tattoo. "Where exactly did you get that?"

Archer looked down at the mark on her arm. "It's a permanent reminder. The mark of a freak, an outcast...a mistake..."

Papa knew better than to push it. He smiled and pulled Archer into a hug. Archer froze, a little surprised but also at ease. After a moment, Papa held Archer out at arms' length. "Now listen to me, my little one. It doesn't matter where you come from. It doesn't matter how you see yourself. And it most _certainly_ doesn't matter what terrifying or strange origins you come from. You are _my daughter_. You're my little tomboy Smurfette. I promised I would _always _take care of my family. And no matter what you say or do, I _promise_ that you will always be a part of this family. I will protect you when you can't protect yourself." He made sure Archer was still looking him in the eyes. "You understand me? You're my child, and you always will be."

Archer's face broke into a smile. She wrapped her arms around Papa's neck in a tight hug. "I love you, Papa."

Papa Smurf gladly returned the hug. "I love you, too."

* * *

"You're back!"

"Hooray!"

"Smurfaroo!"

"Oh, Papa Smurf! We were so worried!" Smurfette hugged Papa tightly, shaking a little from relief.

"I'm fine, really." Papa assured the Smurfs that surrounded him and Archer.

"Hey Archer!" Nat huffed as he and the Smurflings came up. "When are ya gonna stop trying to kill yourself ya hickory nut?"

"I don't go looking for trouble." Archer shrugged. "Trouble finds me."

"Can we open our presents now?" Snappy asked impatiently.

"Hush up, Snaps." Farmer scolded. "Let 'em breathe."

"You haven't opened your presents yet?" Papa blinked in surprise. "I put the sled right next to the tree."

"We wanted to wait for you." Clumsy insisted. "It's not Christmas unless we're all together as a family."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Papa laughed. He led the way as the Smurfs journeyed to their Christmas tree. Johan and Peewit tread carefully as they followed. The Smurfs gathered around the tree as Papa pulled he sled out.

"Before I give out these, I have one more gift for you." Papa took off his pack and called for a ladder. Handy pulled one out as Papa took out some of the glowing crystals from the cave on Ice Mountain. Papa climbed the ladder and up to the star at the top of the tree. He took the crystals and magically stuck them to the star. The crystals made the star glow faintly. The Smurfs stared in awe.

"It'll look a lot brighter tonight." Papa called as he climbed down the ladder. "One of three gifts for you all. And now, for these. He pulled out a stool and took a present from the top of the tall pile. He checked the tag. "Gutsy!" Papa called, tossing the gift. Gutsy easily caught it and opened it. He pulled out a new hat with the usual blue puffball.

"Thanks Papa!" Gutsy called.

Papa continued to hand gifts, most of them tossed to their receivers. Even Don Smurfo and Smartette each got a new hat: Don Smurfo's was in his usual style but with a white plume instead of red and Smartette's hat was like fresh snow; plus, Papa had built little pockets on the inside for her colored pencils.

Then, Papa called Archer forward. There was only one present left. "As an honorary member of the family, I think you deserve a new hat like everyone else."

Archer took the gift and opened it. When she saw the contents, her eyes widened. She pulled out her hat to get a better look. It looked like a regular Smurf hat, but black obsidian arrowheads had been sewn all over it, including one hanging off the tip.

"The perfect hat for Archer Smurfette." Papa said proudly.

Archer smiled broadly. She pulled off her plain white hat and put on the arrowhead-covered one. It was a perfect fit, and it suited Archer nicely. Everysmurf "oohed" and "aahed" at the sight.

"Thanks Papa." Archer sighed happily. "This is truly great."

"You look absolutely smurfy!" Sassette said.

"Really?" Archer asked. The Smurfs voiced their agreement, nodding.

"Now you're _really _one of us!" Dreamy cheered.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You've always been a part of our family." Smurfette said, hugging Archer tight. "But now that you have your own hat, you're even more so!"

Archer laughed and wriggled from Smurfette's grip. "I don't understand."

"You're our family, Archer." Clumsy said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "All for one and one for Smurf, right?"

Archer looked around. There was a warm comforting smile one everysmurf's face. A welcoming smile. And there was a feeling in Archer's chest; like she was truly at home. It was the one feeling she had longed for since she discovered she wasn't the only Smurf in the world.

Archer put an arm around Clumsy's shoulders, giving him an affectionate side hug. "All for one and one for Smurf."

* * *

"When Hotap started insulting the beast, Mandrake took him in his caws and threw him against a tree." Papa said. "He was out like a light. _That's _when things got _very _bad."

The Smurfs listened intently, some of them (especially Scaredy and Panicky) hid under the blankets they did. The light from the star on the Christmas tree cast a soft glow in the dining hall everysmurf sat in. As Christmas Day continued, Papa had realized that Archer was right: the Smurfs were ready to know who their mother was. Especially Grandpa, Nanny, and the Smurflings. So, after Johan and Peewit departed for home and when dinner was over that night, all the Smurfs grabbed pillows and blankets and made themselves comfortable in the dining hall. Papa set up his rocker, seated himself in it, and began the story, starting exactly where he did when he told the story to Archer and Johan. The Smurfs were excited at first, but the levels of anxiousness rose and fell as the story continued. Papa was initially concerned about revealing the traumatic fate of his previous village (Grandpa covered his eyes with his hand in grief when he heard) but he continued the story, knowing that the Smurfs had a right to know.

Archer stood in the back, her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. She remained solemn and silent as Papa recounted his tale. She noticed many of the Smurfs crying when they heard the part of Mandrake clawing their mother. What was worst was when Luna died listening to their lullaby. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, not even from Archer.

"You're Mama Smurf was the bravest, strongest, and kindest Smurfette I had ever met." Papa finished. "And she loved you all more than anything in the world. All she and I wanted was to keep you safe; so you all could live longer than our last village. She died trusting that you all were in good hands." Papa sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"We are in good hands." Archer piped up. "You were named leader for a reason." All the Smurfs turned to her as she continued. "Everything happens for a reason. You earned the title of 'Papa Smurf'. No one else deserved it more."

Papa smiled. "Thank you, Archer." He readjusted Baby in his lap. "Well, that's the story. That's why Mama Smurf isn't around anymore."

"Chatterin' Chipmunks, she sure sounds smurfy." Sassette sighed, sniffing a little.

"She was." Gutsy nodded, pulling his blanket closer around his shoulders. "She was da bravest of anysmurf I knew."

"Do ya miss her?" Slouchy asked.

Gutsy smiled and side-hugged the little Smurfling. "You bet I do. But I don' think about it. All I think about is da good times."

"That's the important part." Papa agreed. "When someone you love dies, you think about the happy moments you had with them."

"Like th' time Gutsy almos' gave Ma a hear' attack." Farmer laughed.

"I believe I did dat more dan once." Gutsy corrected.

"How about when we ran into that moat monster and Mama had to save us because Papa was visiting Mother Nature?" Brainy laughed.

"Now _that _was an adventure." Hefty nodded.

"I hate adventures!" Grouchy huffed.

"What happened?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Snappy urged.

"I'd like to hear something like that." Grandpa agreed.

"Gutsy, you were the leader for _that _operation!" Jokey laughed. "Why don't you tell it?"

Gutsy laughed. "I don't see why not!"

Archer smiled broadly. She looked around at all the Smurfs that listened intently to the story. They laughed as Gutsy recounted the crazy tale of the moat monster and how many of the Smurfs were almost eaten. Archer sighed happily. _This _is what she had always wanted. A family talking and laughing at Christmas. Snow falling softly outside. The Christmas tree still glowing with lights and the star. Back at Aleron's castle, Christmas was always a wonderful time of the year. They put up a tree and the children that stayed at the castle helped decorate it. They even exchanged gifts. It was a great time, but Archer never felt like they were a proper family. Many of the children teased her on a regular basis, so Christmas wasn't much better. But this, _this_, was perfect. As Archer continued to listen and smile, she couldn't think of how this could be any better.

It wouldn't last much longer.

**A/N: Happy New Year folks! Hurray! And, as a special treat for you all, I will be uploading the next two or three chapters tonight and possibly more tomorrow! At this point, I have all the chapters typed up, I'm just trying to decide whether or not to upload them all at once or spread them out over the weekend. What do you guys think?**

**Have a wonderful New Year's Day. For those of you in school, have a wonderful rest of the school year. Countdown to summer vacation! :D  
**


	29. Preparations of All Kinds

**A/N: Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but apparently, I've been spelling "y'all" wrong. I put the apostrophe between the 'a' and the 'l'. And, apparently that's wrong. So, I guess I'm gonna work on that for future reference.  
**

**Chapter Twenty Eight- Preparations of All Kinds**

"And it'll go from that house to this one." Handy explained. "And then this house to that one, then that one and that one and it'll smurf all around the village square. Then we'll have some lines criss-cross in the middle and in the center will be a huge lantern."

"Then everything will be well lit but not so bright as to blind anysmurf." Smartette added.

"Excellent work, you two." Papa nodded. "But isn't that awfully elaborate? It'll take a long time to line up each line perfectly and then secure it. Then you have to hang the lanterns and light them. The Winter Ball is tomorrow night. The Smurfs will spend all day tomorrow preparing themselves."

"We know." Handy nodded. "The Clockworks are still working on the huge lantern and they can help us light them all."

"But what about hanging them?" Papa asked.

"No worries." Handy assured. He turned and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Alright Archer! Fire away!"

Papa looked and saw Archer atop one of the Smurf houses. She nodded, loaded her bow, and fired. A string of lanterns was attached to the arrow as it flew across and hit a small target on another Smurf house. The lanterns swung and bounced a little, but stayed on the line.

"Well done, Archer!" Handy called.

"Nice shooting!" Smartette complimented.

"My pleasure!" Archer nodded. "I'll get the others done in a flash!" She shouldered her bow and suddenly took off across the thin line that connected the two mushrooms.

"Amazing!" Papa breathed.

"How _does _she do that?" Smartette laughed.

"That Archer is a clever one." Handy nodded. "Well, I better see how the Clockworks are doing. Smurf y'all later!" Handy rolled up his plans and jogged off to his workshop/house.

Smartette took a deep inhale of the crisp winter air, sighing. "This is going to be so smurfy!"

"It is the first celebration of the new year." Papa nodded. "And it is truly wonderful."

Smartette looked towards Papa with a hint of uncertainty. "Did...Luna...like the Winter Ball too?"

"It was her favorite time of the year." Papa nodded without hesitation. "She loved to dance."

Smartette smiled. Papa had certainly seemed happier since this past Christmas. Ever since he finally revealed the story of Luna, he and the Smurfs seemed so much...at peace. The Smurfs finally knew more about their mother and Papa got closure. It was, by far, the best Christmas ever.

Smartette jogged off to check on the band. Papa turned to Archer and watched her work. When she finished the final line of lanterns, she leaped off the house, did a flip, and landed softly on the snow-covered ground. She readjusted the poncho draped over her. Papa noted amusingly that Archer hardly wore her wool coat unless there was a blizzard. She was always the one to tough things out until she absolutely couldn't take it.

"Well done, Archer." Papa complimented. "Very good."

"They don't call me 'Archer' for nothing." Archer laughed.

"Indeed." Papa nodded. "By the way, have you put in an order for Tailor to make you a dress?"

"I don't wear dresses." Archer shook her head. "Besides, I'll still be on night watch."

"You have night watch _every _night." Papa reminded her. "And may I remind you that we never asked you to do that?"

"I chose to." Archer shrugged.

"I realize you want to protect us." Papa nodded in understanding. "But you need a night off. Go get Tailor to make you a dress or even just nice outfit. You deserve it."

Archer opened her mouth to protest, but the look in Papa's eyes discouraged the idea. So she just rolled her eyes and journeyed off to Tailor's house. She never liked dresses that much; she preferred to admire them rather than wear them. But with the dance coming, she might as well try and look nice. And she _did _have something she wanted to show Tailor.

Tailor hummed to himself as he continued to sew, stitching together a snow-white dress jacket for Hefty. The athlete Smurf jumped with a yelp when his needle accidentally pricked his arm.

"Sorry about that." Tailor apologized.

"No worries." Hefty shrugged. "I've smurfed through worse."

Tailor chuckled. He paused when he heard knocking at the door. "Hold still." He instructed as he went to answer it. "Ah, Archer! Come in, come in!"

Archer waved to Hefty as she entered. "Hey Tailor. Do you think you could make me something?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me!" Tailor clapped his hands excitedly. "What do you need? A dress? Or perhaps a skirt? A suit, perhaps?"

"Hey!" Hefty laughed. "Can ya finish my jacket first?"

Tailor nodded hurriedly and went to finish it. "But seriously, what did you have in mind?" He asked Archer.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm thinking a dress." Archer explained as Tailor worked. She pulled a piece of parchment from under her hat. "I have a design like this." She showed it to Tailor and Hefty. Each Smurf took a look and nodded in agreement.

"Looks great." Hefty nodded. "I like it."

"The sleeves will go to my elbows and this see-through stuff will kinda flow off that." Archer said, pointing to the picture.

"Great." Tailor nodded. "I'll get your measurements right..." he finished the final stitch and cut the thread. "...now."

"Thanks, Tailor." Hefty nodded as he shed his jacket. "Can't wait to see that dress on you." He told Archer as he left. Tailor immediately got to work, wrapping his measuring tape around Archer's arms, waist, chest, and neck. He lengthened it up and down her legs, arms, from her feet to her hips, and her hips to her shoulders.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow afternoon." Tailor promised.

"You need me to be a manikin or something?" Archer asked.

"Nah." Tailor shook his head. "I can manage. Just meet me here a little after lunch."

"Sounds good." Archer nodded.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I just never danced before. I don't know if I'll even fit in."

"You will." Tailor assured. "What's the worst that can happen?"

_A lot._Archer mentally groaned.

* * *

That evening, Chef, Baker, and Greedy made a feast for the dance the next night. After dessert, Gutsy and Hefty insisted on playing a few games. At first, most of the Smurfs seemed reluctant; Papa had left for bed telling them to go to sleep soon. But when Gutsy brought up wrestling matches, nosmurf could refuse. They pushed back the tables and Gutsy and Hefty came up in the middle of the ring of Smurfs. Hefty immediately tackled Gutsy, starting their play. The Smurfs cheered for their favorite while Farmer called dibs to fight the winner. The match went on for a while before Gutsy pinned Hefty to the ground in a headlock. The matches continued, most if not every one of them won by Gutsy. Don Smurfo preferred to use his saber, to which Gutsy promptly picked up a fire poker to battle him.

"What the Smurf are you all doing?"

The blade/poker fight halted and everyone turned to Archer, who stood in the doorway. She hurried inside and shut the door behind her, shaking snow off her shoulders and head.

"We were just-a having fun, Smurfarina." Don Smurfo shrugged.

"Join us!" Smurfette called.

"Really?" Archer raised an eyebrow at Smurfette, Smartette, and Sassette. "You guys too?"

"We're excited for tomorrow!" Sassette cheered.

"We're too hyper to sleep!" Smartette shrugged.

Archer rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for trying to keep you out of trouble with Papa."

"We'll be fine." Snappy waved her off. "Who needs sleep?"

"If you want to be wide awake for tomorrow night," Archer reasoned. "I suggest you get to bed soon."

"I hate bed!" Grouchy huffed. The other Smurfs nodded and voiced their agreements.

Archer huffed. "What will it take for you all to go to bed?"

The Smurfs exchanged looks. "Don't worry about me." Lazy yawned. "I'll be asleep in...zzzzzzz"

"How about a bedtime story?" Dreamy suggested. "Or a lullaby?"

"Very funny, Dreamy!" Jokey laughed.

"No, no, that's a good idea." Tracker agreed.

"Ya. Le's see if ol' Arch can put us ta sleep." Farmer agreed.

Archer nodded amusingly. "Alright. How about this? I will sing you a lullaby or two. And the last Smurf to fall asleep gets the first dance with me tomorrow."

The Smurfs smiled excitedly. To dance with Smurfette was one thing, and it was nice to dance with Smartette. But to dance with _Archer_? The one Smurfette that would judo flip anysmurf that touched her without permission? Well, the Smurfs were quick to settle down and sit/lay on the floor as Archer made her way to the fireplace. She put a few more logs in the fire and sat down beside it. She thought for a moment. The first lullaby that popped in her head was the Gaelic one Papillon taught her. But there was one more that came to mind; one that would put them all to sleep in seconds. Archer cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_Come now my baby_  
_Come rest your sweet head_  
_Go on off to_  
_Your dream land_

_Hush now my baby_  
_For now all is well_  
_I'll be right here_  
_When you wake_."

Just as Archer predicted, the Smurfs were soon nodding off. About half of them collapsed into slumber by the time she finished the second verse. The rest fought to stay awake. Especially Gutsy. He kept eying Don Smurfo to see if the masked Smurf was getting sleepy. But everysmurf's, including Don Smurfo's eyes, were drooping. They were so sleepy that nosmurf realized why the lullaby (and its powerful effect) was so familiar.

"_Crickets are singing_  
_The stars come to play_  
_Close your eyes my darling_  
_Sandman comes tonight_

_Precious little baby_  
_You're not alone_  
_I'm right here darling_  
_To protect you_"

Slowly, more and more Smurfs succumbed to the soothing melody and slumped over. Even the Smurflings, Smurfette, Smartette, and Dreamy (usually an insomniac) fell asleep. Hefty unconsciously snuggled Grouchy like he was a teddy bear. The only Smurfs left were Don Smurfo, Farmer, and Gutsy. Archer focused on them as she continued. She liked the three finalists so far; all she had to do was find the one that was the strongest. Like a female in the wild searching for a suitable mate.

_"You are my baby_  
_I'll always love you_  
_Nothing will harm you_  
_As long as I'm here_"

Farmer finally gave in and his face disappeared under his hat. Don Smurfo soon followed, slumping over against the wall. Gutsy smiled happily, noting all the sleeping Smurfs around him. He won. He was going to dance with Archer first tomorrow. He was going to sweep her off her feet and make it the best night of her (and his) life. Gutsy's joy was short-lived, however, when the door quietly opened and Papa stepped inside.

_Dat's_ so _not fair._ Gutsy mentally grumbled. _Oh smurf it all._ He settled down and shut his eyes, letting Archer's melodious voice lull him to sleep.

"_Come now my baby_  
_Come rest your sweet head_  
_And I'll be right here_  
_When you wake_"

Archer smiled in triumph as Gutsy finally started snoring a little. She acknowledged Papa's presence by waving silently.

"Well done." Papa whispered. "Where did you learn that song?"

"I don't know." Archer lied casually. "I remember someone singing it to me to help me sleep."

"Amazing..." Papa breathed as he stared at his snoozing Smurfs.

"Well, congratulations." Archer whispered. "You get the first dance with me tomorrow night."

"My pleasure." Papa nodded. "Now how about you get some sleep?"

"I will." Archer assured. "I'm just going to watch them. I still have guard duty."

Papa laughed lightly and shook his head. "Very well. Goodnight, my little tomboy Smurfette."

"Goodnight Papa." Archer waved as he left. She piled a few more logs onto the fire and crossed her legs to meditate. She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, dreaming about tomorrow night.

* * *

Vanity looked all around at the mirrors surrounding him. He checked himself out at every possible angle to look for _any_ imperfections. When he saw none, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Oh you handsome beast." He sighed lovingly at his nearest reflection. "How could _anything_ be wrong with you?" He kissed his refection a dozen times. "Now I _know_ I'll be ready for tonight." He checked his clock. "Too bad it's only three o'clock. The dance isn't until seven." Vanity sighed dramatically, hugging one of his mirrors. "Oh, how much longer must the Smurfs wait to witness my magnificence?!"

_Knock knock knock._ "Vanity." _Knock knock knock._ "Vanity." _Knock knock knock._ "Vanity."

"Coming!" Vanity called. He shed his formal wear and pulled on his usual pants and hat before hurrying downstairs to open the door. "Good afternoon, Archer! How are you this wonderful day?"

"Smurfy." Archer said hurriedly, pushing Vanity inside and shutting the door behind her. "Vanity, I have something important to ask you and I'm really embarrassed to ask and I don't know who to turn to."

Vanity blinked in surprise. "Well, considering how much you've helped me, I'd be happy to help."

"Great." Archer smiled. "Listen, the dance is tonight. Tailor's gonna be finished with my dress soon. But, in all honesty, I have _no idea_ what to do with things like my hair or my face or...anything. Can you help?"

Vanity broke out in smiles. "Why of course! Oh, I've been waiting for you to ask me that for months!" He pulled Archer further inside and up to his bedroom. Archer jumped a little as she caught sight of her reflection every way she looked. But she kept close behind Vanity as he continued. She was led to his vanity, currently covered in makeup and had a huge mirror attached to it.

"What the smurf is this?" Archer asked.

"My vanity." Vanity said simply.

"You're named after a piece of furniture?"

"No."

"But you said this was a vanity. You're name is Vanity."

"Call it a desk then, but I'm not named after it!"

Archer chuckled. Vanity pulled up a chair and took a look at Archer's hair, brushing it with his fingers, bunching it, straightening it, and twisting it around. Then he lifted her chin and took a look at her face. "My, my, you have dirt and dust _everywhere_!"

"I _live_ for dirt and dust." Archer smirked.

Vanity rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'm going to give you some special soap and facial scrub. Go home and take a bath with them; scrub up _really_ well."

"You calling me dirty?"

"No!" Vanity shook his head. "Just to make sure the soap gets in real well and you'll smell nice. Then you won't need perfume." He opened one of the drawers to his desk and pulled out two bottles of colorful soaps. "I'll go get your dress from Tailor and you can get ready."

"Meet back here at five?" Archer suggested.

"Perfect." Vanity nodded.

"Done." Archer took the soaps and the pair journeyed outside. "By the way, have you seen Gutsy around?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Gutsy since breakfast." Vanity noted. "I thought I saw him a couple times, but he's been awfully sparse today." He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask? Aren't you dating Don Smurfo? Or, on a more important note, didn't you vow to never marry?"

"First off, both of those notes are incorrect." Archer corrected. "I just worry about him; one of these days, he's gonna smurf himself into a heap of trouble."

* * *

Gutsy muttered to himself as he worked, making sure everything was _absosmurfly_ perfect. If it wasn't 1,000% perfect, Gutsy had to take twenty minutes to fix it. But when everything was the way Gutsy liked it, he stood back to get a better look. He smiled broadly and nodded in complete satisfaction.

"Eh, Gutsy!"

Gutsy jumped and spun around to Don Smurfo a few feet behind him. He frantically tried to hide his work from the Italian Smurf, but Don Smurfo kept trying to see.

"What-a are you working on?" Don Smurfo asked, trying to see past the Scottish Smurf. "It looks-a so smurfy!"

"It's nothing!" Gutsy said hurriedly. "Go away!"

"Why?" Don Smurfo asked quizzically. "Do you-a have a date coming and don't want-a me here?"

"No." Gutsy said hurriedly. "Well, sorta. But not really. Kinda. Yes. No. Uh...maybe."

Don Smurfo laughed, twirling his mustache a little. "Gutsy, you are-a so funny."

Gutsy's eye twitched. "Huh?"

"You don't-a have to hide it." Don Smurfo patted Gutsy's shoulder. "Who's the lucky Smurfarina?"

Gutsy rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...I can't really tell ya."

"Why not?"

"Well, she may like you instead of me, so I don' know if this'll even work."

Don Smurfo finally nodded. "You like Archer, don't you?"

Gutsy hung his head with a groan. "Is it dat obvious?"

"Not-a really." Don Smurfo admitted. "But I saw how you were-a fighting during the competition. You really care about her."

"I want nothing more dan ta make her happy." Gutsy admitted. "But I dunno if she feels da same."

"You have to ask." Don Smurfo shrugged.

Gutay huffed. "Aren't _you_ already her Smurf in shinin' armor?"

Don Smurfo laughed. "I see. You're jealous."

"No!"

Don Smurfo raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little."

"Look, I _do_ love-a my Smurfarina." Don Smurfo admitted. "But it would not-a work."

"Why?" Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow. "You vowed ta protect her with yer life."

"I know." Don Smurfo nodded. "But...can-a I tell you something?"

"Of course." Gutsy nodded.

Don Smurfo sighed. "I think I'm going back to-a my book. I miss my adventures. I miss my golden eagle. I would-a love to return home, even for a little while."

Gutsy nodded. "What about Archer?"

Don Smurfo looked off into the distance. "She needs love. Not-a family love. She needs love from a mate." Don Smurfo drew his saber, pinned Gutsy to a rock, and put his blade to the Scotsmurf's throat. "I'm-a only going to warn you once, Smurfbino. If you do not-a treat her right, if you-a hurt her in _any_ way whatsoever, I'll run you through with my-a sword. Got it?"

Gutsy stared at Don Smurfo and started laughing. "Deal."

Don Smurfo laughed and released his kin. They shoved each other playfully as they journeyed home.

**A/N: I'd like to note that the whole "**_**Knock knock knock. **_**Vanity." thing was **_**so **_**a **_**Big Bang Theory **_**reference. Love it! Stay tuned for the next chapter tonight!**


	30. The Winter Ball

**Chapter Twenty Nine- The Winter Ball**

Smurfs clapped and danced to the rhythm as the band played an upbeat tune. The Smurfs on the dance floor twirled and spun, a bit of a jump in their step as they danced. They created a circle and let the girls come to the center. Smurfette's dress was white with a big pink ribbon around her waist. The skirt was puffed out like a pastry and her top hugged her waist and chest. The long sleeves had puffy shoulders and pink lace on the wrists. Her heeled shoes glittered. Sassette, seeing how she almost always looked up to Smurfette, fashioned her dress in the same way, except hers was pink with a big white ribbon and white lace on the wrists. She wore glittering pink ballet flats. Smartette wore an elegant, yet simple, Renaissance-style dress. It was chocolate brown, with long sleeves and a triangle shaped slit on her chest. Under the slit was purple cloth and black ribbon criss-crossed the triangle. Her shoes were also ballet flats, also black. Even Clockwork Smurfette was dressed up for the occasion: a strapless, floor-length dress that was pale blue with a silver ribbon around her waist. Each girl had a certain kind of flower tucked into her hat: Smurfette a bluebell, Sassette a snapdragon, Smartette a rose, and Clockwork Smurfette a lily.

The Smurfettes lifted their skirts a little and curtsied graciously. Four Smurfs stepped forward to receive the ladies as they rose: Hefty to Smurfette, Nat to Sassette, Don Smurfo to Smartette, and (of course) Clockwork Smurf to Clockwork Smurfette. The men and ladies started waltzing across the floor as the rest of the Smurfs danced in a circle around them.

Papa clapped to the beat as he watched his children dance. He couldn't help but notice one Smurf that didn't look too happy. Brainy Smurf stood among the Smurfs that clapped with the music. He stared at Don Smurfo and Smartette as they danced, his fists a little clenched. He continued to glower at them for a few minutes before moving to the snack table.

The dance ended, and the Smurfs clapped and cheered. Hefty gave Smurfette a hug; Nat bowed playfully to Sassette; Don Smurfo gently kissed Smartette's hand, making her blush. Clockwork Smurf took his female counterpart's arm and led her away to Handy. The rest of the boys departed, leaving the rest of the girls to group together and giggle.

"Attention! Attention my fellow Smurfs!"

Everysmurf turned to Vanity, standing next to one of the mushroom houses at the edge of the square. His brilliant tailcoat and top hat were pure black, but the hat had a red stripe on it. The coat was buttoned over a nice white dress shirt and he even wore a red bow tie. His usual pink flower was tucked into his top hat and he still carried his mirror.

"Hello friends!" Vanity greeted. "Please hold your applause! I know I look magnificent, as always, but I have _quite_ a surprise for you!"

"Besi'es yer outfit?" Farmer called. The other Smurfs laughed.

Vanity rolled his eyes. "Oh smurf up. You _wish_ you looked this good!"

Farmer looked down at his own dress clothes. He wore his black trousers with a dark green coat (like his overalls) over the top. A white dress shirt (the only one he owned and rarely wore) was underneath his jacket. He still wore his straw Smurf hat and even chewed on a fresh piece of straw. "Actually, Van'ty, Ah wish Ah were in the fields insteadda this place."

"Whatever!" Vanity threw up his hands in exasperation. He cleared his throat. "I present to you a great spectacle that's never been seen! You think you know her? Well, they say don't smurf a book by its cover! It is with _great_ pleasure that I present...Archer Smurfette!" He pointed to the mushroom beside him, smiling broadly. The Smurfs craned their necks, but didn't see the arrow-wielding Smurfette. Vanity chuckled a little nervously. "Archer Smurfette!" He announced again. But she never appeared. "Archer?"

"Forget it." Archer's voice sounded from behind the mushroom.

Vanity rolled his eyes. He marched behind the mushroom. The Smurfs listened as the two bickered.

"I'm not coming out, Vanity. I look ridiculous."

"You look _beautiful_. Trust me."

"I would trust you with my life."

"Then why won't you come out?"

"Because this dress looks silly."

"_You_ designed it."

"I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Archer Smurfette, you promised a dance to the one that smurfed asleep last the previous night. Papa's waiting for that dance. And didn't you say you _always_ keep your promises?"

"Oh smurf up."

"Archer, if you don't come out in three seconds, I'll smurf you out there myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

The Smurfs jumped when Archer started shrieking. They stared as Vanity came out again, this time carrying a squirming Archer over his shoulder. He set her down promptly in front of the Smurfs to see her.

"Vanity," Archer seethed. "I swear to all that is Smurf, when I'm done with you—" She paused and turned to the Smurfs, finding them all staring at her. Archer straightened out her dress and sighed. Archer's dress was also a Renaissance style dress, a bit more elegant than Smartette's. It was royal blue, with the neckline and hem of the dress trimmed in gold. There was even a gold belt. There was a section cut off in the middle of her chest, like a thick vertical stripe, where white cloth shown through. Gold criss-crossed the white section. The sleeves stopped at her elbows, but there was a shimmering silk fabric flowing from them that went halfway down her forearms. A similar fabric was laid over the skirt of her dress. Her hair was in an elegantly shaped bunch at the nape of her neck. She wore her plain white Smurf hat but also had a dainty silver tiara resting in her hair. She was wearing just enough makeup to emphasize her features in a flattering way. Her ballet flats were sparkling silver.

Archer swished her skirt around. "Well, say something." She encouraged.

The Smurfs remained silent a moment longer before exploding in "wow's" and compliments. Some Smurfs drooled and others collapsed.

"My, my, Smurfarina." Don Smurfo complimented. "Don't you look-a nice?"

"So do you." Archer noted. "Going with the usual cape and hat?"

"But of course!" Don Smurfo laughed.

Archer laughed too. "Well, as promised, I'm here and ready for my first dance."

The Smurfs in the band gave thumbs up and started playing another upbeat song. Papa came up to Archer, smiling. He still wore his red hat, but white trousers instead of red. He also wore a white dress jacket with a red rose tucked into his breast pocket. He bowed teasingly and held out his hand. Archer took it and walked out onto the dance floor. The other Smurfs came out as well, the girls pairing up again. This time, it was Farmer with Smurfette and Clumsy with Smartette (much to Brainy's chagrin). Nat remained with Sassette. They started to dance, spinning and twirling around. Archer smiled broadly as Papa danced with her. He smiled as well, his eyes twinkling. Archer's smile grew at the sparkle in her father's eyes. She danced merrily, happy beyond belief.

At the end of the dance, Papa and Archer drifted off the floor and to the snack table. "Thanks Papa. That was the best first dance ever."

"You're quite a dancer, Miss Archer."

Archer turned and her eyes widened. "Johan? Peewit? King Gerard?"

Sure enough, it was the Smurfs' three human friends. But they had shrunk down to Smurf size. Archer looked to Papa for an explanation.

"Our friends deserve to join us for such a celebration." Papa shrugged. "This is just so they can enjoy it with us."

"Papa Smurf promised to change us back tomorrow." Peewit assured. "And it's a good thing! I almost got eaten by a monster!"

"It was a squirrel, Peewit." Johan laughed.

"And you _did_ try to steal some of its food." King Gerard pointed out.

Everyone but Peewit laughed. Johan bowed and held his hand out to Archer. "May I have a dance, milady?"

Archer looked at Papa briefly before shrugging. "Why not?" She took Johan's hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

Archer continued to dance with the boys of the village. Each one wanted a chance to dance with her: Farmer, Hefty, Grouchy, Clumsy, Jokey, Chef, Baker, Greedy, Nosy, Alchemist, Dreamy, Vanity, Timber, Peewit, King Gerard, Crazy, Panicky...even the boy Smurflings, Grandpa, and Brainy danced with her. Archer was determined to dance with every Smurf in the village. And she did; she only stopped to eat dinner for a quick while.

Gutsy leaned against a house, fiddling with the sash on his green and blue plaid kilt. He readjusted the faux bearskin cape on his shoulders. He stared as Archer danced merrily with Narrator Smurf. He couldn't help but berate himself and be a little jealous. How was he supposed to put his plan in motion if he doesn't make a move? But it has to be the right move. If it didn't go well, he'd blow it for good.

"Are you-a gonna go or not?"

Gutsy jumped as Don Smurfo appeared beside him. "For Smurf's sake, stop dat."

"When are you going to ask her?" Don Smurfo pressured.

"Tonight." Gutsy nodded. "I'm still in de process of startin' my plan."

"You-a better start soon." Don Smurfo urged. "She won't wait forever."

Gutsy nodded. He glanced at the dance floor as a slower song began. He spotted Archer returning to the dance, her arm linked with Papa Smurf's. Gutsy's eyes lit up. "Perfect."

Archer looked around nervously. "You know I can't dance a waltz or anything like that. I don't know how."

"Then I'll teach you." Papa said simply. "In the same way Luna taught me." He took Archer's hand and put it on his shoulder and took her free hand in his. He placed his free hand on her waist. "Just follow my lead." Archer was hesitant at first, but slowly warmed up and actually enjoyed herself. Papa held her close, smiling all the while. Archer nuzzled her head under Papa's chin, sighing in content. Papa could've sworn he heard her purr like a cat.

"This is the most magical night of my life." She breathed.

Papa gently kissed her head. "I'm glad. You know, when Luna taught me this dance, I kept stepping on her feet."

Archer laughed. "Well, so far, you are doing quite smurfy."

"Thank you." Papa nodded. "You're doing just as well. You're a natural."

"Yeah, right." Archer nearly snorted.

"Give yourself more credit." Papa encouraged. "You're very skilled at more things than archery." He glanced at her hip. "By the way, I noticed you don't have your bow and arrows with you."

"You kidding?" Archer scoffed. "I strapped my quiver to my leg and hid my bow somewhere around here."

Papa laughed and shook his head. "That's my girl." He hugged her tightly, taking the chance to look over her head. He smiled knowingly. "You know what I used to do with Luna?"

"What?" Archer asked as she pulled away.

"I used to twirl her around so much her skirt would fan out." Papa smiled at the memory. "And she'd close her eyes as I spun her because she felt like she was flying." He shared a look with Archer. "I believe I know another Smurfette that likes to fly."

Archer smiled and closed her eyes. She felt Papa spin her around and around. Luna was right; it _did_ feel like she was flying. When she stopped spinning, she put her hand back on Papa's shoulder and took his hand once more. Her eyes remained closed and she sighed in content.

"Nice spinnin'."

Archer's eyes flew open and she stared in shock at Gutsy's triumphant smile. She turned and saw Papa standing off to the side with Brainy, Alchemist, and Smartette.

"Papa!" Archer hissed, narrowing her eyes. Papa only whistled innocently.

Archer groaned. Gutsy laughed. "Not used ta de ol' switch-a-roo?"

"Usually, I'm the one doing the switching." Archer huffed.

Gutsy smirked. "Well, if ya really don' wanna dance, den—"

"No, no, if you want to dance then I'll dance with you."

"Later." Gutsy assured. "Right now, I want ta show ye something. If you trust me, at least."

Archer looked into Gutsy's warm blue eyes. "I trust you. But let me grab my bow on the way."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Archer whined. "I can't keep my eyes closed much longer."

"Just a little bit farther." Gutsy encouraged. He kept Archer's hand in his as he led her through the forest. When he finally reached his destination, he smiled broadly and moved Archer to the proper position.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Archer asked impatiently.

"Okay." Gutsy nodded. "Open."

Archer's eyes slowly slid open, and she gasped softly.

She stood on a clearing, next to the banks of a sparkling pool of water. A gorgeous waterfall cascaded down into the pool. The water's surface was so smooth that it reflected the starry skies like a mirror. The only disturbance was the small waterfall, and even then the break in the smooth surface was small. If Archer looked hard enough, she could see a rainbow in the mists around the falls.

"Gutsy..." Archer breathed. "This is so amazing!"

"Really?" Gutsy asked.

"It's breathtaking." Archer sighed.

"I'm glad you like it." Gutsy nodded as he stood beside her. "I found dis place a long time ago. It's de one place I go to when I need time alone. And I want ta share it with you."

Archer turned to Gutsy. "Why me?"

Gutsy didn't answer at first. He looked towards Archer. "Listen, Archer, dere's a reason why I brought ya here."

Archer's eyes locked with Gutsy's. She felt...safe, in his presence. She set her bow on the ground and took Gutsy's hands in hers. "Whatever you need to say, just say it."

"It's not something I have to say." Gutsy admitted. "It's something I hafta do. And I don't want ye ta kill me once I do it."

Archer nodded in understanding. "Okay. Then do it."

No sooner had she finished her sentence did Gutsy take her head in his hand and press his lips against hers.

Archer's eyes widened. But she didn't resist or pull away. Because she felt it. The spark that was missing from Don Smurfo's kiss was right here, right now. No, not a spark. A firework. A thousand fireworks exploded in her chest and made her all warm inside. She felt it. _This_ was the kiss that she always wanted. _This_ was love.

Perfect.

Gutsy pulled away slowly. He stared into Archer's still-wide eyes. He took a small step back and braced himself. "Go on, punch me. Kick me. Smurf me into da ground. But make it quick an' _please_ don' murder me."

Archer was silent for a moment, but then she frowned. Her fists clenched. She sighed through her nose.  
"You call that a kiss?"

Gutsy peeked open an eye. "Huh?"

"_This_ is how we kiss in the forest." Archer suddenly grabbed Gutsy by his kilt sash and pulled him in. Her lips crashed onto his. Gutsy was frozen for a moment before his eyes went googly and he broke out into goofy smiles.

Once the lovebirds broke apart, Gutsy led Archer to see what he had been working on for most of the day: a nice, cozy little picnic spot on the rocks, complete with a campfire and a perfect view of the falls. The pair sat down on the picnic blanket and Gutsy pulled food from the basket. He even had warm cocoa. They laughed and they talked, happy simply for being in each other's presence. When it started snowing softly (thankfully their little stone corner had a stone roof over them), Gutsy piled more wood on the fire and Archer scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

Gutsy smiled too. That's when he remembered another important part of the evening. He wanted to put it off, thinking he would be moving too fast, but he honestly couldn't think of a better time. So he reached into the pouch at his waist and pulled out something.

"Archer, I have somethin' fer ya." He said.

Archer rolled her eyes and straightened. "You didn't have to do that. What if this night turned out badly?"

Gutsy laughed. "Just take it an' be happy." He held out his fist and opened it. Archer blinked in surprise at the silver band with the crystal embedded in it. _Oh my Smurf...is he...?_

"Archer, I want you ta have this." Gutsy said, cearing his throat a lot. "Uh...because..."

_He's really asking me?_

"Well, I mean, we've reached a new stage in our lives and, uh..."

_Come on, ask me!_

"Well, I guess I jus' want it ta be official." Gutsy finished albeit nervously. "So, as a token of love...uh...here..." He slipped the ring onto Archer's finger.

_Guess not._ Archer smiled at the ring. _But maybe someday._

_I. Am. A. Smurfin'. Idiot._ Gutsy thought.

"It's beautiful, Gutsy, thank you." She kissed his cheek. "So, what do we tell the Smurfs when we get home?"

"Why don' we worry about dat tomorrow?" Gutsy said craftily.

Archer laughed. She looked up at the sky and stood up. She walked out into the snow and turned her face to the sky, letting the cold snow tickle her face. She spread her arms and spun around and around. The swirling snow clung to her skin and her dress. Gutsy smiled and stood up. He came over to her, took her hand, and placed his free one on her waist. Archer put her free hand on his shoulder. The two of them danced across the snow, smiling and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. They hardly noticed the cold of the snow or the darkness of the forest. All that mattered was that they were together, right here, right now.

Archer felt another strange sensation in her gut, even as she kissed Gutsy once more. It wasn't the same warmth she felt earlier; it was like when Baby almost died. She ignored it for now, but she knew better than to fully cast it aside. All she wanted was to enjoy this moment with the love of her life. She nuzzled her forehead against his.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Gutsy sighed.


	31. Sweet Moment Interrupted

**A/N: Little thing I want to clarify: Gutsy's Winter Ball outfit is **_**totally **_**based off of Fergus's outfit in the movie **_**Brave. **_**So, I kinda should give the creators of the movie a little credit. For the outfit and one of the best movies of all time! Also, I must give this disclaimer: I do not own the song **_**Noble Maiden Fair**_**, which is also from **_**Brave **_**and is being briefly borrowed here.**

**And now, the story!**

**Chapter Thirty- Sweet Moment Interrupted**

_Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump..._

Archer wearily opened her eyes and found her vision flooded with the sight of blue skin and green plaid. She looked down first and saw a furry blanket over her and the being beside her. She looked up and saw her love's sweet sleeping face. Archer smiled and sighed, pulling the faux bearskin cape over her and Gutsy. The snow had stopped falling, and now the sky was bright with white clouds. Archer didn't want to move; not with Gutsy's arms around her, hers around him, and the furry cape draped over them. The fire had long since died, and there was not much else to keep her warm. So she snuggled closer to Gutsy, hoping she wouldn't wake him. She closed her eyes again, thinking she'd sleep a little longer...

Archer's eyes suddenly flew open. She waited a moment before slowly sitting up. Her scrutinizing eyes scanned the forest and the area around them. She checked thrice through, but saw nothing despite the overwhelming feeling that something was watching her and Gutsy.

"Mmmmm..." Gutsy moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Lassie?"

"Sh." Archer said, quickly but gently putting a hand on his chest.

Gutsy sat up slowly, suddenly wide awake. He followed Archer's gaze as he looked around worriedly. "What is it?"

Archer looked around once more before slowly reaching over and picking up her bow. She reached under her skirt to her quiver strapped to her leg. She took out an arrow and notched it into her bow. Gutsy looked around and grabbed a rock, ready to throw at any given moment.

Archer suddenly stared dead ahead and pulled back her bowstring. Gutsy raised his rock high over his head. They slowly got to their feet, Gutsy clamping the cape back around his shoulders.

"Throw your rock into the bushes right in front of us." Archer whispered.

Gutsy nodded and threw the rock as hard as he could.

"Rrrrrraaaaoooowwwwww!"

Archer fired her arrow.

"Eee-ouch! Oof!"

"Run!" Archer ordered. She and Gutsy darted into the forest.

Gargamel rubbed his head (having just bonked it on a branch) and pulled Archer's arrow from his nose. Azrael rubbed his head where Gutsy's rock hit.

"Get them, Azrael!" Gargamel urged as he and his cat gave a chase. "Don't let that Archer Smurfette get away!"

Gutsy kept a firm grip on Archer's hand as they hurried through the forest. Archer was _very_ glad she could still run in her dress; the only problem was she couldn't reach her quiver as easily. But she didn't think about shooting. She was too busy thinking about how to get away from a crazy wizard and his equally as mental cat. The two Smurfs, not wanting to lead Gargamel to the village, forced themselves to make sharp turns and run in circles. Gutsy's head swiveled this way and that, searching for a way out.

They stopped after a moment for catch their breath, panting all the while. Archer looked back at the sound of Gargamel's shouts and Azrael's yowls. She didn't see them, but she did hear the breaking of branches not too far away. "We have to split up."

"What?" Gutsy asked, surprised.

"We'll lose them faster if we force them to separate." Archer reasoned. "I'll lure Azrael towards the river and you lead Gargamel to a bear's cave. We'll meet up at the village."

Gutsy bit his bottom lip in worry. His grip tightened on his love's hand, extremely hesitate to let go. "Archer, lass, I don'—"

"Don't you worry about me." Archer assured in a soothing tone. "I bet I'll beat ya back to the village. You take care of the Numptie King and I'll take care of his mangy feline." She kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll come back."

Gutsy gave her hand another squeeze and kissed her quickly. He ran off in one direction and Archer another just as Gargamel and Azrael burst through the brush. Archer continued her sprint, heading towards the river. Her dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sound of heavy footsteps behind her. Archer stole a glance and was a little startled to see Gargamel chasing her instead of Azrael.

_All right, slight change in plans._ She thought as she continued running. _But Gutsy can handle Azrael any day. Gargamel isn't much smarter._ Archer leaped over a log like a kangaroo and suddenly scurried up a tree. Gargamel was close behind, climbing the tree (with difficulty) and swinging his arms wildly to try and snatch her. Archer ran out across a branch and stopped close to the end. She turned to face Gargamel as the wizard crawled towards her.

"I've got you now, wretched little pest." Gargamel laughed. "I'll toss you in my stew pot once I'm through with you!"

"What are you gonna do before that?" Archer sassed.

"You'll see soon enough oh stubborn one!" Gargamel reached out for her.

"When?" Archer asked innocently. "Before or after you fall into the river and get swept away?"

Gargamel paused when he heard the branch breaking. He looked down and realized he and Archer were right over a river. He gulped a little. Then, the branch broke and swung down. Archer grabbed some smaller branches and swung down onto the ground. Gargamel screamed as he fell into the river with a _SPLASH!_

Archer laughed and walked off, a little skip in her step. She'd have to find Gutsy and throw a big fat "I-told-you-so" in his face. But her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a net suddenly sprang up around her. She grabbed one of her arrows and tried to cut the ropes. The little arrowhead proved only a little helpful; it was slow work. But she managed to cut through the ropes enough to slip out. No sooner had she done so, however, did a hand snatch her from the air.

"Well hello there, little cretin." A soaking wet Gargamel growled. "That's what you get when you mess with the great wizard Gargamel!"

Archer growled animalistic-like. She would've launched a couple arrows into his face, but she realized with horror that her bow was missing. So she could only struggle as Gargamel carried her through the forest to his hovel.

* * *

"Catch me if you can ya numptie!"

"Raow merow!"

Pause.

"Grrrrrrrr."

"Raaaoooow!"

Azrael ran as fast as he could from the cave, putting as much distance as he could between himself and it. Gutsy laughed as he came out, riding atop a bear's head.

"Thanks fer dat, lad." Gutsy patted the bears head. The large beast made a rumbling noise in his throat, seeming to smile as he placed the Scottish Smurf on the ground. He turned and lumbered back into his cave to resume his hibernation. Gutsy waved as the bear left before running in the direction of the village. He arrived twenty minutes later and was greeted by Brainy, Clumsy, and Smurfette as he did.

"There you are!" Brainy scolded. "Papa Smurf has been worried sick about you and Archer and you know how much Papa hates it when we smurf him like that and Papa—"

"We were all worried." Smurfette interrupted. "You and Archer didn't return when we expected you and we were afraid Gargamel caught you."

"Don' worry 'bout us." Gutsy waved it off. "We woke up and Gargamel found us. But we split up an' took care of it."

"Are you sure?" Smurfette asked worriedly.

"I'm sure, lass." Gutsy nodded. "I bet he and Azrael are at home now, gatherin' what's left of deir pride." He laughed. "Now, where's Archer? She bet dat she would beat me here and..." He noticed the trio's concerned looks. "What is it?"

"Papa sent out a search party ten minutes ago." Clumsy said slowly. "Archer hasn't returned yet."

* * *

"If you don't put me down in the next ten seconds, I'll scream!" Archer threatened.

"Scream and I'll squeeze you till you turn red." Gargamel countered as he and Azrael entered their hovel.

"Humans turn red." Archer corrected. "A Smurf will be purple."

"It doesn't matter!" Gargamel snapped. He threw Archer into a cage suspended above the ground at his eye level. "Now shut up and listen."

"Why?" Archer sassed. "Aren't ya gonna throw me in your stew pot?"

"A tempting idea." Gargamel mused. "But no."

"Huh?" Azrael meowed.

"Then what _will_ you do to me?" Archer demanded.

"Why, my dear little Smurf," Gargamel said in a sweet tone. "I'm going to let you go."

"What?" Archer blinked in surprise.

"Meow?!" Azrael almost shouted.

"I have no interest in eating you." Gargamel shrugged. "You'll ruin my digestive system. I simply have a proposition for you."

Archer narrowed her eyes. "What proposition?"

"You will work for me—"

"Not a chance in Smurf!"

"Let me finish!" Gargamel snapped. "I will release you, and in three days you will discretely leave the village to serve me forever. If you do that, then I promise I'll never harm the Smurfs again."

"What makes you think I'll trust you?" Archer growled.

"Well, if you don't go along with _my_ plan," Gargamel mused. "I'll keep you in this cage and you can watch as I massacre the village and kill everyone in it."

"You can't find the village." Archer reminded him.

"I will soon!" Gargamel laughed. "I have a spell in my book that will allow me to find _anything_ in the forest! I'll find your precious village and burn it to the ground."

"Touch that village and I'll snap your neck."

"Then do we have a deal?"

Archer glared hard. Her fists clenched and she shook with anger. No way in hell would she let Gargamel find the village. At the same time, how could she keep her vow to protect her family if she was locked in a cage? But to work with Gargamel? She'd rather eat bog slime.

But if she didn't protect her family...what would she have left?

* * *

Gutsy paced nervously across the floor. He fiddled with his kilt (he had long since changed into his normal attire) and muttered under his breath.

"Calm down, Gutsy." Clumsy urged. "You're gonna smurf a trench into the floor."

"I can't calm down." Gutsy shook his head. "She should've come back by now. She knows dat forest better dan any of us. What's takin' so long?"

"We can't give up hope." Smurfette assured. "I'm sure she'll be back soon. She's Archer for Smurf's sake; she's faced threats bigger than Gargamel."

Gutsy still looked nervous. He looked out the window and noticed Hefty, Tracker, Wild, Farmer, and Handy coming from the woods. He ran outside to meet them. Smurfette, Clumsy, and Brainy followed, keeping their eyes on Gutsy as he talked hurriedly to the returning search party. They didn't really hurry in fear of hearing the worst. But when Gutsy had to be steadied by Farmer, they broke into a run.

"What's smurfing on?" Clumsy asked worriedly.

Hefty wordlessly held up an ebony bow in his hands. Smurfette gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Brainy stared off into the forest. Clumsy reached for the bow, but retracted his hand before it could come inches away. Hefty handed the bow to Gutsy, who gripped it so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"We hafta find 'er." Gutsy said suddenly, pushing past the group.

"Whoa, whoa, Guts." Farmer stopped him. "We can' find 'er scent."

"Even Wild couldn't trace her." Tracker added. "She smells like the forest, even with the bath scents Vanity gave her."

Wild cooed sadly, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry, Wild." Smurfette assured. "We'll find her."

"Den let's go!" Gutsy almost shouted.

"Gutsy, we should get Papa." Handy reasoned. "He can help."

"With what?" Papa asked as he came up.

"We still haven't found her." Hefty explained. "Her scent blends in with the forest. You wouldn't happen to have a tracking spell or something?"

"Did you check Gargamel's?" Papa asked. "Did you search the _entire_ forest? Remember, she can hide in the most clever of places and—" his eyes widened. "...can pop up when you don't expect her." Everysmurf turned and gasped in relief at the sight of a worn-out Archer Smurfette coming from the forest. Gutsy ran up to her and lifted her up in a bear hug. Archer laughed and hugged him back.

"Don' scare me like dat, lassie." Gutsy sighed as he set her down. "I thought you were a goner."

"As if Gargamel could catch me." Archer smirked as she took her bow back. She kissed Gutsy's cheek.

The other Smurfs' eyes widened. Smurfette smiled. "Oh my! Are you two in love?"

Gutsy wrapped an arm around Archer's waist as they returned to the group. "Maybe..."

Smurfette squealed. "Oh that's so exciting!"

Archer rolled her eyes. "No need to smurf a big deal out of it."

"But it's so cute!" Smurfette sighed. "And you two are so perfect for each other!"

"Aw, smurf off, lass." Gutsy laughed. "We haven't even eaten yet."

"How about I meet you in the dining hall?" Archer suggested. "I gotta get out of this dress."

"Will do." Gutsy nodded, kissing her cheek. Archer laughed lightly and walked off, lifting her skirt a little so it didn't catch any snow. She arrived at her house, walked in, and slowly shut the door behind her. She leaned on the door and slid down it to the floor. She dropped her bow and sighed in exhaustion, closing her eyes in thought.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Silence.

_Knock knock knock._

"Mmmmmm..."

_Knock knock knock._ "Archer Smurfette! Wake up my dear!"

Archer rolled over in her bed, stretching her still-sleeping muscles. "Coming Papa!"

Papa nodded in satisfaction, readjusting Baby Smurf in his arms. He yelped a little when the infant started tugging at his beard. He laughed and gently removed Baby's grip. It didn't stop him from yanking on Papa's scarf.

"Good afternoon, Papa Smurf." Archer greeted as she opened the door. "Are you enjoying being choked by an infant?"

"Yes, very much." Papa replied sarcastically. "Listen, the other Smurfs have chores to do and I have work to do in my lab. Can you help Gutsy watch Baby when he gets back from chopping wood?"

"Sure thing." Archer nodded, taking Baby in her arms. "Will he freak out when I call the little tyke 'Stormy'?"

Papa chuckled. "I think only Brainy does that."

Archer laughed and returned to the warmth of her home. She tossed another log into her fireplace and set Baby/Stormy on the ground. She grabbed her poncho and gave it to him to play with. He immediately started crawling around inside like a turtle in his shell. Archer laughed and started braiding her hair. She stared off into space as she did, her thoughts drifting around the inside of her skull. She jumped when she felt a hand on her foot and looked down at Baby. He had a concerned look on his face, like he was asking what was wrong. Archer forced a smile and scooped him up into her arms.

"How about you and me have some lunch?" Archer suggested. "I've got some food around her somewhere." Baby babbled on as Archer carried him into the kitchen. She set him on the table and started rummaging through her cupboards. She pulled out a large bowl of cut-up vegetables, a small cauldron, a couple small bowls, and a couple spoons. She carried these things and her little Stormy back into the living room and set herself next to the fire. She filled the cauldron halfway with water and poured in some of the vegetables, placing the pot over the fire. She played with Baby while the food cooked. Once it was finished, she scooped the warm vegetables out of the water and into her and Baby's bowls. She used the spoon to mash Baby's food to mush and scooped up some. She blew on it and held it for Baby to eat. Baby took the spoon from her and put the spoonful of food into his mouth. His face scrunched up, however, when he tried to chew.

Archer laughed. "You're supposed to take the spoon _out_ of your mouth." She helped him take out the spoon and keep the food in his mouth. He swallowed the warm mush, sighing in content. "Better?" Archer cooed. Baby nodded, clapping his hands. Archer laughed and ate a spoonful of her own food.

Archer looked up at a knock on the door and heard Gutsy call, "Archer, me lass! I'm here!"

Archer rolled her eyes and laughed. "Come on in!"

Gutsy walked in, brushing snow off his hat. "Yeh wouldn't _believe_ 'ow cold it is out dere."

"I spent all night out there." Archer reminded him as he sat down. "Believe me, it's a lot colder."

Gutsy nodded. He suddenly ducked as a spoonful of vegetable mush flew over his head. He laughed. "Need a little help?" He asked as he took the spoon from Baby. He helped the infant finish his food while Archer finished hers. While Archer cleared away the dishes, Gutsy took Baby up and burped him.

"You're really good with kids." Archer noted.

"Eh, I'm alright." Gutsy shrugged.

"More than alright." Archer insisted. "Look at little Stormy; he loves you."

Gutsy shrugged. "I suppose."

Archer nudged him playfully. "You need to give yourself more credit."

"Says the one dat always puts 'erself down." Gutsy countered.

"I'm humble." Archer shrugged.

"Humble or hard, doesn't matter." Gutsy laughed. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Archer assured. "No worries."

"You sure?" Gutsy asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

Before Archer could answer, there was another knock on the door. _Thank Smurf._ Archer thought as she stood to answer it. "Hey Smarty Pants, what's smurfing?"

"I need someone to talk to." Smartette said glumly.

"Come on in." Archer invited. "I got some cocoa in the kitchen." She jogged off to find the cocoa powder.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gutsy's voice asked.

"For one thing, I'm worried about Archer." Smartette's voice said softly.

Archer paused. Though the door to the kitchen was shut and they talked quietly, Archer's keen ears picked up every word as she continued to make the cocoa.

"I thought something was up with 'er." Gutsy agreed. "But she won' talk ta me."

"She won't talk to _anysmurf_." Smartette added. "Normally, I wouldn't bug her, but she's starting to freak me out. It's like she's been condemned to death."

"I wouldn' go dat far." Gutsy scoffed. "But I will admit dat she's been actin' weird since de Gargamel incident a few days back."

Archer tensed, her fist gripping the kettle handle so tight her knuckles were white.

"If I ever smurf my hands on that no good, dirty rotten—" Smartette seethed.

"Now, now, be calm." Gutsy soothed. Baby complained a little, most likely from lack of attention, but quieted seconds later.

"I don't know what to do." Smartette sighed. "Archer's not one to smurf her feelings so openly; she's so secretive."

"Can't explain dat." Gutsy agreed. "She's certainly a mysterious one."

"Who's a mysterious one?" Archer asked as she entered with a tray of cocoa.

"Smartette." Gutsy said casually but hurriedly.

"I am not. But I've been having these weird nightmares." Smartette explained. "They started out as darkness, a lot of shouting, and then an explosion; that's when I wake up."

"Scary." Archer said, sipping her cocoa.

Smartette took a long drink of her cocoa before continuing. "Then they got...clearer. I see a man, shouting at something or someone. Then he fires something and it causes the explosion. It's so weird. They keep getting worse. I don't know if I'm having a vision or if they're supposed to be memories; I don't know what to be more afraid of."

"What did this man look like?" Archer asked.

"Aye, maybe we know 'im." Gutsy added.

Smartette thought for a moment. "He was kinda fat...with a point beard and pencil mustache...he wore these purple robes with gold and had a sort of hood pulled tight over his scalp."

"Anything else?" Gutsy asked.

Smartette searched her memory. "He had a...a sort of bird on his shoulder...a raven..."

Suddenly, it clicked in Archer's head. The explosion...the man shouting...the raven..._the girl with the auburn hair right in front of her..._

Archer remembered far back last year, when she spied a human family on a picnic in the forest. Just a few days later, she saved Smartette from Gargamel. The human family was killed, but the daughter survived; their daughter, who was called Sophia and had _auburn colored hair_.

Smartette the Smurf was the human girl Sophia.

"I don' know what ta tell ya." Gutsy's voice jerked Archer from her thoughts. "I dunno who dat man was. What abou' you, Archer?"

Archer cast a look at Smartette. In that fleeting moment when she locked eyes with her, Archer knew she couldn't say anything. How could she drop a bomb like that? How in Smurf's name was she supposed to explain, "you're-not-really-a-smurf-you're-a-human-and-you're-parents-are-dead"?

So Archer shrugged and shook her head. "Sorry, nope."

Smartette sighed, gave Baby back to Gutsy, thanked them for the cocoa, and left. Archer felt a pang of guilt, but it passed when she heard Baby start whining again.

"I think somesmurf should take a nap before dinner." Archer smiled. "You wanna put him up in my bed? Sing him a lullaby?"

"I can't sing." Gutsy laughed as he followed Archer upstairs.

"You 'can't' or you 'won't'?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"De only lullaby I know is a Scottish song." Gutsy protested.

"Then sing that."

"Not a chance in Smurf."

Archer huffed. "Fine, I'll sing to him." She tucked Baby into her bed and started the song. As she did, Gutsy's eyes widened and he stared at Archer.

"How do yeh know dat?" Gutsy asked.

Archer looked up. "It's something I remember someone singing to me."

"Who?" Gutsy asked.

Archer shrugged. "Not sure. Can't remember." She felt a twinge of guilt for lying to Gutsy, but kept it hidden.

"Wow." Gutsy breathed.

"So you know this song?" Archer guessed.

"Uh...sorta." Gutsy shrugged.

"Then sing." Archer encouraged.

"Oh, I don' think—"

"Just do it." Archer insisted.

Gutsy huffed. But he took a breath and started singing softly.

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth _

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan _

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic _

_Do thir, dileas Fein…."_

Archer, amazed by Gutsy's soft voice and knowledge of her favorite song, started singing with him.

"_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn _

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire _

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go _

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan."_

By the time the pair finished, Baby had fallen fast asleep. Gutsy and Archer snuck away as quietly as they could, down the stairs and back into the living room.

"That was great." Archer complimented. "Where'd you learn to sing that?"

"Mama Smurf sang ta me every night when I was a wee baby." Gutsy explained. "Fir some reason, I couldn't sleep unless she sang it ta me."

Archer sighed. "She sounds like a great mom."

"Aye." Gutsy nodded. "Dat she was." He was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Well, I best be off. I gotta help Hefty with some wood gatherin'."

"Well, I have some house cleaning to do." Archer said. "I can't leave Stormy here alone and I need something to occupy my time besides sitting on the roof and watching the Smurfs."

Gutsy laughed. "Why are ye so intent on protectin' us? Wait, lemme guess: 'cause we're de only family ye've got."

Archer shrugged and they laughed. "You seem to know me so well." Archer noted.

Gutsy pulled Archer into a hug. "I will _always _be here fir ya, lass. No matter what happens, be it something bad or good, I'll always be here."

Archer blinked away the tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes. She buried her head in Gutsy's chest, a sob rattling her chest. "I love you, Gutsy. I love you so much."

Gutsy, unaware of the root of Archer's sudden distress, only smiled and held her tighter. "I love you too, me lass. I love you with all my heart."

* * *

Archer looked all around from her perch on the bridge. Her eyes locked with the light coming from Papa Smurf's mushroom. When the light finally went out and the village turned dark, Archer took up her bow and soundlessly scurried down the post. She snuck through the window to Papa's mushroom and crawled across the floor to Papa's bed. Papa breathed evenly, a small smile on his face from happy dreams. Archer stared at him for a long time, wishing she could see his eyes one more time. But she only sighed, knowing she didn't have much time. So she pulled out a piece of paper and gently placed it on Papa's chest. She kissed her fingers and pressed them lightly on Papa's cheek before disappearing out the window.

Archer walked slowly through the village, as to not wake anysmurf. She paid special attention to Dreamy's window, hoping the insomniac actually slept tonight. When she reached the forest, Archer broke into a sprint, leaping over roots and tearing through bushes. She didn't stop running until she reached her destination. She pounded on the wood, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

"Keep your hair on, Gargamel. I came as promised."


	32. The Attack

**Chapter Thirty One- The Attack**

_"Oh I'll fry a few and pickle a few and serve a few real cold! I'll roast a few and toast a few and boil six Smurfs for goooooooooold!"_

"Would you please shut up?!"

Gargamel jumped. "What? A wizard can't sing while he makes breakfast?

"He can sing as long as he doesn't sing _that_!" Archer snapped from her cage. "And I thought you were brewing a potion."

"Oh let a wizard have his fun." Gargamel huffed as he stirred the contents of his cauldron. "Today is a _perfect _day to destroy the Smurfs!"

Archer looked out the window and saw dark grey clouds, heavy snowfall, and a bitter wind. "How in Smurf's name is this a perfect day?"

"It's dismal and dreary!" Gargamel sighed happily. "Just the way I like it."

Archer rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic."

Gargamel huffed. "Oh who asked you? Besides, on the inside, I'm terribly upset. I'll never be able to torment the Smurfs again! I'll never be able to lay a hand on them!"

"So you _will_ honor our agreement?" Archer guessed.

"Of course!" Gargamel nodded. "Your services in exchange for my leaving the Smurfs alone."

Archer huffed. "Well, what exactly will you have me do? I'm not nearly big enough for a meal and you'll need six of me for gold. Am I to be your maid? Or will you feed me to Azrael?"

Azrael meowed in agreement to the latter, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Oh you're going to do much more than that." Gargamel chuckled evilly. He sniffed the potion in his cauldron and nodded in satisfaction. He spooned some into a small teacup and pulled out one of his smallest teaspoons. He set the cup and spoon out on the table and roughly pulled Archer from her cage. He dropped her on the table and promptly sat down to join her. Archer rubbed her tail where she landed and glared.

"Well, go on then." Gargamel snapped.

"What?" Archer asked.

"Drink it!" Gargamel snapped. "The entire cup!"

"Fine, fine. Keep what's left of your hair on yer head." Archer waved him off. She approached the teacup, which reached up to her ribs and was twice as wide as herself. She picked up the spoon and started drinking. Gargamel tapped his foot impatiently and Azrael paced back and forth under the table.

Archer tossed her spoon aside once she finished. "Alright, what was that? It actually tasted decent."

"_That,_ my wretched little Smurf, is how I will finally destroy the Smurfs and capture them all!" Gargamel laughed.

Archer's eyes narrowed. "I thought you would keep your word."

"The deal was that _I _wouldn't hurt the Smurfs." Gargamel sneered as he pulled out a book. "I never said anything about _you_ hurting them!"

In a flash, Archer realized her mistake.

Gargamel flipped to a page marked in his book and read aloud:

_"With this potion you have drunk_  
_Your conscious is now sunk_  
_For two hours you shall not be free_  
_Now, little Archer Smurfette, obey me!"_

Archer tensed; feeling like her soul itself was being ripped from her body. But her voice was gone and therefore she could not scream. Suddenly, darkness enveloped her, and she found herself standing in a field of black grass. There was nothing but fields for miles around, save for a tall mirror that stood before her. She stepped forward and peered into it. Rather than see her reflection, she saw Gargamel laughing evilly.

Gargamel danced around ecstatically as he gazed upon Archer. She stood straight and tall, with a hard gaze. Her eyes were no longer blue/silver but rather deep, heated red.

"It worked!" Gargamel cheered. "It worked! She is now under my command! And now, to test it." Gargamel thought for a moment. "Archer Smurfette! I command you to fire an arrow at that tree!"

As Archer stared into the mirror, she saw the scene shift to the window and a tree. Then she saw her arms loading an arrow and firing it into a tree. She winced when a couple crows flew out from surprise, cawing in annoyance. Archer realized that she was looking at everything her eyes saw through the mirror. But she had no control over herself. Her self-conscious had been completely separated from her physical being.

"She obeys me!" Gargamel laughed. "And now, to cast one more spell." He grabbed a large mirror and set it up on a stand on the table. He cast some dust upon the mirror and saw the image of Archer standing on the table. "Perfect. Now, Archer Smurfette, go to the Smurf village and await my orders."

Archer nodded and leaped out the window, running through the forest.

_Archer. Can you hear me? _Gargamel's voice resonated in her head.

"Yes Master Gargamel." Archer said in a monotone voice.

_Perfect. _Gargamel's voice chuckled.

* * *

Papa groaned as a loud knock awoke him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I'm coming!" He stretched his arms and suddenly became aware of something in his fist. He uncurled his fingers and unfolded the paper in his palm. He read it as he journeyed downstairs and opened the door to find a panting Gutsy, Grouchy, Don Smurfo, and Clumsy.

"Papa!" Clumsy breathed hard. "Archer's missing!"

"She wasn't in her mushroom!" Grouchy piled on. "And we can't smurf her anywhere!"

"Have ya seen 'er?" Gutsy asked hurriedly.

"No." Papa shook his head. "But I found this note from her. It says she's going to be gone for a few days on a journey to the mountains."

"Why?" Don Smurfo asked.

"She says she needs more obsidian to make arrow heads." Papa responded.

"Why would-a she not let somesmurf go with her?" Don Smurfo demanded. "It is-a dangerous up-a there."

"She didn't say." Papa murmured, flipping the paper over to look for more writing. "But she said she'll be back soon."

"I do not-a like this." Don Smurfo grumbled.

"I hate this!" Grouchy huffed.

Papa shook his head. "Grouchy, why don't you and Clumsy go help Hefty gather firewood? We need just a little more to hold us over till spring."

"Sure thing, Papa!" Clumsy said happily as he hurried off, dragging Grouchy with him.

"Gutsy, Don Smurfo, you two come inside." Papa said. The two Smurfs exchanged looks before following.

"What's goin' on, Papa?" Gutsy asked as he and Don Smurfo sat at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to know where you two stood on the matter of Archer's heart." Papa said simply.

Don Smurfo raised an eye row. "What do yo—"

"You think I didn't notice the looks you two kept giving her?" Papa laughed. "Of all the Smurfs here, I think you two love Archer the most." He cast a look at Don Smurfo. "What did you say when you found out about the ring?"

"Ring?" Don Smurfo jumped, staring at Gutsy. "You actually proposed to her?"

"Well..." Gutsy twiddled his thumbs.

"What did-a she say?" Don Smurfo asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Papa guessed.

Gutsy hung his head.

"She said no?" Papa asked surprisingly.

"I never asked." Gutsy sighed. "I choked. So I jus' gave 'er de ring as a token of love."

Papa sighed. "Gutsy—"

"Papa Smurf! PAPA SMURF!"

The trio suddenly ran outside as Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, and Grouchy ran up. "What's wrong?" Papa asked.

"Humans!" Brainy shouted. "They followed us to the village!"

"We couldn't shake them!" Hefty panted. "It's like they knew the way here!"

"Impossible..." Papa breathed. "Unless they're friends." He ran through the village as three humans emerged from the trees. One of them, the oldest man, had black hair and wore regal clothing. His two companions, a young man and woman, wore simple but elegant clothes.

"Wait, wait!" The young man called. "Please! We are friends!"

"Then who are you?" Papa demanded.

"My name is Aleron." The older man introduced. "This is one of my stork masters, Oliver, and one of my nannies, Papillon."

"What are you doing here?" Hefty shouted. "Only our friends know where our village is."

"I have known for a long time." Aleron replied. Many of the Smurfs tensed. Don Smurfo's hand flew to the handle of his saber.

"Aleron, sir, perhaps it would be wise to explain." Papillon explained. "Otherwise, we won't get anywhere."

Aleron nodded. "Papa Smurf, may we talk in private?"

Papa's eyes narrowed. But he led the three humans to the village square. They delicately sat down as to not crush anything or anyone. The Smurfs were slowly warming up to the humans; Papillon and Oliver continued to smile kindly at them.

"Now, will you please explain to me who you are?" Papa asked.

"Well, you all know babies are delivered by the stork." Aleron explained. The Smurfs nodded. "The storks only deliver them. _I _am the one that creates them."

"Really?" Sassette asked incredulously.

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "I and two of my friends care for the storks and Papillon is a nanny for the babies until they are delivered."

"I was there when many of you were born." Papillon added.

"Prove it!" Snappy snapped.

"All right." Papillon nodded. She pointed to three Smurfs that looked identical and gestured for them to step forward. "You're Dreamy and you're Nosy and you're Greedy."

"Wow." Dreamy breathed. "That's amazing."

"All right, so it's safe to assume you're not going to hurt us?" Brainy guessed.

"We are searching for someone very important." Aleron said.

"Though I still believe you're making a big deal of nothing." Oliver muttered.

"Not now, Oliver." Aleron said. "We're searching for one of your own."

"Are you here to take Baby back again?" Smurfette snapped.

"No!" Aleron laughed nervously. "And I apologize profusely for that. I'm looking for one that has escaped from my palace and must return at once."

"Who?" Gutsy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Aleron could answer, Tracker and Camper came running up, screaming. Tracker was clutching his arm..._where an arrow stuck out of it._

"Tracker! Camper!" Papa called, running up to his wounded child. "What happened?"

"Archer's in the village!" Camper panted.

"But she's gone crazy!" Tracker winced as he clutched his arm. "Her eyes are all red! And when she spoke, Gargamel's voice came out!"

"You said it was Archer?" Gutsy asked worriedly.

"She's coming this way." Camper warned. "My guess is Gargamel has complete control over her. And his orders are—" He cried out in pain as an arrow hit his leg and he crumpled to the ground. Everyone looked up in horror and saw Archer standing before them. Just as Tracker said, her irises were blood red and she looked angry.

"Hello Smurfs." Though it was Archer speaking, Gargamel's voice was coming out. "Prepare to die."

Archer tried to push through the mirror, but all she could do was watch in terror as her physical body began the attack. "No!"

Don Smurfo used his saber to knock aside one of Archer's arrows. "Papa, get the-a Smurfs out of here." He grunted in pain as Archer slammed her bow onto his head.

Papa stepped forward to reason with Archer, but she suddenly launched a blast from her palm and sent him flying into a house.

"Aleron, Oliver, Papillon!" Papa called. "Go with the Smurfs! All of you get into the forest, quickly!" The Smurfs started running for their lives, but Archer raised her hand and fire erupted from her fingertips. A wall of fire blocked the Smurfs from their escape. The only way to the forest was to get past Archer, and she was already loading another arrow.

Hefty stepped forward. "Now Archer, I don't wanna hurt ya."

Archer launched an arrow, and all the Smurfs ducked. While Archer loaded another arrow, Hefty suddenly tackled her.

"Everysmurf run!" Hefty shouted as he struggled with Archer. The Smurfs obeyed, screaming a little.

"Hold her off for as long as you can!" Papa shouted as he ran to his lab, pulling Brainy and Smartette with him.

Aleron, Papillon, and Oliver helped herd the panicking Smurfs to the forest. Archer gripped Hefty's shoulder and threw him a ways away. She fired an arrow that narrowly missed Clumsy's head. She telekinetically lifted a barrel and sent it hurdling towards the crowd, knocking down a group of Smurfs. She lifted chunks of rock and slammed more into the ground. An arrow went flying and pierced Handy's leg, forcing him to the ground.

"Hey!" Hefty shouted. "Nobody hurts my friend!" He tackled Archer again, giving Handy time to get support from Narrator as they ran. Archer slammed her fist against Hefty's skull and lifted a rock to crush it. Don Smurfo knocked the rock out of her hand and held his saber point to her back.

"I don't want-a hurt you, Smurfarina." Don Smurfo said.

Archer knocked his sword aside and sent him flying with a blast from her palms. Sassette ran past, but tripped and fell. Archer's hard gaze locked with her terrified eyes. She sent a ball of fire from her fist, but Grandpa scooped up Sassette and carried her to safety. Archer stomped her foot in frustration, but then turned as Don Smurfo came up. She took up a stray sword and their blades clashed.

* * *

"Papa, what do we do?" Smartette asked worriedly. "We have to save her!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Brainy demanded.

"I don't care how!" Smartette snapped. "I will _not _let that scumbag Gargamel control my sister!"

"Both of you stop it!" Papa snapped. "I need you two to make a knock-out spell. It'll control her and we can smurf her some help."

"Smurf that!" Smartette snarled. She burst out of the door.

"Smartette!" Brainy shouted. "Papa, what do we do?"

"Get Smartette to the forest." Papa ordered. "I'm going to gather some potions and I'll fight Archer. I can subdue her."

Brainy cast a worried look. "Are you sure you can do it? You know...without hurting her?"

Papa paused. _Could _he do it? Could he _really _fight Archer and not hurt her? Knowing full well he could be killed if he held back?

"Go." Papa ordered gently. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Archer!" Smartette screamed as she ran through the chaos to her friend. "Please stop!"

Archer paused as Smartette approached her.

"Please, Archer." Smartette pleaded, tears welling up. "You're stronger than him. Fight back; break free from Gargamel's spell."

Archer stared hard at Smartette.

"Please." Smartette said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Archer's shoulder. "Smurf a grip on yourself and break free."

Archer continued to stare for a long time. Then, she took Smartette's hand and twisted it painfully, throwing her to the ground. She took out and arrow and brought it down like a dagger. Smartette screamed. But before the arrow could hit her, Gutsy tackled Archer aside. Brainy took Smartette's arm and pulled her to her feet as they ran.

"Archer, lass, what's gotten into you?" Gutsy shouted. Archer threw him off her and aimed an arrow at his head. A hoe suddenly swiped past, knocking Archer's bow from her hands. Farmer swung his gardening tool again, forcing Archer to jump aside.

Gargamel chuckled evilly as he watched through his mirror. "Just look at it, Azrael. Look at how they scream!"

Azrael meowed in agreement, licking his lips in anticipation of a hearty Smurf dinner.

"Keep attacking, Archer!" Gargamel shouted at the mirror. "Take them down!"

Archer grabbed Farmer's hoe as it came swinging. She pulled him forward and thrust her knee into his stomach. She grabbed by his overalls and hoisted him into the air.

"C'mon, Arch!" Farmer grunted as he struggled to get down. "Fight back!"

Archer turned as Don Smurfo came running up, his saber drawn. She swung Farmer around and threw him into the Italian Smurf, knocking them both to the ground and unconscious.

"Archer!"

Archer staggered backwards as Hefty's fist met her cheek.

"Stop this now!" Hefty shouted. He ducked as Archer swung her fist towards him. "You're stronger than Gargamel! No stupid spell can hold you!"

Archer stared at the black grass at her feet, momentarily tearing her eyes away from her outer self fighting with Hefty. It was true, she could see through spells and she was even immune to many of them. If that was true, why was she so easily controlled? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get through and break the spell.

But why?

She jumped when someone shouted her name; but this voice was deeper and more powerful. When she gazed into the mirror, she saw her outer self pinning Hefty to a bridge post by his throat. The scene shifted as her outer self glared at Papa, standing some feet behind her.

"No..." Archer breathed, pressing herself against the mirror. "Papa..."

"Put him down." Papa ordered in a low voice.

Archer's blood red eyes continued to glare at him. Gargamel's orders rang out in her head: _Kill him._ She dropped Hefty and started advancing towards Papa. When Hefty tried sneaking up on her, she turned and planted her fist into his eye, knocking him, unconscious, to the ground. Then she resumed her advance on Papa. By then, all the other Smurfs had disappeared in the trees, watching with terror as Papa stood, alone, against Archer.

"I won't hurt you, my little Archer." Papa said gently. "But if you can't break through your spell on your own, I'll do it myself...by force."

In response, Archer created a ball of fire in her palm and launched it. Papa created a shield of energy and the fire bounced off it. The Smurfs winced, but couldn't tear their eyes away from the intense magic battle that engaged.

Archer threw another fire ball, which Papa jumped aside to dodge. He grabbed a small flask from his bag and threw it at a rock near Archer. The large stone melted and then hardened again around her feet, immobilizing her. She blasted the rock to sand and manipulated the grains to fly towards Papa. He raised a wall of rock from the ground and the sand hit that instead. Papa punched the rock, and it blew into large chunks that went flying towards Archer. She simply jumped around and deflected the rocks with ease. She pressed her hand into the ground and vines suddenly sprouted and wrapped around Papa. In seconds, he was encased in a green cocoon; however, it began to smoke, and the cocoon burst in an explosion of flaming vegetation. Papa threw his own ball of fire, which Archer caught and crushed in her hand.

"Amazing!" Painter breathed.

"I knew Papa was a great wizard," Brainy sighed incredulously. "But this is smurftastic!"

"Let's hope it's enough to stop that little Smurfette." Aleron said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Clumsy asked.

"Archer has much power within her." Papillon explained. "If this Gargamel is controlling her, he's controlling her magic."

Painter, Brainy, and Clumsy exchanged worried glances. The sunk deeper in the tree they hid in, all of them scared of what the outcome of the battle would be.

Papa grunted as he hit the dirt, lightning exploding in the spot he was in not two seconds ago. He pulled some powder from his bag and blew it towards Archer. She simply waved her hand and ice formed around the powder. She crushed the ice into sharp icicles and sent then flying. Papa dove aside once more, this time dropping his bag as he did. He scrambled to retrieve it, but Archer grabbed his shoulder and threw him aside. He bounced and rolled, not stopping until he hit a wall. Archer noticed her bow on the ground and scooped it up. She grabbed her discarded arrow as well and threw it like a shuriken. The arrow head caught the foot of Papa's pants and pinned him to the ground. Archer took another arrow from her quiver and loaded it.

Before she could fire, a force rammed into her and sent her tumbling. She threw the being off her and fired an arrow. It wasn't until after she fired did she realize the being was Gutsy. The arrow caught the sash of his kilt and pinned him to the wall by his shoulder. As Gutsy tried to free himself, Archer fired more arrows. Two caught Gutsy's kilt, one hit his sash closest to his waist, and a few caught his pants. Gutsy breathed a little hard, terrified, as Archer drew one final arrow from her quiver. She pulled it back, staring down the shaft and right at her target: Gutsy's chest, where his heart lay.

Archer fired...

...and Papa suddenly jumped in the way.

Gutsy's eyes widened as he watched Papa hit the ground hard. Papa winced and groaned in pain, clutching the arrow and yanking it out. He gasped at the sudden rush of pain. Suddenly, he was forced to his back and a foot planted itself on his chest. Archer tore the arrow from Papa's hand and notched it, not seeming to hear Gutsy's screams for her to stop.

"Kill him, Archer, kill him!" Gargamel shouted at his mirror. "Let him suffer!"

Archer took aim, right at the elder Smurf's heart.

Papa stared up at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would come to her senses.

Archer pounded on the mirror, desperately crying out to Papa and wishing the mirror would break, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Archer's outer self didn't release the arrow just yet. Her deep scarlet irises locked with Papa's deep blue ones. The ones that were always full of kindness and joy. The ones that twinkled when he smiled. The ones that seemed to fill with fire when he was _truly _angry. Time seemed to slow down. In a rush, memories of her and Papa Smurf flashed before Archer's vision.

_Papa and her meeting for the first time when she returned Stormy._

_Their time in Papa's lab._

_His comfort when she couldn't sleep during a storm._

_The warm hugs he always gave when he knew she was upset._

_Him telling her the story of Luna and Brave._

_Christmas Day, when he presented her with her own unique Smurf hat._

_Papa pulled her into a hug, softly stroking her acorn hair and lightly kissing her temple. Archer buried her head in his shoulder._

_"I love you, Papa."_

_"I love you too, my little Archer Smurfette." _

Archer felt her hands going through the mirror she pushed through just as her outer self released the arrow.

"NOOOOO!"


	33. The Truth HurtsA Lot

**Chapter Thirty Two- The Truth Hurts…A Lot**

Gargamel's eyebrows furrowed in concern. He tapped the side of the mirror. "What happened?" He tapped the mirror's surface, which returned to normal and now showed only his reflection. "The spell was supposed to last two hours! What's happening?!"

* * *

Papa breathed a little hard, his eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked to his left.

Piercing the ground was Archer's arrow.

Papa's gaze shifted to Archer herself. She panted slightly, still in her position to fire. But her expression was of shock and exhaustion. Her eyes were no longer red but her usual indigo with the silver tinge. Archer's bow slipped from her hand and she started wobbling. Papa scrambled to his feet and helped steady her.

"Easy, now, take it easy." Papa soothed.

Archer slowly looked around at the chaos. Scorch marks, crushed stones, broken...everything. Archer felt guilt slam into her like a giant mallet. She hurt her family. She let Gargamel control her like she was a toy. She wanted to die, right then and there. How in Smurf's name could she let this happen?

"Archer?" Papa said softly. He felt her grip on his arm tighten. "Archer, look at me."

Archer slowly looked up into Papa's eyes. "Papa...how many—"

"None." Papa interrupted, pulling her into a hug. "Nosmurf was killed or hurt badly. Just a little roughed up."

Archer looked down a little at the scent of blood. Her eyes widened when she saw blood on Papa's chest. "Oh my Smurf. Did I...?"

"Don't worry about it." Papa assured. "Everything will be fine."

Archer suddenly shoved Papa away angrily. "It will _not_ be fine. Do you not see what I just did?" She spread her arms. "Look around you! I almost massacred an entire village! I could've killed somesmurf! And you have the _nerve _to say it'll all be smurfy?"

Before Papa could answer, Archer pushed past him and stomped off. "Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here." Archer said simply.

Gutsy yanked the final arrow from his kilt and ran after Archer. He took her hand to stop her. "Ye can't leave, lassie."

"You expect me to stay?" Archer snapped.

"Of course." Gutsy nodded with a smile.

"I don't."

Archer whipped around and craned her head to see Aleron's stern face. "This is _exactly _why she wasn't supposed to leave." He huffed.

"Come now, she didn't intend to harm anyone." Papillon protested gently.

"Yeah, she was being controlled." Oliver piped up.

"Her abilities are why she could be controlled so easily." Aleron argued.

"I'm sorry, but what in the good name of Smurf are you doing here?" Archer demanded.

Aleron cast a sad but stern look towards her. "Listen little Smurfette. You're coming back—"

"Bite me you smurfstard!" Archer shouted.

The Smurfs gasped, a little surprised at Archer's language. Painter, Smurfette, Handy, and Dreamy had to cover Nat's, Sassette's, Snapppy's, and Slouchy's ears.

"If you don't come quietly," Aleron threatened. "I'll have to force you."

"You an' what army?" Gutsy demanded, pushing Archer behind him. Don Smurfo came forward as well, drawing his saber. Farmer and Hefty joined them, Farmer armed with a hoe and Hefty with a piece of wood.

"You want Archer, ya gotta go through us." Hefty snapped.

Archer's eyes widened at the dark circle around Hefty's eye. "Oh my Smurf, Hefty you have a black eye!"

Hefty tenderly touched his eye. "Yeah, guess so."

"Oh great." Archer groaned. "Did I do that?"

"Y'all 'ave done worse." Farmer laughed.

"Please stand aside." Aleron asked as kindly as he could, trying to keep the anger and impatience from his voice.

"Or what?" Papa challenged as he stepped forward. "You still haven't explained what you want with her."

"She's dangerous." Aleron replied simply. "I've come to take her home."

"What you call _home_," Archer snapped. "I call a prison."

"You don't understand." Aleron insisted. "You are—"

"A freak?" Archer snapped, pushing through the Smurfs to stand closer to Aleron. "A monster? A mistake? Smurf me with whatever you've got. I've heard it all before."

"Archer, darling, you must understand." Papillon said in a soothing voice.

"Understand what?" Archer demanded with a scoff. "How can I understand why I must be locked up like an animal?"

"Archer..." Oliver started.

"I know you keep many of your failed hybrids at the castle to protect them." Archer continued. "But why me? I'm a normal Smurfette. I'm not a hybrid of any sort! Why did you keep me locked away for over a century?!"

"Listen little Smurfette." Aleron said calmly.

"And that's another thing!" Archer interrupted. "Why am I the _only _natural-born female Smurf in the village? Me, Luna, and I'm pretty sure Nanny Smurf are the only Smurfs that didn't have to be created by Gargamel like Smurfette and Sassette. Why is that?"

Aleron started stammering. "Um...well...I...uh..."

"My entire life has been a lie." Archer continued. "A mystery. I want the truth and nothing except that."

Papillon and Oliver exchanged looks. "Archer..." Oliver sighed.

"Give me the truth." Archer ordered, her gaze locked with Aleron's.

Aleron stared at her for a moment before sighing through his nose. "If I tell you the truth, if I tell you the _entire _story, will you agree to return to the castle?"

Archer took a step back. Gutsy put a comforting arm around her waist and held her close. Papa put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Archer looked back and saw that the entire village had assembled behind her. She saw no angry faces, save for Grandpa Smurf, who wouldn't look at her at all. Archer knew they were still her family, and they bear her no ill will. But she still felt a drill of guilt bearing down into her gut. What's more, she wanted to know the truth. She wanted more than anything to know why she was trapped. But what did she want more: her family or her past?

Archer took a breath. "Let us take some time to attend to our wounds." she requested. "Then you spill the beans."

"And then you'll come back?" Aleron asked.

Archer glared. "That depends; are you willing to tell me the _whole _truth on the first try?"

* * *

Aleron, settled himself down on the ground, leaning against a rock. Papillon and Oliver sat among the Smurfs as they rested in the field right in front of Aleron. Joining the noble was Papa Smurf, Archer, and Gutsy. They sat on a rock right in front of Aleron, at his chest level.

"Alright, now before we start," Aleron sighed. "I want to make sure you know what you're getting into. We never spoke of this matter in the castle, and I want to be sure that you know how...bad...this situation is."

"Just tell me who I am." Archer said simply. "Explain why I have this." She pointed to the tattoo on her arm.

Aleron nodded. "Very well my little friend." He took a breath and began his story. Everyone listened intently.

"Now, as you know, my wife Adora is head of the nannies and I create the infants that the storks deliver." Aleron explained. "It's usually an easy process. My wife Adora usually creates the female babies. We create all kinds of children from humans to animals to dragons to Smurfs. Now, for some strange reason, baby female Smurfs are _extremely _difficult to make. It takes me and Adora together to create a Smurfette baby. So far, our only successes were Nanny Smurfette and Luna Smurfette. It took a lot of magic and concentration. All our other tries would explode, turn to dust, or the infant would be a stillborn. To this day, I cannot be sure how Nanny and Luna or even you survived. Don't ask why; perhaps there's just something so complicated about women. I eventually gave up.

"One day, some decades before Luna Smurfette died, I decided the Smurfs needed a new sort of "sister" in the family. So I resumed my work with Smurfettes. I spent days in my lab, working as hard as I could. I felt like I owed it to the Smurfs; after all, the Smurfs are some of my favorite creatures, and the Smurflings needed a little sister that could become a potential mate. After many failed tries and a few incidents with my beard catching fire, I finally created you. It was one of my proudest moments. You were so adorable as a baby Smurf; small, pretty, and with the purest blue eyes I had ever seen. I was about to send you off that same night, but something went wrong.

"It all happened so fast; it was my fault for not closing and locking the door to my lab. One of the hybrid cats came running in, being chased by a hybrid canine. Papillon and Iolanthe rushed after them. We tried to capture the animals, but they were too fast. They crashed into one of the shelves and forced them to topple over. Potions, powders, and various other magical items crashed onto you. Papillon and Iolanthe captured the feline and canine and I herded them out. But it was too late. You were alive, thank heavens But I knew something was wrong when I saw the silver streaks in your eyes. The magical mixtures that fell on you gave you immense powers. I ran tests and discovered that these powers made you mostly immune to magic; but at the same time, you could be easily manipulated, similarly to how this Gargamel character controlled you. It was a very dangerous situation.

"I knew that there were many evil people out there. People that would want to take advantage of your power. I had a conference with Adora, the nannies, and the stork masters, and the vote went in the favor of keeping you in the palace along with the other..." Aleron cleared his throat a little nervously. "We only wanted to protect you and the world. Surely you remember our laws: we cannot allow a creature to live in the world if he or she threatens the balance of nature. So they are kept at the castle so they may live in peace.

"Your powers made you one of those kinds of creatures. All I wanted was to protect the world and protect you. You didn't deserve a life in a cage. So I neglected to tell you about your powers and tried to give you as normal a life as possible. If that meant making sure you never left the castle, then I was willing to do it. When you snuck out so skillfully, I knew I had to find you. I spent years searching the forest, but to no avail. I came so close to giving up again when I discovered something about one of my stork masters." He raised an eyebrow as he gazed at Oliver.

Oliver chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Aleron may have found out about our yearly meetings."

"Because _you _are terrible at hiding it." Papillon gave Oliver a shove.

Aleron smiled slightly. "When I heard, I came as quickly as I could to find you. It was only then did I realize I was too late; you had grown so attached to the Smurf village. I was so afraid that something would happen and you might do something you would regret." He sighed. "And it seems you have." He looked towards Archer. "But I have never met someone so dedicated to their family in my life."

Archer didn't respond. The blow of the truth was too much. She swayed so much that Gutsy had to steady her. "You're saying...all this time...I've had these powers and you never told me?"

"If we had told you, how would you react?" Papillon noted. "We all know you would be horrified, if not scared."

"And I would've stayed in the castle!" Archer snapped. "All my life, I had these dangerous abilities, and you neglected to tell me! You wanted me to stay in the castle? You could've told me as an excuse to keep me there!"

"That's ridiculous!" Aleron snapped. "You think I don't know you? I know how you would sit on the windowsill every day, staring out at the sky, watching the birds fly. I know you were dying to get outside." Aleron sighed. "And I felt so guilty for keeping you like a caged bird."

Archer's gaze went to the ground. Her fists clenched and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Archer?" Papa asked quietly.

"I understand now." Archer breathed.

"Understand what, lassie?" Gutsy asked.

"I'm a monster."

* * *

_Knock knock knock._ "Archer." _Knock knock knock._ "Archer!" _Knock knock knock_. _"Archer!"_

Silence.

"Archer, _please _come out!" Vanity called. "You've been in there for three days!"

Silence.

"Fine!" Vanity huffed. "Then I'll just come in!" He jiggled the doorknob, only to find it locked. "All right! I'll crawl through the window!" He soon discovered that those too, were locked tight. "You know what? You leave me no choice! I'll take the chimney like Sweepy!" He grabbed a nearby ladder and climbed up to the roof. But he found the chimney had been boarded shut. "Oh for Smurf's sake!"

"Forget it, Vanity." Papa said as he passed by. "She needs time alone."

"She's been in her house for three days!" Vanity protested as he climbed down. "What she needs is a fellow Smurf. Why isn't Gutsy with her?"

"You think anyone can smurf into that mushroom?" Papa scoffed. "She's got it locked tight." He put a reassuring hand on Vanity's shoulder. "Leave her be. I'll have Sweepy bust his way in. Perhaps all Archer needs is a friend."

Vanity sighed. "I have a _very _bad feeling about this."

Papa nodded. "Me too."

Archer pushed the drapes aside just enough to see Papa and Vanity leave her house. She let them fall again, engulfing her home in darkness. She walked over to her couch and flopped herself down onto it, burying her face in the cushions. She knew Aleron, Oliver, and Papillon would still be in the village. Papa had been talking with Aleron for almost all of the past three days, trying to negotiate a way to keep Archer in the village with them. But Archer knew Aleron wouldn't budge; he wanted to take Archer someplace where she wouldn't hurt anyone. At this point, she was starting to agree with him. How could she stay in the village knowing she had hurt the people she loved? She refused to touch her bow and arrows; they only made her heart hurt. She wanted desperately to find a solution to the problem, but nothing came to mind.

Archer turned over to her back and stared at the ceiling. She made a vow to protect the Smurfs by _anything and anyone _that tried to hurt them. Now, she had become a threat. And if she promised to vanquish any threat to the Smurfs, what would she do with herself? She couldn't let Gargamel eat her; he would probably try to control her again. Then there was the magic inside her. She couldn't just flat-out die; she had to be obliterated, destroyed, turned to dust. There was no way she'd do it herself. She didn't really know how and she was too prideful to just kill herself. She wouldn't go without a fight. And when she went, she would be remembered. Now how to do it?

Gargamel is about as dumb as he is wicked.

Chlorhydris? No, she'd know something was wrong.

Hotap? That imp disappeared ages ago.

Bigmouth? Nah, he's not even that evil.

Nemesis? Not in a million years.

The Wartmongers? Nope, they're about as dumb as Gargamel.

Archer thought she had surely run out of options when something clicked in her head. Something she remembered from Gargamel's, on her first night there. Gargamel was looking through a scrapbook and she noticed a picture of the man Smartette described from her dreams, raven and all.

"My godfather, Balthazar." Gargamel had said. "Nasty and prideful wizard. You'll be lucky if you never run into him."

Prideful...

Archer sat up suddenly and leaped off the couch.

* * *

Gutsy stared out at the village from his perch in a nearby tree. His eyes locked with Archer's house, hoping he'd see her walk out and catch her. In his palm was the silver band with the crystal; the same ring he gave to Archer. He closed his eyes briefly to remember what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Archer, lassie, it's alright!" Gutsy called as he chased after her._

_"No, it's_ not _alright!" Archer snapped. "How can you say it'll be alright after what we just found out?"_

_"I don' care how ye got here!" Gutsy argued._

_"Gutsy, I'm a monster." Archer insisted as she turned to face him. "A freak of nature. I can't stay here knowing that it might get you killed."_

_"Archer, listen ta me!" Gutsy took her hands in his. "I don' care. I love you. An' I will do_ anythin' _to help you. I promise."_

_Archer trembled slightly, shaking her head. "No." She pulled her hands back. Her eyes caught sight of the ring Gutsy gave her and she quickly removed it. She pressed the tiny circlet into Gutsy's palm. "I can't do that to you, Gutsy. Not to you." She turned and ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_END FLASHBACK_

Gutsy sighed. "I really am a smurfin' idiot." He heard something scrape against bark and turned to see Don Smurfo climbing up the tree. "Thanks fer not scarin' me."

"You're welcome." Don Smurfo nodded as he sat before Gutsy. "What is-a wrong?"

Gutsy stared at him with an _are you kidding?_look. "You know what's wrong."

"Yeah." Don Smurfo nodded. "But I want-a know if you are okay."

"I'm not okay." Gutsy huffed. "De girl of my dreams is depressed an' might leave forever! What's worse..." Gutsy opened his palm to show Don Smurfo the ring. "...she may not even love me anymore."

"That is-a bullsmurf!" Don Smurfo snapped. Gutsy looked a little surprised at Don Smurfo's language, but the saber-weilding Smurf continued. "That Smurfarina loves you-a very much. I have never seen her so-a happy when she's around you. And you got the-a nerve to say she does not love you?"

Gutsy looked down. "It doesn't matter. Aleron's gonna smurf her back ta his castle. Nosmurf will see 'er again."

Don Smurfo face palmed. "Per l'amor di _Puffo!_ You _imbecille! _Do you not-a see the solution?"

Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow.

"The ring, Smurfbino!" Don Smurfo snapped, slapping the flat of his saber against Gutsy's head. "If you-a propose to Archer, then Aleron cannot-a smurf her away! It is-a that simple!"

Gutsy's eyes went down to the ring in his palm. "How do ya know she'll accept?"

Don Smurfo's eyes softened and he smiled. "Smurfbino, I do not-a think there is a single woman in the world that loves you more."

Gutsy broke out into smiles. He promptly stood up and stowed the ring in his pouch. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Don Smurfo laughed. The two of them scurried down the tree and ran through the village, laughing all the while. When they arrived at Archer's mushroom, Gutsy knocked on the door briskly.

"Oh Archer!" Gutsy called. "Lassie! Come on out! I got somethin' fer ya!"

"Please come out, Smurfarina!" Don Smurfo laughed. "We have a surprise for you!"

No sound came from the mushroom. The drapes weren't pulled over the windows anymore, but Archer was nowhere in sight.

"C'mon, lassie!" Gutsy called again. "Please! I have somethin' ta show ya!" He knocked on the door again. He and Don Smurfo were surprised when the door creaked open. They exchanged looks before warily stepping inside. They looked all around the bright and clean household, noting how it looked like nobody had stepped foot in there. Don Smurfo jogged upstairs to Archer's room and Gutsy searched the kitchen. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary, save for a wine glass on the table and a bottle next to it. Upon finding no label, Gutsy had to open the bottle and sniffed its contents. Immediately, his face twisted up in disgust.

_Human wine._ he grimaced. _How disgusting._Suddenly, a thought hit him. Where did Archer get this? And...was she really drinking it?

"Gutsy!"

Gutsy spun around as Don Smurfo came barreling down the stairs. His eyes were wild under his mask and he panted hard. "What's wrong?" Gutsy asked worriedly.

Don Smurfo took a breath. "Archer's gone."

* * *

"She is a danger to everyone around her!" Aleron snapped. "Surely, as the leader of this village, you would be willing to do what is necessary for the good of your people!"

"Archer is a part of this family." Papa said (for what felt like the thousandth time). "I _will _protect this family, and therefore protect her. I can do something about her powers; suppress them to a controllable level."

"You may be a powerful wizard, but you do not know what you're dealing with!" Aleron insisted.

"And _you _don't know who you're smurfing to." Papa almost growled. "I don't know how we're supposed to come to an agreement if you won't budge."

"_You're _the one that won't budge!"

"I'm willing to be lenient if you're willing to!"

"This is no time for negotiations! The balance of nature—"

"Will be fine!"

Oliver huffed. "Do elders _always _argue like this?"

"Wait until Grandpa joins in." Handy sighed.

"Speak of the Smurf." Papillon noted.

"Papa, I think Aleron has a point." Grandpa Smurf noted as he climbed onto the rock Papa stood on. "Archer is dangerous. Her display earlier proves it."

"Her 'display' was Gargamel." Papa snapped. "When he controlled Smurfette, we didn't have this problem."

"Smurfette always had that bit of smurfy goodness in her." Grandpa said. "Archer, on the other hand, has yet to show that—"

"Just because she's a little mysterious doesn't make her dangerous!" Papa shouted. Grandpa recoiled at his son's tone.

"Papa!"

"Papa Smurf!"  
Gutsy and Don Smurfo ran up, skidding to a halt right in front of Papa as he slid down from the rock. "What's wrong?" Papa asked.

"Archer is-a gone." Don Smurfo panted.

"She left this." Gutsy held out a piece of parchment. Papa took it and read it aloud, his eyes widening with every sentence and his heart aching with every word.

_" 'Dear Smurfs,_

_I want you to listen very closely. I'm leaving the village. Years ago, I made a vow to protect you all from any threats, even me. So I'm going to make sure I never hurt you again. Aleron, Papillon, and Oliver: please go home and don't worry about me. I won't upset the balance of nature. Smurfs: go on without me. Forget that I ever existed. Erase me from you're memories. Rest assured, I won't be seen again._

_Live peacefully for the rest of your years._

_Archer'."_

Papa looked up, his eyes wide. "Archer's gone?"

"We hafta find her!" Gutsy urged.

"We have _no idea _where she is!" Grandpa reminded him.

Don Smurfo thought for a moment. "Gargamel! He may have-a captured her!"

"Then we must hurry!" Aleron encouraged. "If he gets control of her power, the entire country is at stake!

"How about, 'We must hurry or Archer could get killed'?" Gutsy growled.

"But her powers—"

Gutsy snapped. "Her powers maker 'er who she is! Her life was perfect until _you_ came along! She was never a threat ta us! She's kind, strong, beautiful, and she would do _anything_ fer us! Her runnin' away is proof!" He glared at everyone around him; by then, the Smurfs had heard the commotion and gathered around. "I am goin' to find me future mate an' bring 'er home. And you—" he glared up at Aleron. "—will _never_ touch her again." He turned sharply on his heel and stomped off.

"Eh, Gutsy!" Don Smurfo jogged after him. "Archer is-a my Smurfarina! I will come too!"

"She's mai friend, too!" Farmer insisted as he ran to catch up.

"And she owes me a wrestling match for the black eye!" Hefty called.

"Wait up, guys!" Clumsy shouted as he tripped after them.

"I'm coming too!" Brainy and Smartette said simultaneously.

The Smurfs voiced their agreement as they followed Gutsy into the forest. Papa smiled and sprinted to join the Scottish Smurf. Papillon and Oliver exchanged a look before standing to join the crowd.

"You two aren't serious." Aleron scoffed.

"Archer is our family." Papillon insisted.

"You _never_ give up on family." Oliver finished. They continued their walk. Aleron paused for a moment, pondering their words, before standing and hurrying after them. Only Grandpa was left. He felt no obligation to go after Archer after what she had done, but when he noticed the Smurflings and Nanny joining the march, he hurried after them.

Papa put a hand on Gutsy's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Gutsy nodded in thanks. "C'mon. Let's get yer daughter."

**A/N: Hey guys! How's the story coming along? I just noticed the reviews were lacking and I hate asking, but I'd like them to go up again. What can I do to improve? Not just here but also in future writings? This story's almost done!**

**I humbly request your reviews, my friends! Until next time!**


	34. Archer's Greatest Battle

**Chapter Thirty Three- Archer's Greatest Battle**

"Just my luck!" Gargamel muttered bitterly. "I finally get a hold of that rotten little Smurf, and she breaks through my spell!" He flopped down onto a rocking chair. "What is it about that Smurf that's so great?"

_BANG BANG BANG!_

_"Gargamel!"_ Gutsy shouted from outside.

_"Git yer sorreh Smurf out 'ere!"_ Farmer chimed in.

Gargamel groaned. He stomped to the door and threw it open. "What do you wa—" He paused when he noticed the entire village plus three humans standing outside his hovel. "Uh...if you're here about that little Smurfette—"

"Where is she?" Vanity snapped. "You better tell us or we'll smurf you to the next smurf!"

"She should be back in your stupid village!" Gargamel snapped. "Now go away!"

Gutsy darted in and kicked Gargamel's foot. "If you don' let 'er go, I'm gonna—"

"What makes you think she'd come here?" Gargamel demanded.

"She's run away." Snappy shouted. "And if you hurt her in any way—"

"Now listen up!" Gargamel interrupted. "I don't know where she is! She hasn't returned since I sent her out."

"Then where would she go?" Sassette asked.

"Somewhere she'll never be seen again." Hefty said.

"Someplace outta th' way." Farmer added.

"If she goes suicidal, she might go someplace secluded." Clumsy said.

"No, Archer would smurf out with a bang." Brainy insisted. "She would fight first, then die."

Gargamel froze. He gulped. "Um...I think I have an idea of where she might be."

* * *

Archer looked ahead at the dark, looming castle surrounded by a glowing orange moat of what Archer assumed was lava. She took a breath and continued down the black path. Jagged rocks jutted out from either side of her, like swords. She arrived at the drawbridge and looked down. Sure enough, Balthazar had changed the water in the moat to molten magma, like a volcano. Archer took a breath and crossed the drawbridge. She jumped when a large, lizard-like creature rose from the moat of lava, snarling at her.

"Easy now, take it easy." Archer soothed. She reached into her quiver pocket and pulled out some smurfberries. "You hungry? Want some berries? I'm sure they taste better than me."

The moat monster sniffed the berries and then licked his lips. Archer tossed the berries into the air and the moat monster snapped them up. He purred and rubbed his nose against Archer's head. She laughed and patted his snout. She turned suddenly when the doors of the castle creaked open. She gave the moat monster one final pat before slowly making her way through the doors. The moat monster rumbled sadly in his throat as he watched his new friend disappear.

* * *

"Hurry!" Smurfette called.

"We'll never make it in time!" Smartette cried. "She's too far ahead!"

"There's still a chance!" Don Smurfo insisted. "She can-a fight for quite a while!"

"Be it much farther, Papa Smurf?" Miner asked worriedly.

"We're almost there!" Papa called. "Come on!"

* * *

Archer looked all around as she made her way into the castle. The place was certainly elegant, but it was also dark and radiated with wickedness. She found herself glaring hard at nothing in particular. She looked ahead and found some stairs. She started climbing, following her gut instinct that told her Balthazar was up there.

* * *

"Is it much farther, Papa Smurf?" Dreamy called.

"Just keep running!" Papa snapped. "We're almost there!"

"We'll n-never reach her i-in t-time!" Scaredy gulped. "A-and even if we do, w-we have t-to face B-Balthazar!"

"Leave dat ta me!" Gutsy growled. "He'll pay if he hurts my lassie!"

"We go together!" Papa insisted.

* * *

Archer cautiously approached the large oak door, waiting for any movement. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Enter!" A cruel voice shouted.

Archer stood tall and marched inside, the door slamming shut behind her. She looked ahead and saw the evil wizard Balthazar himself. He was just like how Smartette described: regal robes, sharp black facial hair, dark eyes, and an overall evil look to his face. Perched on the throne he rested upon was the raven.

"You're either very brave or very stupid." Balthazar sneered. "You tamed my moat monster with a tiny bite of food. You walk in here cautiously yet casually. Your only weapons that I can see of are a bow and a quiver full of arrows." Balthazar rested his elbow on the armrest of his throne and propped up his head. "What do you want?"

"My name is Archer Smurfette." Archer introduced. "Though I do not look it, I am very close to the end of my life. In the past, I was a great warrior, and I wish to leave this world doing what I love."

Balthazar nodded amusedly. "And how am _I_ supposed to help?"

Archer stared hard into the warlock's eyes. "I want a fight. To the death."

* * *

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy shouted. "Up ahead!"

Everyone skidded to a halt as they arrived at Balthazar's castle. Some of the Smurfs looked around fearfully for the moat monster, but the beast never came.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gutsy demanded. "Let's go!"

"Don't we need a plan?" Poet asked a little nervously.

"I got a plan." Gutsy growled. "I'm gonna march in dere and smurf him into next week!"

"Gutsy, let's not overreact." Papa soothed.

_BOOM!_

Everyone jumped as an explosion rang out. Their heads whipped around to the castle, where bright lights exploded atop a large platform raised high up in the middle of the castle.

"That is-a not good." Don Smurfo shook his head.

"Alright, this will sound strange, but I'm with Gutsy." Papa admitted.

"Everysmurf!" Handy shouted. "Charge!"

The Smurfs shouted and cheered as they stampeded across the drawbridge. They were forced to skid to a halt once more when they saw all the rooms.

"Now what?" Smartette asked.

"Gutsy, Don Smurfo, Farmer, and Smartette: you come with me." Papa ordered. "The rest of you, spread out! I'll send up a red firework if we need to get out fast and a green one if we beat Balthazar."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" The Smurfs chorused, saluting to their father.

"Come on!" Papillon urged as she, Oliver, and Aleron ran off.

Papa and his group of Smurfs sprinted up the steps, each of them praying that everything was smurfy.

* * *

Archer dove aside as another blast sailed over her head. She sent electricity from her fingertips, only for Balthazar to redirect it into the stormy sky. The warlock returned a blast of lightning that Archer absorbed and sent back.

"You can't fight forever!" Balthazar laughed. "You will die by my hand!"

"Bite me!" Archer snapped. She fired an arrow, but Balthazar knocked it aside. Archer ran to one side as Balthazar sent fire after her. She tucked and rolled, the heat from the fire blowing against her skin like an oven. She launched a burst of wind from her palms and pushed Balthazar back a few feet. He growled and summoned a sword from midair, telekinetically throwing it towards Archer. She bent backwards, the sword narrowly avoiding her nose. She had to remind herself that she couldn't win; she had to let Balthazar blast her to dust. Now how to do it? It was easy to provoke Balthazar into a fight, but how to provoke him into doing something specific?

"Balthazar!"

Archer and Balthazar looked up in surprise as Papa, Gutsy, Don Smurfo, Farmer, and Smartette stood at the door. The boys glared at Balthazar as Smartette kept her concerned gaze on Archer.

_I'm okay._ Archer mouthed. _Get out._

_No._ Smartette mouthed, shaking her head.

"Step away from her!" Papa ordered.

"Or what?" Balthazar taunted.

"Or I shall slice you to-a ribbons!" Don Smurfo declared, raising his saber.

"An' we're gunna give ya such a beatin' ya'll will firget 'ow ta walk!" Farmer raised his hoe threateningly.

"You fools don't stand a chance!" Balthazar laughed. "I will destroy—OUCH!" Balthazar snarled in pain as he yanked a tiny arrow from his cheek.

"Smurf outta here!" Archer urged, pushing her family towards the door. "Go!"

"Not without you!" Gutsy said firmly.

"Just go!" Archer snapped.

They jumped as the door slammed shut and a fireball hit the spot they were just in. Smartette felt a sense of deja vu and turned to Balthazar. Instantly, her eyes widened in shock. She was so shocked that Archer had to tackle her to the side before Balthazar roasted them. Archer managed to stop their tumble before they could roll off the wall and into the flaming moat below.

"What the Smurf is wrong with you?" Archer snapped.

Smartette stared towards Balthazar again. "That's the man from my dreams."

Archer looked down at the moat, feeling guilt for not telling Smartette. But when she saw the lava filled moat, she suddenly got an idea of how to end this. She pulled Smartette to her feet. "Get out of here. All of you."

Smartette finally snapped out of it. "We came here to save you. We're gonna smurf you home."

"No." Archer said firmly. "_Get. Out._"

"But—"

_"GO!"_

Archer grabbed Smartette by her hair and dragged her to the door, throwing her into Farmer and knocking them to the ground. Archer ran back towards Balthazar, currently trying to fend off Papa and Don Smurfo.

"Hey you fat old bag of dust!" Archer shouted. "You want to kill me?"

"Archer!" Don Smurfo shouted. "No!"

Archer jumped onto the ledge, feeling the heat from the lava moat against her back. "Smurf me with your best shot and leave them alone!"

Papa and Don Smurfo rushed towards Archer, but Balthazar telekinetically lifted them off the ground and sent them crashing into Farmer and Smartette.

"You want to die, Smurf?" Balthazar demanded.

"If you dare to try and kill me." Archer said defiantly.

"Fine!" Balthazar shouted in rage. "Die you filthy little wretch!" He launched a blast towards Archer.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Archer took a breath, preparing herself for what would happen next. There was no way she would just _let_ Balthazar kill her; he wasn't going to let him have satisfaction and there was no guarantee that the blast would incinerate her. She waited and waited for the blast to come so she could jump down and land in the lava moat below. The only things she hoped for were that the death was quick and the Smurfs got out safely.

Archer jumped as the blast came inches away. It sailed over her head as she fell down towards the lava. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to know how far or close she got.

Archer didn't get far (at least she didn't think she did) before she became wrapped in a warm embrace and her decent halted. She opened her eyes and slowly looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Gutsy holding a vine with one hand and his free arm wrapped around her.

"Gutsy?" Archer breathed. "What're you—"

"I love you!" Gutsy said hurriedly, straining a little from the pull in his arm. "I know you would do anythin' ta protect us, but _I_ would do anythin' to protect _you_! I've never met somesmurf like you!" He gripped the vine tighter, gritting his teeth from the strain.

"Gutsy..." Archer breathed.

"I want ta marry you!" Gutsy blurted out.

Archer went silent.

"Dat ring I gave you!" Gutsy continued. "I was gonna propose ta you and I choked!" He sighed. "All I want is ta live de rest of my life with you."

Archer stared into Gutsy's warm blue eyes, awed by his words. She pulled herself up and planted a kiss on his lips. Gutsy blinked in surprise, but pulled her in close.

The moment was interrupted when they heard a _SNAP!_ They looked up and noticed the vine snapping. Gutsy held Archer close as the vine continued to break under the weight. Archer clutched Gutsy's sash. The vine snapped, and they fell down towards the moat of molten lava. Archer and Gutsy hung onto each other, thinking they would die for sure. But they were saved when something grabbed Gutsy's sash. They looked up to see Farmer's hoe hooked onto Gutsy's sash, Farmer holding onto his hoe, Smartette holding onto his ankles, and Don Smurfo holding onto Smartette's ankles. The small chain was pulled up to the window they were under and back to solid ground.

Papa pulled Archer into a hug. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

Archer gladly returned the hug. "I make no such promises."

The Smurfs laughed. "We should get-a out of here." Don Smurfo encouraged.

"We blocked th' door so Balth'zar cain't git us." Farmer said. "It won' stay fir long."

There was an enraged shout and an explosion.

"Too late." Smartette groaned.

"We have to get everyone out of here." Archer urged. "Now!"

Papa sent a red firework into the sky. The Smurfs, when they saw the light, dropped what they were doing and made a break for the doors. Balthazar, when he realized more Smurfs were in his home, stampeded down the stairs. Papa and Archer set fire to the ground in front of him while Farmer, Gutsy, Don Smurfo, and Smartette ran past them to join the fleeing village of Smurfs. Gutsy hung back until Papa and Archer could catch up. He took Archer's hand as the trio ran. Archer looked back and realized Balthazar would chase them all the way back to the village. He was different from Gargamel or Nemesis. Balthazar had darkness all the way to his core. He would get what he wanted or die trying.

_I_ so _don't need this._ Archer growled.

When the three Smurfs reached the gate, Papa turned and sent a blast into the ground. Vines sprouted up and started wrapping around Balthazar like snakes. Archer grabbed Papa's arm and shoved him and Gutsy past the gate. She fired a couple arrows at the rope holding the gate up, forcing the metal gate to fall and cut off her exit.

Gutsy banged against the iron. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping Balthazar." Archer said firmly.

"Archer, you will die!" Papa said.

"Trust me." Archer assured. "Just go." She turned and ran before the boys could protest. That didn't stop them from shouting after her. When Archer reached the door to the castle, she turned back and stared at her father and her lover. She stared at them, drinking in their image to always remember them. When she noticed Balthazar catching sight of her, she knew there wasn't much time.

Archer made a fist and put out her pinky; she pressed her fist to her chest. Then she crossed her arms across her chest in an X. Finally, she pointed to Gutsy and Papa.

_I love you._

Archer disappeared inside the castle as Balthazar came after her.

"We hafta go after her!" Gutsy urged, banging against the gates.

"Get the Smurfs a safe distance away." Papa ordered as he ran to the edge of the drawbridge.

"What?" Gutsy asked.

"Something tells me you don't want to be too close to this place." Papa said. "I promise I'll smurf Archer back, but stay away from here."

Gutsy hesitated for a moment before turning and running off. Papa jumped onto the wall and started climbing the vines up the castle walls.

* * *

Archer dodged blast after blast that Balthazar sent. When his raven tried to snatch Archer, she whacked him out of the air and to the ground with her bow. Archer continued to run until she reached the platform she previously battled Balthazar on. She waited for Balthazar to come up before launching another spell. Vines grabbed Balthazar's limbs and suspended him into the air.

Archer drew an arrow, standing tall and proud. She started speaking a spell, softly but strongly.

"_Donnez-moi__le pouvoir__, donnez-moi la force  
__Montrez-moi le__moyen de détruire__cette__base__ennemie__  
__Laissez__cette flèche__prendre vers le bas__de ces murs__  
__Que celui__qui vit__à l'intérieur de__leur savoir__  
__Personne ne__fait mal__à ma famille._"

As Balthazar cut the vines that held him, he noticed the obsidian arrowhead glow bright white as Archer repeated her chant. She continued to chant, even as she pulled back her arrow and aimed it. Balthazar finally cut himself free and ran towards her. Archer fired her arrow.

The arrow pierced the ground and exploded on impact with a loud and reverberating _BOOM!_

**A/N: I bet you really hate my cliffhangers by now, huh? Well, I'm afraid I can't help with that. It's my mark: I'm famous for cliffhangers and near-death situations. Only a couple chapters left! Then I'm starting a side story and a version of the Smurf movie with Archer and Smartette in it. **

**Oh, just so you know what the spell is, from French to English:**

**Give me power, give me strength****  
****Show me the way to destroy this enemy's foundation****  
****Let this arrow take down these walls****  
****May the one that lives within them know****  
****No one hurts my family**

**Don't bother entering it in Google Translate. Tried that, and it came out weird. Stay tuned! The last few chapters are coming out tomorrow!**


	35. The End

**Chapter Thirty Four- The End  
**

Archer blinked open her eyes, just realizing she had been briefly knocked out. Papa suddenly appeared next to her, holding her head in his hand.

"Oh my little tomboy Smurfette." Papa sighed, smiling small. "Why would you try to smurf such a powerful spell?"

Archer only coughed in response.

"Just hold on." Papa encouraged, slinging Archer's bow over his shoulder and scooping her up bridal style. The ground began to shake and the stone cracked. Papa knew he only had so much time till the entire castle imploded on itself. He ran off in the direction of the drawbridge, thinking he could jump off the wall, land on the bridge, and run to safety. It got harder and harder to run as the ground moved and shifted like sand. Papa kept going, holding Archer close. He managed to reach the edge of the wall and jumped with all his might, just as the castle collapsed. He was falling straight towards the drawbridge, holding Archer tight. Then, to his horror, the drawbridge crumbled and fell into the lava moat. He desperately tried to position himself to fall closer to the rocks, but there was no way to do it.

"Papa!" Smurfette screamed.

"Archer!" Clumsy shouted.

The rest of the Smurfs shouted and screamed in terror. Some tried to run forward to catch them, but the falling rocks made them retreat. They were forced to watch as Papa and Archer disappeared from sight. There was a still and mournful silence. Baby Smurf started wailing. Suddenly, a roar rang out. The moat monster rose from his home and crawled up onto solid ground. He lowered his head and allowed Papa to slide off.

"Thank you, moat monster." Papa said gratefully. The moat monster roared and lumbered off into the forest, no doubt to find a new home.

Gutsy ran forward and his eyes widened at the sight if Archer. Her head rested on Papa's shoulder and her entire body was limp if you didn't count the fact that she was shaking violently. Her eyes were still open but glazed over; she stared into space.

"Papa?" Gutsy's voice was a little squeaky.

"She's drained _a lot_ of energy and magic." Papa said. "We have to get her to the village _now._"

Papillon looked down the path. "I think we have a ride for you."

Everyone followed her gaze as a female wolf bounded up to them, followed by her litter of nearly adult pups.

"Dat's de wolf family Archer told me about." Gutsy realized.

"They be followin' us since we passed their cave." Miner added.

The mother wolf knelt down next to Papa, allowing him to climb onto her back. "We'll meet you back in the village." Papa said.

"Good luck." Harmony said.

"We'll be right behind you, Papa Smurf." Tailor nodded.

Papa smiled and lightly kicked the wolf's side. "To the village, my friend! Hurry!"

The wolves took off into the forest. Papa kept glancing down at Archer as she continued to shake and barely breathe. His concern grew every minute the village wasn't in sight. He kept a firm grip on the wolf's fur until they stopped in the Smurf village. Papa jumped down and ran as fast as he could to his house, thanking the wolves quickly. He gently laid Archer on his bed and magically summoned his medical bag. He gently brushed Archer's hair from her face, noticing that her eyes had finally closed and she wasn't shaking anymore. But she still breathed and her heart continued to beat, so he knew she was still alive. He grabbed his bag as it floated up to him and opened it quickly. He rummaged around before finding a bowl and some rags. He reluctantly left Archer's side to fill the bowl with warm water and soaked a few rags in it. He folded a rag and placed it over Archer's forehead. He searched his bag, but didn't find anything that would help. Archer had no open wounds and, as far as Papa knew, no internal wounds.

Papa jumped as Brainy, Smartette, Dabbler, and Gutsy suddenly appeared, panting.

"We're here to help." Dabbler said. "The other Smurfs are waiting outside for a report."

Papa wasted no time in giving orders. "Brainy, I need my book of spells titled _Magical Preservatives_ and _Healing Charms._ Quickly!" Brainy nodded and hurried off as fast as he could. Papa scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Smartette, run to Farmer and Chef and get these herbs." Smartette took the parchment and, after casting one last worried glance at Archer, ran out of the mushroom as fast as her legs could carry her. "Dabbler, check her vitals. See if she has any wounds at all." Dabbler pulled up a chair and started his examination. Gutsy sat on the other side of the bed and took Archer's hand, making it clear he would not be letting go anytime soon.

Many hours passed. The Smurfs outside dispersed to distract themselves from the horrifying thoughts of what may happen to their comatose sister.

Nat looked up at Papa's window, sighing. "Do you think Archer's gonna—"

"Of course not!" Sassette snapped. "Archer's the smurfiest and strongest of any Smurf I know! No stupid wizard is gonna..." She sniffed angrily and wiped her eyes dry.

"There be no shame in bein' sad, Smurflin's." Wooly assured. "But we gotta keep hope."

"I'm gonna bake Archer the smurfiest cake ever!" Greedy piped up. "That'll cheer her up when she wakes!"

"I'll work on some of those cookies she likes!" Baker hurried home.

"Wait for me!" Chef called as he followed. "I'll help!"

"How about we get some of our toys for her?" Snappy suggested.

"I'll grab some of our storybooks!" Slouchy offered as they ran home.

"I'm gonna smurf her chimney so clean it'll be spotless!" Sweepy rushed off to Archer's house, followed by Wooly.

"I'll get some flowers!" Smurfette called.

"I got a surprise just for her!" Jokey laughed.

"Come on!" Dreamy encouraged. "Let's smurf some presents together! Archer's gonna be so surprised when she wakes up!"

"I'm gonna start cleaning her mushroom!" Vanity offered. A group of Smurfs followed him.

Smartette gazed out at the Smurfs hurried to work. "Archer's in for quite a surprise when she wakes up."

Papa nodded. "Smartette, why don't you go help? Brainy, Dabbler and I can handle this."

Smartette stared worriedly at Archer, still unconscious on the bed. She had a hard time pulling herself away from her friend. In fact, she refused to move at all until Papa gently steered her outside.

After finishing his examination, Dabbler found no internal or external wounds and left ("Got to do some...organizing". He had muttered bitterly). Brainy remained by Papa's side and ran to get anything the elder needed. Papa worked hard, trying to revive Archer and keep her alive.

Brainy jumped a little as Papa shook him awake. "Brainy, go home. I will remain with Archer."

"No, I'm fine." Brainy insisted.

"This won't be like the time Baby was sick." Papa assured. "Go home."

Brainy tried to refuse, but finally agreed when he finally noticed Smartette was gone. He stared at Archer for a moment, waiting for her to wake up and call him Owl Eyes. He sighed and trudged off home.

Papa turned to Archer and Gutsy. Gutsy still had a tight grip on Archer's hand; Papa noticed he had also slipped the ring back on her finger. Papa put a hand on Gutsy's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Gutsy murmured, keeping his eyes on Archer.

"Sleep, Gutsy." Papa ordered gently. "I'll allow you to stay. But you need rest." Gutsy only nodded.

"Papa Smurf."

Papa looked up to see Aleron peering through the window. "May I speak to you?"

Papa cast one more look towards Gutsy before journeying outside. Gutsy scooted his chair closer to Archer's head and placed his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to Archer's soft heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

"What do you want?" Papa asked a little angrily.

"We have come to bid farewell." Papillon said as she and Oliver appeared behind Aleron.

"Archer is not well to travel." Papa said. "And I don't think she—"

"Papa Smurf, please." Aleron smiled kindly. "I have no intention of taking Archer away."

Papa blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"I cast a simple spell on Archer in between your charms." Aleron said. "And I discovered that the magic within her has disappeared."

"Really?" Papa repeated.

"It's been reduced so much that she no longer poses a threat." Oliver affirmed. "She can still perform magic, but she won't be controlled so easily anymore."

Papa breathed a sigh of relief. "So, you won't take her away?"

"I am not a bad man, Papa Smurf." Aleron nodded. "I could not separate such a strong family."

Papa smiled broadly. "Thank you. But shouldn't you say goodbye?"

"We must be going." Papillon insisted. "We have jobs to do."

"But tell Archer to visit whenever she wishes." Oliver said.

Papa nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course, Papa Smurf." Aleron nodded. "Just take good care of her. She truly is one of my proudest creations."

* * *

Archer opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple times to make sure her vision was clear. She realized she was lying down and sat up, pushing herself to her feet. She looked all around her and saw she was in Papa's bedroom. At first, she was confused as to how she got there, but she almost screamed at what she saw next.

Her still body was lying on Papa's bed.

Gutsy was asleep in a chair next to her body, his head on her chest. Archer took a couple breaths and looked down. Instead of her white trousers and silvery strip of cloth/shirt, she wore a simple, long sleeved dress that swished across the floor. She turned to look behind her, and then sighed in relief when she didn't see wings.

But...if she wasn't dead and (as far as she knew) she wasn't alive...what did that mean?

"Hello dearie."

The room around Archer disappeared and everything went white. Two figures stood before her. One was a Smurfette with rusty auburn hair and multicolored eyes: one light blue and the other lavender. The other was a Smurf with Gutsy's rusty red hair and deep, dark eyes. Both were dressed in white gowns with sparkling silver wings on their backs.

"Luna?" Archer breathed. "Brave?"

Luna came forward and pulled Archer into a motherly embrace; an embrace Archer gladly returned. Luna gently stroked Archer's acorn hair. "Oh my sweet little Archer. You've done so well."

"Way to go, kid." Brave punched Archer's arm playfully, almost knocking her over.

"I don't understand." Archer sighed as she pulled away. "Am I alive or dead?"

"Neither." Brave shrugged. "You're kinda in the middle."

"Then what are you two doing here?" Archer asked.

"We're here to help you smurf back." Luna replied simply.

Archer's gaze went downcast. "I can't. I promised—"

"Sweetheart." Luna shushed, tilting Archer's head to look her in the eyes. "We know of your promise. We've been watching you a good many years."

"You have to go back." Brave insisted. "The Smurfs need you."

"And don't you say a word about being a danger to them." Luna spoke firmly but gently. "You are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to them. And, if I'm correct, you have a marriage proposal to answer."

Archer sighed. "Can the Smurfs forgive me? What about Grandpa Smurf? He looked pretty steamed."

"My father will learn that he _can_ trust you." Luna assured. "Just give him time."

"He can't hold a grudge forever." Brave noted. "Besides, he's easily outnumbered in the whole Archer stays, Archer goes ratio."

Archer finally smiled and nodded. "Good point."

Suddenly, the whiteness drifted away like a fog, and the trio found themselves in Papa's bedroom. Archer's unmoving form still rested on the bed, but Gutsy was gone. Papa now rested next to Archer, his arms being used as a pillow as he slept beside her.

"They need you." Brave said. "Go be with them."

"And we'll always be right here." Luna assured. "Just keep singing my old lullaby to them, and everything will be just smurfy."

Archer laughed. She nodded as she stepped towards her comatose body. The simple white dress she wore disappeared and was replaced with her usual clothes. As Archer began to lie down in her body, Luna piped up, "Do you know how I know that lullaby?"

Archer shook her head.

"Papillon sang it to me as she did to you."

Archer's eyes widened. Luna and Brave's laughter echoed as her world went dark.

* * *

Archer's eyes blinked open to stare at the ceiling. "That sly little imp." She muttered. She looked to her left and saw Papa still asleep. She slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. She gently placed a hand on Papa's shoulder and shook him.

Papa jumped a little and pushed himself to sit up. When he saw Archer awake, his eyes widened and he looked ready to fall out of his chair. "Archer..."

"Good morning, Papa." Archer sighed.

Papa couldn't contain himself. He jumped forward and hugged Archer as tight as he could. Archer returned the hug with twice as much strength. Papa was forced to let go first. He couldn't stop staring at Archer, smiling and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Papa, stop crying over me." Archer laughed. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week." Papa sighed. "We were so worried."

Archer's smile disappeared. "Is Aleron...?"

"He's gone." Papa explained everything that happened, from his discussion with Aleron to the Smurfs' activities as they waited for her to wake up. He warned Archer that they cleaned her mushroom multiple times and her living room would most likely be filled with homecoming gifts.

"They'll be so happy to see you." Papa finished. "Before they do, can I make a request?"

"Anything, Papa Smurf." Archer nodded.

"Don't _ever_ do something so suicidal again." Papa ordered. "You are my child, and I will _not_ lose you."

Archer felt tears well up, but she wiped them away. She hugged Papa tightly, sniffing a little. "I love you, Papa. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's alright, Archer." Papa assured. "You are one of my little Smurfs, and I will always love you and care for you."

Archer sighed happily. Then, she noticed the crystal ring on her finger and she remembered Gutsy's proposal at Balthazar's castle. She pulled away slowly, staring at her ring. "Where's Gutsy?"

"I think Hefty and Farmer dragged him away to get his mind off you." Papa said. "He spent the entire week with you." Papa looked out the window. "Ah yes. He's out on the bridge."

"Good." Archer jumped out of bed and started stomping down the stairs. "I got a bone to smurf with him."

Papa trailed after her, concern etched across his face. "Now, Archer, let's not be hasty."

"This won't be hasty." Archer assured.

She stomped out of the mushroom, Papa close behind. Archer continued until she reached Gutsy, who stood on the bridge with Hefty, Grouchy, and Farmer. When they saw Archer coming towards them, their faces lit up and they sighed in relief. Gutsy jogged up to Archer.

"Oh thank de gods yer all right!" he laughed.

Suddenly, Archer's fist met his cheek. He stumbled backwards, rubbing the sore spot on his face. He stared at Archer in shock, who only glared back. Papa, Hefty, Grouchy, and Farmer stared.

"I suppose I deserved dat." Gutsy said. "I don' know why, though."

"Because you're a son of a smurf!" Archer snapped. Before Gutsy could speak, Archer interrupted him. "Proposing to someone right when you and her are about to die? Are you serious? That's not romantic! It's not cool! It's not even proper! Who does that? I mean, seriously, who does that? Are you smurfed in the head?"

Gutsy had a sheepish look. "I thought we were gonna die! And I couldn't think of a better time."

"Well think harder!" Archer snapped. She shoved a piece of paper into his chest. She spun around and stomped away.

"Archer!" Gutsy called.

Archer held up her right hand. "Smurf to the hand, Gutsy!" She disappeared from sight.

Grouchy put a hand on Gutsy's shoulder. "Don't worry, bud. I'm sure she'll get over it."

Gutsy didn't answer for a while. "She was wearin' the ring."

"What?" Papa asked.

"She was wearin' de ring I gave 'er." Gutsy repeated. He unfolded the paper Archer gave him. He read its contents and started busting out laughing. He handed Papa the paper; the elder Smurf started cracking up as well. The paper was passed around until everyone on the bridge was laughing like lunatics.

Scrawled on the paper was this: "Marry me you smurfin' smurfstard. Archer"

* * *

"Ow!"

"Hold still!"

"How can I hold still when you're pulling my hair out?"

"Oh smurf up."

"Not a chance. You can't make me."

"You wanna bet?"

Archer groaned but remained standing up straight. Smurfette pulled the hairbrush through Archer's long acorn hair one last time before nodding in satisfaction. "There. Now it's all shiny and smooth!"

"Great." Archer muttered.

"Lift your skirt up and let me see your feet." Vanity encouraged. "I have your shoes ready."

"They aren't heels, are they?" Archer asked worriedly.

"They're ballet flats." Smartette assured as she pulled her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. She brushed out the skirt of her formal dress from the Winter Dance.

Archer let Vanity slip the shoes onto her feet and sighed when she realized the shoes were quite comfortable. She brushed the skirt of her dress out. She breathed a little hard, gulping the bile back down her throat.

"Rattling rattlesnake's tail." Sassette giggled. "Archer, you're shaking like one!"

"I'm nervous!" Archer snapped. "I've never been scared like this in my entire life!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Sassette shrugged as she twirled in her dress.

"I'm getting married!" Archer shouted. "How can that not be a big deal?"

"Give her a break." Vanity soothed. "She is only a Smurfling."

Archer took a breath. "Okay, I'm okay."

"And you're ready!" Vanity said, stepping back. He, Smurfette, Smartette, and Sassette stepped back and stared in awe.

Archer wore Luna's wedding dress, but Tailor had spent a week putting sleeves on the dress and making it sparkling and look brand new. The sleeves reached down to her wrists and trimmed with lace. The tiara was the same one Archer wore at the Winter Dance and Tailor had sewn a new veil to attach it to. She didn't even wear a hat; the white silk veil blanketed her smooth hair. Smurfette, Sassette, Smartette, and Vanity wore the same clothes they wore for the Winter Dance. Everysmurf did except Gutsy, who was currently with some of the boys getting dressed.

"You look so beautiful!" Smurfette sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Do I really?" Archer asked uncertainly.

"Gorgeous!" Smartette agreed.

"Beautiful!" Sassette chirped.

"It's like looking in a mirror!" Vanity sighed. Everyone laughed.

_Knock knock knock._ "Archer! Are you ready, my dear?"

"Coming, Papa!" Archer called. She and the others journeyed downstairs and to the door. Smurfette and Smartette lifted Archer's train up off the ground.

Papa straightened his jacket as he waited for Archer to come down. When the door opened, he smiled and almost started crying again. "Oh Archer. You look just like Luna when she and I got married."

"Thanks, Papa." Archer smiled.

"You just need one more thing." Papa said, pulling out a bouquet of white roses. Archer smiled and took the bouquet. She and Papa linked arms and made their way to where everyone sat. Not only were all the Smurfs there (including Grandpa) but many of the Smurfs' friends were invited: Father Time (who would be the preacher), Mother Nature, Johan, Peewit, King Gerard, the Clockworks, the pussywillow pixies, the fairies, and more. Even many of the forest animals showed up, having known Archer for a long time. Aleron, Adora, Papillon, Oliver, and the rest of the residents of the stork palace were there as well.

The band started playing and everyone turned to see Don Smurfo (Gutsy's best man) and Smurfette (Archer's maid of honor) walking down the aisle, arms linked. Smurfette looked ready to faint from pure bliss. Sassette the flower girl walked behind them, tossing flower petals everywhere. Most of them hit the guests rather than the ground. Vanity and Smartette carried Archer's train as she and Papa took up the end.

Gutsy thought he would pass out, right there at the altar. He wore a silver/gold plaid kilt today, specially made by Tailor. But when he saw Archer in all her beauty, his fears melted away. Don Smurfo went to Gutsy's side and Smurfette went to the other. Sassette went to sit in the front row with the Smurflings. Smartette and Vanity joined her. Papa gave Archer's hand a squeeze and handed her over to Gutsy. The bride and groom couldn't stop smiling at each other. They almost forgot to say "I do" when Father Time recited the wedding proceedings. Many of the Smurfs (especially Weepy) got teary-eyed.

When the newlyweds finally kissed, everyone erupted into cheers so loud that it woke up Gargamel from his nap. Thankfully, nobody heard his rant about the noise and how he hated it and the Smurfs. Gutsy and Archer went arm-in-arm down the aisle and into the mushroom they shared. Gutsy's house, since it was bigger, became their new home. Many of Archer's things had been moved into it. Anything extra went into Archer's house, now a storage house for furniture and various items. Handy even built a bed big enough for the two of them.

Archer and Gutsy insisted on a party after their wedding. Since the incident at Balthazar's castle just weeks before, everysmurf believed that at least a feast was needed to celebrate Archer's victory and survival. Greedy, Baker, and Chef set out a giant feast and music rose up into the air. Many of the Smurfs wanted to dance with the bride, but she stayed with Gutsy for most of the night. The newlyweds kept getting congratulated by everyone. Some of the fairies and pixies put on a spectacular showmanship of flight. Gutsy couldn't help but notice how Archer's eyes sparkled like sapphires and diamonds. He kept smiling at her, wondering how _he _managed to get to marry her.

Papa stood off to the side after a while, watching Gutsy and Archer dance. "Oh Luna. If only you could be here to see this." He suddenly felt a warm breeze on his neck and turned, thinking he'd see one of his Smurfs sneaking up on him. But his eyes widened when he saw the ghostly figures of his wife and brother. Brave smiled and nodded in greeting. Luna waved as she, too, smiled broadly. Papa smiled and waved back.

"Papa?" Clumsy asked. "Whatcha looking at?"

Papa looked back to where Luna and Brave stood, but they had disappeared. "Nothing, Clumsy."

Clumsy looked back towards Gutsy and Archer. "They make a smurfy pair, huh?"

Papa nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes they do."

* * *

Gutsy carried Archer through the door of their mushroom and shoved the door shut with his foot. He set her down and twirled her about.

"Gutsy!" Archer laughed. "Enough dancing! My feet are gonna fall off!"

Gutsy laughed. "All right, lassie, I'm pretty tired too."

"Then let's go to sleep!" Archer said as she started to fall backwards.

"Not on de floor!" Gutsy laughed. Archer laughed and lifted her skirt so she didn't step on it as she and Gutsy walked upstairs. They lay down on their bed and sighed simultaneously in exhaustion. Gutsy pulled the blanket over them, neither of the two caring that they were still in their wedding attire. Archer moved in close to Gutsy, putting her ear to his chest.

"Why do _you _get ta listen ta _my _heartbeat first night?" Gutsy asked coyly.

"Snooze you lose." Archer yawned.

Gutsy chuckled. "Den I get ta listen ta yours tomorrow."

"Deal." Archer nodded. She nuzzled her head under her mate's chin.

Gutsy kissed his love's forehead. "I love you, lassie."

Archer sighed through her nose. "I love you too, laddie."

They laughed.


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

That's my story. It's the story of how I found myself; how I found a family complete with a husband, a father, plenty of brothers and a few sisters. I will never forget those years of my life. They're the years that made me who I am today. Did you enjoy it? I hope you learned the one thing I thought was most important: _never _give upon your family. They're all you have, even if you have people like Tracker and Camper that constantly get on your nerves.

The only thing I believed was missing from my perfect life was a child for my own. The Smurflings were great and Stormy will always be there. But, for some reason, I kept wondering what it would be like if Gutsy and I had a stork deliver us a little bundle of Smurf.

I never realized it would all change tonight.

* * *

Archer looked up as a shadow passed over the moon. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw a figure flying above the village. When the figure got closer, her eyes widened and she hurried down to the ground.

"Smurfs!" Archer shouted. "Wake up! Everysmurf wake up quick!" She burst through the window of her and Gutsy's mushroom, startling her husband right out of bed.

"What?" Gutsy shouted as he stood. "What is it?"

Archer stared at him as he stood before her in only his "I Heart New York" boxers. He preferred the boxers over a nightgown in the summer even after many of Brainy's attempts to persuade him otherwise. "Put a kilt on over your boxers and get outside!"

Once Gutsy had pulled a kilt, sash, and hat on, they joined the other Smurfs outside. Brainy and Smartette came from their mushroom, hand in hand as they joined Archer and Gutsy. Archer smiled at the thought of the two brainiacs being married for just a few years now.

The Smurfs gathered around as a stork landed in the middle of the village. Papa approached the bird, holding a candle in one hand. "Greetings, friend!" Papa said cheerfully. "Have you brought a new Smurf for us?"

The stork cooed with the tiny basket still in his beak. He stepped past Papa Smurf and looked around for a moment before stopping right before Gutsy and Archer. The two Smurfs exchanged looks before accepting the basket. The stork took off.

"Dere's a note." Gutsy said as he pulled out a parchment.

"It says, 'I think I got it right this time.'" Archer read. She looked up in shock. "It's from Aleron." She reached into the basket and gasped as she pulled out its contents:

A small, adorable baby Smurfette.

Her skin was a beautiful shade of blue, like a clear summer sky. She had a small mop of Gutsy's rusty auburn hair on her head, but it was also streaked with black. When the baby opened her eyes, everysmurf was amazed to see one blue eye had a tinge of lavender and the other had a tinge of silver. She looked up at the sky and giggled.

"Moon!" The baby cooed. Sure enough, her voice was higher pitched like a girl's. "Moon!"

The Smurfs murmured to themselves excitedly. Archer and Gutsy exchanged looks. "Papa, come here." Gutsy called.

Papa stepped forward, amazed at the baby's first word. "Y-yes?"

"If you will allow it," Archer said, smiling sweetly. "I think I know the perfect name for this little one."

Papa immediately knew what they meant. He nodded wordlessly. Archer nodded in thanks and gently handed her baby Smurfette to Papa to hold.

"Smurfs," Papa announced. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest family member: Luna Smurfette II."

**A/N: Ta da! The story of my OC Archer! How'd you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought! And keep an eye out! My next story is about an OC that belongs to a friend of mine: Smartette! After that, I'm writing out the Smurfs movie, featuring Archer and Smartette!**

**Until next time! Please review this story and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
